Varia:De nuevos comienzos a un futuro brillante
by AlmightyTallestKisa
Summary: Es un día común y corriente para el escuadrón independiente de asesinos Varia... hasta que alguien en quien su líder parece confiar toca la puerta, alguien que dará comienzo a una nueva etapa en sus vidas... Espera...!¿Que!¿Que es la hermana de quien? MUCHOS OC y quizas algo de OCC! Denle una oportunidad, es mi primer fic. Primer cap: Ficha de Vida-Isabella
1. Presentando a Isabella!

Isabella: Nació un año antes que Belphegor y Rasiel, al ser una niña el trono pasó a manos de de Bel y Rasiel, ella misma explica que en su hogar nunca hubo mucha paz, su madre vivía bajo la sombra de su padre sin poder imponerse y no se sabe que fue de ella, su padre siempre trataba de acostumbrarle a la sangre y la violencia, ella en ese entonces se sentía algo presionada, sus hermanos peleaban a menudo y el mayor de los gemelos siempre buscaba hacerla sentir mal y lamentablemente lo lograba. Un día ella acababa de ordenar su habitación, Bel se le acerca ya que ella estaba llorando, Rasiel le había dicho que era una inútil, el le dijo-"Una princesa siempre sonríe para mostrar su belleza y fortaleza, sonríe Bella"-desde ese momento Isabella observó divertida y con la sonrisa característica de la familia las peleas de sus hermanos, siempre compitiendo…Bel ganaba la mayoría de las veces pero se desanimaba fácilmente, Isabella lo vio y decidió darle consejo mientras su mano se posaba por su cabello-"Te espera la grandeza, pequeño príncipe, pero asegúrate de quitar los rastros de sangre de tu ropa"-Bel rio y ella le sonrió. El día llegó, Bel y Jill pelearían a muerte por el trono, Bella tenía miedo, Bel antes de la pelea la llevó a la estación de trenes, Isabella se preguntó para qué la había llevado a ese lugar, un tren que llevaba a Italia arribó y Bel…la empujo dentro de un vagón diciendo-" Mas te vale volver a vernos, Bye-Bi Bella!"-Ella miró atontada y al ver que ya no había que hacer pensó-"Y a ti te vale cuidarte, pequeño y sangriento príncipe"-El tren la dejó en su destino y con tan solo 9 años, Isabella bajó, decidió caminar por el pueblo, a pesar de haber sido consentida no se pensaba quedar ahí pidiendo limosna, no…ella era una princesa, algo comodona…pero una princesa. Decidió buscar un lugar donde quedarse, un callejón…los odiaba pero ¿qué le quedaba?, se subió en unas cajas e intentó dormir, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, unos pandilleros se le acercaron reclamando su "territorio" ella se paró y los miró con su típica mirada retadora, en ese momento dos personas noquearon a los hombres con una patada en la cara, era un chico con un corte extraño y gafas de sol junto a él una chica de cabello negro y gafas de sol de marca blancos, los dos la ayudaron a pararse y le hablaron. El mayor se llamaba Lussuria y la chica Lissette, eran hermanos que habían huido de su hogar, se estaban hospedando en un hotel cercano y decidieron dejar que se quede con ellos hasta tener claro que es lo que iba a hacer. Luego de unos días Isabella decidió convertirse en una cazarrecompensas, ella podía hacer todo lo que requería el trabajo, después de todo nunca fue muy inocente en ese sentido y técnicamente había sido entrenada desde niña a usar armas y la sangre no era un problema. Así dejó a los hermanos, que esperaban volverá verla, aunque antes de irse del pueblo, vio a un pequeño bebe con traje, él le sonrió y le lanzó una tarjeta, ella la miró y leyó-"REBORN"-dijo en voz alta, giró la tarjeta y notó un escudo-"VONGOLA?"-se dio cuenta de que el bebe había desaparecido y entonces guardó la tarjeta dándole casi nada de importancia comenzó a caminar hacia el sur y así empezó su gran viaje…

Con el pasar de los años, Isabella creció pero ya nadie la llamaba así…incluso nadie sabía quién era ella ni de donde salió, ni siquiera su nombre, vivió sola, se ganó la vida siendo una asesina independiente, claro que había tenido que dejar sus costumbres de la realeza, optó por una vivir sin revelar nada sobre ella, algunos dicen que tuvo un romance con un joven desconocido y que dentro de la organización hubieron algunos problemas pero sus misiones y trabajos eran de primera calidad después de todo tenía que conseguir dinero, odiaba los cazarrecompensas pero no tuvo opción, se volvió famosa…la llamaban: Raven…Un tanto ridículo para ella, vivió bien, nada le faltaba pero…aun extrañaba a su hermano. Un día se enfrentó a una banda de la mafia, eran demasiados, los derrotó pero terminó muy lastimada, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba llegó a un claro y se desmayó. Al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba en una casa, se paró alarmada cuando una joven la detuvo, era Lissette, también estaba sola, en una batalla se había separado de su hermano Lussuria, se hicieron las mejores amigas y compartieron algunos de sus anhelos, con el pasar de los meses ambas fueron llamadas: Raven y Cobra, las asesinas de sangre fría. En uno de sus viajes se toparon con la base de una familia de la Mafia: Los Rondini, todo estaba destruido, Isabella intentó ver si había alguien dentro y ignorando a Lissette, entró pero todo estaba cubierto de humo y ceniza, vio algo caído al lado de la escalera, era un chico mayor que ella, lo cargó como pudo y salió de allí, tenía el cabello negro, su mirada era tranquila y a la vez llena de ira y dos pistolas estaban en sus manos sin quere despegarse de ellas bajo ninguna circunstancia, Isabella lo miró retadora sacando sus cuchillos y luego ambos…rieron! Lissette no entendió nada así que preguntó a Isabella si lo conocía. La verdad era que ese chico se llamaba Xanxus, era unos de sus mejores amigos, lo conoció cerca de un bosque cuando ambos eran más pequeños desde que empezó su viaje y Xanxus la respetaba mucho, se despidieron y así volvieron a pasar muchos años.

Isabella y Lissette aprendieron mucho de la Mafia e incluso fueron pedidas por muchas familias. Un día una carta llegó a la casa de las chicas, Lissette la abrió y sorprendida corrió a dársela a Isabella, ella la recibió confundida y vio el escudo… Los Vongola…luego de años… al leerla sonrió, al parecer a su viejo amigo le había ido muy bien, rió satisfecha y se dijo a si misma: Parece que la princesa está por volver Sishishishi!

Y así comienza nuestra historia…


	2. Día común de reencuentro!

Era un dia hermoso, los pajaros cantaban y el vient hacia sonar las hojas de los arboles pero eso…eso no era mas que puro aburrimiento para cierta banda de asesinos

Squalo: VOOOI! esto ya me tiene harto! Alguien haga algo!

Pero ninguno se movió, Bel jugaba a los dardos con la cabeza de Fran echado en el sofá, el menor apenas se quitaba los cuchillos con una expresión mas aburrida y neutral que de costumbre, Levi se mantenía ocupado limpiando sus paraguas mirando cada 5 segundos la puerta que daba a la habitación del jefe, mientras Lussuria ya se había rendido en subirles el animo a sus compañeros y se miraba en un espejo, este clima y la total completacion de misiones los tenia en us estado de aburricion total

Squalo: Ese maldito jefe! Por qué no esta aquí aburriéndose con nosotros?

Lussuria: Ya, ya Squalo se un buen chico y prende la televisión

Bel: Ushishishi por fin una idea coherente

Fran: Lo dice un maniático

Bel: Que dijiste rana? E_e

Levi: Jefe!

Todos voltearon al escuchar a Levi, ahí estaba el líder e hijo adoptivo del Noveno Vongola, Xanxus, en todos esos años había conservado su expresión agresiva pero a la vez había ganado una mente madura, los miró serio y los…"saludo"

Xanxus: Buenos días…basuras, que tanto tiempo tienen para no hacer nada

Squalo: Vooi! Te dijimos que las misiones ya habían sido completadas y no ha habido mas!

Xanxus: Bueno si están tan aburridos, tengo algo que anunciar-se sienta en su trono perdón sillón- Va a venir un nuevo miembro a los Varia

Bel: Ushishishi un soldado nuevo al cual apuñalar?

Xanxus: No…será miembro de la elite

Todos se sorprendieron y se preguntaron quien era esa persona

Xanxus: Je, que conveniente, miren alla-apunta al televisor-

En el televisor se veía a un reportaje de un asesinato

Reportera: Dice usted que el sujeto la salvo y luego mato al hombre llenándolo de agujas y luego que?

Mujer: Le pregunte por su nombre y me dijo Raven

El jefe apago la televisión sonriente y miro al equipo, todos se veian sorprendidos al parecer ese sujeto le caia bien a su líder claro que Levi no estaba tan contento

Xanxus: Ya no tarda en venir asi que muéstrenle respeto-timbre-

El líder miro la puerta y dijo: Y bien? ábranle!

Squalo se paro molesto y abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a una figrua encapuchada,

Xanxus: Te tardaste mucho Raven…o debería decir…Isabella?

Todos miraron sorprendidos ante el nombre, pero cierto príncipe se tenso y miro atento a la persona con tan solo escuchar su nombre

X: , veo que no has cambiado mucho Xanxus

Ella se quito la capucha y se dejo ver, su cabello era negro y un mechon le cubria su ojo izquierdo, el tro tenia un color negro profundo

Xanxus: Y a ti te siguen gustando los disfraces

Isabella: Por supuesto,que es la vida sin un buen disfraz? Veo que tu elite es bastante variada, pero donde esta…Ah ahí estas, Bel…

El príncipe miro asustado…podría ser…?

Isabella: Vaya que has crecido! Sishishishi al parecer ese cerquillo aun te queda bien-se quita la peluca y se deja ver un cabello rubia muy parecido al de Bel-

Bel: Eh? Quien eres maldita?

Isabella: Vaya asi no es como se saluda a tu hermana y mas si ella es la mayor-sonrisa made in palace-

Bel: Ushishishi al parecer si eres tu, puedo decir que tu sonrisa sigue siendo muy especial

Isabella: Tu siempre sabes que decir-lo abraza-

Bel: Igual que tu

Isabella: Nunca nos equivocamos ni tenemos limites…

Bel/Bella: Despues de todo soy

Bel: Un príncipe

Bella: Una princesa

Todos no sabían como tomar la escena, Xanxus rio viendo a los hermanos y luego le sonrio a la recién llegada

Xanxus: Mas te vale no haberte convertido en una basura con el pasar de los años

Bella: Sishishishi lo mismo digo Jefe

Xanxus: Deberias presentarte ante los demás no crees?

Bella: Sishishishi a eso voy, bueno como ya se habran dado cuenta, soy la hermana de Belphegor, mi nombre es Isabella, algunos me conocen como Raven es un titulo que gane como asesina y díganme cuales son sus…Lussuria? owo

Lussuria: Ah Bella-chan ha pasado muuucho tiempo!-la abraza-como ya sabes mi nombres es Lussuria, sabes yo me encargo de cuidar a este grupo de inconscientes

Bella: Ya me di cuenta, estas mas alto y mas cool, estoy segura que te habraz puesto fuerte eh?

Fran: En verdad eres la hermana de Bel-sempai? Bueno eso explica la sadica sonrisa

Bella: Vaya, ese es un gorro muy simpatico, como te llamas?

Fran: Yo soy Fran, debo decir que me impresiona saber que Bel-sempai tenga una hermana mas agradable que el-un cuchillo le cae- Bel-sempai!

Bel: Ushishishi las ranas no pueden hablar con la realeza

Fran: Siempre dices cosas sin sentido, siempre ha sido asi?

Bella: Algo asi

Fran: Ademas el capitán de estrategias aveces es algo ruidoso

Squalo: VOOOI! A QUIEN LE DICES RUIDOSO MOCOSO?

Bella: Que increíbles pulmones tienes, encantada, por esa espada puedo ver que eres un espadachín. Sishishishi siempre he sido buena con la espada

Squalo: S-Soy, Superbia Squalo, tam-tambien es un placer

Bella miro a su nuevo equipo pero entonces vio a un rezagado

Bella: Oye tu, no me has dicho tu nombre

Para ese entonces el líder se volvió a encerrar en su habitación no quería escucharlos sabia que seria una buena pelea

Levi: No tengo la obligación de decirle mi nombre a una mujer

Bella se sorprendió y luego miro con su sonrisa típica, se acerco un poco al miembro

Bella: Hummm es de mala educación no presentarse sabes?

Levi: Mi nombre es Levi A Than y debo decir que no se que vio el jefe en alguien como tu

Bel reacciono e intento acercarse, Bella lo detuvo y luego le dijo

Bella: Levi A Than como la bestia que cuidaba la entrada a la ciudad perdida, vaya, pero que nombre mas original, pero yo no necesito esa clase de nombres para cuasar miedo solo tengo dos nombres uno es mi nombre real Isabella y otro es el apodo que mi hermana me dará, además dudo que quieras luchar conmigo, ya que mis agujas y mis navajas están ansiosas por carne fresca

El trago en seco y retrocedió un poco

Bella: Si vas a venirme con tonterías mejor desaparece de mi vista

Levi: Tu no puedes callarme

Bella: Claro-velozmente se pone detrás suyo y le coloca una navaja de plata- que puedo, después de todo…Soy una Princesa y tu una basura

Levi: -sorprendido- En-tendido, discúlpeme

Bel: Imagino que tu corona desapareció

Bella: No puedo darme el lujo de usarla cuando asesino gente, Bel

Squalo: Una pregunta mujer, digo, Bella, como se conocen tu y el líder?

Bella: Eso es muy simple, cuando estuve sola conoci mucha gente, Xanxus fue uno de esa gente, peleamos y al ver que teníamos casi la misma fuerza nos hicimos amigos hasta que fue adoptado por el Noveno y fue congelado y bla bla bla, en fin somos colegas y me cae bien, es digno de hablar conmigo

Squalo: Vooi asi que tienen la misma fuerza?

Bella: Algo asi

Lussuria: Pero debo decir que jamás pensé que los ojos de Bel fueran negros

Bella: En realidad este no es el verdadero color de mi ojo, es un lente de contacto

Bel: Creiste que revelariamos nuestros ojos asi de fácil?

Lussuria: Waa supongo que eso siempre será un misterio

Bel: Bueno considera esto una Bienvenida quizás no algo que tu merecerías pero bueno, puedes ignorar a la rana y a Levi

Fran: Sempai, ya le dije que me llamo Fran

Bel: No me corrijas-le tira un cuchillo-

Squalo: VOOOI! DEJEN DE ACTUAR COMO BEBES, NO PASA UN SOLO DIA EN EL QUE USTEDES NO PELEEN!

Lussuria: Ya, ya Squalo, que tal si te hago unas trenzas?

Squalo: Ni muerto!

Bella se quedo viendo al escuadron peleando entre si y dijo para si

Bella: Xanxus te has llenado de buenos amigos al igual que tu…Bel, no Prince the Ripper


	3. Un escuadrón fuera de lo ordinario

Xanxus: Oigan basuras, ya le mostraron su habitación?

Bel: Yo ire con ella jefe, claro si no le molesta

Xanxus: Hazlo-se retira de nuevo, que hombre tan social -o-

Bel: Sigueme Bella

Bella: Oye Bel, habras estado cuidándote verdad?

Bel: Claro que si, espera a que te refieres?

Bella:-se golpea con su mano- Veo que aun te falta un cuarto de cerebro que usar, me refiero a que si has estado comiendo bien y todo eso, aun recuerdo que odiabas los pimientos y me los dabas a mi

Bel: Odio esas cosas, eso nunca va a cambiar y no tengo que comerlos porque soy un príncipe

Bella: Bueno eso es cierto, pero igual trata de comerlos

Bel: Sigh, esta bien, aquí es-el abre la puerta-

Bella: Wow…esto me trae recuerdos, claro que no es tan grande como mi habitación en el palacio, pero hay estilo, me encanta

Bel: Bueno tendrás que usar el uniforme de varia, te deje el tuyo en tu cama, la cena estará lista en un momento, así que procura bajar, rápido entiendes?-me muestra un cuchillo-

Bella: Veo que tienes hambre-también le enseña una navaja- no tardo

Bel: Esa es mi hermana

Yo cerré la puerta, me tire a la cama, hacía tiempo que no dormía en tan buena cama, sin duda era un relajo de su vida de asesina, se paro y se miro al espejo, peino su cabello y lo sujeto en una cola alta, dejando caer sobre su ojo izquierdo el típico mechón que siempre había poseído, decidió quitarse el lente de contacto del otro ojo, admiro el color de sus ojos, hacía tiempo que no los veía, pero siempre había dicho desde niña, que era la princesa más hermosa del mundo y claro que Bel no lo negaba, ya que poseía los mismos ojos, je narcisista…, se volvió a colocar el lente de contacto y de sus cosas, saco un caja hecha de plata, dentro de ella estaba uno de sus más grandes tesoros, su corona…saco un pañuelo de seda y la pulió, hasta que estuvo reluciente, se la puso en la cabeza, sí sin duda aun le quedaba bien…saco su conjunto favorito y se dispuso a cambiarse, era un polo idéntico al de Bel solo que era de un color celeste claro y sin tiras, tenía un short negro y unas botas igual negras con un lazo , atrás del short tenia una especia de capa que al final se quitó, era algo asi como un vestido, se puso la casaca de varia y se dispuso a cenar…

Los Varia se habían reunido en la sala, la cena sería servida en unos momentos y el jefe había salido a tratar algunas cosas, realmente a veces si que parecía ocupado…

Lussuria: Jum, esa chica ha crecido mucho desde que la conocí y es muy agradable, no creen? Aunque me sorprenda que el jefe la haya invitado a unirse a nuestra elite

Bel: Ten cuidado Lussuria estás hablando de mi hermana

Lussuria: Lo decía de buena manera Bel

Bel: Ah, era eso

Fran: Parece que a Bel-sempai le agrada su hermana

Bel: Tienes algo en contra de eso rana e_e?

Fran: No solo me sorprende que se lleve tan bien con alguien humano

Bel: Te matare rana!

Squalo: VOOI! Basta de pelear, es que no saben comportarse duo de bebes?!

Bel: Je, da igual tengo hambre asi que no tengo fuerza para matarte

Fran: Aja…

Lussuria: Oye Squ-chan, que te pareció Bella-chan?

Squalo: Que tiene ella?

Lussuria: Te agrada? Digo siempre ha sido tan buena chica aunque eso no le quita su cierto parentesco a Bel en ciertas cosas

Squalo: Bueno mas le vale no ser igual que este príncipe inútil

Lussuria: Bueno eso es un sí

Squalo: Je, si el jefe la trajo quiere decir que es buena haciendo lo que sea que haga

Lussuria: En eso tienes razón y bueno Levi, que hay de ti? Tecnicamente de amenazo te muerte

Levi: Es irritante que una mujer me haya tratado asi, pero…

Todos miraron hacia donde se había abierto una puerta, era Isabella, pero se veía totalmente diferente, Bel sonrió al ver a su hermana, no había perdido ese caminar, la postura relajada pero elegante y el conjunto técnicamente igual al suyo junto con la corona que el le había dado

Squalo: Voooi! Veo que te queda bien el uniforme, bien asi el jefe no armara escándalo

Bella: Jum…oye Squalo esto no es tuyo?-le muestra un cabello de el-

Squalo: VOOOOOI! MI CABELLO!

Lussuria: Te dije que te des estresaras o te quedaras calvo

Squalo: VOOOOOI! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Bella: Asi que se te cae el cabello, tranquilo a mí también me pasa, el cabello vuelve a crecer

Squalo: En serio?

Bella: Si, ahora…tengo hambre

Levi: Creo que la cena ya esta

Fran: Si, vamos Isabella, tú me protegerás del maniático de Bel-sempai

Bel: Repite eso!

Fran: Maniático

Bel: Maldita rana te voy a-

Bella: Bel! No a la hora de comer

Bel: Pero

Bella: Sin peros, siéntate y come

Bel se sentó y empezó a comer, lo malo es que vio a Levi que estaba a su costado mirando a su hermana, que hacia EL mirando a su hermana?

Bel: Oi, Levi, que crees que haces mirando a Bella ah?

Levi se voltio nervioso y hizo como si nada

Bel: Oye maldito, te hice una pregunta

Levi: pues…yo…

Bella: Si Levi que tanto me miras?

Levi Eh nada, nada, olvídenlo

Bella: Hum…bueno si tú dices…

Bel: pero Bella!

Bella: Un príncipe no le refuta a su hermana mayor-le da un zape-

Bel: Au! Quieres que te rebane?

Bella: Me gustaría ver que lo intentes

Bel: No me retes Bella

Bella: Que acaso te da miedo perder?

Bel: ushishishi yo nunca pierdo

Bella/Fran: Si claro…

Xanxus: Oigan…deseo cenar tranquilamente, quieren callarse? (Y este cuando llegó? O_o)

Bella: Sishishishi te salvo la campana Bel

Bel: Ushishishi digo lo mismo

Lussuria: Aww amor de hermanos

Squalo: Par de raritos -o-

Xanxus: Dije silencio!-le tira una manzana-

Squalo: Au! VOOOOI! Y A TI QUE RAYOS TE PASA MALDITO JEFE?!

Xanxus: Cállate de una vez basura…

Squalo: Grrr…

Bella: Tranquilo Squalo, deja que el todopoderoso líder haga su berrinche sishishishi

Todos se sorprendieron, nadie se había atrevido a reírse del jefe en todo ese tiempo y ella lo acababa de hacer, Xanxus la miraba serio, Squalo la miró divertido

Xanxus: Que acabas de decir Bella?

Bella: Lo que oíste, líder-altanera-

Xanxus: Jeje…no me sorprende de ti

Bella: Por eso somos amigos

Xanxus: Por eso? Yo pensé que es porque eras mas desesperante que yo

Bella: No, no creo sishishishi nwn

Xanxus: Bien yo ya termine, hagan lo que quieran con tal de que mañana estén en buena forma

Bella: Muy bien…ahora yo si quiero dormir, si me disculpan, la princesa se retira

Bel: Esa es mi hermana…

Fran: Bel-sempai a usted le agrada mucho su hermana verdad?

Bel: Que tiene de malo rana?

Fran: No, no es eso, es que recuerde que usted mato a su hermano gemelo

Bel: Bella es mi hermana mayor, además ella no hizo nada para molestarme, siempre estuvo ahí para mi…

Lussuria: Oh vaya, al parecer Bel tiene su lado amable

Bel: Ah, no, no lo malinterpreten, ah saben que? olvídenlo, me voy a dormir

Levi: Luss, que te parece Isabella?

Lussuria: Por qué Levi? Somos amigos desde hace mucho

Levi: Es que…

Fran: Es que le gusta

Lussuria: QUEEEE?! O_O

Levi: Pues, no, no, es que ella…es tan hermosa y seria en su trabajo, de verdad quede intimidado allí abajo, es como una diosa de la guerra-pone cara de idiota-

Fran: Saben que, aun soy joven asi que no quiero tener pesadillas con esto, me voy

Lussuria: Pero Levi-san acabas de conocerla!

Levi: Que te puedo decir?...Fue amor a primera pelea

Lussuria: Muy bien, muy bien tu ganas pero medítalo bien, no quiero que hagas una de tus muy notorias estupideces, hasta mañana hijo mío…

Levi: Tranquilo Levi, la conquistaras…algún día…

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora:

Si tranki tranki Levi, algún dia lo lograras…PFFFT CLARO QUE NO XD

Levi: No necesito que una niñita me lo diga

Male: Niñita?! A ver a ver ubícate basura, yo aquí soy la escritora y te quito si quiero e_e

Levi: No puedes hacer eso yo soy de los Varia -w-

Male: Muere, si yo quiero escribo que te moriste en una misión ewe

Levi: QUE? NO TE ATREVERIAS!

Male: Hasta el próximo capitulo owo! Bye bi!

Levi: OYEEEEEEE


	4. Lussuria intenta lo imposible

Desperte por el trinar de los pajaros, acaso todo eso habia sido un sueño? Mire a mi alrededor, al parecer no…

Isabella: Waaa ya salió el sooool-se levanta y se estira- Bueno…veamos si tenemos algo que hacer hoy-se va a bañarse-

Media hora después…

Bel: -bosteza- Tengo hambre…donde esta Bella?

Lussuria: Me imagino que durmiendo, siempre ha sido mala levantándose temprano

Fran: Es normal debe haber recorrido muchos lugares para llegar aquí

Squalo: VOOOOI! BUENOS DIAS!

Bel: Squalo, tienes que gritar cada vez que te levantas?

Fran: Por eso digo que eres ruidoso

Lussuria: Squ-chan deberías bajarte el volumen de vez en cuando aunque…eres un buen despertador

Todos empezaron a reir, claro menos Fran que solo se sonrió

Xanxus: Que tanto alboroto hacen…basuras?

Squalo: VOOOI YA ESTAS GRANDECITO PARA QUE TE QUITES TUS MANIA DE DECIRNOS BASURAS!

Bel: Tsk sinceramente no se como te he soportado todos estos años Squalo, solo sabes gritar

Squalo: REPITE ESO PRINCIPE DE PACOTILLA!

Bella: Tan temprano y ya están gritando?-ya cambiada-

Xanxus: Buenos dias Bella

Bella: Hola Xanxus, que tal dormiste?

Xanxus: Pues como siempre, osea bien

Squalo: Je! Quien no dormiría bien con un colchon importado de Sicilia

Bella: Veo que no pierdes tus gustos, siempre fuiste demasiado exigente

Levi: Buenos dias…-algo adormilado-

Fran: Oh miren ha llegado el idiota de Levi

Bel: Ushishishi que raro nunca llegas tarde

Bella: Eh? Asi que este tipo siempre se levanta temprano?

Squalo: Si pero no hoy…raro de ti inútil-lo mira sonriente-

Levi: No molesten, simplemente me demore un poco

Bella: Por que? No dormiste bien? (Aunque no es que me importe mucho…)

Levi: Ehm si, si, no…no dormi bien (Fue por pensar en ti toda la noche… mirenla se preocupa por miiii! TWT)

Xanxus vio a su subordinado y levanto una ceja, bueno quizás asi sea mejor…aunque no se lo esperaba, no de Levi

Bella: Bueno ahora…tengo hambre!

Bel: El desayuno ya debe estar listo, ven Bella

Lussuria: Hiii! Como están todos esta bella mañana? nwn

Bella: Lussuria! Estas cocinando? O_o

Fran: Bien… hoy no desayunare

Squalo: VOOOOOI! QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA USAR LA COCINA!?

Lussuria: Oh vamos, vamos no soy tan mal cocinero

Levi: La otra vez nos diste un caso grave de indigestión –o-

Bella: Oh no sean duros con el, pero Luss deja que los cocineros hagan lo suyo la próxima vez, ahora usualmente no atiendo a nadie mas que a mi pero ya que quiero desayunar bien…hoy hare el desayuno

Bel: Pero tu no sabes –un cuchillo le rosa la mejilla-

Bella: Recuerda que ya tengo 27 años seria imposible que no sepa cocinar, después de todo soy una princesa, ahora…-revisa las repisas- con esto será suficiente…-empieza a sacar huevos-

Fran: Bella-chan que es lo que vas a cocinar

Bella: Tranquilo Fran…ahora, a batir-saca la batidora y la pone a máxima potencia

Squalo: VOOI! E-ESO ES DEMASIADO!

Xanxus: Callate basura!-le tira una manzana-

Squalo: VOOOI! YA DEJA DE HACER ESO MALDITO JEFE!

Xanxus: Quedate callado hasta que termine…basura

Levi: De verdad esta bien que cocines para nosotros? (Es tan linda…-cara de estúpido-)

Bella: Eh? Pero que dices Levi…-se le acerca- YO…-soy una princesa y como tal tengo que ser compasiva, ahora silencio antes de que te corte Sishishishi

Levi:Agh si entiendo, lo siento perdóneme

Bella: Muy bien... estas algo raro pero...AAAA MIS OMELETTES!

Ella corrió a toda prisa y salvo nuestro desayuno, de verdad…lo bueno era que Isabella no había alborotado a ese grupo de idiotas, bueno era bueno ver a Bella luego de todos esos años, no iba a negarlo esa chica era digna de estar en su elite, de ser una princesa y de ser su mejor amiga, aunque eso no le quitaba su muy parecido gusto por las cosas punzantes y ningún temor al embarrarse de sangre, sonreí al ver que nos servía la comida, con esa sonrisa que siempre había mostrado desde que la conoció…en fin, basta de recuerdos, no lo soporto, me lleve el tenedor a la boca y sonreí gustoso, omelette de queso y jamon…

Bella: Que tal esta? Nwn

Bel: Esta aceptable

Squalo: ESTA DELICIOSO! NI SIQUIERA LOS COCINEROA HACEN ALGO TAN SIMPLE PERO TAN DELICIOSO VOOOI!

Bella rio levemente, ese chico era muy raro pero claro que era divertido

Fran: Ohh…de verdad esta rico .w. good job Bella-chan

Lussuria: De verdad sabias cocinar, me impresionaste, me tienes que dar la receta!

Bella: Es una receta que yo invente y…Levi ya te lo acabaste?

Levi: Eh si, si, ya me lo comi, es que…tenia mucha hambre(acabo de comer comida hecha por ella…esto es un sueño?)

Bella: Bueno eso quiere decir que te gusto y bien Jefe?

Xanxus: … Je, realmente sabes cocinar muy bien

Bella se sorprendió y sonrió, hace tiempo que Xanxus y ella no se reunían así

Bella: Bueno es normal que les guste mi comida después de todo soy…una princesa

Bella y los demas terminaron de comer y el líder miro serio al grupo

Xanxus: Ya que las misiones no llegan y Bella ha llegado recién a los Varia, hagan lo que quieran hoy dia, seguro mañana ya tendremos trabajo, hasta mas tarde, basuras-se mete en su oficina-

Bella: Bien ahora que eso pasó…ire a mi cuarto debo arreglar mis cosas

Ella se fue y Bel y Fran empezaron a discutir

Bel: Te advierto Fran, que si le haces algo a mi hermana, te vas a morir antes de lo que tenia planeado e_e ella no se junto con ranas estupidas

Fran: Deberia preocuparse de usted que al parecer cada dia se hace mas estúpido .o.

Bel: QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?

Fran: Quiere que lo repita?

Lussuria: Muy bien ya basta ustedes dos

Squalo: Gracias Luss me ahorraste saliva

Lussuria: De nada Squ-chan nwn

Squalo: YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!

Lussuria: Eres un griton!

Squalo: SE ACABO! Me voy a practicar con mi espada

Levi: Oye Luss…necesito tu ayuda puedes venir?

Lussuria: Que pasa Levi?

Levi: Pues…mira, quiero enseñarte algo que hice

Lussuria miro en shock, era un cartel enorme rosado lleno de petalos de roso que decía: Porfavor se mi novia te hare muy feliz! Tenia un corazón al final…Levi quería llorar de la emoción, Lussuria…vomitar de tan solo verlo

Lussuria: Te digo algo Levi cada día me preocupas mas…ESTA NO ES LA MANERA DE CONQUISTAR UNA CHICA!

Levi: Si pero…es que no se como hacerlo…

Lussuria miró algo triste y se le vino una idea

Lussuria: Y si te ayudo? Ya sabes, para encender la chispa del amore nwn

Levi: Si…y asi podremos ser felices juntos!

Lussuria: Eres algo lento no? Bueno, a ver escuchame, lo primero, si quieres que una chica aunque sea note tu presencia, escuchala y muéstrate interesado por ella

Levi: Escucharla…muy bien, en seguida vengo!

Lussuria: Ve Levi, ve por tu chica!...Espero que funcione…

Campos de Varia…

Bella: Ah nada como sentarse y leer bajo la sombra de un árbol

La princesa estaba relajada leyendo su novela favorita sin darse cuenta que en el árbol donde ella estaba, había cierto chico de cabello alborotado, si, asi es, Levi estaba observando desde lo alto, pronto una brisa hizo volar algunos de sus mechones, un cabello suyo cayó al suelo

Bella: -lee y ve que algo cae- Sishishishi alguien esta en problemas…

Levi: Rayos ya me desubrio, ay no-se resbala de la rama y cae-

Bella: Levi…maldito como se te ocurre interrumpir mi lectura…-saca sus navajas-

Levi: Disculpame, lo siento!-se va corriendo-

En otro lado…

Luss: Sigh amo peinar mi cabello al mediodía, adoro ese brillo que tiene

Levi:LUUUUUUUUSS! –corre hacia el-

Luss: Levi, que ocurrió?

Levi: Pues yo…digamos que la interrumpi leyendo y…tuve que huir

Luss: Sigh…de verdad que eres…aich, bueno plan B: Las chicas adoran las flores, llevale un ramo

Levi: Pero de que flores?

Luss: Lirios, los adora, ahora corre!

Levi fue lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la primera florería que encontró y compro unn ramo de lirios…

Levi: Bien y…ahora debo dárselo…Bella!

Bella: Que quieres? e_e

Levi: Yo te traje esto a manera de disculpa…-le da el ramo-

Bella: Wow…pero que inreible

Ella se acerco el ramo y vio una pequeña etiqueta que decía: 7 dolares

Bella: -venita- 7 dolares?

Levi: Eh, bueno…

Bella: Como te explico …que soy una princesa?! Acaso valgo 7 dolares, eso es lo que me estas diciendo? e_e

Levi: No bueno, yo…

Bella: -saca todas sus navajas e hilos- DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA ANES DE QUE CORTE TU CUERPO EN MILES DE PEDACITOS!

Levi: Si mi lady!-huye-

En el cuarto de Luss...

Luss: Me dices que…LE COMPRASTE UN RAMO DE 7 DOLARES Y ENCIMA NO LE QUITASTE EL PRECIO?!

Levi: Eso esta mal?

Luss: Eres un idiota-se da con su mano- Bueno solo nos queda una ultima opción… Las mujeres y yo no resistimos…un peluche

Levi: Que? Es en serio?

Luss: Creeme, tengo uno ahí

Levi: …Damelo

Luss: Nooo es mi peluchito T.T

Levi: Luss

Luss: Noooo DEVUELVEMELO!

Levi: Bella-chaaaan!

Bella: Y AHORA QUE QUIERES, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR

Levi: Yo…quería darte esto…-le da el peluche que era de un perrito-

Bella miro al animal de felpa y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de niñita al tomarlo, lo abrazó fuerte y gritó

Bella: Awwwwww!

Levi: Te gusta?

Bella: Claro, me encanta…gracias Levi, pero mas te vale no ser tan basura como me han contado y no me interrumpas cuando leo sino te mueres, bueno quede en ver una película con Bel, cuidate, bye bi!

Levi cayó al piso rendido pero sorprendido y cuando ella no estaba cerca

Levi: LO LOGREEEEE! SIIIII!

Luss: Por lo que veo has progresado

Levi: Si, pude darle un regalo…y le gusto! Eso quiere decir que ella y yo-

Luss: Wow, wow tranquilo, no apresures las cosas Levi si quieres conquistarla debes luchar a diario con este tipo de cosas,

Levi: Gracias Luss…QUE? ESPERA…TODOS LOS DIAS?

Luss: Bueno es hora del almuerzo, te vere en la mesa!-le manda un besito volado-

Levi: LUUUUUUUSS!

Xanxus estaba en el sillón de la sala de estar haciendo papeleo, siempre había confiado en su elite para todo aunque odie admitirlo…y si no fuera así, no importaría ya que el era, Xanxus…amaba esos momentos de paz en los que no escuchaba ni un solo grito o explosión de alguna cosa del castillo, era relajante…pero el no podía evitar pensar que algo iba a pasar…

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora:

Male: Vaya eso si fue sorpresivo o_o

Levi: Solo estas molesta porque Bella y yo tuvimos un momento de amor .w.

Male: Voy a vomitar…te apresuras mucho, Bella aun no es tuya, creeme -w-

Levi: QUE? MALDITA NIÑA QUE VAS A HACER?

Male: Intentas hacerme algo y te borro ewe

Levi: Te matare e_e

Male: Bueno en el próximo capitulo aparecerá otro personaje que nadie conoce, tan tan taaaaaan XD

Levi: Niña inmadura -o-

Male: A quien le dices inmadura? e_e

Levi: A nadie, yo no dije nada o_o

Male: Buen chico, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, bye bi! Owo

Levi: Salvenme, esta es una dictadura T-T


	5. Vamos a conocer a Boss! ¿Una cobra?

En La tarde de ese mismo día, Bella fue a su cuarto a dejar el regalo de Levi en un buen lugar, ella necesitaba que todo esté en orden, odiaba los desastres que normalmente habían en las casas y dado a que en muchas ocasiones ella tuvo que limpiar estando sola decidió aprender a limpiar y ordenar una casa, claro que…ella dejaba que Lissette limpiara la mayoría de las cosas cuando vivían juntas.

Bella: Tsk, quien diría que Levi me regalaría un peluche y yo pensando que me odiaba, sishishishi supongo que las personas no siempre son como crees, bien tu te quedas ahí, perrito –pone el peluche al costado de un mueble-

Bel: Ushishi oye Bella-abre la puerta- que te pareció la película que vimos?

Bella: Sishishi eres tu, estuvo muy buena, adoro a Jigsaw-pule una de sus navajas- que haces aquí?

Bel: Dado a que Levi esta todo desorbitado en la sala diciendo: Bella, decidi venir a ver que es lo que había pasado

Bella: Sishishishi me parece o estas celoso?

Bel: Responde mi pregunta Bella-le apunta con un cuchillo-o terminaras como un cactus

Bella: o_o Sishishishi, asi que es cierto, despreocúpate Bel…solo me dio ese peluche-le apunta con su dedo- es un beagle, sabes que adoro los beagles -o-

Bel: Pero se lo aceptaste a LEVI, al idiota que ni siquiera te respeto cuando llegaste

Bella: No puedo vivir peleando con todos los que no me toman en serio n_n si no ya lo hubiera descuartizado no crees?

Bel: Espera tu y Levi…es en serio?!

Bella: Ya te dije que te despreocuparas, no lo veo de esa manera, además acabo de conocer a toda la elite, no te apresures tanto a los hechos

Bel : Sigh…menos mal, bueno si es que alguna vez ese maldito intente algo contigo…agh primero vomitaría y luego…Ushishishi, mis cuchillos se embarrarían en su sangre

Bella: Sishishishi sigues siendo Prince the Ripper, yo…tiendo a…buenos tu sabes…

Bel: Somos hermanos es natural…

Bella: Bueno, creo que Xanxus esta por llegar, ire a molestarlo nwn-se va corriendo-

Bel: -gotita- de verdad yo soy el menor?

Abajo…

Xanxus acaba de llegar de una reunión con Tsuna, el mocoso había madurado bastante en esos 10 años al igual que el, era una familia, la familia siempre esta unida y se apoya entre sí. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien azotando la puerta de su habitación

Bella: Hey Xanxus! Nwn

Xanxus: Bella, aun siendo una princesa no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

Bella: Sishishishi tan gruñón como de costumbre, que tal la reunión?

Xanxus: Aburrida como de costumbre, que tal se portaron los idiotas hoy?

Bella: Pues…bien supongo, si no cuentas las peleas que siempre hay

Xanxus: Bueno y para que viniste?

Bella: Jumm-mira una vitrina- ese es un vino muy caro-lo saca- se ve muy bueno

Xanxus: Bella, suelta eso e_e

Bella: Noup XP

Xanxus: Sigh…y para que rayos viniste?

Bella: Para molestarte n3n

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sus cicatrices se empezaron a notar en su rostro mientras Bella se subía al candelabro que habia en el techo, miró a Xanxus sonriente y el lleno de su característica ira le apunto con sus pistolas

Bella: Jooo…asi que sigues usando esas, que bueno

Xanxus: Si no me devuelves ese vino ahora te vuelo los sesos

Bella: Intentalo oh todopoderoso líder!

Xanxus harto empezó a disparar pero era muy rápida y evadía sin dificultad las balas

Bella: Lejos, ni siquiera cerca, vamos aquí estoy disparame si puedes!

Al final Bella bajó a toda velocidad y con una patado desarmó al líder

Bella: Creo que solo estabas jugando

Xanxus: Sabes que matar a mi mejor amiga no es una opción, por más que este molesto… maldita princesa del demonio

Bella: Ten esto es tuyo-le da el vino-

Xanxus: De verdad que eres de lo peor

Bella: Como en los viejos tiempos no?

Xanxus: Haz silencio-divertido-

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta

Squalo: VOOOI ha regresado Jefe

Xanxus: Como siempre llegas tarde

Squalo: VOOOI NO MOLESTES

Xanxus: Bueno dado a que ya estás aquí tu y Bella van a hacer una misión

Squalo y yo miramos atentos, era la primera misión que tendría en Varia asi que quería saber todos los detalles

Bella: Sishishishi pensé que no habían misiones

Xanxus: Verán, luego de la reunión quede en entregar este paquete al mocoso ese

Bella: Mocoso?

Squalo: Ya veo…y quieres que nosotros lo entreguemos por ti

Xanxus: Has silencio basura! Es un paquete muy importante asi que mas les vale poner su vida en esta misión

Lussuria: Lideeeer

Xanxus: Y ahora que rayos quieres?

Lussuria: Ay es que no puedo ni saludarlo?

Xanxus: Desaparece estoy ocupado

Lussuria: Con que?

Bella: Una misión

Lussuria: Oh, tendremos trabajo!? owo

Xanxus: No, solo iran la princesa buena para nada y el intento de tiburón

Bella: Ahhhh? e_e ahora si me hiciste enojar

Squalo: VOOOOI! A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE HAS LLAMADO INTENTO DE TIBURON?!

Bella: Y TU QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITARME EN EL OIDO!?

Squalo: NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

Bella: NO? EN SERIO?!

Lussuria: Ya, ya no peleen chicos u_u

Levi: Jefe, acaso Bella ira de misión, yo me ofrezco a acompañarla (Por favor, déjeme iiiiir! T.T)

Xanxus: Ya he tomado mi decisión, ve a fastidiar a otro lado

El pobre bajo la mirada, quizás otro día será Levi…

Xanxus: Ya basta de tonterías y vayan a hacer su trabajo basuras!

Bella: Tsk, no tienes que gritar, vámonos Squalo,

Squalo: Vooi, e_e

Asi ambos partimos hacia el hogar del Decimo líder Vongola, pasando por un bosque decidimos descansar o mejor dicho yo decidi…

Squalo: BELLA QUIERES PARARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?

Bella: Noup y no puedes obligarme

El tiburón me miró enfadado, yo sonreí y le indique que se sentara

Bella: Y…? Que se siente ser el capitán de estrategias de Varia?

Squalo: Es un cargo importante pero a veces muy molesto, con todos gritando y peleando como los bebes que son

Bella: Jumm ya veo…pero, si te das cuenta sería aburrido sin todas esas cosas

Squalo: Mmm no había pensado en eso

Bella: Bueno…yo esperaba mas de la mano derecha de Xanxus XP

Squalo: Que dijiste?!

Bella: Lo que oiste XP

Squalo: VOOOI! TU Y ESE MALDITO LIDER SIEMPRE ME HACEN MOLESTAR

Bella: Digamos que estamos a mano tu me vas a romper los tímpanos un día de estos

Squalo: Vooi no es a propósito

Bella: Lo sé,tranquilo n_n

El sonrió pero la conversación fue interrumpida por una flecha rozando mi mejilla haciéndola sangrar, toque con mi dedo índice el rasguño y vi el liquido rojo en el, me limpie y mire seria al lugar del ataque, parece que estaba a punto de quebrarme…

Squalo: Vooooi! Muéstrate! Bella, estas bien?!

Bella: Sishishishi, por supuesto que sí…-mirada sadica- No había sido herida en muuuucho tiempo, bueno ya es hora de que salgas, querían jugar? Yo con MUCHO gusto jugare contigo

De los arbustos salieron dos personas encapuchadas

X: Vaya vaya veo que tienen un paquete muy importante…quisieran entregárnoslo?

Y: Si y no saldrán heridos-risita-

Squalo: Retrocede Bella, yo me encargo

Ella lo miro mal y se puso delante de el

Bella: No subestimes a las mujeres Squalo y en cuento a ustedes…les dare 5 segundos para que se arrepientan

X: Ya veremos maldita!

Los dos sujetos empezaron a correr hacia ellos, Squalo miraba inquieto a Bella: que demonios estaba pensando? La podían matar en esos 5 segundos!

Bella: -abre su ojo y pone la mirada sadica de la familia- Time is over!

Ella corrió hacia lo sujetos y saco una gran cantidad de hilos, haciendo que quedaran atrapados en una especie de telaraña, miró sonriente

Bella: Jugaremos algo sencillo…dardos, que les parece? ewe

X: NO, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGA

Y: NO VOLVEREMOS A MOLESTARLOS

Squalo: Bella…

Bella: Mas les vale-los suelta- ahora LARGO, antes de que cambie de opinión

Los dos huyeron a toda prisa, Bella rio, Squalo la miró atónito, de verdad ERA la hermana de Bel…bueno que podía esperarse

Squalo: Muy bien princesa, hora de irnos

Bella: Muy bieeeen nwn

Squalo la miró sorprendido, esa si era una gran sonrisa

Squalo: Sabes algo? Estás loca vooi XD

Bella: Sigh me han dicho peores cosas XD

Ya faltaba poco, yo y Squalo habíamos conversado bastante en el camino, de alguna manera era divertido y algo raro hablar con él, de pronto sentí una presencia mire seria al lugar de donde provenía esa presencia

Squalo: Tu también lo sientes?

Bella: Si…muéstrate…AHORA

De los arboles una silueta saltó hacia el cielo cayendo con una patada la cual Bella bloqueó con su brazo

Bella: Veo que has mejorado bastante…Lissette

Lissette: Que te digo? La vida me ha tratado bien!

Las dos se abrazaron dejando al pobre Squalo muy confundido

Squalo: VOOOI QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ESTA PASANDO?

Bella: Auch…Squalo ella es mi amiga Lissette, las dos vivíamos juntas hasta que me contrataron

Lissette: Es un placer n_n Ohhh que hermoso cabello tienes! Owo has pensado en hacerte trenzas? Nwn

Bella: Y ehm ella también es la hermana menor de Lussuria uwu

Squalo: QUE? VOOOOI ALEJATE DE MIII

Bella: Tranquilo por favor…SQUALO QUIERES QUEDARTE QUIETO! e_e

Squalo: Y TU POR QUE ME GRITAS?

Bella: PORQUE NO DEJAS DE MOVERTE Y ME DESESPERAS

Lissette: Muy bien ya tranquilos, a donde van ustedes dos?

Bella: A la guarida del Décimo Vongola tenemos que darle este paquete

Lissette: Ya veo…puedo acompañarlos?

Squalo: NO

Bella: Si nwn

Squalo: VOOI NO VENDRA CON NOSOTROS!

Bella: Y quien va a impedir que lo haga? EH? e_e

Squalo: SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA MALCRIADA

Bella: Error! Soy …una princesa ewe

Squalo la miro molesto…DEMONIOS! Era mas irritante que ese príncipe idiota…tranquilo Squalo, después de esta misión estarás tranquilo…

Luego de muchos gritos llegamos al fuerte de los Vongola

Bella: Wooow es muy grande

Squalo: Pues que esperabas? Es NUESTRO fuerte

Lissette: Isabella tiene razón es enorme

Pronto nos hicieron pasar, pudimos ver a algunos detalles y lujos que toda familia tenía, era muy nostálgico, tanto lujo le recordaban a Isabella aquellos días en los que jugaba con su hermano en el palacio, pronto un joven de cabello negro

Yamamoto: Oh veo que ya han llegado, que tal Squalo?

Squalo: Voooi que tal mocoso?

Yamamoto: Y…quienes son ellas?

Squalo: Je, te presento a Isabella la nueva miembro de la elite de los Varia

Isabella: Es un honor…supongo nwn

Yamamoto: Jeje no te preocupes, mi nombre es Yamamoto guardian de la lluvia de los Vongola

Isabella: Ohh bueno ella es Lissette amiga mía

Lissette: Hi hi! n_n

Gokudera: Que rayos haces Yamamoto? El Décimo esta esperando

Yamamoto: Oh Gokudera…el es Gokudera Hayato guardian de la tormenta

Gokudera: Yo puedo presentarme solo sabes?

Isabella: Je pero no lo hiciste no?

Gokudera: Quien es esta chica, jamás la había visto antes

Isabella: Isabella…solo Isabella, ella es Lissette claro que seguro nos conocen como Raven y Cobra

Gokudera las miró perplejo

Gokudera: Ustedes?

Lissette: Mas vale que lo creas

Gokudera: Como sea, denme el paquete, yo se le entregare al Decimo

Squalo lo miró serio y estaba a punto de entregárselo cuando Isabella tiro un cuchillo cerca a su mano

Isabella: Lamento ser tan brusca pero de verdad ansío conocer a mi nuevo Líder

Squalo me miró sorprendido

Gokudera: Creo que no es posible, esta algo ocupado con-

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta que daba hacia el muy querido Lider Vongola, de ella salió un joven muy conocido por su ferocidad y cabello en forma de piña

X: Buen trabajo Mukuro

Mukuro: Kufufufu por supuesto yo hago mis trabajos a la perfección, ohh que tenemos aquí, Los Varia?

Squalo: Cabeza de piña

Mukuro: Griton…-mira a Bella y se sorprende- Oh…Ha pasado tiempo Bella, Liss

Bella: Ya era hora de que me reconocieras, como has estado Mukuro?

Lissette: Sí, que te cuentas piña?

Mukuro: Bastante bien, kufufufu te uniste a los Varia y tu Lissette creciste…creo

Bella: Asi es…pude encontrar a mi hermanito ahí

Lissette: EY COMO QUE CREO? CRECI 6 cm!

Mukuro: En fin, fue bueno verlas, debo trabajar… nos veremos

Bella: Cuenta con eso -w-

Lissette: Si ya esfúmate e_e

Squalo: VOOOI POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Bella: Y ahora que te pasa? -o-

Squalo: Quieres explicarme lo que fue eso?

Bella: Que? Es Mukuro no? O_o

Lissette: Creo que se refiere a como se conocen o algo asi verdad Squalo?

Squalo: EXACTO

Bella: Cálmate tiburoncin, nos conocimos hace mucho es un amigo mío que no veo hace unos 7 años y si que ha cambiado

Squalo: Bueno, oye mocoso cuando vas a atendernos?

Un joven de pelo marrón y ojos cafés salió de la habitación, tenía unos ojos maduros pero un rostro algo joven, creo que tenía más o menos mi edad, lo miré sonriente, el me la devolvió y se acercó a nosotros

Tsuna: Es bueno que hayan llegado, quería ver cual era la nueva miembro de los Varia

Isabella: Es un honor poder conocerlo

Lissette: No quiero ser grosera pero usted se ve realmente joven

Tsuna: Jeje, es normal ya que realmente tengo casi su misma edad, bueno espero poder oir mas sobre ustedes dos, gracias por entregarme el paquete, eh…sus nombres son?

Lissette: Lissette, hermana menor de Lussuria

Isabella: Isabella, hermana mayor de Belphegor

Tsuna: o_o de Belphehor?

Gokudera: De ese maniático? Retroceda Décimo

Tsuna: Tranquilo Gokudera, están de nuestro lado

Isabella: Si, calmate…estas en presencia de una princesa, ten mas respeto

Gokudera: Que dijiste?

Lissette. Bella u_u

Isabella: Que? Solo digo lo que es verdad

Squalo: Comportense! Bueno nos retiramos, adiós

Squalo nos jaló a ambas y nos despedimos desde lejos del líder mafioso

Isabella: No tenías que jalarnos

Squalo: Estabamos perdiendo mucho tiempo y el jefe armaría un escándalo si llegamos después de las 6, vamos caminen más rápido

Isabella: Sigh…aunque tu estés molesto esa ha sido una gran primera misión para mi, además me agradas…eres divertido XD

Lissette: Si, este…yo ya me voy

Squalo: Voooi, y a dónde vas?

Isabella: Si a donde vas LISS? Ewe acaso le ocultas algo a tu querida a amiga Bella?

Lissette: Ehmmm pues yo…

En ese momento un monton de guardias se acercaron, de el grupo salió un rubio de ojos caramelo, se veía sonriente

Dino: Como estas Squalo?

Squalo: El potro salvaje Dino…a que has venido?

Dino: Pues...vine a recoger a Lissette, ella se esta quedando conmigo ya que no tiene a donde ir

Yo puse mi mejor cara de sorprendida, mire a Squalo, el me miro a mi y juntos gritamos un gran: QUEEEEEEEEE?!

Lissette: Ehmm surprise?

CONTINUARA…

Notas de la autora

Luss : Hiiiii ! Como estan todos ? Les habla Lussuria la mama de los Varia nwn

Levi: Luss, mi Bella dijo que no me ve de esa manera…POR QUE LA VIDA ES TAN CRUEL?

Luss: Oh calmate Levi, ya encontraras una buena chica que te quiera tal y como eres nwn

Levi: De verdad lo crees? TwT

Luss: Si, además ni que fueras tan mal partido

Male: -tosiendo- claro que no es mucho peor que un mal partido

Levi: No es cierto! T.T

Luss: Male metete a la cama sigues enferma!

Male: Ya voy, gracias Luss por ocupar mi lugar en las Notas de la Autora x_x

Luss: De nada honey nwn

Levi: Te mereces estar enferma por separarme de Bella e_e

Male: Levi, mira no estoy de buen humor e_e

Levi: Y? ewe

Male: Olvidalo…sabes que? hubiera puesto que te comió el ligre de Xanxus

Levi: Eres una niña rara

Male: Dejame en paz estoy enferma x_x

Luss: Levi-san no seas duro con la pequeña

Levi: Ella es mala conmigo!

Male: Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, en el cual nos enteraremos de algunas cosas de Bella y Lissette que nadie sabe

Levi: Que?! Que cosas no se?!

Male: Bye bi!

Levi: ME LAS PAGARAS ALGUN DIA MOCOSA

Male: Si, si como digas…


	6. Recuerdos, la princesa duda

Al llegar al castillo Varia, suspiré profundamente, bueno ya era hora de que empezara a trabajar, soy una asesina, estaba acostumbrada a "trabajar" todos los días, había sido un buen día a excepción de que Lissette nos sorprendió…Sí…bueno era inesperado ¿no?

FLASHBACK:

Lissette: Si…este luego de que te contrataran yo me sentí sola y pues…paseando me encontré a los Cavallone, eso es…todo-apenada-

Dino: Ella no sabía que era el líder de la familia Cavallone y le ofrecí que viviera en mi mansión para que no se sintiera sola, además como caballero-la mira sonriente- no podía dejar que una dama ande sola por ahí…

Yo levante una ceja, Squalo miraba algo sorprendido y pues…Lissette miraba sonriente, yo la miré divertida y la jale

Bella: Discúlpennos un momento por favor

Lissette: -susurrando-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Por qué me jalas?

Bella: Sishishishi conozco esa mirada de perdida en la luna…a ti te gusta Dino

Lissette: No seas ridícula, solamente es mi jefe, además soy una asesina

Bella: Eras una asesina, ahora eres una de sus subordinadas, además ¿Qué tiene de malo si te gusta? Es algo lindo, tiene su encanto

Lissette: Bueno…no lo había pensando antes

Bella: Bueno no te insisto más, piénsalo bien y si tienes dudas, tienes suerte, una princesa es tu amiga

Lissette: Gracias Raven, nos vemos

Bella: Guarda tus colmillos Cobra, Sishishishi no vaya a acabar inyectando tu veneno de casualidad

Lissette: Y tu ten cuidado con, tu sabes…con ese problemita que ya hemos discutido

Bella: Sishishishi pero me veo mas adorable cuando eso me pasa-apenada-

Lissette: Si tu dices. Nos vemos Bella…

Ella se fue y yo regrese con Squalo al castillo. Miraba el cielo de camino, quería relajarme luego de una misión, la realeza merece un descanso…Finalmente llegamos y me sorprendió que Squalo no gritara por cualquier razón aparente. ¿Qué? No van a negarme que a veces ni siquiera tenga porque abrir su bocota. Sonreí abriendo las puertas de par en par

Bella: Hola, la princesa ha vuelto!

Levi: Bella-chan!-le abraza las piernas-

Bella: Eh…este… sí, ya volví, Levi suéltame por favor

Squalo: VOOOI DEJA DE PARECER TAN PATETICO Y SUELTALA DE UNA VEZ IDIOTA!

Levi: Es que…fue tu primera misión y quería ayudar pero el líder no me dejó y-

Bella: Tranquilo, no te preocupes ¿Qué me va a pasar? después de todo…soy una princesa nwn

Levi: Es verdad yo-le cae un cuchillo en la espalda- agh! Por favor no canse su vista con la imagen de mi cadáver…-cae-

Bel: Ushishishishi aléjate de mi hermana maldito…-sonrisita sádica- Bienvendida Bella

Bella: Hola hermanito, ¿sabes? me divertí en mi primera misión, aunque no pude matar a mis presas-puchero-

Bel: Ushishi es una lástima, ya podrás hacerlo

Fran: Bel-sempai…Levi-san se está desangrando

Bella: Bel…-lo mira seria-

Bel: Es resistente, no le pasará nada-se tira al sillón despreocupado-

Bella: -suspira- Lussuria!

Luss: ¿Que ocurre? ¡Oh! ¡Levi qué hiciste ahora!

Levi: Bella-chan… -pálido-

Bella: Por favor cúralo antes de que muera desangrado-desinteresada-

Bel: Ushishishishi parece que manche la alfombra uuuun poquito-sonríe-

Luss: Ay Bel, te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de hacer esas cosas

Bel: No seas ridículo, yo soy Prince the Ripper

Bella: Sishishishi, sin duda somos hermanos-sonríe-

Squalo: Sigh…no se ni para que me molesto, voooi

Luss: Lo bueno es que no perdió muchas sangre

Fran/Bel: ¿Eso es lo bueno?

Ambos cruzaron miradas

Bel: Deja de copiarme rana!

Fran: ¿Por qué estaría copiándolo sempai? Creo que usted es el que me copia a mi

Bel: ¿Quieres terminar siendo un cactus?

Fran: ¿Eso es lo mas original que se le ocurrió?

Bella: Sishishishi

Bel: !Bella!

Bella. Ay perdón, es que el pequeño Fran es adorable y muy gracioso-se rie-

Fran: Ohhh por fin alguien se dio cuenta de mi talento

Bella: ¿lo ves? Fran no es tan malo

Bel: Pero es una rana-lo señala-

Fran: Técnicamente no sempai. Solo soy una gran ilusionista discípulo de Rokudo Mukuro y secuestrado por ustedes desde el río cerca a mi casa

Bella abrió un poco sus ojos y lo miró sorprendida

Bella: ¿Eres un ilusionista? ¿Aprendiz de Mukuro?

Squalo: ¿No lo sabías?

Fran: Así es Bella-chan soy un ilusionista de primera clase-signo de paz-

Bella: Oh…ya veo…eh estoy cansada, voy a mi habitación ¿si?

Todos la vieron irse confundidos

Levi: Se puso algo…extraña. ¿Qué paso mientras me desangraba?

Luss: Pues Bella estaba elogiando a Fran

Bel: Cosa que no debería pasar, no hables más con ella Fran

Fran: Sempai, no es mi culpa que le agrade a su hermana

Bel: Ushishishishi. ¡Sueña! seguro solo te tiene lastima

Fran: Eso le gustaría pensar

Bel: Ahh? -saca sus cuchillos-

Squalo: ¡VOOOI NO ESTAMOS HIENDO A NINGUN LADO CON TODO ESTO!

Fran: Bella-chan se puso extraña cuando le mencione que era un ilusionista

Luss: Mmm Squalo ¿algo pasó en la misión?

Squalo: Nada fuera de lo común, solo conoció a los guardianes y al mocoso ese-serio-

Luss: Hummm ¿creen que debamos preguntarle al jefe?

Todos empezaron a discutir, el volumen de voz fue subiendo, mientras que Fran ya harto decidió tratar de llamar la atención de su jefe. Nunca había molestado a Xanxus pero en ese momento era necesario o al menos eso creía

Fran: ¡Boss!-toca la puerta- ¡abra por favor!

El grupo dejando de pelear miró en shock el acto del menor de los Varia, pero no hubo respuesta

Squalo: Tsk, debe haberse quedado dormido de nuevo

Levi: El jefe debe saber algo pero…

Luss: Bueno no me sorprende…sigh lleva tres días sin dormir

Bel: ¿Alguna otra idea?

Fran: Pensé que Bel-sempai era un genio, ni siquiera puede con este problema

Bel: ¿Que dijiste, rana estúpida?

Luss: Fran, Bel, compórtense, bueno que dicen si vamos a verla

Squalo: Sería mejor si va solo uno de nosotros así se sentirá más cómoda

Luss: ¡Ohh Bravo Squ-chan no cabe duda que serás un buen esposo y padre!

Squalo: VOOOOI" ¡¿ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?!

Luss: Bueno y entonces quien ira?

Levi: Yo me ofresco!

Bel: Y yo te lo niego, de ninguna manera estarás a menos de un metro de mi hermana, rarito

Luss: Muy bien, Levi ni Bel iran por discutir

Levi/Bel: ¡¿QUE?!

Squalo: Y tu tampoco porque solo le terminaras contando tu vida

Luss: -lo mira-…Eres cruel… ¿y qué, iras tu?

Squalo: VOOOI! Soy el mas normal de todos ustedes!

Levi: ¡No ese sería yo!

Bel: Dijo el mas normal no el anormal Ushishishi-le saca la lengua-

Levi: Maldito…

Fran: Yo iré…

Todos siguieron discutiendo un rato hasta que Lussuria vio al menor de los oficiales Varia dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras

Luss: Oh Fran, de verdad iras tu?

Fran: ¡Por supuesto! Sino ustedes estarán haciendo alboroto hasta tarde y no solucionaran nada

Bel: ¡Me niego! ¡Vuelve aquí rana!

Fran: Ohhh capitán Squalo escucho una especie de zumbido fuerte, es muy molesto-sigue caminando- ¿le molestaría callarlo?

Bel: ¡¿A quien crees que engañas?! ¡Vuelve aquí maldita rana!

Todos lo sujetaron

Bel: ¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldito sapo, vas a pagar por esto!-saca sus cuchillos-

Luss: Vamos Bel-chan-le quita sus cuchillos- cálmate por favor, verás como Fran soluciona este problemín en un santiamén, después de todo es tan buen niño-sonrie

Levi: !Por lo tanto no irás!

Squalo: !VOOOI!-lo sujeta con fuera- ¡Deja de moverte príncipe inútil!

El menor subió las escaleras y vio un pequeño cartel en la puerta de la hermana de su sempai

Durmiendo, no molestar ZzzzZzZ…

Le salió una gotita y sin tocar entró al cuarto de la nueva Varia, vio que todo estaba en orden incluso se veía como una verdadera habitación real, pudo distinguir el olor a perfume caro e hidratantes, en resumen: el cuarto de una princesa. La buscó con la mirada y vio que estaba en su cama tapada hasta la frente con las finas mantas que eran puestas en todas las camas de la elite

Fran: Bella-chan… ¿estas despierta?-se acerca y la destapa un poco dejando ver su rostro- ohh de verdad esta es la forma de los ojos de Bel-sempai, jumm-mira el mechón y lo levanta un poco-

De pronto Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y le apunto con un cuchillo a Fran

Fran: Ohh debí pensar que no sería tan fácil descubrir el color de tus ojos pero…supongo que podría volver a intentarlo si es que no me matas antes Bella-chan

Bella: Fran…disculpa…oye espera, no me mato haciendo letreros por nada, sigh… ¿qué pasa?

Fran: Es lo que queremos saber todos ahí abajo. Te ocurre algo Bella-chan y no lo niegues

Bella: ¿Y si lo tuviera por qué te diría?-mira a otro lado-

Fran: Por favor no actúe como Bel-sempai en este momento, todos están preocupados

Bella: Esta bien, pero si alguien más de la Familia se entera, me comeré tu cabeza-lo mira abriendo más sus ojos- Sishishishi

Fran: Por primera vez… me ha asustado

Bella: Sigh…En fin, si tanto quieres saber te lo contaré ¿por dónde empiezo?...Creo que desde que empecé como asesina…Entre a un grupo grande y secreto junto con Lissette, muchos no nos tomaron en serio, claro que algunos fueron asesinados gracias a eso, Lissette era muy agresiva y yo más parecida Bel en ese entonces. Acordamos ser las líderes del grupo pero en ese lugar todos se enfocaban en destruirse mutuamente, aunque muchos era tan cobardes que no intentaban nada y…bueno, en muchas misiones pude ver parejas jóvenes, de mi edad, tomadas de las manos o abrazándose y me pregunté… si yo alguna vez tendría algo así…intente acercarme a los diferente jóvenes pero su respuesta fue: ¿por qué confiar y fijarse en una chica tan peligrosa?

Fran: Ohh así que si eras popular Bella-chan .o.

Bella: Sishishishi de verdad eres el menor aquí Fran. Esos hombres no me veían como mujer y … ¡si uno se me acercaba era para matarme! En una de mis misiones, bueno una de las más simples que tuve de hecho… un joven de cabello azul y peinado de piña se nos acercó, Mukuro…Rokudo Mukuro, solo supe su nombre en ese momento. Siguió entrometiéndose en mis misiones, solo me miraba y reía, eso me fastidiaba en extremo así que un día le pregunté qué tanto miraba y me dijo: A una hermosa asesina de bellos ojos negros, luego de eso seguimos viéndonos parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad…por fin tenía una pareja que me comprendía a la perfección…

Fran: Ya veo… ¡oh ya recuerdo! Cuando mi maestro empezó a entrenarme me dijo que estaba saliendo con una princesa bastant exótica, no pensé que fueras tu Bella-chan-algo sorprendido-

Bella: Ah sí, así me decía. Mukuro era encantador, recuerdo que siempre salíamos a bailar, era divertido ¡y el era muy buen cantante! pero luego de dos años terminamos ya que vimos que éramos compatibles pero no para un noviazgo totalmente serio, éramos jóvenes y la verdad le tenía un gran cariño pero algo no se sentía totalmente bien y ambos lo notamos pero tengo que admitir que habían cosas que no soportaba de él y viceversa

Fran: ¿Y luego que ocurrió?

Bella: Fran de verdad-apenada-…si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte, no quiero aburrirte

Fran-, No, creo que no quiero volver al pleito de allí abajo Bella-chan, son realmente ruidosos

Bella: Je…bueno…hoy en la misión nos encontramos a Mukuro, no sentí nada más que felicidad ya que aún seguíamos siendo amigos, nos tratamos bien…pero al mismo tiempo me pregunté si siendo como soy lograría ser feliz…

Fran: Oh ya veo… Es decir usted extraña a mi maestro ya que sin el no puede vivir ¿verdad?

Bella estuvo a punto de tirarle un cuchillo pero se contuvo

Bella: Ahora entiendo por qué Bel te lastima tanto…No, me refiero a que quizás tenga que cambiar para poder ser feliz, es decir, mírame, he vivido entre cadáveres toda mi vida y me quiebro igual que Bel y mucho peor-sonríe- Sishishishi claro que yo lo considero adorable

Fran: Bella-chan creo que en realidad no hay ningún problema con usted, solo que…piensa mucho las cosas, si usted es feliz siendo como es ¿por qué tendría que cambiar?

Bella miró sorprendida al menor…Sí…era verdad, cerró los ojos complacida

Bella: Sishishishi de verdad tienes tu chispa Fran…regla numero 5…

Fran: ¿Ah?-algo confundido-

Bella: Sishishishi son unas reglas que hicimos con Bel cuando éramos pequeños…regla número 5: una princesa siempre escuchara los consejos de su pueblo y los usara como ella crea conveniente

Fran: Me sorprende que Bel-sempai haya hecho esas reglas

Bella: Fue hace años pero bueno…ya me harte de este drama, tienes razón Fran ¡Soy Isabella hermana menor de Belphegor-Prince the Ripper! Nuevo miembro de la elite Varia y sobretodo sishishishi… ¡Soy una princesa!-extiende sus brazos sonriendo-

Fran miró a Bella, de verdad que era hermana de …sonrió ligeramente y dijo

Fran: Si no salimos pronto Bel-sempai me matara

Bella: ¡Cierto! Salgamos y…Fran, muchas gracias-le sonrie tiernamente-

Fran: …No fue nada que no haría…por una sempai-poker face-

Al salir de la habitación Bella miró por una ventana. El sol brillaba en el cielo azulado, rió como siempre y se dijo: Sí seré feliz sobre todo…brillante, de hecho…ya lo soy

Bel: ¡BELLA!

Bella: -mira hacia arriba- OH…POR…DIOS… ¡Bel!-sorprendida- ¿Como acabaste colgado del candelabro?

Bel: Fueron esos malditos-los apunto con su cabeza-

Luss: ¡Hi Bella!-la abraza- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Levi: Bella-chan yo quería ir a verte, pero-le cae un cuchillo-

Bel: !Haz silencio cabeza de palmera!

Bella: ¡Bel!

Bel: ¡Jum!-gira la cabeza a otro lado-

Squalo: De todas formas…¿ya estás bien?

Bella: Si, no se preocupen, de hecho ¿no quieren ir afuera? El clima se ve perfecto hoy-empieza a girar por toda la sala-

Squalo la miró bastante confundido girar sonriente y se preguntó qué es lo que había pasado pués de alguna manera su sonrisa se veía diferente, Bel también lo notó y se quedó quieto mientras Lussuria lo bajaba

Luss: ¿Bueno, que les parece si cocino algo?

Levi: Tu sabes que esa no es una buena idea

Bella: ¡Tranquilo yo te ayudare Luss, hagamos maravillas con la cocina!-apunta con su mano a la cocina- Esto es…!EL ALMUERZOOOO!-sale corriendo con Lussuria-

Squalo: -mira a Fran-Oye niño

Fran: ¿Si Squalo-taichou?

Squalo: ¿Que ocurrió con Bella?

Fran: Ah…recordó algunas cosas deagradables… como que tuvo un hijo con mi maestro (Je…)

Todos voltearon en shock al escuchar la respuesta del menor incluyendo a Lussuria que empezó a gritarle a la princesa dejando caer algunos huevos-

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Luss: ¡Pero Bella eres tan joven!

Levi: ¡¿DIOS POR QUE ME CASTIGAS?!

Squalo: VOOOOI ESTO NO LO DEBE SABER EL JEFE ASI QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO

Bel: ¡BELLA EXPLICAME QUE FUE ESO!

Bella: Sigh…todos son unos tontos -divertida- (¿de verdad se creyeron eso?)

Todos: ¡CONTESTA!

Fran: Tranquilos, no es verdad, solo pensó en su futura felicidad, eso es todo

Bella: Bueno solo fui algo ciega, de hecho me di cuenta que… ¡con ustedes me basta para ser feliz!

Squalo: VOOOI ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

Bella: Haz silencio tiburoncín (Soy muy original, lo sé)

Squalo: NO ME DIGAS ASI

Bella siguió riendo con los demás y pensó: "De verdad Xanxus…has encontrado grandes y…extrañas personas en tu organización, además somos mafiosos, ¿que mas podrías pedir? Pero eso sí… eres malo…no viniste a ver a tu mejor amiga, aunque claro…sé que lo hiciste a propósito…

Bella: Aunque si fui la novia de Mukuro –riendo-

Todos: ¿AAAAH? (todos menos Fran claro)

En la Habitación de Xanxus

Xanxus: Je, deberías cortarte ese mechón si vas a ser tan ciega Bella… ¿y quién sabe? Quizás en este grupo de idiotas puedas encontrar a alguien… es la hora de comer de Besta. ¡OIGAN BASURAS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ALIMENTE A BESTA O LOS LLENO DE HOYOS!

Sí, algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar en el castillo Varia y menos si el líder era Xanxus…

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la Autora**

**Luss/Male: HIII! nwn**

**Luss: Este ha sido un capitulo muy importante para Male, se mató escribiendo estando enferma**

**Male: Gracias Luss por reemplazarme el otro día, no entiendo como la gente no puede quererte nwn**

**Fran: Oh estoy en las notas de la autora, gracias por dejarme estar aquí Male .w.**

**Male: De nada Fran n3n además a ti también te adoro, además hoy fuiste el héroe**

**Fran: Ohh Gracias .w.**

**Male: aww eres adorable, por cierto donde está Levi? **

**Fran: Sempai le tiro unos cuantos cuchillos pero no es tan grave asi que estará bien .o.**

**Male: Oh vaya o_o…bueno Fran si tu estas aquí entonces también esta…**

**Bel: Ushishishi vas a morir rana! ewe Prince the Ripper is here!**

**Male: Ya vino este XD en fin Bel-Bel, Francito digan adiós, no permitiré que peleen en mis notas**

**Bel: Me debes una aparición en tus notas e_e (acabo de aparecer e_e)**

**Male: Tranquilo Bel-Bel, tendrás tus apariciones XD**

**Luss: Honey, ve a dormir de una vez y ustedes despídanse**

**Male: Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense bye bi!**

**Luss: Byeee nwn-manda besito volado-**

**Bel: Ushishishi BYE BI! XP**

**Fran: Adioooosh .o.**


	7. Una mañana y unas cuantas bromas

Bella se levantó luego de haberse movido de derecha a izquierda durante media hora. Ni siquiera había amanecido y con unas pequeñas ojeras se dispuso a darse una ducha. Al terminar, cogió su bata y caminó hacia su cuarto, recién estaba aclarando, miró la ventana preguntándose qué cosas iba a vivir ese día, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios. Se dispuso a ver a los demás Varia mientras dormían, primero empezaría por Xanxus…Al llegar a su habitación decidió prender una cámara de video…

Bella: Esto tengo que grabarlo-saca una videocámara- aver…-susurrando- esta es Isabella, hoy día me dispuse a grabar como duermen mis queridos compañeros. Empezaremos por mi querido amigo Xanxus…-abriendo suavemente la puerta- aquí esta…el famoso y aterrador líder de los Varia, dormido como un gatito en un cuarto bastante desordenado…

Bella apuntó la cámara a su rostro, se quejaba un poco y pronto vio que debajo de su manta estaba abrazando sus pistolas, se asustó un poco y enfoco sus armas con la cámara

Bella: Como ven mi querido amigo aun no deja de sorprenderme y…asustarme, mejor nos vamos antes de que se dé cuenta que estoy aquí…

Bella salió lo más despacio que pudo y fue a ver al querido hermano de Lissette, escuchó ligeros ronquidos y entró divertida, filmó su cuarto

Bella: Esto mi querido público es la habitación de Luss. Como pueden ver la alfombra es de un color rosa Barbie al igual que el marco del espejo en forma de corazón, ahora veamos a la mamá de todo este escuadrón, ¿mas masculino no puede ser verdad?-enfoca su rostro- Bueno, miren esos ruleros y esa mascara para dormir, el es el grandioso y Fabuloso Lussuria, hermano de mi mejor amiga, pero hey no la juzguen, ella es diferente…aunque igual de divertida

Bella salió riendo bajito y sin querer pisó una revista Vogue, se quedó perpleja y luego se tapó la boca para evitar reírse al leer el título "Como conquistar a tu hombre soñado" Salió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió a su cuarto y empezó a reírse demasiado tapándose con su almohada, se controló y siguió con su grabación.

Bella: ¡Ejem! ¿En donde me quede? Ah sí, ahora mi querido publico iremos al siguiente cuarto, y el que sigue es…Levi, el…ehm amigable chico que me regalo un peluche, se lo que piensan pero no es nada serio, lo considero un buen chico pero…es algo extraño, ahora, entremos-abre la puerta- ¿pero que…?

Bella se quedo atónita al ver un cuarto sumido en el color gris y azul pero lo mas chocante fue que varias fotos de ella estaban pegadas en un muro, el dueño del cuarto permanecía durmiendo, ella se acercó, estaba babeando, rió y sacó su cámara…

Bella: Aquí tenemos a mi gran admirador, su nombre es Levi A Than y es el usuario del rayo de Varia, por lo que vemos nos damos cuenta de que tiene el sueño pesado y sufre de ciertos momentos de obsesión con algunas cosas y personas, una de ellas al parecer…soy yo-escalofrío- en fin…vamos a salir porque me da miedo que va a decir si ve que estoy aquí sin su permiso

Levi: Bella…

Bella sintió un tic en su ojos izquierdo y se volteó en shock. ¿Estaba despierto?

Levi: Eres tan hermosa…cásate conmigo…-babeando-

Bella no sabía si alegrarse por la idea de tener un…admirador o como en ese momento asustarse un poquito…incluso, podía molestarse y matarlo ahí mismo ¿no? Era una buena opción, pero...

Bella: Levi…olvídate de Bella…no es tan buena como crees (no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto) déjala ya que es peligrosa y puede matarte…en cualquier momento-molesta-

Levi: Eso…la hace más bella-sonríe-

Bella vio que empezaba a levantarse y salió a máxima velocidad de la habitación, ese chico tenía problemas y al parecer uno de ellos la involucraba a ella…

Bella: Mi querido publico este chico acaba de darme el susto de mi vida, estoy algo…traumada así que para relajarme iré a ver a otro de mis queridos compañeros Varia, Fran… ¿como será su cuarto? Ya lo veremos…

Ella se aproximó a la puerta del menor, había un pequeño letrerito que decía: "Duermo…si eres Bel-sempai no tengo tu corona falsa y barata"

Bella miró con una gotita y entró despacio con su cámara

Bella: Humm puedo ver un cuarto técnicamente normal con algunas cosas tiradas por ahí, un muñeco voodoo de Bel…-se ríe- este chico es muy interesante, pero no noto mucho desorden, una plantita de…oh es una amapola del mismo color que su cabello, raro. Al parecer el pequeño Fran es bastante ordenado, veámoslo dormir…miren esos ojitos cerrados, no van a decir que no es totalmente adorable. Awww dejemos al pequeño dormir, le espera un día lleno de cuchillos. Vámonos-sale con cuidado- Conclusión: ¡Fran es totalmente adorable! ¡ahora sigamos! El que sigue es nadie más y nadie menos que el príncipe psicópata…o sea mi pequeño, mortal y tierno hermano Belphegor. Como pueden ver adoro a mi hermano con toda mi alma, en fin…síganme si quieren vivir, no, en serio, mi hermano es un genio, uno bastante inestable y desesperante, pero un genio, así que estoy segura que va a tener aunque sea una diminuta trampa pero yo sé algo que muchos no…Bel tiene… EL SUEÑO PESADO

Y Bella tenía razón, pero antes de entrar necesitaba de algunas cosas…

Bella: Muy bien, aquí vamos… cogeré la bandeja de titanio de la cocina y me cubriré con ella, abriré la puerta del cuarto de mi hermanito y…-miles de agujas salen disparadas hacia ella clavándose en la bandeja- woo eso estuvo cerca,no quiero imaginar qué trampas le pone a Fran… como siempre mi querido hermano es muy inteligente…veamos…-entra a la habitación-aquí pueden ver un cuarto lleno de cosas notablemente caras y de MUY buen gusto. Sishishishi mi hermano es genial…y hablando del sangriento príncipe, aquí lo tienen, con su bivirí favorito y sus boxers negros sin olvidar su adorable cerquillo. Verán desde pequeños hemos ocultado nuestros ojos, según nuestros padres, la gente común no puede verlos porque quedarían ciegos de tanta belleza. Sí, la belleza es hereditaria mis amigos-presumida- y aquí esta…mi precioso y sádico hermanito, Belphegor, como ven ronca y no se despierta fácilmente, es más…-saca un plumón indeleble- esto puede ser algo divertido si lo pienso bien… ¿qué tal se vería Bel con un bigote como el de Levi? ¡Descúbranlo!

10 min después…

Bella: Estoy más que satisfecha pero…-mira la cámara- aun me quedan unos 10 min de grabación, terminemos con el despertador humano, el tiburoncín de Varia, el grandioso Superbia Squalo, supongo que tendrá el sueño ligero, así que tendré que usar mi celular hace menos ruido…-lo saca- en fin…vamos a ver si no termino sin tímpanos por interrumpir su sueño-abre la puerta lo más lento que puede- aquí estamos…cuarto de Squalo…enfocaré un poco algunos detalles…wow ¡cuantas espadas tiene!-se tapa la boca mientras ve que Squalo se mueve un poco- ejem mi error, una pecera-se tapa la boca de nuevo- casi grito de nuevo, verán…adoro a los peces y estos son tan… Sishishishi, pero que bonitos…debo decir que este es el cuarto más original que he visto hasta ahorita, hum-pisa algo- al parecer a todos los hombres les encanta tirar sus cosas. Squalo en este caso tiró…-se sorprende- es una foto…cabello platinado y ojos negruzcos…es Squalo cuando era niño, primaria por lo visto y ahí está Dino, al parecer se conocen desde pequeños pero…

Bella no pudo continuar porque no pudo evitar mirar al pequeño Squalo de la foto, se veía sonriente… más bien parecía estar gritando VOOOI pero en forma feliz, bastante adorable para ella. Luego se dio cuenta y enfocó con su celular a la silueta que estaba tapado hasta los hombros con sus mantas, pudo ver la fina luz caer sobre el rostro de Squalo haciendo brillar su blanquecina piel. Lo miró sorprendida y curiosa acercándose cada vez más a él, jamás había notado lo fino y hermoso que era el rostro del espadachín, fijó su vista en los párpados aún cerrados y sumisos del capitán, no pudo evitar ver que sus hombros estaban desnudos. Sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, su torso estaba desnudo y decidió acabar las grabaciones, En ese momento…su celular timbró por falta de batería, reaccionó apagándolo lo más rápido que pudo, maldijo por lo bajo y salió a toda prisa viendo que el espadachín se levantaba, Bella estaba a salvo, Squalo algo irritado por no poder ver el causante del ruido que lo despertó, sabía que si gritaba tan tarde Xanxus lo mataría así que…decidió volver a dormirse…

Bella suspiró agotada en su cuarto, esa había sido una de las pocas cosas que no le habían salido tal y como ella esperaba. Pronto recordó lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, sonrió tratando de olvidarse de eso, solo fue un momento de cansancio más lo adorable que le había resultado esa foto, pero ya no podía dormir…el sol había salido…

Bella: Humm-maliciosa- ojala que Bel no note lo que le hice hasta para el desayuno

Comedor, 9:30 am

Luss: Buenos diiiiias mis amores!

Bella: Sishishishi ohayou Luss ¿que tal dormiste?

Luss: Bastante bien, veo que ya estas lista. ¿te levantaste temprano?

Bella: Sí, se me quitó el sueño temprano

Fran: Ohayou tontos... hola Bella-chan –la mira-

Bella: Sishishishi hola ranita-sonríe-

Levi: Buenos días

Bella: Ah hola Levi-desanimada-

Levi: A-Ah buenos días su alteza-se arrodilla- ¿ha dormido bien?

Bella: -asustada- Eh…si este…estoy bien, oh hola Xanxus-huye- ¿cómo estás?

Xanxus: ¿Y a ti como carajos te parece que estoy?-ojeras-

Bella: muy bien… ¿a qué hora te dormiste?

Xanxus: No te importa, solo haz algo para nosotros ¿si?

Bella: Me encantaría pero… ¿Ves esto?-le enseña sus uñas- es esmalte y está fresco así que no cocinaré hoy

Xanxus: Ridículo-molesto-

Bella: No, no, no Xanxus no le protestes a una princesa

Squalo: VOOOOI ¿QUE HACEN?

Todos se taparon los oídos, Bella respondió algo afectada

Bella: Quedarnos sordos con tus potentes pulmones

Squalo: Muy graciosa, es en serio-molesto-

Bella: Ah yo también hablaba en serio-burlona-

Squalo: Grr tú y tu hermano son iguales!

Bella: Hey yo y Bel somos parecidos pero no iguales-ofendida- debes recordar eso Squalin

Squalo: VOOOOI NO ME DIGAS ASI

Bel: Ushishishi ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

Todos miraron hacia el príncipe, se sorprendieron y empezaron a reír, Bel tenía unos cuantos pero muy notables mechones negros en su precioso cabello rubio, sus dientes estaban pintados de negro, unos trazos de labial rojo le hacían agrandar su ya ancha sonrisa y debajo de su nariz había un bigote pintado muy parecido al de Levi

Bel: ¿Qué? ¿De que se ríen idiotas?

Fran: Bel-sempai me sorprende que con ese enorme ego suyo no se haya visto en el espejo hoy

Bel: ¿Que?-se va a mirarse y no se escucha nada-

Bella: 3…2..1-divertida-

Bel: ¡ISABELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bella: Sishishishi ¿me llamaste hermanito?

Bel: Ushishishi-molesto- ¡vas a pagar maldita, te colgaré de tus pestañas! ¿que me hiciste?

Bella: Te dejé como uno de mis villanos favoritos, The Joker, además no te ves tan…pffft AJAJAJA NO PUEDO MAS SISHISHISHI!-se cae al sillón riéndose-

Bel: ¡HAZ SILENCIO! ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE PRINCE THE RIPPER!

Xanxus: ¡YA BASTA, A CALLAR BASURAS! Sigh… Bella enséñales como cocinar y más les vale guardar silencio

Todos: ¿QUE?

Bella: Encantada-simple- ¿que quieres comer?

Xanxus: Omellette, algo de soba y un jugo de naranja, que esté en 10 min. ¿Escucharon basuras?

Todos asintieron molestos y con pesar, Bella cogió un pañito húmedo y prosiguió a limpiarle los dientes a su hermanito

Bel: ¿En que estabas pensando haciendo esto? e_e

Bella: Te podría decir lo mismo cada vez que manchas toda tu ropa de sangre-se rie-, además fue divertido. Empecemos… Fran trae huevos, Squalo aceite, Luss el queso fino, Levi el jamón, Bel, ya te limpie los dientes y el cabello, ayúdalos. Yo leeré algo por ahí

Fran: Pero…Bella-chan no sabemos cocinar

Squalo: Pues…yo sí, solo que…no tan bien

Bella sonrió complacida ¿quién lo diría?

Bella: Bien, ayúdense yo esperaré para hacerme algo para mi

Bella vio a todos los Varia tratando de hacer el omellette rió fuertemente al ver a Fran partiendo y aplastando los huevos con todo y cascara como todo un cocinero gourmet

Luss: NOOO FRAN SE SUPONE QUE DEBES BATIRLOS SIN CASCARA-exaltado-

Fran: Oh…lo siento-desanimado-

Bel: Ushishishi rana estúpida-le tira harina-

Fran: Al menos sí sé qué son los huevos sempai

Bel: Vas a morir-saca un cuchillo-

Squalo: ¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-hace la masa el solo-

Levi: ¡el jugo está listo!-un vaso lleno- al menos aprendí algo cuando era joven (ojala que Bella me haya visto…)

Así pasaron 9 minutos, yo grite

Bella: ¡UN MINUTO CHICOS!

Todos se alarmaron y pronto vi un omellette servido, se veía aceptable pero… ¿eso convencería a Xanxus?

Pronto los seguí donde el líder, él miraba serio el plato, cogió un poco y se lo llevó a la boca, Bella tragó en seco antes de rodar sus ojos, conocía a Xanxus y como tal pasó lo que esperaba…la tormenta se desató

Xanxus: ¿Que…es…esta COSA?

Todos miraron aterrados

Xanxus: ¿QUE CLASE DE JAMÓN USARON? YO SOLO COMO EL JAMÓN IMPORTADO DE ITALIA, LOS HUEVOS ESTAN MUY FRITOS, A MI ME GUSTA QUE ESTEN FRITOS SOLO LOS BORDES, Y ESTE JUGO TIENE RASTROS DE PULPA, ¡NI SIQUIERA LO HAN COLADO BIEN! ¡ESTO ES BASURA!-tira el plato- ¡IGUAL QUE USTEDES!

Bella rodó los ojos, uno de los muchos defectos de su jefe era…su exquisito y demasiado particular gusto y su comportamiento de niño de 5 años a la hora de comer, gracioso pero a veces…bueno ya se habrán dado cuenta

Squalo: VOOOOI ¡AGRADECE QUE AUNQUE SEA VAS A COMER!

Xanxus: ¡NO VOY A COMER ESO!

Squalo: ¡TRAGATELO DE UNA BUENA VES MALDITO LIDER!

Xanxus: ¿Me estas retando basura?-saca sus pistolas-

Bella sonrió y se acercó al líder

Bella: Oye Xanxus relájate, te van a salir arrugas. Tranquilo, la princesa arreglara todo

15 minutos después…

Bella: ¡Taran!-saca una bandeja de panqueques- Aquí está tu desayuno, también hice para todos

Squalo: Tu comida es muy buena-seria-

Bella: Gracias, bueno ¿que puedes esperar de una magnifica princesa como yo?

Squalo: Je, supongo que tienes razón

Fran: Bella-chan usted es muy buena cocinera-la mira algo feliz-

Luss: Se Magnifique-come elegantemente-

Bella: Gracias Luss, Fran

Bel: No le hables a la realeza-le tira un cuchillo pero este se desvía y cae hacia un mueble haciendo caer la camara de Bella- hey esta brillando ¿has estado grabando?

Bella: Solo jugando un rato, ah eso es un amanecer que capté cerca de España, es precioso ¿no?

Fran: ¿Fuiste a España Bella-chan?

Bella: Sip, unos traficantes estaban por ahí, sishishishi yo los aniquilé-sonríe malévola-

Fran: Woo ha salido el lado sádico de Bella-se aleja-

Bella: Sishishishi

Bel: Es cierto… ¿Bella recuerdas que dije que algún día te pondría un apodo como el mío?

Bella: Si. por qué?

Bel: Ushishishi tu apodo sera… Princess the Crow

Bella: ¡Sishishishi, me gusta! Ahora explícamelo ¿por qué Crow?

Squalo: ¡VOOOI DEJEN DE HABLAR TONTERÍAS!

Bella: SILENCIO TIBURONCIN-molesta-

Squalo: TU NO ME CALLAS

Bella: ¿Y SI QUIERO?

Squalo: ¡Mujer fastidiosa!

Bella: ¡Hombre ruidoso! Y por cierto Bel, acepto el apodo, es original…como nosotros-le sonríe-

Bel: Ushishishi tu cuidas de mi como una sombra y como los príncipes siempre tienen algún animal que los represente, ¿qué mejor animal para un príncipe descuartizador que un cuervo? Ushishishi

Bella: Aww me encanta-lo abraza-

Squalo miró confundido la escena, ese par era muy extraño, aunque Bella era más racional tenia rastros de la estupidez y egocentrismo del príncipe, maldijo por lo bajo. Al menos Bella era más agradable y menos desquiciada o al menos…hasta ahora…

Luss: Sigh…aún recuerdo a Bella cuando llegaba cubierta de sangre, era tan salvaje antes igual que mi hermanita, ¡oh los buenos tiempos!- baila-

Squalo sintió un escalofrío

Bella: Chicos tengo unas películas. ¿podemos verlas más tarde?

Bel: Ushishishi claro que si

Fran: Bueno…

Xanxus: Estoy ocupado…-serio y toma vino-

Bella: Pero cuando llegues también veras la película o… ¿no me digas que tienes miedo?

Xanxus se volteó y le dedico una mirada seria a la princesa, ella sonrió luego de verlo asentir y se preparó para la función. Las películas de ella no eran exactamente de ponies rosas y eso…no…estaban a punto de entrar a las puertas del infierno Sishishishi…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bel: Ushishishishi mi hermana es una genio**

**Male: Claro, es demasiado parecida a ti, solo que más humana XD**

**Fran: Oh eso es cierto Male, good job molestando a sempai .o.**

**Bel: Malditos e_e**

**Luss: ¡Bel no le hables asi a Male!**

**Bel: Tsk, es solo una niña molestosa ushishishishi**

**Male: A ver Bel, mira te explico…si yo quiero… ¡TE BORRO! Fin de la esplicacion ewe**

**Bel: Tsk e_e**

**Levi: Espera un segundo ¿por qué Bella se le quedó viendo a Squalo? Yo soy mucho más atractivo que el e_e**

**Male: Pfffft si claro XD**

**Levi: ¡Que insinuas?! e_e maldita niña**

**Male: Primero: No insinuó, LO DIGO XD y segundo: voy a cumplir 15 pronto así que ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME NIÑA O TE HARE LLORAR!**

**Levi: o_o-se esconde detrás de Luss**

**Luss: Sigh…te dije que no la molestaras**

**Male: Muy bien cómo ven Bella está a planeando algo, en el próximo capítulo veremos en acción su brillante plan **

**Fran: Seguro Bel-sempai saldrá corriendo**

**Bel: SILENCIO RANA**

**Male: Suficiente, hora de despedirse**

**Luss: Byeee**

**Bel: Bye bi XD**

**Fran: Adiooooos .w.**

**Levi: No dejen que alejen a Bella de mi! T.T**

**Male: Dije despedirse, no llorar e_e en fin, nos vemos! n_n**


	8. Broma Pesada

Bella rio levemente al ver su colección de películas para la tarde de ese mismo día, Bel estaba intentando entrar a su cuarto así que eligió con cuidado varias de ellas, las tapó con una manta y dejó que Bel entrara

Bel: ¿Que tanto haces?-entra-

Bella: No te diré, así que ríndete-cierra sus ojos complacida-

Bel: Ushishishishi sabes…hace tiempo que no peleamos ¿qué dices?-saca todos sus cuchillos-

Bella: -se rie-Hermanito, no quieres pelear conmigo créeme. Además estoy ocupada, hazme un favor y vete como un buen hermanito menor-sonríe maliciosa- o te rebano

Bel: Ushishishi bien me iré pero quiero que sepas que no podrás asustarme, después de todo soy un príncipe destripador-sonríe sádico-

Bella vio a su hermano irse y empezó a reírse, si claro…ya verían todos, esa noche no iba a dejarlos dormir…a NINGUNO

Bella: Sishishishi tratare de no emocionarme mucho pero como dijeron en ese película…let the horror games start –se muerde los labios-

Luego de unas dos horas todos se encontraban en la sala de estar de los Varia, Lussuria estaba happy con su almohadita pink pero muy chick mientras esperaba junto a los demás la aparición de la princesa

Lussuria: Conosco a Bella, puede demorarse horas tratado de decidirse por algo, ojalá que este no sea el caso –apoya su cabeza en la almohada-

Levi: Oigan… ¿que creen que nos haga ver?

Fran: ¿Por qué Levi-san, acaso tienes miedo? .o.

Levi: ¡C-Callate Fran!

Bel: Ushishishi es normal que ustedes plebeyos idiotas le teman a mi hermana, ella los mataría si quisiera

Fran: Bel-sempai-aburrido-venimos a ver la película no a usted diciendo sus estupideces de príncipe caído._.

Bel: ¡¿A quien le has llamado príncipe caído!?-le tira un cuchillo-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOI QUEDENSE TRANQUILOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ DUO DE BEBES!

Xanxus miraba aburrido hacia la pantalla. ¿No podían estar en paz un maldito minuto? Justo cuando pensó en poner orden con sus hermosas pistolas, Bella apareció sonriente, conocía esa sonrisa…al parecer esa tarde no iba a ser tan aburrida como pensó

Bella: Hola mis queridos Varia –cantarina- bien por fin pude decidirme y veremos la masacre en Texas, el Coleccionista y por ultimo Delirios Siniestros-abraza a Xanxus- ¿que le parece eso querido líder?

Xanxus: -la mira serio-Que tienes una pajilla en el cabello-se la quita- ponle PLAY ¿quieres?

Bella: Sigh tu siempre adoras molestarme ¿verdad?-se sienta y le pone PLAY- león d cuarta

Los demás vieron atentos la pantalla, Levi que estaba al costado de Lussuria, le cometo

Levi: Oye Luss

Luss: Dime-temblando un poco- D-Dime

Levi: V-Voy a tratar de...conquistar a Bella, demostrandole que soy valiente

Luss: Buena suerte con eso, ¡ay!-se tapa con su almohada- esto es horrible…la película recién comienza-lagrimitas-

Levi se acercó un poco a Bella, esta veía emocionada a la pantalla. Luego giró a ver a su jefe, se veía ligeramente sorprendido, además…Bella lo abrazó…pero solo son amigos, aunque se parecen mucho, pero…era hora de intentarlo…

Levi: Si tienes miedo Bella, yo ehmm…puedo tomar tu mano –ella lo aparta-

Bella: Tranquilo, esta película es una de mis favoritas, oh aquí viene la sierra-sonrie ampliamente- sishishishi cuidado amigo

Levi volteó y se encontró con una escena interesantemente terrible, sin querer pegó un salto hacia atrás haciendo caer a Bel

Bel: Maldito, ¿cómo osas interrumpir mi diversión?-venita-

Fran: Bel-sempai, cuando las personas ven una película se tiene que callar

Bel: A callar rana inmunda

Squalo estaba a punto de gritar cuando…

Xanxus: YA CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, INTENTO VER ESTA MALDITA PELICULA Y A USTEDES SE LES OCURRE ARMAR OTRO DE SUS ESTUPIDOS ALBOROTOS DE-Bella le tapa la boca-

Bella: Muy bien, creo que fue suficiente Xanxus-seria- (sigh…este chico de verdad esta lleno de ira) chicos aún nos quedan dos películas más, pongan de su parte y Luss… ¿sigues vivo verdad?

Luss: Si descuida, solo estoy algo agitado y necesito algo de agua-pálido-

Squalo: Voooi esta película es…bueno es…

Bella: ¿Sádica y sangrienta? Lo sé, la vi a mis 8 años, el mejor susto que pude tener y espera a ver Delirios Siniestros me han dicho que se basó en una historia real-feliz-

Squalo: Je te encantan esta clase de películas ¿no, Bella?

Bella: Exacto-falta feliz-, y dime Squalo-maliciosa- ¿le temes a algo?

Squalo: Vooooi claro que no, no insultes a mi orgullo-molesto-

Bella: eres un gruñón aguafiestas-puchero- en fin, hora de seguir

Así estuvieron durante unas 4 horas. Los miembros temblaban un poco, Squalo incluso cerraba un poco los ojos de vez en cuando. Bella lo veía divertida, se veía… ¿adorable? Meneó la cabeza y siguió viendo el final de la última película, que trágico… y muy dramático también, volteó de nuevo a ver al espadachín, este tenía una expresión de incomodidad, bueno la pelicula no ayudaba…el tipo acababa de encontrar un laboratorio escondido así que…supongo que era razón suficiente. La película terminó y todos se despidieron

Luss: Creo que estoy…mareado –se toma la cabeza-

Bella: Tranquilo Luss, todo estará bien-lo ayuda-

Levi: Es tan misericordiosa-sonrojado-

Bella: Ni tanto-aburrida-pero gracias Levi

Levi se sorprendió, lo había mirado…eso era suficiente para dormir tranquilo. La miró y se despidió dirigiendose a su cuarto

Bel: Ushishishi lo siento pero este príncipe ya se va-simbolo de paz- duerme bien Bella-mira a Fran sonriente- ¡ojala te mueras en tus sueños rana! Ushishishishi ¡Bye bi!

Fran: Good night Bella-chan, necesito aclarar mi mente luego de estar todo el día con el idiota de Bel-sempai

Xanxus: Ya, lárguense a sus habitaciones-cansado-

Bella: Sueña con los angelitos Xanxus-burlona-

Xanxus la miró retador y ella le sonrió hasta que se fue. Entonces vio que cierto espadachín se había quedado dormido en el sillón, se acercó y pronto toco con su dedo índice su cabello, era suave y muuuuy lardo…Sishishishi. ¡Era como Rapunzel pero en hombre! decidió dejarlo dormir para empezar…su plan maestro…

2 AM

Todo estaba oscuro y la princesa con algunas cosas de Lissette había creado toda una serie de trampas y llenado de cámaras y micrófonos todo el castillo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Sonrió traviesa y empezó con el más joven. Lo sentía por Fran pero…quería divertirse un rato, encontró el botón que hacía que se cayera un libro hasta el otro lado de la cama de Fran, este se despertó de golpe y miró al libro, pudo escuchar lo que dijo…

Fran: Humm esto es aterrador, esa película me ha traumado un poco…no creo que sea algo paranormal pero…

Bella apretó un botón haciendo sonar un ligero ruido de pisadas, Fran abrió un poco más sus ojos y caminó rápido a la búsqueda de algún miembro Varia. El más cercano era Lussuria, entró sin tocar y removió mucho a Lussuria despertándole

Fran: Lussuria-saaaaan-lo sacude-

Luss: ¡Ay!-se despierta-¿Fran? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es muy tarde, sabes?-se pone sus lentes-

Fran: Lussuria-san creo que hay algo en mi habitación y no es Bel-sempai intentando matarme, en serio, venga conmigo-lo jala fuertemente-

Lussuria bostezó cansado pero se movió por los pasadizos hasta que…

POM, POM,POM

Un sonido bastante extraño los dejó fríos...

Lussuria: Espera...eso suena como pisadas-asustado-

Fran y Lussuria miraron aterrados al pasadizo hasta que vieron una silueta corriendo hacia su dirección que soltó un grito al chocar con ellos, esto solo aumentó su tensión

Lussuria: ¡AAAAh!-lo empuja-...espera. ¡Solo es Levi!-molesto-

Fran: Debí saber que era usted-algo enojado- solo un completo idiota correría sin ver hacia dónde va

Lussuria: Después de todo fuiste tú el que hacía esos ruidos extraños –lo golpea en la cabeza-

Levi: ¡No! ¡En serio no fui yo! Estaba huyendo de algo-tembloroso- una cosa me persiguió desde mi habitación hasta aquí…creo que-traga en seco- e-e-es u-un f-fantasma

Lussuria: Levi…es ridículo que pienses en esa posibilidad, se supone que eres uno de los mayores aquí ¿sabes? Bueno mis pequeños, mami Lussuria está aquí así que no teman. Bien ¿qué hacemos ahora?-mira a ambos-

Pero justo cuando la querida mamá de los Varia terminó su oración…una voz hizo eco por los corredores, una voz espectral…los tres miembros Varia sintieron miles de escalofríos y pronto Lussuria los jaló a toda velocidad por los pasillos mientras gritaba como la dama que es, Levi soltaba uno que otro gritito de niña y Fran simplemente corría por su vida y deseaba desde el fondo de su alma que no lo hayan llevado a Varia cuando era más joven, pronto vieron una puerta y sin importarles, entraron cerrando con llave y suspiraron algo más aliviados sin darse cuenta que… entraron corriendo a la habitación de Squalo. Al ver que el peliblanco no se movía Lussuria empezó a llorar asustado tratando se llamar su atención

Luss: ¡SQUAAAAAAAAAAALOOO!

Squalo: -se despierta de golpe-¡AAAAAH!-se cae- VOOOOOOI ¿¡PERO QUE LES PASA AHORA MALDITOS INUTILES?! ¡¿NO VEN QUE ES MUY TARDE?!-les apunta con su espada- (Si…duerme con ella o al menos eso creo)

Luss: Squ-chan hay un fantasma en Varia-lo abraza- ¡HAZ ALGO!

Fran: Si Squalo-taichou, haga algo

Squalo: ¡Ya déjense de tonterías!-aparta a Lussuria- ¡Los fantasmas no existen!-serio- Pero dado a que son todo menos un escuadrón decente no me dejarán en paz hasta que vaya a ver que ocurre ¿no?

Todos: Así es-simples-

Squalo: -suspira pesadamente y mira a Levi- Espera a que le cuente a Boss esto, creo que nunca querría verte –sonríe malicioso-

Levi: ¡N-No por favor no digas nada sobre esto!-apenado-

Squalo: ¡Entonces compórtate como hombre!-lo patea-¡Ahora vámonos!

Todos caminaron por la sala y pronto Squalo vio algo a los lejos, detuvo a los demás y miró fijamente al bulto frente a ellos. Era un hombre, al abrir sus ojos se veían una luz roja intensa y en sus manos estaba una sierra eléctrica que empezó a sonar, todos incluidos el espadachín miraron sorprendidos

Lussuria: ¡EL ASESINO DE LA MASACRE EN TEXAS!-histérico-

Squalo: VOOOI-molesto- NO SEAS IDIOTA SEGURO SOLO ES UNA RATA INMUNDA ¡PREPARATE MALDITO! ¡TE CORTARE EN PEDACITOS! –Lussuria lo jala- ¡SUELTAME LUSSURIA! ¡LO ACABARE EN UN SANTIAMEN!

Luego de batallar por llevarse a Squalo y salvarse, por inercia todos acabaron metidos en la habitación de Bel que harto de tanto alboroto los miraba molesto

Bel: Idiotas ¿que tanto hacen? ¿No ven que me han despertado a mí, el príncipe?-saca sus cuchillos-

Squalo: Guarda silencio mocoso, esto es muy extraño, si ese fuera el asesino de la masacre en Texas ¿qué haría ese tipo aquí?-pensativo-

Bel: Ushishishi-burlón-al parecer de verdad hay almas en pena aquí, seguro son de algunos miserables que mate hace un tiempo-sonríe orgulloso-

El grupo miró negativo al príncipe

Squalo: ¡Voooooi! ¡¿Ósea que esto es tu culpa?!-le apunta con su espada-

Lussuria: ¡Bel eres un idiota!-harto-

Levi: ¡¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?!

Fran: Debí saber que era lo suficientemente estúpido para causar un desastre con el más allá –aburrido-

Bel: ¿Que tanto balbucean de mí, malditos? Ushishishi solo debemos hacer que se vayan de aquí ¿no?

Squalo: ¡¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?!

Fran: Si me lo permiten creo que el único lo suficientemente temible para espantar a aun fantasma es nuestro líder-simple-

Squalo: ¡Ja!-divertido- ¡¿Y tú crees que va a ayudarnos a esta hora mocoso?!

Lussuria: Ay guarda silencio Squalo, seguro ya está despierto, vamos a verlo antes de que pase otra cosa, mi pobre corazón no aguantaría más sustos-cansado-

Fran: Lussuria-san acaba de hablar como un anciano

Lussuria: …Cállate Fran…

El grupo caminó cauteloso por el castillo hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación de Xanxus. Él estaba sentado en su cama con una expresión totalmente asesina. El escuadrón retrocedió un poco asustado

Xanxus: Se puede saber… ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS HACEN TANTO ESCANDALO BASURAS DEL DEMONIO?!-dispara pero todos esquivan-

Lussuria: ¡Jefeeee hay fantasmas en el castilloooo!-asustado-

Xanxus: ¿Ah? ¿De qué demonios hablas?-serio-

Squalo: Voooooi yo tampoco lo creía pero al parecer es cierto, han invadido el castillo

Xanxus: Sigh… ¿acaso son idiotas? Mejor ni respondan…síganme grupo de basuras-se para-

En su revisión de cada pasillo y habitación del castillo Varia, Xanxus y su escuadrón se encontraron con el supuesto asesino de la masacre en Texas

Levi: ¡Jefe! ¡Tenga cuidado!

Xanxus harto de tanto teatro prendió la luz y todos se sorprendieron al ver que solo…era un muñeco atado a una aspiradora y con una sierra algo oxidada. Un dispositivo de sonido de una sierra eléctrica estaba dentro del muñeco. Squalo miró furioso

Squalo: ¿¡Vooooooooi pero qué demonios es eso?!

Xanxus: Esto-coge el muñeco- lo pudo hacer solo una persona…-mira a los alrededores- sal de ahí Bella, ya sé que fuiste tú

Apenás Xanxus terminó su oración, una risilla bastante conocida se oyó en la habitación y Bella apareció detrás de una puerta falsa del castillo sonriente, el escuadrón la veía asesino

Bella: Solo fue una broma-se encoge de hombros-

Lussuria: ¡¿Una broma?! CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO

Bella: Oh por favor debieron haber visto sus caras -burlona-

La joven prosiguió a reírse mientras que los demás Varia controlaban un poco las ganas de matar a la princesa, Xanxus en especial pensó un par de veces en volarle la cabeza pero pronto un chirrido hizo que la joven girara hacia la ventana bruscamente. Entonces todos lo vieron… el techo había un murciélago algo pequeño que empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala. Bella miró aterrada y dio un salto empezando a gritar

Bella: !AAAAAAAH! !MURCIELAGO, MATENLO, MATENLOOO!

Todos se sorprendieron al verla gritar de esa forma y luego de un minuto la criatura salió volando hacia ella y en un reflejo, Bella saltó a los brazos de Squalo hasta que la criatura se fue por la ventana. Ella suspiró y vio que todos la miraban, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que Squalo la estaba cargando, se sintió apenada

Bella: Ah…lo siento-se baja- es que…jeje…odio los murciélagos

Xanxus la miró y luego empezó con una ligera que se convirtió en una potente risa que al final terminó haciendo que todos empezaran a reír, excepto Fran que solo sonrió y Levi que miraba celoso al espadachín

Bella: ¡No se rían de mí! ¡Los murciélagos son horribles, ni siquiera deberían existir!

Bel: Ushishishi así que si le tienes miedo a algo ¿eh Bella?

Bella: ¡Silencio Bel!-sonrojada-

Squalo: Bueno le tiene el miedo suficiente como para saltar a mis brazos-burlona-

Bella miró enojada al espadachín, solo fue un reflejo, sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y dijo con su típica sonrisa

Bella: Vamos a ver si tienes el mismo valor como para decir eso como para enfrentarme mañana

Xanxus se sorprendió al igual que todos los demás. Luego miró al espadachín y luego a Bella, sus mejillas estaba… ¿rosadas? Bueno esto quizás sí valía la pena…

Squalo: VOOOOOI ¡¿CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO NIÑITA?!

Bella: Creo que eres un hablador, pero quizás peleando descubra que tan buen miembro de Varia eres, después de todo, Xanxus confía en mi buen juicio. Mañana…quiero verte en los campos de Varia, lleva tu espada y todo tu orgullo, lo vas a necesitar-lo golpea al pasar-

Squalo: ¡Ya lo veremos maldita princesa del demonio!-agresivo-

Con todo el problema y los malentendidos de esa noche, todos decidieron ir a dormir. En cuanto a Bella…bueno quizás estaba demasiado emocionada como para dormir y Xanxus…bueno…suficiente sueño ya le había quitado su sádica y algo inocente mejor amiga

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la Autora**

**Male: Hola a todos! :D**

**Nina: Hola nwn! Por fin estoy aquí! El capitulo estuvo muy bueeeeeno no?**

**Levi: Eh? Quien es ella? O_o**

**Male: Levi, ella es Nina, una especie de amiga, Nina ya conoces al rarito**

**Nina: Hola basura XD**

**Levi: Oh maldita sea por que todos me llaman asi?**

**Bel: Ushishishi es que eso eres, una basura andante**

**Fran: Bel-sempai solo lo dice porque lo despertó y esta de mal humor, .o. niños no imiten esto en casa**

**Male: Oh Dios XD**

**Luss: En fin hay demasiada gente aquí y se te hace tarde Male**

**Male: Cierto! Nina hora de despedirse**

**Nina: Awww bueno, entonces byeeee**

**Male y Bel: Bye bi!**

**Lussuria: Adiooos n3n**

**Levi: Espera…Nina seguirá aquí?**

**Male: Que te importa? Bueno adiós, cuidense! ****Nwn**

**Levi: T.T**

**Bel: Ushishishishi hasta la vista!**


	9. Hora de pelear, la princesa ataca!

Ya era de mañana cuando la princesa salió de la ducha para poder cambiarse a sus ropajes de Varia recién sacados de la secadora, como solía hacer antes de cambiarse, empezó sentándose en un mini sillón que tenía la habitación y cepillándose su largo y rubio cabello, reía feliz. Le emocionaba poder tener una batalla de verdad luego de un buen tiempo, quiso sentir aunque sea esa pisca de diversión que pudo sentir en todas sus grandes batallas y …asesinatos

Bella: Sishishishi pude dormir solo 5 horas pero mi cabello se ve extra magnifico esta mañana-sonríe-

Ella siguió cepillándose, 100 veces como una princesa siempre debe hacer. En su habitación había calma mientras que abajo...

Comedor: 10 am

Squalo: VOOOOI ¡YA CALLENSE TODOS!

La verdad es que a los miembros les interesaba mucho la pelea de la princesa y el tiburón, se preguntaban quién iba a ganar, si iban a salir vivos de la pelea o si Squalo rechazaría la pelea en el último momento

Luss: Squ-chan, debes tomar más que café para pelear contra Bella, así que come alguno de los panecillos-le pone unos en su plato

Squalo: Voooi ustedes se toman muy en serio estas cosas, ahora déjenme desayunar en paz-los regresa-

Levi: Lussuria ¿tú que crees que pase?

Luss: Es una muy buen pregunta Levi pero ni yo estoy seguro. Ambos son tan salvajes cuando pelean que podría ganar cualquiera

Levi: ¿Crees que…mueran?

Luss: Uhmm puede ser-preocupado- claro que…si a Bella le pasa eso…no, olvídalo, hace mucho que no le pasa

Fran: oh…al parecer Bella-chan será la ganadora

Bel: Ushishishishi, es más que obvio que mi hermana ganará, después de todo ella es una princesa

Squalo: ¡Vooooooi! ¡Ya basta!-se para-Ya termine, iré a traer mi espada y ya callense que sus voces son ruidosas

Fran: Y hay que ver quién lo dice-roda sus ojitos-

En ese momento, Xanxus entraba la cocina, unas ligeras ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos carmesís y dando un bostezo empezó a observar su alrededor. Viendo que el espadachín se iba, tomó su hombro y le dijo serio

Xanxus: Buena suerte, la necesitaras… basura

Squalo: Je, como digas-se quita su mano-

El líder cerró sus ojos y recordó que tenía que terminar algunos documentos antes de que la pelea empezara o al menos termine, ah pero esto era más emocionante. En eso Bella bajó más sonriente que nunca, dio una vuelta e hizo una pose de victoria

Bella: Sishishishi ¡buenos días muchachos!

Bel: Ushishishi hi Bella, justo les decía a los demás que tu vas a ganar en esta pelea, es mas que obvio ¿verdad?

Bella: Sishishishi es obvio que eres mi hermano y que siempre me apoyarás pero… ¿quién sabe? Squalo dice ser el Emperador de la Espada y yo…solo se usar dagas, espadas, granadas, hilos y cuchillos, no se sabe quien ganara, el me supera en técnica después de todo…-mira hacia afuera-

Fran: Oh, Bella-chan. ¿Usted sabe de la reputación de Squalo-taichou?

Bella: Sip, se todo de él y de casi todos ustedes-los señala- hasta sé que Levi tiene un problema con los horarios y todo eso…

Levi: Alteza-Bella lo mira- buena suerte en su pelea-reverencia-

Bella: Sishishishi gracias Levi (aunque suena muy raro viniendo de ti)

Xanxus: No te confíes Bella, no por nada lo hice mi mano derecha

Bella: Eso ya lo sé-se sienta en un sillón- confías más en él de lo que él cree y eso es muy curioso porque pensé que eso solo lo hacen los amigos-burlona-

Xanxus: Tsk, metete en tus asuntos-mira hacia otro lado-

Luss: ¿Estas segura que vas a estar bien Bella?-preocupado-

Bella: Tranquilo Luss, no creo que pase "eso" hoy (al menos eso espero…)

Squalo: VOOOOI ¿ESTAS LISTA PARA PELEAR O NO?-sonriente-

Bella: ¡Claro que sí, adelante tiburón, vamos allá!-sonríe retadora-

Todos los Varia salieron a los terrenos, la princesa miró orgullosa y emocionada al espadachín que le apuntaba con su gran espada que resplandecía por el brillo del sol

Bella: Shishishi más te vale no aburrirme como mis otros adversarios

Squalo: ¡Voooooi! ¡Menos palabras y mas pelea!-mueve su espada de lado a lado-

Bella: ¡Asi me gusta…!-saca muchos cuchillos- te mostrare algo de mi poder tiburón orgulloso

Squalo atacó de frente, Bella evadió y saltó hacia el cielo tirando miles de cuchillos en una especie de danza alrededor de ellos

Xanxus: Es tan típico de ella-aburrido-

Luss: Sí, siempre lo hace-atento-

Levi: ¿A qué se refieren?

Luss: Bella siempre tuvo un gusto hacia el baile y su estilo elegante pero mortal al pelear es inconfundible, así que en sus peleas siempre la veras brillar…como una princesa al bailar

Fran: Ohhh Bel-sempai, su hermana tiene estilo-la mira pelear-

Bel: No necesitas repetírmelo rana, yo conozco a mi hermana

Fran: ¿Como puede decir eso si no la ha visto en años?

Bel: ¡Guarda silencio y mantente atento!

Mientras, Bella y Squalo tenían una verdadera batalla de asesinos,, saltaban esquivaban se hacían cortes pequeños y sonreían como nunca pero entonces… la princesita sacó uno de sus tesoros

Bella: Sishishishi ahora te presento a mi preciosa espada- saca una de una funda escondida en sus ropas- Dime Squalo…¿estás listo para que te corte con ella?-le sonríe sádica-

Squalo: VOOOOI! YA VEREMOS QUIEN TERMINA LLENO DE CORTES

Las espadas chocaron feroz y brutalmente. ¡La batalla era abrumadora! Squalo tenía una técnica impecable, Bella estaba realmente impresionada, esa chispa de diversión era lo que ella siempre buscó. El espadachín no la estaba defraudando, incluso ella podría decir que la forma en la que peleaba era algo que podía mirar todo el día…fue entonces que su emoción la distrajo y Squalo la golpeó fuertemente en el estomago con una patada, Bella escucpió un poco de sangre y ella cayó lejos. Se sobó la cabeza y vio que el espadachín venía a toda velocidad, parpadeó mientras analizaba ¿una técnica?

Squalo: ¡Scontro di Squalo!

El golpe fue directo, Bella ahogó un grito y pronto unas navajas le cayeron al espadachín en la espalda, fue una trampa

Bella: Sishishi muy buen ataque pero tienes que tener cuidado con mis hilos, no olvides que…Prince the Ripper es mi hermano-le sonríe contenta-

Squalo: ¡Agh…! Maldita-se quita los cuchillos y se aleja un poco, saca su caja- es hora de pelear en serio. ¡Squalo Grande Pioggia!-el tiburón sale de su caja-

Bella: ¿Sishishishi, un tiburón? Que irónico-saca una caja-

Levi: ¿T-Tiene una caja arma propia?

Luss: Así es… ¿de que te sorprendes Levi? es de Bella de la que hablamos, es uno de sus mas grandes tesoros…

Bel: Vaya eso si es sorpresivo-sorprendido-

Fran: Sempai, ¿qué clase animal cree que tenga en su caja?

Xanxus: Je-sonríe-uno bastante bueno para ella, claro que no la usa…mucho

Bella: Déjame decirte algo, no les temo a los tiburones y… ese tiburón no podrá contra mí –empieza a hacer girar su espada- te aconsejo que retroceda un poco

Luss: Eso es…-sorprendido-

La princesa sonreía malévola mientras que su espada no dejó de ser agitada en forma circular, Squalo veía confundido. ¿qué estaba haciendo? Pronto vio una pequeña corriente de aire que giraba cerca de la espada y parpadeó entendiendo lo que hacía. Así poco a poco se formó una corriente más fuerte y más grande hasta que… ¡maldita sea! ¡Era un tornado!

Bella: Sishishishi ¡Vortice… di Inferno!-libera al tornado en el campo de batalla- ¡Sishishishi veamos cómo te libras de esto!-lo mira maliciosa-

Bella reía feliz, se estaba divirtiendo y pudo ver que Squalo también lo estaba disfrutando. El espadachín sin temor alguno al tornado se acercó a ella, chocando espadas con una fuerza descomunal…ambos peleaban evadiendo el tornado que giraba veloz y fieramente. Pero pronto algo ocurrió…algo inesperado… Squalo rebasó la defensa de Bella y cortó su mejilla y luego su hombro que empezó a sangrar inmediatamente. Ella se paralizó y Squalo aprovechó y la pateó lejos… Lussuria temió lo peor cuando vio que Bella se levantaba lentamente…

Levi: ¿Q-Que le ocurre?

Luss: ¡Oh no!-se tapa la cara con sus manos-

Bel: Esto se está poniendo peligroso…parece que se emocionó demasiado

Squalo miró a Bella preocupado, quizás fue muy agresivo. La batalla había sido muy pareja y una de las mejores que había tenido en su vida, incluso le había parecido divertido, sin duda Isabella era una mujer fuerte y…la hermana de Belphegor ¿pero ahora? Se levantaba tambaleándose y entonces lo vio… vio su rostro pálido y delicado, solo que esta vez tenía una expresión de sadismo que hizo temblar su ser. ¿Será posible que…?

Xanxus: Ha empezado…-serio-

Fran: Oh…esto no se ve bien…

Bella: Sishishishi… ¿sishishishishishishi! Voy a convertirte en sushi-cara sádica- ¡Pero antes…me aseguraré de quitarte tus hermosos órganos y…vaciar la sangre de tu cuerpo sishishishi!

Squalo tragó en seco y se preparó para lo peor

Bella: ¡Sal de ahí amiga…es hora de jugar!-saca su caja y la abre- ¡Wolverine…Tempesta! ¡Sishishishi, sishishishi!-ríe histéricamente-

Squalo vio a un lobezno con flamas del elemento Tormenta en sus patas salir de la caja, tenía la misma expresión de Bella en su rostro, para ese entonces su tiburón había sido desvanecido por Bella al hacer su Tornado. Bella había proseguido con su cacería, cada fibra de su ser le pedía que matara, Squalo siguió evadiendo sus ataques hasta que vio que no podía moverse debido a una gran cantidad de hilos, la princesa se acercó velozmente

Bella: ¡Sishishishi, Bye bi Squalo!-sacando sus hilos- ¡Serás un lindo cadáver ahora!

En ese momento Bella se paralizó y Squalo vio que había sido golpeada…Xanxus se había levantado y todos vieron que le había disparado en el hombro. La princesa cayó al suelo inconsciente y los demás se acercaron, Squalo suspiró pesadamente al entender lo que había sucedido, al parecer era más parecida a Bel de lo que pensaba, pero eso no importaba ahora, importaba que estuviera bien y entonces también fue a verla

Xanxus: Espero que no haya sido muy profundo-toca la herida- oye basura-mira a Squalo-…llévala a su habitación, Lussuria…cúrala por favor-se para y entra al castillo-

Los Varia se movieron ante las ordenes de su líder pero Bel se acercó a Squalo algo fastidiado

Bel: Trátala con delicadeza o me asegurare de hacer tu vida miserable-serio-

Squalo: No es necesaria la amenaza, estará bien-la mira cansado-

Así, ambos Varia se marcharon… el más pequeño de ellos miró curioso al príncipe destripador

Fran: Bel-sempai. que le pasó a Bella-chan?

Bel: Sigh...puede que no lo sepas rana, pero ella puede quebrarse si se emociona mucho. Es mi hermana mayor después de todo...lo que viste no es nada, el tiburón tuvo suerte de no salir muerto

Levi: Pero… ¿va a estar bien?

Bel: Ushishishi sí, ella estará bien, después de todo…es una princesa-sonríe débilmente-

Habitación de Bella…

Bella se sintió mareada, se tomó la cabeza y abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Viendo que estaba en su habitación, se levantó y Lussuria la tranquilizó preocupado

Bella: ¿Qué…qué pasó?

Lussuria: Tranquila Bella-la hace sentarse- estás en tu habitación. Yo y Squalo te curamos tus heridas…el Líder te disparó-apenado-

Bella: Eso explica por qué me duele el hombro, agh…-se soba su hombro-

Lussuria: Bella… volvió a pasar...-serio-

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y bastante agitada le preguntó a Lussuria

Bella: ¡Luss dime que no mate a nadie, Squalo esta…!

Squalo: Estoy aquí-entra a su cuarto- ¿ya estás mejor?

Bella: Yo…sí, estoy bien-evita mirarlo- no te preocupes por mí, soy más resistente que esto asi que ¡agh!-se toma el hombro e intenta pararse-

Squalo: Voooi-la sienta de nuevo-Tranquila-suspira- ese idiota del líder se pasó

Bella: ¡No! Está bien, de verdad, yo sé que si no lo hubiera hecho…tu estarías muerto-seria- por favor…déjenme sola

Squalo iba a volver a hablar pero cuando Lussuria lo miró negando con la cabeza supo que tenía que callarse por una vez en su vida. Ambos salieron de su cuarto, uno confundido y el otro preocupado…

Bella abrazó sus rodillas… estaba decepcionada consigo misma. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Podía haberlo matado! ¡ Podía haber vuelto a pasar! Squalo era…uno de sus nuevos compañeros y ella…sin querer le había tomado cariño. Se sentía triste…no sabía por qué, ¿acaso…tanto le importaba el tiburón a ella?

CONTINUARA…

Male: Wow…pobre Bella T.T

Nina: Noooo que no se deprima!

Levi: Va a estar bien?! Díganme que sí!

Male: Tranquilo Levi, más bien, estoy preocupada por Bel

Fran: Sí, Bel-sempai está preocupado y mucho

Male: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo en el que Bella pensará mucho y quizás…pase algo inesperado…ewe

Levi: QUE?

Male: Bye bi!

Levi: ¿…acaso tengo un cartel que dice " Ignorenme"? -.-


	10. Palabras reconfortantes de ¿Un tiburón?

**Disclaimer: (Sé que no le he puesto en muchos caps pero recién recuerdo que es mi "deber como autor") Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Eso es muy triste) pero Isabella y Lissette son creaciones mías. ¡Disfruten el cap!  
**

Belphegor estaba en la sala del castillo Varia, para ser más exactos en el sillón. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con su hermana, pronto vio a Lussuria y a Squalo salir de la habitación de la princesa, miró a Lussuria y este negó despacio, el príncipe se le acercó

Bel: ¿Como está?

Luss: Aun le duele el hombro pero estará bien, solo está algo…

Squalo: -aprieta los dientes- ¡Deprimida! ¡Y ni siquiera me dejaste hablarle!

Luss: ¡Es lo mejor en este momento así que deja de gritarme!-molesto-

Bel: Digan lo que digan iré a verla, no voy a dejar a mi hermana así-Lussuria lo detiene-

Luss: Bel, conozco un poco más a tu hermana y sé que en estos momentos lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarla sola

Bel chasqueó la lengua molesto, odiaba que tuviera razón. La verdad es que su hermana siempre fue importante para él, eran realeza…eran hermanos…ella era su única familia en el mundo…

Fran: Oh Bel-sempai,-aburrido-¿se siente bien? Se ve horrible

Bel: Gracias por tu falsa preocupación-molesto- rana maldita…sigh-se echa en un sillón- hazme un favor y muere ahí parado ¿quieres?

Fran: No

Bel: Como sea…-se voltea-

Fran: Sempai, si está preocupado por su hermana, solo debe decirlo y lo dejare tranquilo

Bel: Largo

Fran: Ohhh de verdad está preocupado ¿no es así?

Bel: Una rana no merece saber-le tira un cuchillo en su cabeza-

Fran: …creo que ya me voy –se va a la cocina a comer pastel- me comeré su pastel de fresa

Mientras, en la habitación de Bella…

Bella estaba metida en su cama, pensando en ese accidente de hace 7 años, apretó sus ojos fuertemente sintiendo la pena abrumándola de nuevo…

FLASHBACK: Hace 7 años

Bella y Lissette estaban en una misión, solo faltaban 30 hombres armados para acabar y no parecía ser nada para ambas asesinas. Bella rió sádica y empezó a matarlos uno por uno con sus dagas de plata, Lissette pateaba y golpeaba salvaje a los hombres quitándoles la respiración y desapareciendo ante sus ojos por su gran velocidad. Ambas eran un dúo de asesinas totalmente mentalizadas y perfectas para esa misión… Faltando solo diez hombres, Bella sintió un leve chirrido en su oído derecho, cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta que tenía un corte en el brazo que medía uno 15 cm, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras oía su corazón bombear cada vez más rápido, su mente se nublaba, todo pensamiento racional se desvanecia y pronto no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea…matar.

Lissette: ¡Bella!-la mira- ¿Estas bien?

Isabella no respondió, se paró ahí sonriendo ampliamente a los asesinos, los mató fuera de sí incluso Lissette se preguntaba algo asustada qué le ocurría…

Pronto no quedaba nadie…nadie más que Lissette

Lissette: ¿Vaya-se ríe-trabajaste rápido hoy eh?

Bella: Sishishishi…-mira a Lissette- Ahh Lissette… ¿Me pregunto qué tan roja será tu sangre?-mirada sádica-

Lissette retrocedió…jamás había visto a Isabella así. No quería herirla así que intentó hacerla reaccionar

Lissette: !Bella, soy yo...Lissette, tu amiga!

Pero ella no respondía, solo se acercaba lentamente acechando a su presa igual que su mismísimo caja-arma

Lissette: ¡Bella reacciona! No quiero hacerte daño –Bella aparece detrás de ella-

Bella: Sishishishi-saca su espada-Bingo…

La reacción de Lissette fue de voltear aterrada pero fue demasiado tarde…cuando Bella volvió en sí, Lissette estaba en el suelo…ensangrentada. Bella se quedó horrorizada y llena de pánico cargó a su amiga a un hospital. Recordando lo que había pasado, la culpa la invadió por primera vez en forma de puñal…

En el hospital…

Medico: Está bien señorita Isabella, Lissette sufrió una perdida sangre notable pero se recuperará si se queda unos días y se tratan sus heridas. Pero…si la hubiera traído unos minutos más tarde ya no seguiría con nosotros…-sale del cuarto-

Bella: Lissette-la mira triste- Lo lamento… !lo lamento Lissette!-llora-

Lissette: Tranquila...-debil- voy a estar bien, no fue tu culpa

Bella: ¡Claro que sí! Si hubiera sabido como controlarme…¡Casi te mató!

"Lissette me perdonó pero el hecho de casi haber matado a mi amiga me disgusta y entristece…hasta ahora…"

De vuelta al presente…

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo de nuevo…le debía una disculpa a Squalo y a los demás. Era una princesa y debía aceptar sus errores. Antes de que saliera de la cama, alguien tocó su puerta, oh no…al parecer arruinaron su momento, pronto vio que el visitante era Squalo, se sorprendió, jamás habían hablado sin los demás cerca y él…no era de esa clase de persona

Squalo: Oye tu, princesa de cuarta

Bella: ¿No deberían estar aquí todos? Siempre se pelean por venir ¿No?

Squalo: VOOOI Créeme, es estresante estar abajo escuchando a Luss decir: "déjenla sola" y a todos quejándose y gritando como bebes

Bella: -seria-Vamos al grano ¿qué quieres Squalo?

Squalo: ¡Golpearte por preocupar a todo Varia de esta forma, más que una princesa pareces una niña de 5 años!

Bella: Sigh…vete-se mete en su cama y se tapa-

Squalo: VOOOI ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA!-la destapa-

Bella: ¡Oye!-molesta- ¡Eso es de mala educación!

Squalo: ¡No me podría importar menos!

Bella: Sigh, Squalo házmelo más fácil y ya vete, sé que debes estar molesto conmigo por lo sucedido-mira a otro lado-

Squalo: ¿Ah?-confundido- ¿Estás loca o qué mujer?!

Bella: -lo mira ofendida-¡Primero: me llamo Isabella, no mujer y no estoy loca! O al menos no tanto-susurra sonriendo-

Squalo: Sigh-se frota las sienes-… ¡el punto es que tienes que dejar de deprimirte por cosas que no valgan la pena!

Bella: -arrogante-¿Y por qué? Soy una princesa y puedo hacer lo que quiero

Squalo: Sigh…no actúes como niña teniendo un año más que ese príncipe idiota y además…no estoy molesto-la mira-

Bella: ¡Ay por favor! ¡Sasi enloquezco y te mato!

Squalo: VOOOOI NO ME SUBESTIMES NIÑITA

Bella: -baja la cabeza-Yo…lo siento...

Squalo se sorprendió ante la reacción de la Isabella y se tranquilizó. Miró a la princesa, había bajado un poco la cabeza y su expresión era muy triste además se acababa de disculpar, nunca hubiera pensado que la mismísima hermana de Belphegor supiera lo que es una disculpa…

Squalo: Oye…no… no fue tu culpa-incomodo- no tienes por qué ponerte así, hemos tenido peores ataques al castillo

Bella: -lo mira-Squalo, aunque no lo creas Varia es muy importante para mí, todos ustedes lo son. ¡Hasta Levi! Aunque…no tanto. Quizás es por eso…soy una princesa que ha vivido como asesina toda su vida y la única familia que he tenido luego de que escapé junto a Bel ha sido él y luego Lussuria y Lissette llegaron a mi vida… Lissette, con ella pasó lo mismo-triste- ella…casi muere por mi culpa

Squalo: ¡No seas idiota!-molesto-NO FUE TU CULPA, ADEMÁS, ELLA ESTA VIVA, YO ESTOY VIVO. ¡DEJA DE LAMENTARTE CUANDO PODRÍAS SALIR DE TU CAMA Y PONERTE A PENSAR EN NO VOLVER A HACERLO!

Bella: ¡COMO SI FUERA TAN FÁCIL!-se pone de pie-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOI ES FACIL SI TU TE LO PROPONES! ¡ADEMAS…PARA ESO NOS TIENES A NOSOTROS!

Bella se sorprendió ante las últimas palabras del espadachín, lo miró. Al parecer él se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pensó en todos los momentos desde que llegó. Varia quizás era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, claro luego del nacimiento de Bel. Miró al espadachín hasta que sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, estaba sonriendo pero luego volvió a recordar eso…Lissette…

Bella: Yo puedo hacerles daño…tengo miedo…

Squalo no sabía que hacer…no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación y la verdad en cierta en forma…no le gustaba verla así. Así fue como Superbia Squalo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…se acercó a la princesa, la rodeó algo temeroso con sus brazos…y la abrazó. Bella se sorprendió y dio un respingo al sentir los brazos del espadachín en su espalda. Pero a pesar de la sorpresa, pasó a sentir un alivio increíble, y algo apenada correspondió el abrazo

Squalo: -incomodo-N-No soy bueno con estas cosas pero…yo te aseguro que no debes tener miedo. Estoy-estamos seguros que podrás dominar eso, quizás no ahora ni mañana pero lo harás…Bella…

Bella sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un abrazo la había hecho sentir mejor. Superbia Squalo… no es muy brillante en cuanto a consuelos pero…se consideraba afortunada de haber oído semejantes palabras de él, sonrió soltándose

Bella: Muchas gracias…Squalo –sonrisa sincera- eres increíble

El espadachín la miró sonreír, la verdad…se le veía mejor así

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¡Claro que lo sé! Ahora más te vale comportarte como la narcisista y ridícula princesa que todos quieren-la jala hacia la puerta-

Bella: ¡Está bien!-sonrie-

Ambos salieron y entonces Bella vio a su hermano en el sillón dormido, sonrió maliciosa y se acercó despacio hasta quedar a pocos cm de distancia

Bella: -toma aire- ¡ARRIBA BEL ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!

Bel: ¡AAAH!-se cae- ¿Quién fue el idiota que…? ¡Bella! ¿Y AHORA QUÉ TE PASA?

Bella: -inocente-Es que estabas dormidito en el sillón, dónde yo tu querida y hermosa hermana mayor mira televisión, y va a dar mi serie así que, moviéndose. ¡Shu! –se rie-

Bel miró a su hermana confundido, luego le sonrió

Bel: Ushishishi el príncipe ve que su hermana vuelve a estar feliz…y eso le agrada

Bella: Sishishishi y la princesa quiere mucho a su hermanito menor-lo abraza-

Squalo miró la escena bastante tranquilo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a la princesa tal y como era. Entonces una voz se escuchó detrás de él

Xanxus: Bien hecho basura…

Squalo dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su tan "querido" Jefe y pronto respondió molesto

Squalo: ¡VOOOI NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ, MALDITO JEFE!

Xanxus: Cállate escoria, tsk, al parecer pudiste hacer que Bella se alegre. Suerte de principiante, además también estabas preocupado ¿no?-burlón-

Squalo: Solo hice que volviera en sí, eso es todo-orgullo: 100 por ciento-

Xanxus lo miró serio, luego rio levemente haciendo n gesto con su mano hacia atrás

Xanxus: Oigan idiotas, aquí esta Squalo

Levi: ¡SQUALO!

Luss: Squ-chan dime ¿qué paso?

Fran: ¿Bella-chan está bien? .o.

Levi: ¡Dime que está bien!-lo zarandea-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI YA BASTA IDIOTA!-lo patea a un lado-

Luss: ¡Bella!-la mira y ella le hace hola-

Bella: ¿Cómo están chicos? –sonríe animada-

Todos miraron al capitán anonadados

Luss: ¡Muy bien Squ-chan confiesa!

Levi: ¿Que rayos hiciste para alegrarla? (tomare nota jejeje)

Fran: Oh…El capitán Squalo debe tener su lado amable

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOOOI!-los aparta con su espada- ¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEZ!

Xanxus: Tsk…basuras…-toma algo de vino-

Bella: Oh cielos, al parecer estarán ocupados un buen tiempo… en fin-se va de la sala- Sishishishi, los adoro pero a veces con muy ruidosos-se rie-

CONTINUARA…

Male: Y asi se soluciono el problema, que boniii TwT

Nina: Bella se tiene que quedar con Squalo! :D

Levi: QUEEEEE?!

Male: Ah cierto estabas aquí … basura de hombre XD

Nina: Ajajaja XD basura…

Levi: e_e ustedes ya me hartaron, Bella y yo estaremos juntos, yo lo sé

Male: Alguien despiértelo por favor-rueda sus ojos-

Nina: Es un rarito XD como rayos puede estar en Varia?

Bel: Ushishishi quien es tu amiga?

Male: Ella es Nina-la señala- Nina, el príncipe psicópata

Bel: Prince the Ripper! Ushishishi ewe

Fran: Más bien un príncipe caído .o.

Bel: ¿Por qué la rana está aquí? e_e

Xanxus: Oigan basuras, muévanse, la niña esta debe dormir

Male: Hey Xanxus n3n gracias por controlar mis horas de sueño. Bueno los veré en el próximo capítulo donde Bella y los demás celebraran un cumpleaños, en fin nos vemos! Nwn

Xanxus: A dormir mocosa

Male: Adiosh Nina u_u

Nina: Byeee :o

Xanxus: Adios… escorias


	11. Una fiesta y una visita inesperada

**KHR! No me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes…Isabella, Lissette y todos los OC que serán mencionados sí me pertenecen. Dejando eso en claro…¡A leer!**

Bella despertó casi instantáneamente al ver el sol y dio un salto hacia afuera de su cama. Vio el calendario y sonrió… 9 de Junio, Sishishishi. Ya era ese día, luego de darse una ducha se cambió y bajó notando que estaban desayunando

Bella: ¡Buenos días muchachos!-sonriente-

Xanxus: Ya era hora de que te levantaras princesa del demonio –tomando café-

Bel: Ushishishi, hola Bella

Fran: Oh Bel-sempai, su hermana se ve feliz hoy

Luss: Fran tiene razón, te ves más feliz de lo usual-peinando su hermoso cabello-

Levi: ¿Acaso ocurrió algo Bella-chan?

Squalo dejó su taza para mirar a la princesa, su cabello se veía brillante y fue la primera vez que vio realmente que la corona le quedaba muy bien, se veía realmente feliz. ¿Por qué será?

Bella: Xanxus ya debe saberlo, pero se los diré igualmente… Hoy…es el cumpleaños de Mukuro!-feliz-

Squalo volteó a verla serio. ¿por eso estaba tan radiante? ¿Por una fecha? Bueno ¿quién era él para juzgar a la princesa? Siguió tomando su café

Luss: Oh que maravilloso, iras a verlo ¿no? Siempre tomaste en cuenta esta fecha aún cuando terminaron

Levi miró negativo a Lussuria, si Mukuro había estado con Bella quizás ella...y él... ¡agh! No de tan solo pensarlo la envidia lo invadía y la cólera se concentraba en su rostro

Fran: Ohhh es verdad-mira el calendario- debo ir a ver a mi maestro

Bel: ¿Iras a verlo no?

Bella: Nop, pienso invitarlo aquí, ¿está bien Xanxus?

Xanxus la miro un momento y asintió,

Xanxus: Que sea mientras yo este fuera, tengo una reunión a las 3 y media. Dile que venga a esa hora

Bella: -sonríe complacida y hace una pequeña reverencia-¡Gracias oh todopoderoso líder! ¡no tengo hambre así que no desayunare, y tengo que ir a comprarle un regalo, me voy yendo!

Squalo la miró irse técnicamente saltando de alegría, sintió un dolor en el estomago, no le dio importancia y vio que su jefe lo miraba

Squalo: V-Voooi ¿que tanto miras?

Xanxus: ¿Piensas que soy tan ciego?

Squalo lo miró confundido a lo que Xanxus decidió dejarlo así, dejaría que las cosas pasen solas

Levi: Grr me molesta ese tipo Mukuro, nunca me dio buena espina y ¡ahora Bella le va a dar un regalo!

Fran: Levi-san usted no puede decidir con quién estará Bella así que vaya rindiéndose con ella-simple- además la regla de que los opuestos se atraen ni siquiera quiere aplicarse en usted

Levi: ¡¿Que dijiste Fran?!

Bel: Ushishishi por una vez en su vida la rana tiene razón, olvídate de mi hermana… no…ni siquiera respires cerca de ella ¿entendiste maldito inútil?-le apunta con tres cuchillos-

Levi: Ugh…bueno…-asustado-

Squalo: VOOOOOI DEJEN DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES, PONGANSE A HACER SUS MISIONES EN VEZ DE PENSAR SOLAMENTE EN BELLA ¡MUEVANSE BASURAS!

Luss: Squ-chan eres bueno poniendo orden-se le pega-

Squalo: ¡TU TAMBIEN MUÉVETE! –lo golpea-

Luss: ¡Auuu, eres cruel!

Así todos se movieron, incluso el líder se fue a su oficina a empezar con su trabajo de papeleo

Pasaron 4 horas en las que Bella desapareció del castillo Varia y al volver vio que todo estaba vacío. Se sentó en la enorme sala y vio a su alrededor tenía todo lo necesario para dar una fiesta para unas 100 personas. Se paró y chequeó las 10 bolsas que había traído del centro comercial, la gran mayoría de cosas eran para ella. ¿Qué? Una princesa no puede vivir con la misma ropa siempre, se ve mal y afecta su elegancia, belleza y originalidad. Pronto encontró los regalos y los empezó a envolver cuidadosamente, los dos pequeños presentes estaban listos, el pastel era de chocolate y lo decoró con flores de azúcar ¡estaba listo! Lo que seguía era encontrar su instrumento, lo encontró y entonces sintió un aire helado por la espalda. Sonrió un poco

Bella: Hola Mukuro-se voltea- siempre tan predecible

Mukuro: Kufufufu veo que aún sabes cómo reconocerme-toma su mano-

Bella: Eso es algo que nunca se olvida-lo abraza- feliz cumpleaños Mukuro-le da una pequeña cajita- sé que te gustan las cosas pequeñas y allí está tu pastel. Ven y sopla tu velita sishishishi-se rie feliz- Si quieres no lo hagas-se sigue riendo-

Mukuro: -mira los alrededores-Debo decir que si dejas todo el papel tirado en el sillón voy a saber que lo envolviste hoy mi querida amiga. Fuera de eso el pastel se ve delicioso-sopla la vela-

Bella: Sishishishi ¡no te quejes, tu sabes que me encanta hacer las cosas el mismo día! ¿Ahora qué esperas cabeza de piña? ¡Abre tu regalo y come tu pastel!

Mukuro: Kufufu, me sorprende que los Varia dejen a su princesa sola aquí-empieza a desatar el lazo-

Bella: Ah bueno están ocupados ¿Y como estas? ¿Qué se siente ser el Guardián de la Niebla de los Vongola?

Mukuro: Kufufufu es muy interesante que preguntes, desde que fui liberado de Vindice las cosas han mejorado, ¿recuerdas a la pequeña Chrome?

Bella: Sip, sishishishi sigue siendo igual de adorable?

Mukuro: Es bastante inocente pero ahora está mas conciente de las cosas quela rodean, por lo cual ahora está viviendo sola-prueba el pastel- Kufufufu, el pastel está realmente delicioso has mejorado en tu cocina mi querida Isabella-le sonríe-

Bella: Ya veo, eso es una sorpresa. Gracias por el cumplido Mukuro y… ¿qué quieres hacer? Es tu cumpleaños, no preguntaré cuantos cumples, sería de mala educación sishishi

Mukuro: Tienes razón es de mala educación-la mira maliciosa- no lo sé…aun no puedo creer que pueda ver uno de tus ojos luego de tanto tiempo aunque cubierto por un falso color, una ilusión bastante hermosa

Bella: Para ti todos son ilusiones Mukuro-algo preocupada-

Mukuro: ¿Y no has sentido que es asi?-serio-

Bella: Tu sabes que sí, pero para ti la soledad sigue siendo tu mejor amiga ¿no?

Mukuro: Kufufu muy graciosa, tu sabes que mis únicos"amigos" son Ken, Chikusa, Chrome y claro tu Bella

Bella: ¿Y pensar que antes estábamos juntos no? ¿Como una princesa como yo iba a estar contigo?-bromea-

Mukuro: -algo ofendido-Soy un gran ilusionista, no lo olvides princesa

Bella: Y tu recuerda que solo estaba bromeando-sonrie- además siempre seré una princesa

Mukuro: Sí… la misma chica que siempre tenía nostalgia en sus ojos

Bella: Y tu también la tienes ¿o me equivoco, Mukuro?

Mukuro: Kufufu parece que de verdad llegaste a conocerme…sigh… ¿recuerdas esa misión donde caíste a un barranco?-toma algo de whisky-

Bella: Claro cómo olvidarlo, aún recuerdo que te me declaraste ese día-cruza sus brazos-

Mukuro: Kufufu que buena memoria, sigh… las ilusiones, la realidad…a veces son tan confusas-serio-

Bella: Veo que aun tienes esa nostalgia y tristeza en tu alma ¿eh?-preocupada-

Mukuro: Algo así… y dime Bella ¿alguien ha podido hacerte feliz aquí en Varia?

Bella: -lo piensa-No…los quiero mucho a todos en sí, son personas maravillosas… y son mi nueva familia ahora

Mukuro: Hum ya veo…es bueno que hayamos quedado como amigos. Kufufu, eres una princesa agradable, quien se gane tu corazón será muy afortunado así como yo lo fui-le guiña un ojo-

Bella: Gracias Mukuro…-se ríe-

Mukuro : De nada mi querida amiga, -abre el regalo- Es un colgante para mi tridente, gracias principessa

Bella: Y ahora…-saca su violín- te deleitare con una de mis piezas favoritas, querido Mukuro por tu cumpleaños deléitate con… Tzigane, de Ravel

Mukuro sonrió complacido, si había algo en la princesa la princesa que podría considerarse humana era la forma en la que tocaba el violín, claro muchas veces cometía uno que otro error pero no dejaba que eso interrumpa su pieza. ¿Tzigane, eh? La melodía empezó llena de un sentimiento de misterio y tragedia. Cada vez la pieza le resultaba más y más hipnotizante al ilusionista. Era una canción perfecta para él, la melodía cambiaba a menudo de rapidez y fuerza pero eso la hacía más interesante. Pronto sintió un pequeño desperfecto de la canción, podía sentir algo más profundo escondido entre esas notas graves y agudas, el mismo sentimiento que compartieron pero que ahora al parecer parecía sentir por alguien. Mukuro miró sonriente a la princesa, al parecer aun le costaba darse cuenta de algunas cosas, en cuánto la canción acabó, los demás Varia llegaron, uno a uno decidieron saludar a su manera al ilusionista, Mukuro se mostraba amigable y pronto Bella le dio un micrófono a Mukuro. A lo que él levantó una ceja divertido y una extraña música empezó a sonar, todos miraron atentos y entonces…Mukuro empezó a cantar (Obviamente todos sabemos que la canción es: Kufufu no fu ¿verdad?)

Sishishishi

Sorprendentemente… ¡Tenía una gran voz!

Pronto sacó a bailar a Bella, el rió mentalmente. Pretendía hacer un experimento. "Lo siento Bella por usarte como sujeto de prueba…kufufu"

Mukuro bailaba mientras cantaba, Bella le seguía el paso divertida, desde que terminaron nunca bailó samba de nuevo. Mientras en los sillones, Xanxus leía una de sus obras favoritas mirando divertido a Isabella, Luss miraba enternecido y rodeado de corazoncitos, mientras… Fran tomaba fotos de su maestro

Xanxus: Jum…al parecer a Isabella le gusta la Samba-sigue leyendo-

Luss: Aww se ven tan adorables juntos-rodeado de corazoncitos- ¿no lo crees Fran?

Fran: Si claro…-toma varias fotos y las sube al internet- al parecer a mi maestro de verdad le gustó Bella-chan

Levi: Sigh… ¿puedo matar a ese tipo?

Luss: No queridito Levi-lo sujeta- si haces eso quizás el líder acabe contigo

Xanxus: cállate-le apunta- interrumpes mi lectura

Levi: Como diga, jefe-asustado-

Bel: Ushishishi no tiene nada de malo, han terminado así que confío en Bella, ya no tienen nada pero aun así…Si vuelven a hacerle daño a mi hermana, yo me bañare en la sangre del infeliz que lo hizo ushishi-sonríe sádico-

…

Bel: ¿Eh? Aquí falta algo…

Luss: ¡Es verdad!

Fran: ¡Oh ya sé, es Squalo-taichou!

Squalo: Estoy aquí idiota-en el sillón-

Luss: ¿Squ-chan no crees que Bella se ve radiante hoy?

Squalo lo miró asesino haciéndolo retroceder. Luego volteó hacia el par danzante y vio el rostro de Bella ser iluminado por la tenue luz de la sala, su rostro era o al menos le parecía sumamente delicado y su cabello era largo, algo alborotado, pero lleno de brillo y elegancia…como una princesa, la vio sonreír y él también sonrió sin darse cuenta…

Squalo miraba a la princesa divertirse con el ilusionista, chasqueó la lengua, el sentimiento en su estomago volvía a aparecer. Mukuro vio a los Varia sentados y en especial a uno que no se veía muy feliz. Si no recordaba su nombre era Superbia Squalo. Bella volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando o quizás lo hacía sin que ella misma se dé cuenta pero eso evitó que sonriera sabiendo lo que estaba pasando,vaya vaya… ¿quien lo diría?

Luego del baile, Mukuro le agradeció a la princesa y se despidió desvaneciendose en forma de niebla. Pronto todos estaban en la sala…

Bella: Waaa fue un buen día, gracias Xanxus sishishishi, no pude hacerlo sin tu aprobación-le sonrie-

Xanxus: De nada, solo no hagan ruido, dormiré un poco y si alguien me despierta voy a hacer de su vida lo mas dolorosa que pueda… ¿entienden basuras?

Todos asintieron y Bella rio ligeramente al ver el mal genio de su mejor amigo

Luss: Bella, dime algo… ¿estas segura que tú y Mukuro no siguen…?

Bella: Claro que no Luss-se ríe- solo somos amigos ahora

Levi: Estoy seguro de que no es un buen partido para usted alteza-molesto-

Bella: ¿Mukuro? Sishishi, soy una princesa así que nadie es digno de mi pero él se acercó bastante

Bel: Ushishishi esa es mi hermana, toda una princesa-orgulloso-

Squalo: Al menos te divertiste y ya no estas deprimida, voooi como ayer-serio-

Bella: ¿Pero cómo no voy a sentirme mejor? Si el capitán de estrategias es un gran miembro Varia que se preocupa por una princesa, por esta princesa-se señala-. Eres un gran luchador y persona Squalo-le sonrié-

Squalo: Vooooooi! Claro que soy fuerte ¿por quién me tomas mujer?-orgullo: 100 por ciento- Soy el Segundo Espadachín de la Espada, Superbia Squalo, usuario de la lluvia y el-

DING DONG…

Bella: ¿Esperabamos a alguien?-confundida- No creo haber invitado a nadie más…o al menos eso creo

Bella se encamino hacia la puerta y al abrirla vio a una joven de cabello color ocre y ojos marrón claro, la joven miró a Bella sorprendida

X: Ehmm lamento molestar pero busco a Superbia Squalo

Bella: ¿Y quien eres tu?-curiosa-

Squalo:-se acerca a la puerta- ¿Tamara? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Bella miró a la chica confundida y luego a Squalo

Tamara: ¿Squalo?-sonríe ampliamente-

Squalo: ¡Voooi pero si de verdad eres tú!-la chica empuja a Bella, pasa y se abrazan- ¿cómo has estado mujer fastidiosa? Pensé que estabas en otro país-sonriente-

Tamara: Pues sí-se ríe- en Suecia, pero basta de mí, mírate, ya eres el nuevo Emperador de la Espada, te dije que lo lograrías

Bella miró curiosa a la joven, normalmente Squalo n sonreía de esa manera tan amigable y también…odió sentirse excluida de una conversación. Ella era una PRINCESA, jamás podían dejarla de lado y menos si es que de la nada una chica cualquiera entra empujándote y abrazando al capitán de estrategias de Varia, de su familia. Fastidiada tosió un poco para llamar la atención, Bel la miró y le preguntó qué ocurría. Ella no hizo caso y volvió a toser, esta vez sí funcionó

Squalo: ¡Voooi! Ella es Tamara, una amiga de mi escuela, una excelente espadachín y también es doctora, Tamara, ella es Isabella la hermana menor del príncipe idiota

Tamara: Un placer-sonrie- los Varia ya necesitaban una chica y llegaste tú. ¡Bien hecho Bella!

Bella sonrió un poco, vio como la chica se colgaba del cuello del tiburón y unos profundos deseos de abrir el cerebro de la chica llenaron su mente. No sabía por qué exactamente pero en ese momento deseaba quebrarse sin importar qué…

Fran: Oh rayos…-la mira- Bella-chan está molesta, esto no se ve bien…-traga en seco-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas del autor:**

**Male: Tan tan taaaaan XD, y así amigos le damos la bienvenida a Tamara, la mejor amiga de Squalo en su antigua escuela**

**Nina: Noooo! Aunque Bella parece no aguantarla**

**Male: Sip, la quiere descuartizar, se ve realmente molesta aunque aún no sabe por qué uwu**

**Nina: Mukuro quiere que estén juntos :D eso es lo bueno**

**Male: Oye…y si Tamara se mete? O_o**

**Nina: Te morderé hasta la muerte ewe**

**Male: Ok… empiezo a pensar que adoras demasiado a Hibari**

**Erika: Oye…donde esta Levi?-mira a todos lados-**

**Bel: Ushishishi empezando a resignarse con Bella, mas le vale, no había forma en la que una basura como esa iba a estar con mi hermosa y perfecta hermana mayor ushishi, aunque la rana tiene razón, Bella se ve furiosa**

**Male: Sip…en fin, en el próximo capítulo algo de acción por parte de Bella será visible y su lado Princess the Crow saldrá a flote, en cuánto a su hermanito, algo inesperado sucederá, tan tan taaaaaan XD**

**Nina: No te cansas de hacer eso no? **

**Male: Noup, mira intentalo**

**Nina: Tan tan taaaaaan XD, cierto es divertido**

**Bel: Ushishishi, mas te vale que no sea nada malo para mí sino quieres terminar como un cactus!**

**Male: Bel…ves ese botoncito rojito de allá-apunta a un botón-**

**Bel: Si**

**Nina: Lo dudo con ese cerquillo XDD**

**Male: XD bueno…si lo aprieto tu desapareces, los autores tenemos derechos y uno de ellos es escribir y otro es simplemente vivir, en fin despídanse ya! Tengo sueño =_=**

**Nina: Byeeee**

**Bel/Male: Ushishishi Bye biii!**


	12. Una charla, un accidente y una princesa

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen y si fuera así haría más capítulos con los Varia y una segunda temporada basada en el manga. Dejando esto en claro… ¡A leer!

Ya era el día siguiente y como tal los Varia enfrentaban otro día común y corriente…con la excepción de que Tamara estaba de vuelta luego de haber pasado la noche en un hotel algo cercano al castillo. Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y los miembros Varia se encontraban en la mesa disfrutando un bocadillo…

Luss: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Conociste a Squalo desde inicios de secundaria?

Tamara: Sí, era adorable en ese entonces o ¿no?-le sonríe-

Squalo: Voooi! ¡¿A quien le dijiste adorable?!-molesto-

Tamara: Pues a ti-le saca la lengua- ¡además si lo eras!-lo abraza- sigues siendo suave

¡POM!

Luss: ¿Bella-chan estás bien? Y… ¿no es algo temprano para el alcohol?

Bella: Sí, lo sé pero es solo un poco, no te preocupes, estoy bien-sigue tomando algo de whisky-

Bella puso la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas y siguió tomando su vaso de whisky, a su costado estaba su hermano viendo lo que quizás era, hasta entonces, el mayor tiempo de Isabella sin sonreír sinceramente.

Bel: ¿Estás segura que estas bien? Es la segunda vez que golpeas la mesa con tu vaso

Bella: Si, estoy bien, tu tranquilo-rueda sus ojos al ver a la chica-

Fran: Bella-chan. ¿A usted no le agrada Tamara verdad?-se asoma por su hombro-

Bella ignoro a Fran por primera vez en su tiempo en Varia y siguió mirando a la chica. Xanxus se sentó a su lado mirándola serio

Xanxus: Quiero verte tranquila, no que marques mi mesa con un vaso de whisky, Bella-se lo quita-

Bella: Tch. ¿quién se cree que es para venir sin siquiera avisar? Además, cuando entró me empujó y encima ni siquiera me trata como lo que soy: una PRINCESA.

Xanxus: Hmm…por lo visto si te molesta que este aquí-curioso-

Bella: Claro que me molesta, es irritante y se cree la gran cosa-puchero-

Bel: Ushishishi pero no lo es, recuerda que tú eres una verdadera princesa Bella y ella una simple plebeya-burlón-

Bella sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a su hermano agradeciéndole por subirle el ánimo pero luego… volteó a ver a Squalo y este estaba riendo feliz con Tamara que no dejaba de abrazarlo. Sintió que su sonrisa se desvanecía rápidamente y apretó molesta sus dientes. Agh necesitaba algo de hielo. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Levi la siguió hacia la cocina…

Levi: Ehmm Bella-chan. ¿Te sientes bien?

Bella: Si-se pone un hielo en la boca y lo empieza a masticar- ¿por qué preguntas?

Levi: Pero… ¿por qué está comiendo hielo? O_o

Bella: Porque-se come otro- me gusta comérmelos-se come otro- ¿me pasas la otra hielera?

Levi: Eh claro-le da la otra hielera- ¿estás segura que estas bien?

Bella: Déjame tranquila-mirada asesina- ¡Largo antes de que decida cortarte en tantas partes que estés irreconocible!

Levi huyó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala. La princesa respiró agitada y procedió a meterse otro hielo en la boca…

Levi: Sigh…eso estuvo cerca-respira agitado- sí que está molesta

Luss: ¿Levi?-lo mira- ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves algo pálido

Levi: -lo mira-Es Isabella, al parecer le pasa algo

Bel: Oye rarito-le tira varios cuchillos-¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Levi: Agh-cae al piso-…está comiendo hielo…yo… no sé qué le pasa-se desmaya-

Luss: Oh vaya…-lo mira curioso-

Bel: ¿Ocurre algo?

Luss: N-No, no es nada…-nervioso-

Pasaron dos horas y pronto todos los Varia se reunieron en el comedor. Ya era hora del almuerzo y Tamara aun seguía en el castillo Varia, lo cual no dejaba de poner de nervios a la princesa…

Xanxus: Al parecer creciste Tamara, antes solías ser una enana-sonrisa maliciosa-

Tamara: No es cierto, tú eras enorme que es una cosa muy diferente-se ríe-

Squalo rio con la chica, Bella rodó los ojos. ¡Por dios ni que fuera una comediante profesional!

Fran: Entonces Tamara-chan ¿ya conocías al líder?-comiendo-

Tamara: Sip, lastimosamente a Xanxus jamás le agrade mucho

Xanxus: Eso era porque eras una niña florecita y lo sigues siendo-cierra sus ojos-

Tamara: ¡no es cierto! Bueno…antes usaba mucho rosado y aun lo uso pero…

Bel: Ushishishi al parecer Squalo se juntaba con chicas pink

Tamara: ¿Que dijiste príncipe falso?-molesta-

Bel estaba a punto de tirarle un cuchillo cuando uno de plata fina con rubíes en el mango cayó al costado del asiento a la joven que miró sorprendida

Luss: ¡Bel!-molesto-

Bel: No fui yo-se encoge de hombros-

Bella: No, fui yo-simple-

Xanxus miró a la princesa y tragó despacio… conocía esa expresión, estaba molesta…muy molesta

Tamara: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Bella: Te dire una cosa Tamara, nadie y repito...NADIE se mete con mi hermanito-la mira enojada-

Tamara: -se ríe-¿Es que acaso tu hermano no está muy grandecito para que tú lo defiendas?

Bella: Es una buena pregunta y aquí te va otra… ¿Qué acaso tu mami no te dijo que venir a un lugar sin avisar es de mala educación?

Tamara: ¿Y qué acaso la tuya no te dijo que eres una chica y que debes usar colores más alegres?-burlona-

Lussuria y Levi miraron aterrados la escena de ambas chica, podían ver el fuego en ambos pares de ojos, el usuario del sol supo reconocer el chasquido de lengua de la princesa al ver que la otra mostraba resistencia e incluso burla, esto último la molestaba infinitamente

Bella: Al menos no parezco una de esa muñecas Barbie-le sonríe maliciosa-

Tamara: Agradezco verme así en vez de parecer una emo rubia-alza más la voz-

Xanxus cerró sus ojos al saber que esto tenía para rato, las mujeres NUNCA paraban en esta clase de discusiones

Bella: Mi ropa es perfecta y yo, para tu información soy una princesa así que te sugiera que te calles…plebeya-saca sus cuchillos-

Tamara: Oh, tú no dijiste eso –saca su espada-

Squalo: VOOOOI ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN? ¡BASTA!

Bella: Cállate Squalo, no te metas en los asuntos de una princesa-seria-

Tamara: La emo tiene razón, guarda silencio. Acabaré contigo-molesta-

Xanxus: ¡ES SUFICIENTE!-dispara al techo y todos se callan-

Bella cerró los ojos derrotada y apretó los dientes sentándose, era una orden de su líder y por lo tanto debía obedecer. Además…si Xanxus pedía orden pues no había muchas opciones. Tamara por otra parte…

Tamara: ¿Xanxus, esta chica de verdad es tu nuevo miembro? Ja, ni siquiera se compara con Squalo o incluso Fran-burlona-

Xanxus: Tamara, si hablamos de fuerza, Isabella tiene la misma fuerza que Squalo, incluso más-harto-

Tamara: Aich, digan lo que digan ella-

Xanxus: ¡A CALLAR!-la mira fijamente-

Tamara iba a seguir replicando pero fue sentada por Squalo, que la miró negando la cabeza

Squalo: No quieres que te dispare ¿o si?

Tamara hizo un puchero y luego abrazó al espadachín

Tamara: Igual gracias por protegerme Squalo-le sonríe-

Luss: -mira contento y luego voltea a ver a Bella-Eh… ¿Bella estas bien?

Era obvia la respuesta a la pregunta ya que la princesa técnicamente echaba humo por la boca mientras comía su carne lo mas lento y elegante que podía

Esa misma tarde…

Squalo se encontraba leyendo una información actualizada sobre las cajas-armas, habían nuevas versiones de algunas cajas del elemento Lluvia que se veían interesantes. Pero entonces vio a la princesa, que se encontraba atando minuciosamente unas cuerdas al techo, se movía por todo el espacio velozmente y de vez en cuando llevaba varias cosas de diferentes habitaciones a esa porción del cuarto. Se paró de el sillón en dónde se encontraba y algo irritado por la discusión de unas horas atrás, fue a ver que hacía. Se paró detrás de ella

Squalo: ¡Voooi! ¡¿Y ahora que haces?!

Bella:-pega un grito y luego voltea- Ay eres tu Squalo-se tranquiliza- ¡Me asustaste! ¡No grites de esa manera detrás de las personas!-molesta y sigue trabajando-

Squalo: Has estado actuando raro desde ayer-serio- casi ni sonríes y eso…es raro en ti-arquea una ceja-

Bella: -algo nerviosa y luego suspira- no es nada importante

Squalo: -suspira- ¡Vooi! ¿Y qué son todos esos hilos?

Bella: ¿Oh esto?-sonríe orgullosa-Es una de mis obras maestras

Squalo: Es una trampa-lo mira simple-

Bella: Sip y espera ver lo que hace-sonríe maliciosa

Bella oyó pasos a los lejos y rió levemente cortando con sus hermosos cuchillos uno de los hilos. Enseguida varios se deslizaron y entrecruzaron haciendo caer muchos libros al que acababa de pasar. Este soltó un grito agudo, Squalo se quedó sorprendido, Bella sonrió y fue a ver a la víctima que tanto ansiaba encontrar. Pero…

Bella: Sishishi ¿Qué te pareció mi trampa? Al parecer ya no eres tan-mira a la persona y se sorprende- ¿Lussuria?-desilusionada-

Squalo: -suspira- Vooi al parecer tienen tiempo para estar jugando pero yo tengo que terminar el informe de algunas misiones y luego ayudare a entrenar a Tamara. ¡Voooi! ¡No hagan más desastres!-se va agitando su espada-

Isabella, bastante apenada, ayudó a Lussuria a pararse, este se sobaba la cabeza y se quejaba ¿Qué? Lussuria es resistente ¿no?

Luss: -la mira molesto- ¡Isabella! ¡¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?!

Bella: Lo siento…-suspira-olvídalo ¿quieres?-se sienta en el sillón- esto no tiene caso-seria-

Fran: Oh Bella-chan-se acerca- usted tenía mis libros…ahora están dañados-los empieza a recoger-

Bella: Sigh…hola Fran, lamento eso-apenada-

Luss: Bella-la mira confundido- ¿que tienes?

Bella: Es que…no sé, simplemente…no sé-se gira a otro lado-

Luss: -le sonríe-Sabes que puedes contarle a mami Lussuria lo que pasa-se la acerca- dime Bella

Fran: Oh Lussuria-san-se aleja- usted y su lado maternal me dan incomodan en un nivel supeior al humano-simple-

Luss: Oh por favor Fran, solo quiero ayudarla

Bella: Bueno, verán…la verdad es que yo, la princesa…tampoco sé exactamente qué me pasa-confundida- Desde que esa chica llegó, me molesto todo el día con tan solo verla y… ¡no la soporto!

Fran: Bella-chan-curioso-¿no estará celosa o sí?

Bella: -lo mira sorprendida- ¿Ah?

Luss: Lo que Fran trata de decir es…bueno-sonríe feliz-…Isabella… ¿te agrada Squalo?

Bella: ¡¿P-Pero que tiene eso que ver con lo otro?!-nerviosa-

Luss: Respóndeme querida-la mira fijamente-

Bella: Pues…sí-mira a otro lado-

Luss: Ummm descríbemelo-serio-

Bella: ¿Pero por qué?-más confundida-

Luss: !Solo hazlo!

Bella: !No me grites!-suspira-en fin...Veamos-piensa-...Squalo es...un joven muy fuerte, es un excelente espadachín y…un buen chico y amigo. Quizás algo gritón pero bastante amigable, él fue quien me hizo reaccionar cuando yo intente matarlo, me perdonó y-se sonroja-…me abrazó

Luss: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!-muy soprendido- ¿SQUALO TE ABRAZÓ?

Fran: Ohhh-abre un poco mas sus ojitos-al parecer aquí está pasando algo

Bella: Pfft-simple-solo estaba siendo amable conmigo

Luss: ¿Y…sentiste algo cuando te abrazo?

Bella se sorprendió ante la pregunta así que empezó a pensar. Recordó ese momento…al sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo sintió una calidez…una sensación que envolvía y calmaba su alma. Un sentimiento que de alguna forma u otra la hacía sentir feliz

Bella: -suspira- Esto es muy extraño-sonrojada- ¿que me pasa?-se sienta cabizbaja-

Luss: Isabella-le sonríe nostálgico-te he conocido por un tiempo y creo saber que aquí hay algo más que simple amistad

Bella: ¿A que te refieres?-lo mira curiosa-

Fran: Bella-chan a mi parecer usted siente algo por Squalo-taichou-simple-

Bella:-se sorprende- ¿Qué? No…espera, yo pude haberme dado cuenta si algo como así empezara a nacer. Digo…estuve con Mukuro y el sentimiento…esta vez es diferente, es mas… ¿fuerte? ¿yo? ¿una princesa enamorada de ese…tiburón, ruidoso, orgulloso e irritable?

Luss: Isabella-pone su mano en su hombro-el amor nace de donde menos lo esperas y viene en todas las formas y tamaños… Además, ponte a pensar que aún con todos esos defectos, a ti te agrada. ¡Aah es como una película de romance!-corazoncitos a su alrededor-

Fran: Debo decir que apoyo a Lussuria-san

Bella: Vaya…ustedes de verdad están locos-se ríe-

Luss: ¡Bella!

Bella: ¿Qué? Oh por favor, no hay forma de que me haya enamorado de Squalo, no tienen pruebas

Luss: ¡Una y la más obvia es que quieres matar a Tamara! ¡Estas celosa de ella!

Bella: Es porque esa chica acapara toda la atención, me quita importancia, me trata como su igual y me resulta sumamente irritante. Eso me recuerda que debo arreglar mis cosas, usé muchas de mis cosas intentando hacerla caer en mis trampas… y no estoy celosa-le saca la lengua-

Así los dos miembros de Varia miraron a la princesa irse de la sala con muchos hilos, cuerdas y cuchillos en sus manos…

Luss: Fran, queridito hazme un favor y no vayas a mencionar nada de esto a nadie ¿ok?-serio-

Fran: Haaaai–se va a su alcoba-

Luss: Bueno no me esperaba que fuera tan terca, je…igual que su hermano-sonríe-

Bel: Ushishishi-aparece detrás del sillón- ¿que decías de mi?

Luss: Oh nada pequeño, por cierto deja de aparecer en lugares de la nada y tu corona esta chueca por cierto-se ríe-

Bel: ¿Qué dijiste? Oh rayos-se va a arreglársela- ¡maldita seas rana estúpida!

Fran: ¡Bel-sempai pero si yo estoy en mi cuarto!-desde su alcoba-

Luss: Sigh, la juventud… es encantadora-se abraza a sí mismo-

En la Habitación de Bella…

Bella estaba guardando sus cosas cuando oyó una risa por su ventana. Escuchó el grito típico del tiburón y miró interesada

Tamara había tendido a Squalo en el piso, ella estaba encima de él riendo mientras que él le gritaba que se quitara de encima. La princesa sintió un tic en su rostro y enfureció de repente, recordó lo que le dijo Lussuria momentos atrás

"!Estas celosa!"

Tch…claro que no…siguió viendo al tiburón con su amiga y todo ese enojo empezó a agrandarse cuando lo vio reír con la chica. ¡No aguantaba más, quería hacerla trizas! Harta, saltó por la ventana y se acercó a ambos

Bella: Oye Capitán. ¿No dijiste que la ibas a ayudar a entrenar? Para mí solo están jugando-seria-

Squalo: ¿Isabella?-la ve sorprendido-

Tamara: Para tu información princesa demente, Squalo me enseñó a controlar mi velocidad al atacar con la espada

Squalo: ¡Voooi te demoraste demasiado en aprenderlo!

Tamara: ¡Je, je lo siento!-se le pega-

Bella: No es por nada pero para ser una espadachín me sorprende tu poco desempeño con la espada Tamara-burlona-

Tamara: ¿Que acabas de decir?-molesta-

Bella: Lo que oíste-igual de molesta-

Tamara no esperó ninguna señal y corrió hacia la princesa derribándola. Ambas empezaron a rodar por el pasto mientras el espadachín les gritaba que se detuvieran, al ver que no le hacían caso y empezaron a rodar más lejos fue a buscar a los demás, menos a Xanxus porque estaba tomando una siesta luego de trabajar toda la mañana…Mientras las dos jóvenes seguían discutiendo

Tamara: ¡ERES UNA PRESUMIDA!-le jala el pelo-

Bella: SOY UNA PRINCESA ¿CUAL ES TU EXCUSA?-le aprieta la mejilla-

Tamara: ¿AH Y QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ERES? ¿UNA MEZCLA DE CENICIENTA Y BLANCANIEVES?

Bella: ¡NO ME COMPARES CON SIMPLES PLEBEYAS QUE NO SON VERDADERAS PRINCESAS!

Tamara: ¡SOLO ME TIENES ENVIDIA PORQUE SQUALO ME QUIERE A MI!

Bella empujó más fuerte ante ese último comentario y así, ambas siguieron rodando hasta que la joven vio un río caudaloso y riendo ligeramente, empujó a la princesa hacia él. Isabella no supo que pasaba hasta que sintió el agua fría en su piel, se hundió apenas cayó y luego salió a la superficie bastante alarmada… no tenía piso y la corriente la jalaba. Pronto todo el escuadrón llegó…

Bella: ¡AGH! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!-intenta mantenerse a flote-

Tamara: Con eso tienes-se sacude las ropas-

Squalo: ¡Tamara!-ella voltea- ¡¿Que paso?!

Tamara: Oh nada solo la lance al río, no te pongas así, ella solo quería separarnos Squalo-lo abraza- ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

Squalo: ¡Voooi! ¡¿Estás loca?!-se separa- ¡¿cómo se te ocurre lanzar a alguien a un río?!

Bel: Espera un momento-serio-…dijiste que la lanzaste al… ¡BELLA!-corre siguiendo el rio-

Squalo: ¿VOOOOI A DÓNDE VAS?

Luss: ¡Oh no! -alarmado- ¡Squalo, Bella no sabe nadar!

Squalo: ¡¿Que dijiste?!-sorprendido-

Levi: ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-serio-

Fran: Corran-se va primero-

Squalo corrió con Fran y Levi detrás mientras que él seguía al príncipe que corría como nunca. Pronto la vio, apenas y podía sacar su cabeza del agua. La situación no era buena, tenían que sacarla antes de que se ahogue. Sin dudarlo más, Squalo saltó al agua y nadó contra la corriente alcanzando a la princesa que poco a poco perdía las esperanzas…

Bella: !S-Squalo!-hundiendose-

Squalo: !Voooi! !Tranquila Isabella, resiste un poco mas!

Bella: ¡Ayúdame por favor, Squalo!-asustada-

Squalo: ¡Trata de calmarte enseguida iré por ti!-se acerca más a ella-

Luss: -desde la costa- !Vamos Squ-chan, tienes que alcanzarla!

Levi: !Resiste Isabella!

Bel: ¡Isabella!-la detiene en el borde del río y coge su mano- ¡te tengo, no te atrevas a soltarme! ¡¿Entiendes?!-muy preocupado-

Bella: Bel…hermano…me hundo, no puedo…mas-pierde la fuerza-

Bel: ¡No, no te atrevas! ¡Isabella mírame, no te rindas, trata de nadar!

Pero fue inevitable, Isabella se soltó mientras que Bel fue detenido por Lussuria al intentar saltar para rescatar a su hermana. Squalo al ver lo sucedido se apresuró más y viendo hacia adelante notó que no les quedaba mucho tiempo…

Squalo: ¡Demonios…una cascada, Isabella! ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, SOSTENTE A LA ORILLA!

Bella: !No puedo!-asustada-

Squalo: !VOOOI! !SOLO HAZME CASO, INTENTALO!

Bella miró asustada al espadachín pero al volver a mirar este movió los labios. Ella se sorprendió e hizo como le dijo. Pues al leer sus labios supo que el capitán le dijo: "confía en mi". Decidida, se aferró a la orilla y así el espadachín finalmente llegó hasta ella, la ayudó a subir a la orilla y luego él subió. Ambos estaban empapados y la princesa tiritaba de frío…

Bel: ¡Bella!, voy a matarte!-molesto, le grita- ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer que me preocupe así?!

Bella: Bel…lo siento-apenada- caí al agua y no podía-Bel la abraza- Bel…-sorprendida-

Bel: No me vuelvas a asustar así-serio-

Luss: Oh vaya…eso es muy tierno-lagrimitas de nena-

Levi: Que bueno que este bien alteza-sonríe levemente- (aunque yo la hubiera salvado más rápido)

Fran: Si, persona me comprendería sino usted?

Bella: Sishishishi lo siento-les sonríe a todos- ah... !achoo!

Squalo: Vooi, al parecer te vas a resfriar-se saca su chaqueta y se la pone- ten, te congelarás, el viento es helado ahora que es otoño-serio-

Bella se sorprendió y sintió esa calidez en el pecho de nuevo. Así mismo sintió a sus mejillas arder. Sonrió y…estornudó, pero luego volvió a sonreír y viendo al espadachín volteado gritó

Bella: ¡Oye tú! ¡Tiburón!

Squalo: VOOOOI ¿Que quieres?

Bella: ¿Que le paso a tu amiguita?-curiosa-

Squalo: Je-fastidiado- resultó que solo quería hacer que me interese en ella, solo la quiero como amiga, así que le dije que se largue, además odio que me abrasen cada 5 segundos. Vooii me causa problemas

Bella: -sonríe- Ya veo…y Squalo… ¡Gracias!-sonríe sinceramente-

Squalo la vio sonreír algo sorprendido, porque esta vez fue diferente. Esa sonrisa se veía completamente sincera, la hacía ver incluso más brillante y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándola unos segundos, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior. Solo supo decir:

Squalo: ¡Voooooi! ¡Solo no vuelvas a causar más problemas!-algo apenado-

Bella estornudó de nuevo y Luss le dijo

Luss: Oh al parecer si atrapaste un resfriado, te llevare a tu habitación

Luss la ayudo a caminar y al llegar a su cuarto, la ayudó a meterse en su cama

Luss: Ojalá no tengas fiebre-preocupado- Descansa un poco ¿sí? Le informaré al jefe de esto, tú no te preocupes

Bella: Sishishi al parecer seré otro problema por unos días-algo triste-

Luss: No digas eso, ahora cállate y duerme un poco ¿sí?

Bella gruño y se volteó cerrando sus ojos, pensando en lo ocurrido, Tamara se fue…sishishi mas bien fue rechazada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta…

Bella: Quizás…ellos tengan razón. Squalo…maldito tiburón. ¿Que no te han dicho que está prohibido entrar en el corazón de un princesa?-rie apenada- ¿Y más si es que tu eres un plebeyo? En fin…sishishishi aún debo estar completamente segura así que…esfuérzate. No soy una chica fácil sishishishi y eso Mukuro lo sabe bien…

Mientras tanto en otro lado…un plan estaba siendo elaborado…

En la habitación de Fran…

Fran: Haaaai como me pidió le traigo información de Bella-chan, al parecer esta resfriada por un pequeño conflicto aquí en Varia-hablando por teléfono-

Mukuro: Kufufufu, perfecto…iré mañana por la mañana, adiós-cuelga el teléfono-

Mukuro sabía que le debía una a su amiga, además quería que fuera feliz y al parecer…necesitaban un pequeño empujón...

Mukuro: Kufufufu, vamos a ver cómo termina esto…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la autora**

**Male: Uuuuy Mukuro trama algo**

**Nina: Malo o bueno?**

**Male: Quien sabe? .o.**

**Fran: Mi maestro es muy inteligente y al igual que yo es un ilusionista magnifico .o.**

**Male: Sip! Uwu ahora que planeara?**

**Fran: Si quieren saber véanme el próximo capitulo**

**Bel: O sino los convertiré en un cactus**

**Male: Gracias chicos, los adorooo .3.**

**Nina: Emm por qué te hacen publicidad?**

**Male: Porque están peleando por ver a quien quiero mas .w.**

**Nina: Ohhh o_o en fin, nos vemos! nwn**

**Male: Bye biiiii! n3n**


	13. El Plan de Mukuro

Era ya oun nuevo día en el castillo Varia, los pajaros cantaban y el cielo tenía un bonito color azul

¡ACHOO!

Lussuria: Oh no-preocupado-Bella recuéstate, al parecer has empeorado desde ayer. Te pondré el termómetro ¿si?

Bella: Noooo-se esconde en sus sabanas- odio esa cosa

Luss: Oh vamos, solo cinco minutos-la jala y se lo pone en la boca- ¿Ves? No fue tan malo-sonríe-

Bella: Hmmm-molesta-

Lussuria: ¡Oh vamos Isabella no me mires así, solo estoy ayudando!

Bella: MHMM-lo remeda-

Lussuria:-suspira-Que acaso quieres seguir enferma?

Bella: ¡Jum! –se voltea-

Asi es, la princesa destripadora odiaba estar enferma. ¡Era estar en una cama sin moverse toooodo el dia! Además de no moverse, no tenía misiones y justamente hoy, los miembros estaban fuera menos Fran y demás volverían, según Xanxus, a las 12 del día ¡y apenas eran las 10!

Lussuria: Oh-le quita el termómetro y lo mira- al parecer si tienes fiebre. Tienes 39 grados, te quedas aquí, iré a comprar algunas medicinas-se sonroja- quizás vea a alguien guapo en el camino asi que… ¡Vengo después Bella!

La princesa vio irse a Lussuria y se quedó ahí haciendo un puchero. De verdad odiaba estar enferma, pronto se quedó en silencio un rato más y fue que se dio cuenta que al parecer lo único bueno era que no había nada de ruido en el castillo. Pronto alguien tocó su puerta

Fran: ¿Bella-chan?

Bella: ¿Fran?-algo ronca- Pasa…

Fran: -entra despacio- ¿Cómo se siente hoy Bella chan?

Bella: Mejor-miente-pero igual tengo fiebre así que Luss fue por medicina-curiosa- ¿y por qué no fuiste con los demás?

Fran: Bel-sempai decía que con él sería suficiente y me excluyó, usted ya lo conoce-tranquilo-

Bella: Hum eso explica todo…y… ¿qué haces aquí?-lo mira sonriente-

Fran: Pues venía a verla, quería saber si se encontraba mejor

Bella: Gracias Fran-tose varias veces- agh…me quedare sin garganta-se frota su garganta-

Fran: No creo que eso sea posible pero si usted dice-se encoge de hombros-

Bella: Fran-aburrida- compréndeme, me siento aburrida. Llevo desde las 7 de la mañana aquí postrada en mi cama sin hacer nada-tira un cuchillo a un blanco de plástico- ¿ves? Estoy tan aburrida que juego dardos con mis cuchillos-tira otro-

Fran: Pobre Bella-chan-la mira monótono- Bueno, alégrese, solo faltan dos horas para que los demás lleguen

Bella: Yay ,que alegría-sarcástica-

Bella se volvió a echar algo cansada por la misma fiebre, miró por la ventana algunos pájaros volar y volvió a sentirse atrapada. Cerró sus ojos un momento y entonces sintió una corriente fría a su costado, abrió los ojos instantáneamente y volteó viendo al ilusionista de cabello azul sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cabello

Mukura: ¿Oh? ¿Acaso mi querida Isabella está enferma?

Bella: ¿Mukuro?-sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?

Mukuro: Queria pasar a dejar este paquete del Décimo para Xanxus y de paso ver como estaban, al parecer mi estudiante te estaba haciendo compañía-mira a Fran y luego a Bella-Kufufufu te ves bastante mal

Fran: Maestro, usted llega y asusta a todos, siempre ha sido tan excéntrico –el tridente de Mukuro atraviesa su gorro- Au…

Mukuro: Como decía. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella: Pues bastante mejor, mas bien me sorprende verte aquí sishishishi pero gracias por preocuparte –sonríe ligeramente-

Mukuro: Pero…-le toca su frente- tienes algo de fiebre. ¿Has tomado alguna medicina?

Bella: Lussuria fue a comprar algunas

Mukuro: Kufufufu bueno al parecer estas bastante aburrida y por eso te traje esto-le da un libro-

Bella: !La dama del Arcangel! Sishishishi sí que sabes ponerme de buen humor-se rie-

Mukuro: Por supuesto, jamás olvidaría lo que le gusta a mi amiga ¿no?-sonrie-

Bella: Sishishishi tienes razón-la puerta del cuarto se abre-

Prontola princesa volteó rápidamente viendo que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver al espadachín de Varia, algo cansado y sorprendido por la presencia del ilusionista. Squalo frunció el ceño mientras que ese sentimiento extraño en su estomago apareció de nuevo al ver al ilusionista tan cerca de Isabella

Bella: Squalo-sorprendida-pensé que volverías a eso de las 12. Sishishishi Varia Quality supongo-feliz- ¿la misión estuvo bien?

Mukuro:-burlón- Kufufu ¿por qué tan molesto Squalo? ¿No pudiste con la misión?

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI! No me subestimes maldito y espera… ¡¿que hace este tipo aquí?!

Bella: Mukuro estaba de paso para dejar un paquete a Xanxus y vino a verme-explica simple-

Mukuro: Espero no molestarte-sonríe malicioso-

Squalo gruñó y miró negativo a Fran, este empezó a silbar despreocupadamente mirando hacia otro lado

Squalo: VOOOI ¡Bien, ya la viste, ahora vete! Bella tiene que descansar

Mukuro: Oh…yo pensaba hacerle algo de comer ya que la pobre debe tener hambre ¿no crees? Y yo dudo que sepas hacer una sopa decente

Squalo: Claro que sé-muy serio-

Mukuro: Es una lástima porque ya decidí hacerla yo-le planta la mirada y luego mira a la princesa- espera aquí Bella, iré a traerte algo de comer kufufufu

Bella: Sishishihi pues…gracias-algo apenada-

Squalo apretó los dientes molesto y también salió del cuarto de la joven junto al pequeño Fran

Squalo: ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste quedarse, mocoso?!

Fran: Fue porque Bella-chan se aburría y mi maestro la alegra y la distrae, además ustedes se demoraban mucho Squalo-taichou

Squalo: ¡Tsk! ¡Olvídalo! ¿Ese idiota cree que puede venir cuando quiera?

Fran: Por cierto Squalo-taichou , hizo un buen trabajo rescatando a Bella-chan ayer, ella está muy agradecida con usted, lo sabe ¿verdad?

Squalo recordó ese momento y sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas junto con esa sensación extraña pero agradable en su estómago. Negó con la cabeza varias veces y miró molesto a Fran

Squalo: !?Voooi,lo importante es que la salve no?!

Fran: Oh Squalo-taichou se me olvidó preguntarle ¿por qué volvió tan temprano?

Squalo: Terminé temprano, como dijo la inútil de la princesa, Varia Quality, algo que debes entrenar de vez en cuando en vez de estar de vago- se voltea y se va-

Pero la verdad era que Squalo se apuró con la misión. Sin saber cómo, empezó a preocuparse por la princesa, quería regresar pronto para ver como estaba, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de llamar a Lussuria para preguntar cómo se encontraba. Se dirigió a la cocina, que era bastante amplia, encontrando al ilusionista cocinando. Se acercó bastante molesto y le quitó la cuchara con la que removía la sopa

Mukuro: Oh-burlón- ¿Acaso la necesitas?

Squalo: ¡No puedes venir así como si nada maldita piña! Yo cocinaré esta sopa así que puedes irte de una buena vez-gruñe-

Mukuro: Je…eres bastante agresivo, igual que un tiburón…-le quita la cuchara y le susurra- es mejor que te apresures o quizás decida quitártela –se va sonriente-

El espadachín se quedó paralizado ante las palabras del Guardián de la Niebla. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿A qué se refería? Corrió al cuarto de la princesa y vio que estaba comiendo la sopa que Mukuro le había hecho. Sonreía principescamente …

Bella: Tu cocina es digna de pasar por mi paladar sishishishi buen trabajo Mukuro-feliz-

Mukuro: Kufufufu Para servirle Alteza-reverencia- ojala que tu fiebre baje pronto, así podremos ir a bailar si quieres claro

Bella: Sishishishi si cla-

Squalo: No puede-serio-

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver la reacción del espadachín. Él mismo parecía haberse arrepentido de eso, había sido una especie de reflejo pero de alguna manera algo dentro de él no quería que la princesa permanezca cerca a ese ilusionista macabro así que continuó hablando

Squalo: Isabella ahora forma parte de los Varia así que estará ocupada con las misiones. Si el jefe se entera que estuviste aquí sin pedir permiso estate seguro que te disparará, ahora ella está enferma así que no la comprometas con este tipo de cosas-frunce más el ceño-

Mukuro se sorprendió y miró sonriente al capitán que seguía gruñéndole entre dientes

Bella: -tose varias veces- de todas manera, creo que es mejor que salgan, no quiero contagiarlos

Ambos miraron a la princesa

Mukuro: Claro, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí-mira al Capitán-

Bella miró cuestionando al ilusionista, jamás se comportaba tan...tan diferente, le resultaba bastante irritante en ese momento. Además había dicho la verdad, no quería pasarle su virus. Pensándolo mejor, Squalo también actuaba de manera extraña, ella lo miró, de nuevo pudo ver esos ojos grises serios y maduros sintiendo que se perdía en ellos. Era cierto…de alguna manera Squalo resultó ser uno de los afortunado plebeyos que consiguió entrar en su corazón…

Sala de estar…

Cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraban afuera, Mukuro aprovechó la calma y con un movimiento veloz le apuntó al espadachín con su tridente

Mukuro: ¿Y bien? Que dices si peleamos un rato… ¿Squalo? Kufufufu-su ojo brilla-

Squalo miró molesto y sacó su espada acercándola peligrosamente

Squalo: ¡Voooooi te voy a enseñar a respetarme, piña…!

Squalo: ¡Kufufu siempre tan AGRESIVO!

Así ambos bajaron a los terrenos de Varia, donde se desató una batalla caótica entre ilusiones y espadas. Squalo notó que el ilusionista sonreía y apuntaba a puntos vitales del cuerpo humano, estaba peleando en serio. Pronto ambos dieron un golpe que hizo mover el suelo, el ilusionista habló

Mukuro: Ya te lo advertí, Capitán de Estrategias de Varia, más te vale mover tus piezas más rápido sino este mundo lleno de ilusiones o yo te apartara de tu victoria

Squalo: !VOOOOI DEJA DE DECIR COSAS QUE NO ENTIENDO!

Mukuro rodó los ojos bastante harto de la actitud del joven peliblanco. ¿Qué clase de gustos tenía Isabella? Lo miró negativo pero entonces unos gritos detuvieron la discusión

Lussuria: ¡Chicoooos!

Ambos pararon de pelear y miraron al oficial del Sol de los Varia, se veía bastante preocupado

Lussuria: ¡Vengan rápido por favor!

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¡¿Ahora que ocurre Lussuria?!

Lussuria: ¡Es Isabella algo le pasa!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos, Squalo reaccionó y fue corriendo con Lussuria hasta el cuarto de la princesa. Al llegar la vieron acostada, se movía con ciertos espasmos que hacían que su cuerpo se golpeara abruptamente. ¡No dejaba de temblar!… estaba convulsionando

Squalo: ¡Isabella!-toca su frente-¡ Esta hirviendo! ¡LUSS TRAEME PAÑOS, ALGO DE AGUA Y ALCOHOL, RAPIDO!

Luss: H-HAI!-corre por las cosas-

Squalo intentó sujetar a la princesa para evitar que se haga daño y bastante preocupado tomó su mano y le habló

Squalo: ¡Resiste Isabella! Vamos reacciona! ¡ No te preocupes, en seguida te ayudaremos!

Luss: ¡Aquí están las cosas!-se las da-

Squalo sacó el alcohol y le dijo a Lussuria que tratara de echárselo en el cuerpo mientras él le ponía con sorprendente delicadeza paños de agua fría en la frente. Luego de una media hora, la princesa respiraba normalmente y miraba algo cansada a ambos miembros

Bella: Lussuria...? Squa…lo?-ojos entrecerrados

Squalo: ¡Voooi! ¿Cómo estás?-toca su frente-

Bella: ¿Qué pasó?

Luss: Convulsionaste por un momento, tu fiebre subió demasiado y tuvimos que controlarla

Bella: Oh…lo siento-sonríe apenada- pensé que lo resistiría

Squalo: !VOOOOI! !COMO QUE LO SIENTO?!

Isabella miró sorprendida al espadachín al igual que Lussuria, estaba a punto de hablar cuando

Squalo: ¡¿SABES EL SUSTO QUE NOS DISTE A TODOS TONTA?! DEBERIA MATARTE!

Isabella: Squalo…-sorprendida-

Squalo: ¡Ya, callate! Yo te cambiaré los paños de agua cada media hora, ahora duerme, Lussuria dale su medicina

Luss: -sonríe-Dásela tú, debo peinar mi cabello, se está hiendo hacia abajo y así no me veo hermoso ¿sabes?

Squalo gruñó fuertemente haciendo que Lussuria salga corriendo y la princesa se ría, pronto sacó el jarabe, tomó la cuchara y la llenó de medicina

Squalo: abre la boca Isabella

Bella: No quiero-le saca la lengua-

Squalo: !Voooi abre la maldita boca!

Bella: Las palabras mágicas ¿recuerdas? Soy una princesa y estoy enferma-cara de perrito-

Squalo: -rueda los ojos-Bueno, abrede una vez -algo incomodo-por favor

Bella: sishishishi ok -abre la boca-

Squalo miró bastante incómodo a la princesa que sonreía con los cuidados tan extraños que el le brindaba, esto no era normal en él o al menos nunca había cuidado a nadie en su vida, excepto a sí mismo claro, pero tenía que saber algunas cosas si quería seguir vivo. Cuando terminó de tomar su jarabe, Squalo le cambió de nuevo los paños de agua

Bella: Squalo…gracias

Squalo: ¿Por-Por qué me agradeces? ¿Estás enferma, no?

Bella: Sí pero…es raro verte así y también algo interesante-sonríe curiosa-

Squalo: VOOOI ¿Que soy? ¡¿Un experimento?!

Bella: -divertida- ¡No! Me refiero a que…jamás gritaste tanto…sishishishi tu rostro asustado es muy divertido-se ríe más-

Squalo: ¡¿Divertido?! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Bella: ¡Ajá, entonces si estabas asustado!-lo señala-

Squalo: ¡A MI NADA ME ASUSTA!-molesto-

Bella: -alza más la voz- ¡ERES UN GRITON! ¡AGH!-tose varias veces-

Squalo: -la mira- mejor dejémoslo ahí, no quiero que pierdas la voz

Bella: Ahhh-se tira a su cama de manera dramática-me voy a moriiiiiir

Squalo: Ya deja de quejarte, te traeré un poco de té ¿está bien?

Bella: Oh,bueno…ehmm !Squalo!

Squalo: Que?-serio-

Bella: -sonríe gatuna-Que mi té tenga miel, 2 cucharadas de azúcar y por favor que sea té, canela y clavo

Squalo la miró negativo, ella sonrió

Bella: Sishishishi, recuérdalo… soy una princesa-estira sus brazos-

Squalo: Pues entonces Alteza, duérmase de una buena vez y deje de molestar-suspira-cuando despiertes te traeré tu té

Squalo la tapó con sus mantas hasta la cabeza y ella rió feliz. Su aburrimiento había pasado, al parecer solo necesitaba un poco de compañía del capitán tiburón. Sishishishi demasiado cliché, por otro lado, aún sentía el aura de Mukuro por los alrededores así que miró por la ventan y ahí lo vio despidiéndose con la mano. De un momento a otro, desapareció…Ella sonrió diciéndole adiós. Tsk, metiche, ya hablaría con él porque era obvio lo que había hecho. Pero…gracias a él, Squalo le había salvado la vida y de verdad se había preocupado por ella…como un caballero por su princesa sishishishi

En otro lado…

Squalo fue a la sala de estar y ahí encontró a Lussuria que se paró y repentinamente jaló a Squalo

Squalo:! Voooi! ¿Qué pasa?

Luss: -sonrie MUY feliz-¡Es lo que me gustaría saber Squ-chan! ¡Te preocupaste mucho por Bella, fue tan tierno de tu parte cuidar de ella!

Squalo: ¡Voooi! si no la ayudaba ella…-serio-

Luss: Le salvaste la vida Squalo…y además ¿ella te agrada no?

Squalo:-lo mira molesto- ¿A qué quieres llegar maldito?

Luss: Nunca te he visto tan preocupado Squalo y te apuraste mucho en tu misión, ponte a pensar que quizás…solo quizás ¿ A ti te guste Isabella?

Squalo:-se sonroja violentamente-¡VOOOI! ¿Q-Q-QUÉ?! NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS-hondea su espada-

Luss: Entonces…si te gusta, ¿no?-emocionado-

Squalo: ¡Voooi, cállate ya idiota!-se tapa la cara-… ¡Y por último si a mí me gusta es mi problema!-se va escandalizado-

Luss: Jum, siempre tan obstinado-puchero-… pero eso es adorable-sonríe- ¡Ahora te entiendo Bella!

Squalo aún algo sonrojado se dirigió hacia la puerta pues acababan de tocar. Era su líder, se le veía sorprendido de ver al espadachín tan temprano y estaba algo cansado de la misión

Squalo: Bienvenido Jefe-serio-

Xanxus: Al parecer esa misión no fue nada para ti, escoria-molesto-

Squalo: Voooi al menos la complete ¿no?-lo deja pasar-

Xanxus: Hum…y dime ¿de qué estupidez me perdí en este tiempo? ¿Pasó algo interesante?-simple

Squalo en seguida recordó lo hablado con Lussuria pero esta vez solo se mostró…ehmm algo nervioso…

Squalo: ¡N-No pasó nada! ¡¿Qué crees que iba a pasar eh?! ¡Tsk, todos aquí son unos idiotas, me largo a practicar con mi espada!

Xanxus levantó una ceja viendo al espadachín hiendo a los campos gritando mil y un tonterías, todos los demás Varia entraron detrás de él

Bel: Ushishishi ¿por fin Squalo enloqueció o qué?-sus manos detrás d su cuello-

Levi: -serio-¿A quién le importa? ¿Isabella habrá mejorado?

Xanxus:-simple- Sin duda está mejor, mejor que ese tiburón inútil. Bien vayan a descansar, no los quiero todos inútiles mañana

Xanxus buscó con la vista al tiburón y dijo sin pensarlo: "Je, maldito mentiroso"

En los terrenos Varia…

Squalo: VOOOOI ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTO-corta muchos muñecos con su espada-

Luss: Squ-chan cálmate por favor-aparece detrás de él-

Squalo: NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME-le apunta-

Luss: ¡Gyaa! Por favor, siéntate aquí a mi costado ¿siiii?-nervioso-

Squalo: Sigh… ¡¿si lo hago me dejaras en paz?!

Luss: Sip-feliz-

Squalo: ¿Qué quieres?-serio-

Luss: Dime. ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

Squalo: Bueno yo…

Luss: ¿Es por Bella?-serio-

Squalo: ¡¿V-VOOI QUE TIENE QUE VER ELLA EN ESO?!

Luss: Mucho según veo, y además me acabas de decir que sí es por ella-se ríe- Squalo…creo que te empieza a gustar nuestra querida princesa asesina-cantanrín-¿oh no?

Squalo sintió que se ruborizaba, molesto se paró y miró asesino a Lussuria, este no paraba de sonreir. Suspiró y se sentó a pensar en lo que había dicho, la princesa jamás había pasado desapercibida para él, siempre sonreía o hacía enloquecer a los demás miembros incluyéndolo a él. De alguna manera le molestó que Tamara estuviera con él, cuando a él le hubiera gustado quedarse cerca de un río a practicar… ¡Pe-pero ese no es el punto! Cuando ella cayó al río fue una de las pocas veces en su vida desde que se inició en Varia…que sintió miedo… miedo de no volver a ver esa sonrisa inigualable y blanquecina, miedo de no volver a oír su voz por el castillo cantando canciones extrañas obviamente alteradas como: "London Bridge is bleeding down" que sin que ella supiera lo hacían reír de vez en cuando. Y además…no podía olvidar esa vez cuando él la abrazó. Ese sentimiento en su estómago que en el abrazo se expandió por todo su cuerpo…acaso… ¿se había enamorado sin saberlo? ¡No! Era imposible, él era un hombre orgulloso y por último…él se lo diría en el momento adecuado… pero no quería que Lussuria se enterara, ya que chismoso debería ser su segundo nombre

Squalo: Tsk, como si me fuera a gustar una princesa tan engreída-se voltea-

Luss: Bueno si tu insistes…pero recuerda lo que dijo Mukuro. ¡Quizás sea muy tarde cuando la busques! Bueno me voy Squ-chan cuídate y no te sobre exijas, nos vemos en el almuerzo-se va-

Squalo volteó sorprendido recordando las palabras del ilusionista hace unos momentos…

"Ya te lo advertí, capitán de Varia, mas te vale mover tus piezas más rápido sino este mundo lleno de ilusiones o yo, te apartarán de tu victoria"

Squalo se quedó atónito, así que a eso se refería. Si algo haría como capitán, era eliminar los fastidiosos soldados que no sirven para nada, como deseaba que Mukuro fuera uno de ellos. Luego pensó detenidamente… ¡El ilusionista con cabello de piña tenía razón! Sin contar que Isabella antes fue su novia… apretó los dientes en una sonrisa malévola, eso no se lo iba a permitir…

Squalo: Jeje…no en mi territorio piña-su espada resplandece-

A lo lejos:

Fran: Hai, al parecer Squalo ya entendió la indirecta muy directa maestro-simple-

Mukuro: Arigatou Fran, por mantenerme al tanto. Bueno al menos por fin se dio cuenta, ojalá que todo vaya bien ¿verdad?

Fran: Harían una linda pareja de asesinos-monótono-

Mukuro: Kufufu tienes razón, en fin, nos vemos…-cuelga-

Vamos tiburón…debes apurarte sino la quieres perder…kufufu

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Male: Ohh Squalo abrió los ojos**

**Nina: Bien ya era hora ewe**

**Levi: Ya vine, de que me perdí?**

**Nina: De que Squalo-Male le tapa la boca-**

**Male: De nada en particular n_n**

**Levi: Bueno…sepan que ya no estoy interesado en Bella-mira a otro lado-**

**Nina: o_o eso fue rápido (pobre Xanxus)**

**Male: Oh bueno entonces no te molestara lo que te voy a decir uwu**

**Levi: Que cosa?**

**Male: Squalo se dio cuenta de que está enamorado de Bella uwu**

**Levi: QUE?-cae desmayado-**

**Nina: Creo que se murió o_o**

**Male: Naa solo esta desmayado, despertara en unos minutos. Bien no se pierdan el próximo capítulo en el cual conoceremos a un nuevo personaje owo**

**Nina: Otro? O_o**

**Male: Así es owo yo puse que habrían MUCHOS OC! En fin nos veremos! Bye bi!...Ehmmm alguien por favor levante a Levi! -o-**


	14. Doble Presentación Doble Sorpresa!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario…pués muchas cosas serían diferentes… ¡A leer!

Era ya una hermosa mañana y como tal Isabella estaba relajandose en la tina del baño teniendo un relajante baño de burbujas como una princesa debía tener diariamente. ¡Lamentablemente no podía relajarse todo el tiempo! Escuchando un concierto de violín del mismísimo Ravel, sintió una extraña presencia cerca. Sí, para ella cerca quería decir un radio de 7 km alrededor de ella. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y algo…enojada. Cogió una toalla lo más rápido que pudo y se cambió a la velocidad de la luz, bajando a la sala y finalmente chocándose con Lussuria…

Luss: -se para-Au…oh Isabella-sorprendido- pensé que estabas en tu baño de burbujas. ¿Qué pasa? Te ves pálida

Isabella: -mira a todas partes-No importa, solo finge que nunca me viste y yo me esconderé…debajo del sofá, sí… ¡Esa es una buena idea!

Luss:-confundido-¿Qué? ¡Oye Isabella!-ella corre al sofá y se mete debajo- ¡sal de ahí!-se agacha y la mira-

Bella: ¿Que parte de no estoy aquí no entendiste?-no se mueve y habla en susurro-

Luss: ¿Pero qué te ocurre? Nunca has hecho esto antes… ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: -abre más sus ojos-¡Sí, pasa algo horrible!

Bel: Ushishishi-se acerca-¿qué ocurre Lussuria?

Luss: -lo mira alterado-¡Ocurre que tu hermana se volvió loca!

Bel: Ushishi no lo creo… pero al parecer alguien está cerca, sabes que sea quien sea aún ahí abajo te encontraría Bella-se rie de ella-

Bella: Guarda silencio Bel, tu hermana no está de humor-no se mueve-

Xanxus: -molesto-Maldición… ¿Por qué no me advertiste que él vendría Isabella?

Bella:-saca la cabeza igual de molesta-¡No tenía idea lo juro! Mátenme ahora-sale del sillón- sigh…soy una princesa, no debería tener que pasar por estas situaciones-fastidiada-

Squalo: ¡Voooi! ¡¿Que les pasa ahora?!

Bella: -harta-¡CALLATE!-se va detrás del refrigerador- No pienso verlo…no quiero ni voy a hacerlo

Fran: -entra a la sala-Oh… ¿alguien sabe por qué Bella-chan está detrás de la refri?-curioso-

Xanxus: -serio-Solo escóndanse y callen sus malditas bocas…escorias-molesto-

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¡Isabella, te vas a electrocutar ahí atrás!

Bella: -se golpea la frente-Se supone que no estoy aquí y que tú eres el Capitán de Estrategias de Varia así que deberías poder entenderlo Squalo-harta-

¡DING DONG!

Bella:-grita- ¡Nooooo! ¡Ya está aquí!

Xanxus: Guarda silencio Isabella y… que nadie se mueva-apunta con sus pistolas a la puerta- Ahora sí, que alguien habrá

Bella: Ehmm Xanxus tu sabes que eso no-

Fran: Ire a abrir-monotono- hasta el líder puso una cara aterradora así que quiero saber quién es…

Luss: Espera…no será… ¿ÉL?-se da cuenta-

Fue entonces que Fran abrió la puerta y saltó evadiendo aproximadamente 10 disparos de su líder que siguió disparando al sujeto en la puerta. Este saltó y evadió hábilmente cada disparo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Xanxus al quedarse sin municiones decidió parar chasqueando su lengua.

X: Oh veo que no estaba vacío después de todo. Buenas tardes mis queridos amigos-sonrisa-

Todos los Varia miraron sorprendidos a un joven de cabello negro alborotado que venía vestido de blanco, para ser precisa un terno y una aura que decía: "soy lo máximo". Isabella miraba asqueada desde detrás de la refrigeradora maldiciendo los magníficos reflejos del joven, Xanxus quería matarlo con la mirada y Luss veía algo incómodo.

Fran: Oh ¿quien eres tu? Es la primera vez que te veo y además hace demasiado calor para que uses ropa como esa… ¿Acaso eres un idiota como todos ellos?-señala a los demás Varia-

X: Oh pero que simpático pequeño. En fin… ¿Yo? Oh pero que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Seiji, Takegami Seiji, futuro esposo de la hermosa princesa Isabella –brillitos a su alrededor-

Todos los Varia miraron incrédulos, mientras…el chico sonreía presumidamente

Seiji: Isabella-gentil- Amor. ¿Dónde estás?-la busca- Por favor, siempre pasa lo mismo cada vez que te veo.

Xanxus: Seiji, lárgate de aquí-sus cicatrices se muestran- no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de venir aquí

Seiji: -lo mira calmado-Por supuesto, sé que hice mal pero…-sonríe-fue por amor, un amor inocente y hermoso. ¿Isabella? ¿Dónde estás?

Bel: Oye-serio-Seiji o como sea que te llames, no sé de donde conoces Isabella pero lo único que voy a decir es-saca sus cuchillos- Ushishishishi…que no apruebo ningun tipo de relación entre tú y mi hermana

Seiji: Tu debes ser Belphegor, he oído grandes cosas sobre ti de mi amada Isabella pero al parecer te falta algo de visión…-algo insolente- ¿es que no ves que Isabella y yo estamos enamorados?

Squalo gruñó y volteó instantáneamente hacia el joven

Squalo: VOOOOI SI ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI ¡¿POR QUE NUNCA DIJO NADA AL RESPECTO?!

Seiji: -lo mira-En primera no recuerdo haberte dado el permiso para hablarme }-serio-pero la respuesta a tu pregunta es simple: Isabella siempre ha sido tímida conmigo-sonríe-

Squalo: VOOOI SI LA CONOCES TANTO…¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO? –le pone la espada en el cuello-

Seiji: ¿Y que acaso un tipo como tu ruidoso e inferior cree conocer a mi querida princesa?-se aparta-

Bella: ¡Muy bien, se acabó!-sale del refrigerador- Seiji, recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería absolutamente NADA-furiosa- sal de aquí-se voltea-

Seiji: Pero Isabella-coge su mano- nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos. Tu me salvaste de una banda que quería secuestrarme y yo…quede anonadado por tu increíble y sublime belleza-le besa la mano-

Bella: ¡Agh!-se suelta- voy a necesitar desinfectante-lo mira feo-

Levi: Disculpa…Seiji ¿dices que Isabella te salvó?-curioso-

Xanxus: Es el hijo de un accionista de una empresa de una familia perteneciente a nuestro grupo, lamentablemente sabe alguno que otro movimiento como esquivar mis balas…-harto-

Seiji: -le sonríe-Xanxus, envidio tu puesto, ya quisiera yo estar aquí para poder ver y admirar a la hermosa Isabella todos los días, las 24 horas-se acerca a ella-

Bella: Largo-le pone un cuchillo en el cuello- te lo estoy advirtiendo

Fran: Oh Bella-chan tienes otro admirador-mira divertido-

Squalo: Yo diría acosador-

Bel: Plebeyo-molesto- ¿debería sacar a Mink? Ushishishi haría de este un día memorable

Luss: Por favor te ruego que no lo hagas-tranquilo-

Bel: ¡Tsk!-guarda su caja-arma- Tienes razón, la rana lo esquivaría fácilmente en esta zona

Squalo: Voooi! ¡No planees asesinatos estúpidos!

Bel: Aguafiestas-le saca la lengua-

Luss: Oh cielos, Seiji-kun, creo que te pasaste un poco en esta ocasión, debiste avisar que vendrías ¿no crees?

Bella: Exacto. ¿No ves que molestas a todos aquí?-rueda sus ojos-

Seiji: -algo triste-Yo solo quería verte amor mío-la rodea con sus brazos- Pero no vine a pelear o ponerme triste. Ven conmigo y vivamos juntos y felices como siempre soñé-toma su mentón-

Bella: No gracias-lo pisa y se va al lado de Squalo- No aceptaría y menos con una porposición como esa. Ahora déjame en paz ¿quieres?

Squalo: Ya oíste a su majestad, déjala tranquila, idiota-pone su mano en el hombro de Bella-

Levi: Largo –serio-

Luss: Oh vamos chicos relájense-preocupado- dejen al chico quedarse un rato, solo por educación y todo eso que nunca respetamos-se ríe-

Xanxus: Lussuria tiene razón, debemos ser educados con él (aunque REALMENTE odie a este tipo)

Bella: Xanxus-amenazante-

Xanxus: Sin refutar-le planta la mirada- Bien, traten de no matarse, debo ir a una reunión con la familia Cavallone junto con el mocoso ese -se va-

Seiji: -los mira- Entonces… ¿ya desayunaron?

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada al igual que Squalo y pronto todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor. Todos los Varia se veían o desanimados o molestos por la presencia del joven heredero, Squalo en especial se veía furioso por su llegada al igual que Bel

Squalo: Je, tienes suerte que el lider te haya dejado quedarte

Bel: Por primera vez te apoyo tiburón idiota

Isabella: Squalo, Bel, basta. No quiero oír una sola palabra más ¿está bien?-se mete un hielo a la boca- me va a dar una jaqueca

Squalo la miró, se veía estresada. ¡Acababa de recuperarse de un resfriado y de alguna manera llega un tipo que cree que ella lo ama! ¡Ja! Isabella enamorada de ese tipo tan común… Squalo la conocía, era mortal en combate, tenía una gracia inhumana y sus ojos brillaban cuando se emocionaba al pelear. Sonreía y reía con sarcasmo y burla pero con mucha razón. Su sonrisa era única, no sabía nadar…comía hielo cuando le molestaba algo… sí…el verdaderamente la conocía

Fran: -mira a Squalo y luego a Seiji-¿Está seguro de que conoce muy bien a Bella-chan?

Seiji: Por supuesto-le guiña el ojo a la princesa-

Belphegor: Ushishishi van a irritar a Bella-se pega a su hermana-

Isabella: Creí haberles dicho que se callaran-adolorida-

Levi: Entonces dinos algo interesante sobre ella si tanto la conoces (este tipo no me gusta para nada)

Luss: Levi, Fran, por favor guarden silencio-seria- hablo en serio…

Squalo: Si tanto la conoces dinos, principito. ¿Qué molesta y asusta a Bella?

Seiji: Eso es sencillo, Bella solo siente molestia y desprecia a una sola cosa: los murciélagos-sonrie triunfante- Les dije que la conocía…

Bella: No-lo mira-…me irritan y hartan dos cosas en especial

Seiji: Te ruego que me digas cual es la segunda-galante- mi amore

Bella: -burlona-Sencillo…TU

Bel: Ushishishi nice, Bella-se ríe-

El joven se deprimió por el comentario y se hundió en su asiento

Luss: -la reprende-¡Isabella!

Bella: ¿Que?-se encoge de hombros-Es la verdad Luss, aunque le duela

Seiji: Veo que…aun no estas lista para aceptarme-sonríe apagado-está bien…puedo esperar

Bella: Seiji…eres un buen chico pero me has seguido por 6 años ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?-preocupada- te salve esa vez pero luego empezaste con esta locura, y créeme cuando te digo que ES una locura

Seiji: Quizás…pero yo…de verdad pienso que podríamos-

Squalo: VOOOI DIJO QUE LA DEJARAS EN PAZ ¿NO ENTIENDES? ¡Bella! ¿Quieres que lo descuartice?-su espada brilla-

Bella: No, prefiero hablar con él porque…una princesa siempre escucha lo que le tienen que decir, así que déjame arreglar esto-lo mira tranquila- basta de hostilidad

Bel: No te metas en asuntos familiares-le punta con un cuchillo- tiburón

Squalo: !Tu cállate príncipe inútil!

Bella: !No le grites a mi hermano, tonto!-molesta- !No tienes el derecho!

Seiji miro a la joven hablar con el tiburón de Varia, vio que a pesar de estar discutiendo se llevaban relativamente bien. Miró a Isabella, jamás la había visto sonreír así ni que sus ojos brillaran con tanta belleza, cerró un poco los ojos y miró sonriente a ambos miembros. Quizás…había llegado un poco tarde… pero no se rendiría hasta que ella escape de sus manos con su hermosa y perfecta risa…

Seiji: Si me disculpan-sonríe- creo que debo retirarme, estoy seguro que Xanxus no querrá encontrarme aquí cuando llegue. Nos veremos de nuevo Isabella, estate segura de eso

Bella: -sorprendida-¿Eh?...Es raro que decidas irte tan temprano

Seiji: Aww ¿acaso quieres que me quede?-feliz-

Bella: Ten un buen día-lo empuja-

Seiji: -la detiene-¿Squalo?

El espadachín lo miró algo molesto

Seiji: Estoy casi seguro que mis ojos no me engañan, te deseo suerte y creeme que no va a ser muy fácil-retador-

Squalo: Si claro, te hare picadillo si te cruzas en mi camino mocoso-gruñe-

Seiji: Ja, en fin, cuídate-mira a Bella-mi futura esposa-le manda un beso volado- nos veremos-se va hiendo-

Bel: Ushishishi, alguien va a molestarse-se esconde tras el sillón-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI YA LARGATE DE UNA –censurado por su propio bien- VEZ!

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos por el ataque de ira del Capitán…

Bella: S-Squalo

Fran: Squalo taichou…solo tengo 15 años-cierra sus ojos traumado-

Luss: Squ-chan no es bueno que hables así-niega con la cabeza-

Bel: ¿El capitán de estrategias no sabe hablar decentemente? Ushishi que decepción-saca su cabeza y se burla-

Levi: ¿Realmente no sabes hablar con una dama en frente tuyo?

Squalo enrojeció de vergüenza, Isabella lo miró sonriente, acaso… ¿estaba celoso?

Bella: Sishishishi el espadachín se reveló-se ríe ligeramente-

Todos rieron hasta que una puerta se abrió bruscamente seguida de un silencio sepulcral… Pronto una joven de cabello rubio claro apareció, sus ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre los Varia y pronto siguió su camino enerrándose en el baño

Luss: ¡Oh! pero si es…-sorprendido-

Levi: Sí…es ella…-en shock-

Xanxus: ¡Angela!-dispara varias veces en su dirección- ¡Angela vuelve aquí inmediatamente, maldita mujer!-furioso saca de nuevo sus pistolas- ¡no me obligues a dispararte mujer del demonio!

Angela: -desde dentro del baño-Ruge todo lo que quieras Xanxus, aunque seas el león líder de los Varia, yo no tengo que obedecerte!

Xanxus: ¡Esto no es un juego, maldita! ¡necesito llenar estos papeles y necesito que tú me digas que hacer! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!-golpea la puerta-

Angela: PUES BUENA SUERTE LLENANDOLOS SOLO

Xanxus: ¡Vas a salir en algún momento, lo sé!

Angela: Ummm déjame pensarlo…JAMAS. ¡VETE AL DEMONIO Y DE PASO BUSCA UN BOSQUE Y PIERDETE!

Xanxus: ¿QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA? ¿POR FAVOR SAL? BASTA DE TONTERÍAS, SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O ROMPERE LA PUERTA

Angela: ¡LARGATE!-harta-

El líder bajó las pistolas y bajó la mirada, algo MUY raro en él- La princesa miró curiosa la escena, miró a Squalo y este le devolvió la mirada, solo que algo más incómoda

Xanxus: -serio-El almuerzo estará listo dentro de un momento, si deseas puedes salir y acompañar a los demás. Debo ir a llenar los papeles, estoy seguro que no será muy difícil-se empieza a ir-

La puerta del baño se entreabrió y Isabella miró a la joven, se paro y le habló

Bella: Oye…te llamas Angela ¿verdad?

Angela: Sí…tú debes ser Isabella, la hermana del príncipe con tendencias sanguinarias, mi hermano Dino y tu amiga Lissette me han hablado mucho sobre ti. Soy Angela, Angela Cavallone-le sonríe-

Bella: -sorprendida pero feliz-Wow…sishishishi jamás pensé que Dino tuviera una hermana menor, es un placer conocerte-le devuelve la sonrisa-

Angela: -extrañada-Que risa tan extraña, también es un placer. Aich, ese idiota de Xanxus dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda para descifrar un código y me jaló aquí contra mi voluntad. Tiene suerte de que no tenga mi bazuca hoy-molesta-

Bella: Estas muy molesta con Xanxus ¿no?

Angela: -suspira-…es complicado-se sienta. Debo ir a mi nueva habitación, según el Todopoderoso me quedare hasta dos días máximo. En seguida bajo-sube las escaleras-

Bella vio a la joven subir las escaleras algo triste, era muy parecida a Dino…solo que más bonita, Luss y los demás se le acercaron

Luss: Será mejor que la dejes sola un rato Bella-nervioso-

Bella: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso con ella y Xanxus?-curiosa-

Squalo: No lo sabes-serio-…bueno…

Levi: Ella es la ex novia del jefe, claro que fue hace mucho tiempo

Bella: ¡Oh…espera…claro! Yo recuerdo que siempre andaba con una chica. Eso fue como que hace 10 años, pero entonces Xanxus era…más violento, frío y lleno de ira

Luss: Su mal genio más su orgullo de no querer que supiéramos lo suyo hizo que Angela lo dejará explicándole que le avergonzaba que lo vieran con ella. Xanxus no refutó y así terminó

Squalo: -serio-El jefe suele quedarse todo el día en su oficina algunos días. Se deprime, claro que nunca lo admitiría

Bella: Jo… ¿así que aún sienten cosas el un por el otro eh?-sonríe gatuna-

Levi: Al jefe no le gusta que mencionen su nombre ni nada que tenga que ver con ella

Bella: Eso es un sí… bien-maliciosa- hora de entrometerme sishishishi

2 min antes del almuerzo…

Angela se había cambiado a un vestido de color jade suelto y su cabello permanecía igual. No era uno de sus mejores días, su hermano le insistió en que fuera con Xanxus y al final tuvo que aceptar. ¡Lo odiaba, siempre se creía lo máximo y creía que todos tenían que hacer lo que el decía! Pronto vio un papel debajo de su puerta, se acercó curiosa y resultó ser una carta, esa letra… ¿Xanxus? Tsk…

"Sé que no me comporte de la mejor manera, agradecería si cenaras con nosotros…

…Xanxus"

Angela miró algo sorprendida y luego seria… pronto bajó las escaleras quizás algo más animada a almorzar con los Varia…

Oficina de Xanxus…

Xanxus se encontraba revisando los papeles que debía llenar. ¡era imposible! Necesitaba la ayuda de Angela. La joven era una guerrera excelente y una gran codificadora así que por eso el odioso de su hermano mayor la había recomendado…pronto notó con molestia que un papel estaba tirado cerca su escritorio, parecía… ¿la letra de Angela? Hum…

"Xanxus, lamento haber peleado contigo, te ayudaré así que reunámonos en el almuerzo…Angela"

Xanxus miró el papel un momento y se incorporó de su silla bajando a la cocina, donde una mesa llena de Varia y la joven guerrera miraba su llegada, esta última quizás algo mas animada

Angela: Vaya, el todopoderoso líder bajó después de todo ¿eh?-burlona-

Xanxus: Eres molestosa Angela- la mira-

Angela: Je, no más que tu cuando eras más joven –rueda los ojos-

Xanxus: ¿Te mencioné que estas pistolas tienen balas más poderosas que las normales?

Angela: ¿Esa es una amenaza o una explicación?-sonriente-

Xanxus: Tómalo como ambas-le sonríe-

Angela: Wow, eso es increíble ¿cómo las conseguiste?-las mira-

Xanxus: Soy el líder de los Varia ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-serio-

Angela: ¡Eres un narcisista!-riendo-

Xanxus: Y tu una presumida-sonríe malicioso-

Bella: Vaya al parecer en verdad se llevan bien-sonríe gustosa-

Squalo: Vooi de verdad funcionó-los mira-

Luss: Aww ¡Bella avivó las cenizas del amor perdido entre el jefe y Angela! ¡Que hermoso!

Bel: Ushishishi harían una linda pareja, los dos están locos y dan miedo-saca la lengua-

Bella: Bel-sempai tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso –se cruza de brazos-

Xanxus: Isabella… sé que tú fuiste la que escribió la carta-serio-

Bella: -nerviosa- Eh… ¿cómo lo supiste?

Xanxus: Angela pone corazones como puntos en las "i"-arquea una ceja-

Angela: Y-lo señala-sus notas siempre tienen marcas de quemaduras, porque no controla su ira

Bella: Jeje…puedo explicarlo-sonríe apenada-

Xanxus: No te molestes, debes estar cansada, ve a tomar una siesta-simple-

Bella miró sorprendida al jefe y aún algo confundida le hizo caso despidiendose de sus compañeros y hiend a su habitación

Squalo: -serio-Muy bien jefe… ¿que va a hacerle?

Angela: Squalo tiene razón, planeas algo ¿verdad león?-curiosa-

Bel: Jefe-borra so sonrisa- ¿no piensa hacerle daño verdad?

Luss: Oh no, el jefe no sería capaz de eso… ¿o sí?-nervioso-

Xanxus sonrió maliciosamente, es como ella dijo: "Las princesa no le temen a NADA"

Angela miró al jefe y sintió que sonreía con él. Era demasiado…bueno, no había forma de describirlo… Sintió que él la miraba pero ella se volteó, quería evitar el contacto visual directo a toda costa. En fin…la pregunta era…¿qué estaba tramando el líder de los Varia?

**Notas de la autora**

**Male: Uuuuy al parecer Xanxus le dara una lección a Bella**

**Nina: Sí pero…Xanxus quieres a Angela .w.**

**Male: Sip, bueno se quisieron tiempo pasado**

**Nina: Bueno…**

**Fran: Oh de nuevo estoy aquí .o.**

**Male: Hola ranita, estas preocupado por Bella?**

**Fran: La verdad me da curiosidad que hara el jefe con ella, es venganza después de todo .o.**

**Male: Bueno ranita, debo seguir escribiendo, cuídense y sigan leyendo para conocer mas esta relación entre Angela y Xanxus, habrá sido el jefe cursi y lindo alguna vez?**

**Nina: Yo no lo creo XD**

**Male: XD bueno, cuídense, bye bi!**

**Fran: Byeee .o.**


	15. Venganza al estilo Xanxus

**Lamento mucho el retraso, la verdad ha sido una semana bastante pesada para mi así que no pude actualizar antes u_u… En fin también debo admitir que este capítulo es corto, así que actualizare el siguiente en un rato más. Gracias CassGoto por siempre mandarme reviews y a todos los que le echaron un vistazo a mi fic, me hacen el día! Dejando esto en claro, sobra decir que los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen pero sí todos los OC que ya aparecieron y aparecerán más adelante. ¡A leer!**

Bella abrió los ojos cansada y entonces notó un leve olor a jazmines…Espera…jamás recordó haber puesto incienso ni perfume, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Alarmada, se levantó y observó que estaba en una especie de bosque lleno de árboles y sonidos de la naturaleza. Bastante confundida se quedó quieta y expectante…

Bella: ?Hola?... ?Xanxus?...chicos? Hay alguien aquí?

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Isabella esperó una respuesta y fue entonces que escuchó la voz del Líder Varia. Volteó de manera fugaz y vio que el ruido provenía de un altavoz cerca a lo que parecía ser un techo. Miró suspicaz…

Xanxus: Sé bienvenida Isabella-serio-siéntete libre de ponerte cómoda

Bella: -confundida-¿Xanxus? ¿Dónde estás? Y… ¿En dónde me encuentro?-mira a los alrededores-

Xanxus: Como te habrás dado cuenta, en este momento te hablo por un altavoz. En cuanto a dónde estás…este es mi simulador de batalla, lo pedí hace dos años pero no hay nada mejor a volar cabezas de verdad-se rie- así que no lo uso mucho. Como te habrás dado cuenta es bastante real y tiene una amplia variedad de juguetes-burlón-así que ten cuidado

Bella: -mira el parlante burlona-Xanxus si esto es una especie de venganza debo decirte que no eres original-saca la lengua- Además no es que odie los bosques ni nada de eso, así que buen intento-se ríe-

Xanxus: Cierra la boca-serio-Estas aquí solo para un escenario y ese es el de la cueva. Ahora muévete y así se te quitaran las ganas de decir estupideces porque te quedaras allí 3 horas-sonríe-y no te preocupes…yo me asegurare de que nadie te saque-serio-

Isabella torció su boca en un gesto de aburrimiento y decidió que era hora de enfrentar su "castigo"…Aunque aún le parecía ridícula la sola idea de ponerla en un bosque…

En la cabina observación…

Mientras tanto, Xanxus, Angela y los demás miraban a la joven dentro de la cueva, se veía tranquila e incluso aburrida al sentarse en una de las rocas del suelo. Squalo miraba algo serio a su líder al ver que este sonreía malicioso al ver a la princesa tan tranquila…

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¿que piensas hacer?

Xanxus: ¡Cállate basura!-apreta un botón para activar el altavoz- Isabella

Isabella: ¿Dime? –cantando- Ya te aburriste de esto porque yo sí –sonríe gatuna-

Xanxus: ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste ayer?

Isabella: -pensando- ¿Que Seiji me deje en paz?

Xanxus: -sonríe más-No…que una princesa no le teme a NADA

Bel vio preocupado el monitor, entonces vio los motivos de su jefe y lo miró negativo

Bel: -serio- jefe no creo que en verdad esto sea-

Xanxus: Cierra la boca, basura-apreta el botón- Isabella te ves bastante feliz en la cueva

Bella: Sí, es agradable y aquí me quedare para estar a salvo-tranquila-

Xanxus rió levemente ante esa oración. Oh la princesa no tenía ni idea…

Bella: London bridge is bleeding down, bleeding, bleeding down!-cantando-London bridge is bleeding down mi corpse lady! Sishishishi!-se rie contenta-

Pronto escuchó un extraño chirrido proveniente de las profundidades de la cueva, miró en guardia y algo alterada al recordar un ruido similar. Se paró de la roca en donde estaba sentada y pudo ver algo colgando del techo, algo pequeño…de color grisáceo y marrón… Pronto su rostro se paralizó al descubrir que…era un murciélago

Bella: -aterrada empieza a retroceder- me voy a alejar…lentamente…

Cuando miró hacia adentro sintió que se le helaba la sangre… ¡Habían muchos más! Ahogó un grito tapándose la boca pero fue demasiado tarde…porque las criaturas habían despertado y lo peor era que si ellos no la mordían o tocaban…su líder la haría trizas si salía de aquella cueva…

Bella: Oh shit…-se cubre con sus brazos resignada-

Los pequeños murciélagos abrieron sus ojos y miraron asesinos a la princesa de Varia que temblaba al ver que se despertaban. Pronto uno de ellos voló hacia la princesa, ella gritó mientras esquivaba a los que le seguían…

Bella: ¡AAH!-golpea con sus brazos a varios y se cubre- ¡BASTA! ¡ALEJENLOS DE MI!-esquiva a varios- ¡XANXUS!-grita aterrada hacia el parlante- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!-corre más adentro y encuentra una puerta- ¡DEJENME SALIR, IDIOTAS!-jala la puerta pero no se abre-

Xanxus: -serio-Es inútil Isabella, esa puerta no se abrirá a menos que yo lo decida

Bella: ¡XANXUS!-muy asustada- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTO ES EN SERIO, POR FAVOR!-uno se le para en el hombro-¡AAH! ¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITA ABOMINACIÓN DE LA NATURALEZA!-el murciélago se va- ¡Por favor…! ¡Sáquenme!-golpea la puerta-

Pronto todos los murciélagos al parecer bastante molestos por las acciones de la princesa, se le fueron encima en un ataque interminable. La princesa estaba a punto de llorar… no lo soportaba, quería salir de esa maldita habitación, nunca antes había odiado tanto a su mejor amigo… ¡maldito seas Xanxus!

Bella: ¡POR FAVOR, DEJENME SALIR, CHICOS DIGANLE QUE ME DEJE SALIR!

Adentro…

Levi: ¿Jefe no cree que exageró un poco?

Luss: ¡Xanxus, está al borde de las lágrimas!-muy preocupado-

Fran: Pobre Bella-chan-mira curioso- Boss usted es cruel…ah espere-lo mira- usted siempre ha sido así, no sé como pude olvidarlo-mirada monótona-

Bel: Jefe-serio- me niego a seguir viendo a mi hermana sufrir de esa forma

Xanxus: -mirada penetrante- ¿Y…que vas a hacer al respecto?

Bel chasqueó la lengua, había una gran diferencia de poderes. Mientras, Squalo miraba aguantando las ganas de sacar a la princesa, se le veía al borde de un colapso nervioso y era tal y como decía Lussuria, porque una lagrima acababa de bajar por su mejilla mientras los murciélagos la atacaban

Bella: DEJENME EN PAZ HORRIBLES CRIATURAS!-llora- ¡S-Squalo!-cierra los ojos con fuerza-

Squalo reaccionó bastante sorprendido…Isabella…lo estaba llamando… No podía creerlo, Belphegor miró negativo y bastante sorprendido ante el grito de la princesa, nunca pedía ayuda aquella situación era muy extraña en ella. Pronto llegó a una conclusión, su hermana de verdad estaba asustada…pero Squalo fue el primero en intentar ayudarla…

Squalo: ¡VOOOI aguanta Isabella, te sacaré!

Xanxus: -serio-Acércate a esa puerta y te vuelo los sesos, basura

Squalo: -chasquea la lengua- ¡¿Que acaso no fue suficiente, idiota?!

Xanxus: Yo decidiré eso, ahora cállate

Luss: Squ-chan, creo que deberías rendirte a menos que quieras que te destruyan tu tan hermoso rostro-preocupado-

Squalo miró derrotado a la princesa mientras esta tenía varios cortes en sus brazos y seguía temblando abrazando sus rodillas. La joven Cavallone miró molesta al Líder Varia…

Angela: -mira al líder negativa-Xanxus, vas a dejarla ahí 3 horas, sabes que posiblemente te matara en cuanto salga ¿no?

Xanxus: Creo que va a estar lo suficientemente traumada para caer rendida al salir-se ríe- me sorprende que te interese, Angela-curioso-

Angela: Tu no escoges mis amigas idiota-enojada- ¿Y bien? –mira a los Varia-¿No tienen nada que hacer? Ya escucharon a Su Majestad-mueca de fastidio- Yo vuelvo después, tengo que vigilar que Dino haga su trabajo…

Así los Varia se marcharon con un sentimiento parecido a la culpa. Mientras… la pobre princesa pasó 3 interminables horas sola en esa cueva. Los Varia hicieron sus misiones y se preocuparon por ella al cabo de dos horas pasadas. Squalo quería pedirle a Xanxus que la dejara en paz pero sabía que era imposible así que calló…calló como nunca antes…Claro que Angela también cuestionaba ese método para quitar fobias pero sabía que su antiguo amore era más terco que una cabra. Era imposible tratar de que pensara diferente y más si es que se trataba de una venganza, Bel miraba enojado al jefe… ¿dejar a su hermana sola en una habitación? ¡ELLA ERA UNA PRINCESA!

Tiempo Cumplido…

Xanxus: -serio-Bien, inútiles… vamos ya pasaron las 3 horas

Así el grupo caminó al simulador, Squalo y Belphegor delante de todos seguidos por un muy preocupado Lussuria, Levi y Fran miraban algo temerosos a la joven Cavallone que no dudaba en plantarle la mirada a su temible Líder. Pronto lo que vieron fue increíble…

Sangre…

Varios murciélagos yacían en el suelo manchados de su propia sangre. Pronto de la cueva, salió la princesa…se veía seria y al parecer había matado a los murciélagos uno por uno…manchándose de sangre…

Bella: Sishishishi-sonrisa sádica-esta sangre es muy roja…quizás debí haberlos matado desde hace años… el tono de rojo es precioso-mira sus dedos manchados de sangre llena de admiración-

Todos se sorprendieron, Levi palideció, Bel sonrió y rió al ver la sonrisa de su hermana…

Bel: Ushishishi ¿De qué se sorprenden, plebeyos? Ella es una princesa destripadora después de todo

Xanxus miró complacido y finalmente decidió sacar a la princesa que brincó fuera del simulador muy sonriente

Angela: -la mira sorprendida-Eso fue…bastante extremo y…asqueroso, Isabella

Isabella: -mira la sangre-Odio los murciélagos, aún los odio-mira a Xanxus-pero ahora sé que podré ver su adorable y rojiza sangre si es que los mato con mis preciosos cuchillos sishishishi… Mis cuchillos merecen algo de diversión de vez en cuando-sonríe orgullosa-

Angela: -algo asustada-Ah…bueno si tú dices-se encoge de hombros-

Squalo: -la mira serio-¿Estas segura de que estas bien? Parecías aterrada ahí dentro

Bella: En realidad agradesco que te preocupes, sí estaba aterrada y…-sonrojo- lamento el escándalo… Aún así, creo que Xanxus tomó medidas muy drásticas pero…gracias por preocuparse chicos-mira a los demás-

Todos la miraron sonrientes, su princesa estaba a salvo y al parecer de buen humor…

Bella: ¿Y que haremos ahora? Me siento con suficientes ganas para matar a alguien…que tal si hacemos una misión que implique descuartizar a mi oponente-mira sus cuchillos-

Squalo: -suspira y pone la mano en su hombro- Bienvenida Isabella

Bella: !sishishishi, gracias Squalo!-le sonríe-

**Notas de la autora**

**Male: Siento que sea tan corto, pero el estudio me llama. En el próximo capítulo podremos ver la tan ansiada historia de Angela y Xanxus. Isabella superó su trauma pero... ¿y si adquiere otro? Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Bye bi!**


	16. Angela y Xanxus

**¡He aquí el nuevo capítulo! Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen excepto los OC mencionados y que aparecerán más adelante… Sin más preámbulo… ¡Comencemos!**

La princesa de los Varia se encontraba en su habitación ensimismada con un frasco que contenía un liquido rojo escarlata. Pronto el espadachín entró a verla ya que su jefe la estaba llamando…

Squalo: ¡Oye Isabella!-abre la puerta de golpe pero al verla pierde la voz-… ¿qué…estás haciendo?

Bella: -lo mira contenta-¡Oh hola Squalo! Estoy viendo mi frasco de sangre de murciélago-simple- tiene un hermoso color escarlata. ¿No te parece bello?-se lo enseña-

Squalo: Eh-se aleja un poco-…sí… ¡Voooi, el jefe te llama así que…deja eso y anda de una vez!

Bella: Sishishishi me encierra en un simulador lleno de murciélagos y aun tiene el descaro de llamarme de nuevo-sonríe- je, mi mejor amigo nunca cambia-baja de la cama- por cierto gracias por ayudarme-sarcástica-

Squalo: Vooi no es mi culpa…todo fue por-serio-

Bella: Estoy bromeando, no te pongas tan serio por pequeñeces-le guiña el ojo- ¡voy bajando!

Squalo: -enfurece-!VOOOOI MALDITA PRINCESA!

Oficina de Xanxus…

Xanxus: Isabella-serio-no puedo creer que hayas matado a la mitad de lo que quedaba de una raza que se creía perdida de murciélagos, por tu culpa tengo una maldita jaqueca-se sirve whisky-

Isabella: -tirada en el sillón-Tu me pusiste ahí, sishishishi, la princesa no tuvo la culpa-se enconge de hombros-

Xanxus: Bien, por casi extinguir a una raza, hoy te quedaras aquí a hacer el papeleo con Luss y Angela

Isabella: -se levanta de golpe- ¿DISCULPA? Soy una princesa no una secretaria y lo sabes Xanxus-seria- ¡No me puedes dejar aquí!

Xanxus: -molesto, toma más whisky-Obedece Isabella, bien ya es hora de que me vaya. Empieza si quieres terminar hoy, luego harás una misión

Isabella: Claro -se sienta desanimada y ve una montaña de papeles- que triste es esto…-apoya la frente en sus manos-

Luss: ¿Bella-chan?-entra a la oficina- al parecer nos abandonaron-sonríe-

Bella: -desanimada-Sip, Xanxus nos abandonó… Por cierto ¿dónde está Angela?

Luss: -le sonríe-Se quedó dormida, en eso ella y el Líder sí que se parecen

Bella: Oh-mira a otro lado-…por cierto… ¿cómo…tu sabes…cómo terminaron?

Luss: Oh pues-incomodo-…yo no suelo contárselo a nadie. Xanxus no quiso que nadie se enterara pero al final todos los de escuadrón lo supimos. Verás…fue hace 10 años, antes de nuestra batalla contra la familia de Tsunayoshi. Xanxus, luego de haber sido descongelado, había ido a visitar a la familia Cavallone para unas posible negociaciones antes del ataque, se encontró con Dino y a su lado…estaba Angela

Bella: Espera… ella de verdad es la hermana de Dino-sigue sorprendida-

Luss: Así es, anda ordenando-le da varios papeles- bueno, mira esto pasó…

FLASHBACK: Hace aproximadamente 10 años…

Dino: Angela quédate con Xanxus, iré a traer algunos documentos. Por favor se amable-serio-

Angela: Bueno…-incómoda, lo mira-

Angela miró atenta al joven sentado frente a ella. Miraba a un lado diferente al de ella, sus ojos eran fríos y llenos de ira pero también tenían una cantidad enorme de soledad y tristeza. Curiosa, intentó hablarle…

Angela: Um…oye, ¿te sientes bien?

Con un movimiento brusco sus ojos se posaron sobre ella

Xanxus: ¿Qué quieres, mujer?-serio-

Angela: -enojada- ¡Mi nombre no es mujer, es Angela y solo intentaba ser amable!

Xanxus: No necesito de tu lástima ni amabilidad, aléjate de mí…-le planta la mirada-

Angela: Pues no voy a complacerte-se le acerca- ¿te llamas Xanxus verdad?

Xanxus: -asiente-

Angela: Je, es un nombre muy curioso en verdad. Dime Xanxus… ¿alguna vez dejas de estar enojado…o triste?-lo mira a los ojos-

Xanxus se sorprendió ligeramente y miró furioso a la joven…

Xanxus: Déjame solo, maldita inútil-se voltea-

Angela: No creo que quieras que te deje solo… sé que recién te conozco y puede que parescas agresivo y quizás lo seas pero… -triste-¿te siente solo verdad? Lo puedo ver…en tus ojos

La joven Cavallone vio que no había respuesta y cuando estaba a punto de irse, sintió una mano en su brazo, confundida se volteó encontrándose con ese par rojizo e inigualable de ojos

Xanxus: Tu hermano te dijo que te quedaras conmigo hasta que el volviera-la mira fijamente-

Angela sonrió y se sentó a su costado. Él le contó sobre su pasado, de cómo su madre lo había entregado al Noveno Cavallone y él se había convertido por mérito propio en el líder de Varia. Increíblemente, Xanxus se abrió con ella más que con cualquier otra persona que conocía, pronto sin saber cómo, el joven líder acabó derramando unas cuántas lágrimas en el regazo de la joven, que acariciaba su cabello enternecida. El aterrorizante líder se había quedado dormido en su regazo…

Luego de eso Xanxus y Angela fueron inseparables. Pero no pasó mucho para que la operación comenzará y la joven veía que Xanxus poco a poco iba olvidándose de ella…

Xanxus: Más les vale ser de utilidad hoy, basuras-molesto-

Todos estaban reunidos, Angela estaba al costado de Xanxus con una expresión seria. La misión era importante y como pareja de Xanxus debía apoyarlo en esta decidió, sea lo que sea…

Squalo: ¡VOOOI TU SOLO ESPERA BOSS, TE TRAERE LOS ANILLOS!-se va corriendo-

Levi: Siempre tan ruidoso-fastidiado-

Angela: Déjenlo ser-sonríe- Squalo siempre ha sido un gritón de primera

Pronto, la joven sintió un golpe en su nuca y luego el frío suelo. Confundida, se paró bastanted adolorida frente a los miembros Varia que miraban tranquilos

Levi: No hables si el líder no te ha dado permiso…mujer-fastidiado-

Xanxus: Levi, no hagas cosas innecesarias, -le susurra a la joven-párate Angela, estás avergonzándome ahí tirada…

Angela sintió hervir su sangre y se paró de manera rápida y furiosa

Esa solo fue una de varias veces en las que el Jefe de los Varia maltrató a la joven Cavallone. Un día, harta de todo, ella le habló intentando que entienda como se sentía…

Angela: Xanxus, tengo que hablar contigo-seria-

Xanxus: Estoy ocupado-molesto, mira unos papeles- Ve a hablar con Lussuria…o lo que sea…

Angela: ¡Xanxus!-le quita sus papeles- Escúchame bien, estos días has estado ignorándome y tratándome como escoria, dejaste que Levi me atacara y casi muero en una misión. ¡Ni siquiera te importó que iba a caer al vacío, la roca era inestable, no podía salvarme yo sola!

Xanxus: Tienes razón-la mira- no me importó-frío-

Angela: -sorprendida-Xanxus…pensé que…

Xanxus Si no tienes nada que decirme retírate, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar de estupideces contigo…

Angela sintió una punzada en su corazón al oír esas palabras, luego…solo rabia, odio, acumulándose en su ser…Harta de todo decidió darle unas última palabras al Líder

Angela: Bien… si me permite oh gran y poderoso jefe-toma unas cuantas cosas- ¡me voy! Si tanto te avergüenzo lo mejor es que me vaya-furiosa-… ¡pero para siempre!-lo mira-

Xanxus no se volteó haciendo que el ya herido corazón de la joven se rompiera en miles de pedacitos…

Xanxus: Haz lo que quieras

Angela miró con los ojos abiertos y llenos de odio y tristeza

Angela: -susurro-¿Sabes algo? Realmente pensé que podías llegar a amar a alguien…parece que fui una idiota-expresión vacía- Yo me largo…-se va-

Xanxus se quedó viendo por la ventana de su oficina. Pareció como si recién lo asimilara porque…luego de unos segundos tiró todas sus cosas lleno de ira…lleno de dolor, acababa de perder a una persona que lo amaba con todo su corazón y lo peor de todo era que no podía negar que había sentido y sentía algo por la joven Cavallone…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Bella: Xanxus era así cuando lo conocí, siempre actuaba sin pensar…claro que mejoró mucho pero… ¿dices que se arrepintió?

Luss: El jefe no quiso saber nada de la familia Cavallone por años, hubo días en los que no comía

Bella: ¿Por qué?-curiosa-

Luss: Cada 12 de abril se deprimía porque ese fue el día en el que la conoció y pues… eso es todo…-triste- bastante doloroso para ambos pero… a veces el amor es así…

Bella: Ya veo…-tira varios papeles al aire y saca un lapicero- sishishishi hora de hacerlo al estilo de una princesa-salta y firma todos a la velocidad de la luz- ¡voila!

Luss: ¡Oh eso si es rapidez! ¡Bien hecho Bella!-le sonríe-

Angela: Asi que… ¿ya lo sabes eh?-entra-

Bella: Angela….-seria-

Angela: No te preocupes, no me importa que lo sepas, siempre has sido una buena amiga de Xanxus y también por lo que sé, una increíble princesa-le sonríe-. Tsk, Xanxus ya no me importa asi que… no hay inconveniente en que sepas lo que HUBO entre nosotros…-mira a otro lado-

Luss: -le sonríe-Siempre tan terca. Tú aún lo amas. ¿Verdad Angie?

Angela: -lo toma del cuello- ¡No me vuelvas a decir así! ¡Y NO ME SIGUE GUSTANDO XANXUS! ¡SUPÉRALO, GAY FRUSTRADO!-se sienta y empieza a ordenar-

Luss: -tiembla y se sienta-Angela eres tan parecida al jefe-se ríe nervioso-

Angela: Isabella ¿puedes descuartizarlo?-lo mira asesina-

Bella: Nooo Angela-le sonríe- eso sería cruel, Luss es como la mami de todos aquí

Angela ¡Tsk, rayos!- se ríe ligeramente-

Bella: ¡Sishishishi!-feliz

Angela: ¿Por qué demonios te ríes así?-se ríe más-

Bella: -puchero-¡Oye, es de familia, no te burles! –sonríe arrogante-Además es la risa de una princesa, siéntete dichosa de escucharla, plebeya

Angela: Rarita-burlona-

Ambas jóvenes rieron, al final terminaron llevándose bien. Pronto, con la ayuda de Angela , terminaron el papeleo excesivo. No pasó mucho hasta que el líder llegó y Angela lo miró curiosa, se le veía cansado…

Angela: Hey…se te ve bastante cansado, maldito jefe-tranquila-

Xanxus: No es nada –toma algo de café- Metete en tus asuntos-no la mira-

Luss: -sonriente-¡Jefe, bienvenido! ¡Terminamos el papeleo!

Bella: Gracias a mí-se señala-

Angela: Fuimos las dos y Lussuria-la golpea en el hombro

Xanxus: Je-las mira curioso- al parecer ustedes dos ya se hicieron buenas amigas. Agh-se toma el cuello-

Angela: Aich-se para-al parecer ya te estropeaste el cuello por ser tan estúpido. Déjame ver-lo mira seria- conociéndote puedes haberte torcido algo y en la zona del cuello puede ser bastante grave-empieza a revisarle-

Xanxus: -evita mirarla-No creo que sea algo tan grave así que no es- ¡Agh!-la chica toca la base-

Angela: -seria-Al parecer estas estresado, si sigues así puede afectar tu salud, deberían tomarse un descanso ¿no creen? En especial tu, Su Majestad-arquea una ceja- ¿Tan tacaño eres para no hacerlo?

Xanxus: No necesito un descanso-molesto-

Angela: -lo golpa fuerte en la cabeza y Xanxus cae lejos-Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso y tomate un descanso junto con todos los de tu excéntrico y estúpido escuadrón

Xanxus: -se para dolorido- Eso…no era necesario, maldita-molesto-

Luss: Vamos jefe, hace mucho que no nos tomamos unas vacaciones-sonríe-

Bella: Sí Xanxus, sería una buena idea, además todos se ven últimamente muy cansados y como buena princesa que soy debo cuidar a mi pueblo, ese es mi deber-se señala-

Xanxus miró negativo pero entonces miró a Angela, notó cierta preocupación en sus ojos esmeraldas y sintió un ligero toque de alegría en su ser…

Angela: ¿Q-Que?-lo mira enojada-

Xanxus: -suspira- Bien escorias…mañana nos iremos de vacaciones

Luss: ¡Siiiiii!-salta de manera muy "masculina"-

Bella: Sishishishi y ¿a dónde iremos?

Luss: -feliz-Pues a la playa ¿a dónde más?

Bella: Sishishi que lindo destino-estira sus brazos-

Angela: Bien, yo me iré en unos días porque no me pierdo este viaje de fenómenos por nada del mundo, así que me tendrán en sus vacaciones

Xanxus: -sonríe mentalmente- Como quieras… Isabella, creí decirte que tenías una misión después del papeleo, solo debes traerme algo

Bella: Bien…-saca sus cuchillos ansiosa- tengo tantas ganas de ver sangre en mis hermosos cuchillos de plata…-se va corriendo-

Angela: …Definitivamente es hermana de Belphegor-suspira-

Xanxus: No tienes idea de que tan parecidos son, por cierto gracias por preocuparte por mi-burlón-

Angela: ¿Eh? ¿Q-Quien se preocupa por ti idiota?-molesta-

Xanxus la miró curioso

Angela: ¡Deja de mirarme!

Xanxus: -la mira curioso-Angela te pedí perdón antes de venir aquí y aceptaste mis disculpas, gruñendo, pero las aceptaste ¿o no?

Angela: ¿Y?-no lo mira-

Xanxus: Veo que no has cambiado mucho-sonrisa ligera- Angela

Angela totalmente irritada pateó su rostro fuertemente saliendo de su oficina, echando humo por la boca. Xanxus se paró, riendo ligeramente, si, Angela Cavallone…el único ángel que golpea duro, su primer…y único amor…

Abajo…

Bel: Ushishishi por fin el príncipe tendrá un merecido descanso-se estira frente al televisor-

Levi: Necesitaremos reservaciones en un hotel-tranquilo-

Luss: ¡Si pero en uno de 5 estrellas! ¡Y que sea frente al mar!-emocionado-

Fran: Oh Bel-sempai, por fin podré verlo ahogándose-monótono-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI No entiendo por qué tenemos que tomarnos un descanso!

Luss: Ay Squ-chan pero si tu eres uno de los más tensos aquí, además…Bella-chan también ira con nosotros-burlón-

Squalo: -algo sonrojado-¡V-VOOOOI ¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME!

Luss: ¡Ay la juventud… es tan emocionante!-da vueltas por la sala-

Fran: Lussuria-san-lo mira- ¿por qué siempre habla como un anciano?

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la autora**

**Male: Heeeeey nwn, he aquí mi nuevo capitulo**

**Nina: Que esta bueno! :D**

**Male: Gracias Nina nwn, que les parece la pareja de Angela y Xanxus?**

**Levi: Yo creo que-Male lo patea-**

**Male: Tu opinión no importa! ewe**

**Nina: Que mala! XDD**

**Male: Naaa, enseguida se levanta, es demasiado resistente XD En fin, los dejo darlings!**

**Nina: O-O WTF MALE!**

**Male: Que? XD LUSSURIA ME PEGO SUS PALABRAS ROSAS!**

**Nina: Muy bien yo me despediré de los lectores hasta que se te pase .-.**

**Male: AWWW U-U-le da el guion-**

**Nina: Muy bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo en el cual los Varia irán a un hotel frente a la playa y el hotel es de 5 estrellas! Pero… Acaso el viaje será tranquilo? Obviamente la respuesta es no! XD**

**Male: En resumen dejaran hecho trizas el hotel XD**

**Nina: Shh Male, YO ME ESTOY DESPIDIENDO! XD ¿Y quien sabe? Quizas algo aparesca en las aguas del mar ese día**

**Levi: -se levanta- auch, siempre me golpean u_u**

**Male: Hi Darling! XDD**

**Levi: Ehmmm…Debería preocuparme por ella? O_o**

**Nina: Naaa XD en fin, nos vemos! :D Si les gusto, déjennos un review! Los review hacen que Male sonría mucho y que Bel los visite en sus sueños XD**


	17. Un viaje agitado, Vamos a la Playa!

Era una bella mañana en la autopista italiana. Los automóviles iban de un lado a otro en el frenesí de lo que se conocía como un día más en el cual debes trabajar, atender a tus necesidades y por supuesto… ir de viaje en una limosina conducida por el líder Varia

Isabella: -cantando-The itsy bitsy spider climbed up and eat an Apple. Down came a worm and she ate it whole. After the meal, she climbed up a tree. And the itsy bitsy spider smile royally! !Canten conmigo chicos!-estira sus brazos-

Un enorme quejido se escucho en la limosina de los Varia. Los miembros ya estaban hartos de las canciones alteradas de la princesa. Las letras no les molestaban, quizás eran algo extrañas pero el problemas es que la princesa parecía haber creado todas sus versiones de la gran mayoría de canciones infantiles. Xanxus ya con algunas marcas de sus cicatrices intentó hablarle…

Xanxus: Isabella…todos sabemos que tienes una obsesión por cantar-la mira fijamente- pero ya cállate de una maldita vez…por favor-harto-

Bella:-se calla- Está bien… solo quería animar el viaje como una buena princesa-mira algo desanimada- Lo siento si no les gustaron las canciones-apenada-

Fran: Bella-chan a mi si me gustan sus canciones pero me aburrí en la quinta-monótono- Bel-sempai su hermana es original pero fallaría en la comedia mas barata

Bel: ¡Nadie te preguntó tu opinión renacuajo ignorante! Además…no puedes comprender a Isabella porque ella sencillamente es MI hermana mayor, una principessa-sonríe- y tu una simple rana metiche y fea Ushishishi

Fran: Bel-sempai, usted es muy cruel conmigo-tranquilo-

Angie: -ignora a Bel y Fran-A mi si me gustan sus canciones, al menos más que escuchar a esos dos inmaduros discutir-tranquila-

Squalo: VOOOI ¡solo callense todos de una buena vez! ¿quieren?

Luss: Siempre tan gruñón- al costado de Bella-, relájate Squ-chan pronto iremos al tren que nos llevara a la playa-le sonríe-

Squalo: Je, yo no necesito un descanso-gruñe- eso es para los débiles

Levi: Lo dice el que solo sabe gritar todo el día-susurro-

Squalo: ¿Qué dijiste inútil?-le planta la mirada-

Bella: Chicos, por favor. Levi, no molestes a Squalo, ambos trabajan duro-pulgar arriba-

Squalo: Je y es bueno que alguien lo note-serio-

Luss: ¡Oh yo no se ustedes pero creo que yo trabajo más duro!-sonrisa de diva-

Squalo: -amenazante intenta sacar su espada-Lussuria… repítelo y te las verás conmigo

Bella: ¿Que dicen?-sonríe maliciosa-¿Otra canción?

NOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Terminal de trenes: 9:40 am**

Xanxus: ¡Vamos muévanse, escorias!-corriendo delante de todos-

Luss: ¡B-Boss! ¡¿Por que corremos?!

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¿XANXUS, QUE OCURRE?

Fran: Boss…me estoy cansando de correr!-al costado de Bel-

Bel: ¡Cállate ya rana inútil y sigue corriendo!

Bella: -cara de aburrida- ¿Alguien puede explicarme cuál es el problema?

Angela: -seria-Ese idiota de Xanxus confundió la hora de partida del tren

Bella: ¿No era a las 10 y 15?-sorprendida-

Angela: -niega- ¡Resulta que es en cinco minutos!-molesta-

Bella: ¡¿QUE?! –lo mira mal- !XANXUS!

Xanxus: -serio-¡Menos grito y más velocidad Isabella!

Pasaron exactamente dos minutos en los que la gente de los alrededores gozaron de una especie de carrera de fenómenos y no había quién los culpe…en ese momento el príncipe destripador de Varia se detuvo y miró aburrido a los demás mientras se estiraba, Isabella lo miró molesta

Bella: -molesta-¡Bel, muévete!

Bel: …No quiero-mira a otro lado- soy un príncipe y ya estoy cansado de tanto correr-encoge los hombros- ushishishi no me culpes

Bella: -seria, sigue corriendo- !Si no corres ahora, romperé tu tiara favorita!

El príncipe se volteó inmediatamente y corrió junto a su hermana con sus equipajes hasta que por fin consiguieron abordar su tren…

Bella:-se deja caer en el asiento- estoy…cansada-mira molesta a Xanxus- ¡Xanxus si vuelves a hacer eso, te decapito!-saca sus cuchillos-

Xanxus: Jum-serio- échale la culpa a Angela

Angela: -molesta y sorprendida-¿QUE? ¡¿Y a mí por qué?!

Xanxus: Sabes que soy malo con los horarios, si hubieras visto mi error antes no hubiéramos corrido tanto-tranquilo-

Squalo: Voooi, eso ya no importa ahora que estamos aquí. Esperen… siento que algo falta…

Levi: Um ahora que lo mencionas… es como si alguien…no estuviera aquí

Luss: Esperen, somos 7…-se queda pensando-

Bel: Ushishishi…-sonríe malicioso-

…

Bella:-alterada- ¡FRAN! ¿DONDE ESTA FRAN?-mira por todos lados-

Pronto la princesa divisó a la ranita Varia frente a una máquina expendedora de sodas. Fran volteó y la princesa, aún bastante confundida, leyó los labios del joven y supo entonces que el dichoso ilusionista superdotado dijo: Hi, Bella-chan

Bastante alterada y molesta, abrió la ventana y lo llamó

Bella: !Fran! !VEN AQUI, EL TREN ESTA A PUNTO DE PARTIR!

Fran: Pero-mira la maquina-…me falta mi soda de uva Bella-chan, y me gusta mucho el sabor de la soda de uva…no me creo capaz de viajar sin una-simple-

Bella: -chasquea- ¡Olvídenlo, yo voy por el!-alguien la sujeta-

Squalo: ¡Voooi! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡El tren está empezando a moverse, idiota!

Bella: No dejaré a una ranita indefensa-se suelta y baja por la ventana corriendo lo más rápido que puede- ¡Fran, ven aquí inmediatamente!

Fran: Pero… mi soda-algo triste-

Bella: -se golpea la frente con su mano y lo jala-¡En el hotel te compro una, ahora MUEVETE!

La rana esperó un momento y una soda de uva cayó, él la tomó y con una ligera sonrisa siguió a la princesa que lo miraba molesta. Pronto ambos vieron que el tren se movía cada vez más rápido, la princesa solo atinó a jalarlo fuerte

Bella: Tenemos que apresurarnos… Ven Fran-se pone delante de él- sube a mi espalda

Fran: Pero… esta clase de escenas… ¿no debería ser al revés?-ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda-

Bella: -le planta la mirada-!SOLO SUBE!

La ranita solo pudo obeder fielmente a la princesa, y ella son una sonrisa traviesa le dijo:

Bella: Sishishishi, te conviene sujetarte… será un viaje agitado

La rana por segunda vez en su vida sintió miedo de Isabella que empezó a correr velozmente. Luego más rápido…más rápido… Espera… ¡¿esa rapidez era posible para un humano?!

Fran: Bella-chan…siento que voy a regresar mi desayuno-mareado-

Bella: -decidida-¡Resiste ya casi alcanzamos el tren!

Squalo miró preocupado, los demás le decían que se calme. ¿Pero cómo? ¡Isabella estaba más que loca! ¡¿A quien se le ocurre bajar de un tren y luego intentar alcanzarlo?! Pronto vio que se acercaban… en verdad estaban bastante cerca… ¿cómo era posible? ¡¿Isabella alcanzó el tren en su máxima velocidad corriendo?!

Squalo: ¡Xanxus, ven a ver esto!-sorprendido-

Xanxus y los demás se acercaron, todos se sorprendieron, Bel miró sonriente y empujó al tiburón

Bel: ¿Qué esperas capitán de estrategias? Ayudalos ushishishi

Squalo: ¡Isabella, Fran!

Isabella vio que se acercaban, miró a Fran un momento y sonrió como su amado hermanito. La ranita miró asustado…

Isabella: Gomenasai, Fran, espero que algún día me perdones… ¡Atrápalo, Squalo!-lo lanza hacia Squalo y este lo atrapa- ¡en seguida voy!-corre más rápido-

Xanxus: ¡Isabella, más te vale que corras más rápido, estúpida princesa!-serio-

Bella: ¡¿Qué crees que hago, amigo?! –susurro-Ya estoy algo cansada…

Angela: ¡Vamos, Isabella estas muy cerca, salta de una buena vez!

Bel: -serio-¿Estás loca mujer? ¡Bella puede morir si salta un segundo antes o después!

Angela: ¡Es la única manera, príncipe de cuarta!

Bella siguió corriendo sintiendo que sus pies se cansaban, le empezó a faltar el aire. El espadachín vio que se alejaba un poco y se acercaban a un… ¡UN TUNEL!

Squalo: !VOOOI CORRE ISABELLA!

Bella vio que se acercaba un túnel pero cerró sus ojos sintiendo que se tropezaba… cayendo bruscamente...

Squalo vio que Bella cayó fuertemente sobre los rieles. Lleno de miedo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó desde la ventana, tomó a la princesa y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras tanto, la princesa sintió que flotaba y pronto al abrir sus ojos vio otro par de orbes grises serias y fijas… ¿Squalo…? Era Squalo… ¡¿la estaba cargando?!

Bella: ¿Squalo?-sonrojada y sorprendida-

Squalo: Cállate por un segundo.-decidido- Bien, ya es hora-salta lo más alto que puede y cae entrando por la ventana- Sigh… por fin…

Luss: ¡Bella-chan!-se le acerca- ¿Estás bien? –preocupado-

Levi: Fran, no vuelvas a hacer eso-serio-

Fran: -mira a otro lado- perdón…

Bel: ¿Bella, estás bien?-se le acerca y acaricia su rostro- tienes un corte en tu mentón…

Bella: Bel no es nada y tranquilos, estoy bien, lamento los problemas-sonríe ligeramente-

Bel: Oye-venita y sonrisa maliciosa-… ¿qué haces cargando a mi hermana tiburón? Ushishishi, ¿quieres morir?-saca sus cuchillos-

La princesa miró confundida y fue entonces que lo notó, Squalo seguía cargándola…miró a otro lado algo feliz, era la segunda vez que Squalo le parecía un total caballero de brillante armadura. Empezó a bajarse guardándose su sonrisa

Bella: Lo siento…y…gracias-sonrisa pequeña-

El guardián de la lluvia no hizo ningún comentario pero evitó mirarla a los ojos mientras la bajaba de sus brazos…

Squalo: D-De nada…

Angela miró sonriente la escena, algo pasaba entre esos dos y ella lo descubriría o…aportaría algo…

Xanxus: Buen trabajo, basura-burlón- Fran… ¿algo que decir?

Fran: Lo siento Bella-chan-ojos de cahorrito-

Bella miró sonriente al pequeño

Bella: -se pone a su altura-Eres demasiado adorable para dejarte en una terminal de trenes, además Mukuro me mataría sishishi, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, nos asustaste

Fran: Hai…

Bella: Awww que lindoooo-lo abraza-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI YA BASTA DE CURSILERIAS, SIENTENSE PARA LLEGAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Bella: !Squalo!

Squalo: QUE?-serio-

Bella: -interesada- Pues… tienes que ser bastante rápido para haberme salvado. En verdad me impresionaste sishishi-se ríe-

Squalo se sonrojó por el comentario y se sentó molesto, el resto miró divertido

Bella: -suspira-Bueno… ¡PRÓXIMA PARADA: LA PLAYA!-emocionada-

**Tres horas después…**

En el Hotel todo estaba en calma y serenidad, la gente rica llegaba de todas partes y gozaba de los lujos y placeres del lugar. Pronto, una limosina de color blanco apareció alborotando a todos, del vehículo salieron nuestros queridos Varia liderados por su muy resaltante líder, Xanxus, al cual muchos veían sorprendidos e incluso asustados. Así cada uno bajó, al salir el tiburón de Varia, las mujeres se alborotaron, lo cual molestó a cierta princesa pero luego los halagos se escucharon al verla a ella. Sonrió, una princesa siempre debía tener gran atención y respeto por parte de los demás. Squalo por su parte fulminó con la mirada a todos aquellos enclenques bien vestidos que si quiera miraron a la princesa destripadora. Xanxus sacó las llaves de los cuartos, una para él, otra para Squalo, otra para Levi y Lussuria, otra para Bel y Fran (aunque estos se negaran rotundamente) y otra para las nuevas amigas Isabella y Angela…

**Cuarto de Xanxus:**

Xanxus decidió echarse en su nueva cama sintiendo una relajación total. El aroma a nuevo y limpio inundó su nariz, estaban ahí para relajarse y eso iba a hacer…Angela estaría solo esos días así que… ¿debía aprovechar? Pronto alguien tocó su puerta, era Squalo, al parecer su habitación conectaba con la suya…

Squalo: ¡Voooi! Este lugar tiene bastante estilo-mira el cuarto-

Xanxus: Jum… ¿Creíste que YO iba a estar en un hotel cualquiera?

Squalo: Tsk, claro olvide que eras tu, maldito líder… En fin, todos iremos a la playa en 10 minutos

Xanxus: Bien…oye, basura… al parecer ya empiezo a notar que te está empezando a gustar salvar damiselas en apuros ¿eh?-burlón-

Squalo: ¿VOOOOI QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!-molesto y algo sonrojado-

Xanxus: ¿Que crees que quise decir con eso eh basura?-divertido-

Squalo gruñó y se fue a su habitación, decidió cambiarse. Damiselas en apuros… ¡NO! ¡MALDITO XANXUS!

**Cuarto de Luss y Levi:**

Levi: ¡Luss, ya sal del baño debo entrar!-harto-

Luss: ¡Levi sé un buen chico y espera un momento!

Levi: ¡Eso dijiste hace 10 minutos! ¡Ya muévete!

Luss: -sale-Cómo se nota que no entiendes que uno debe ser bello, mi traje de baño es tan elegante y encantador como yo-orgulloso-

Levi: -asqueado-¿Qué color es ese? ¿Rosado?

Luss: -ofendido- ¡Es coral!

Levi: ¿Y la diferencia es…?

Luss: -se voltea-…al menos el mío no es gris

**Cuarto de Bel y Fran:**

Bel: Muy bien-fastidiado-… escucha rana, -señala una parte pequeña de la habitación-éste es tu lado y ese-señala otro lado- el más grande, es mi lado de la habitación. Quédate de tu lado y no tendré que matarte ushishishi –saca sus cuchillos y tira uno cerca a la pared-

Fran: Bel-sempai-curioso-…el baño esta de su lado-monótono-

Bel: Ushishishi que pena-se rie y se enconge de hombros-

Fran: ¿Sabe de que ninguna manera le voy a hacer caso verdad?-curioso-

Bel: El príncipe no te escucha, solo escucha el croar de una rana inútil-se sigue riendo-

Fran: Bel-sempai…su traje tiene una corona –lo mira-

Bel: ¿Algún problema?-serio-

Fran: …No sé de qué me sorprendo…

**Cuarto de Bella y Angie**

Angie: Oh vamos Isabella, YO sé que vi algo entre ustedes dos-cantarina y burlona- no pensé que te gustaran los tiburones, princesita-se ríe-

Bella: -cambiandose en el baño- Sishishi No se a qué te refieres, Squalo es el capitán de estrategias y no hay nada entre nosotros

Angie: Sabes que no se lo diría a nadie-sonríe- no es malo que le digas a una amiga quién te gusta-seria-

Bella: Angela-burlona- si hablamos de gustos a ti te gusta un león dormilón

Angie: ¿De que estás…- ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA XANXUS!-golpea con su puño la pared-

Bella: Si claro, como digas… ya estoy lista-sale del baño-

Angie: -la mira-Wow…algo me dice que Squalo se quedará con la boca abierta-burlona-

Bella: Sishishi al igual que Xanxus cuando te vea en bikini-se ríe

Angie: Gracias por hacerme sentir vergüenza-apenada-

Bella: De nada, agradece que te molestó una princesa-le saca la lengua-

Angie: …vámonos ¿quieres?

**En la playa…**

Xanxus había llegado primero junto con todos los miembros masculinos en sus respectivos trajes de baño. Era un verdadero banquete para las chicas presentes, el príncipe en especial yacía bajo la sombra, estirado y mostrando todo su torso a sus admiradoras que babeaban por él. La ranita también tenía su grupo de fangirls que a cada momento se retorcían y gritaban : ¡Que adorableeee!

Luss: Se ve que esos dos tienen suerte-leyendo una revista bajo una sombrilla-

Levi: Jum, no entiendo que le ven a esos dos-mira molesto-

Luss: Lo que seientes se llama envidia pequeño y no es mala de vez en cuando-sonríe-

Levi: Cállate gay-molesto-

Luss: !Jum! !Eres un grosero!-sigue leyendo-

Xanxus sentía la brisa marina, el mar siempre le había traído calma pero le duró muy poco a escuchar un grito de su capitán de estrategias. Sin duda alguna le arruinó la paz que sentía bajo su sombrilla

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI El mar se ve genial esta mañana!-sonríe-

Xanxus: ¡Cállate!-irritado-

Luss: -lo mira- Squ-chan ponte bloqueador o tu hermosa piel blanquecina se irritara-se lo alcanza eso-

Squalo: Voooi, pásame eso- toma el bloqueador-

El espadachín cogió el bloqueador y empezó a echárselo en todo su torso, hombros y cuello dejando ver un espectáculo exquisito para sus fangirls. Él se les quedó viendo y varias se voltearon mientras que otras se desmayaron, pronto una voz las apartó

Bella: Bien, ya muévanse ¿qué tanto miran niñitas?-las aparta bruscamente- No es un circo

Squalo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la princesa y la miró sintiendo un leve calor inundar sus mejillas… Isabella estaba con el cabello suelto dejando ver que le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cadera y su piel era quizás un poco más clara que la de Bel. Pero el detalle importante de estasituación era todo lo mencionado y que la princesa…estaba usando un bikini, se sonrojó un poco más, Luss se rió de su rostro y Xanxus también lo miró divertido, claro…hasta que vio a Angela con un bikini verde limón, el no se sorprendió pero… evitó un poco la mirada de la Cavallone

Luss: -susurro-¿necesitas aire Squalo?

Squalo: -balbucea-Yo…que, ¿ah?-irritado-¡NO ME MOLESTES LUSSURIA!

Luss: Deberías ver tu cara-se ríe-

Pronto volvió a mirarla, a lo lejos pudo ver a unos tipos silbándole, la ira lo inundó y con un enorme VOOOOOOOI regañó a la princesa

Squalo: ¡OYE ISABELLA! ¡VETE A CAMBIAR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Bella: ¿Por qué? ¿No me queda bien?-simple-

Squalo: -enrojece- ¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO! ¡ESOS IDIOTAS ESTAN MIRANDOTE COMO SI FUERAS-

Bella: Terminas mal esa oración y te muere-maliciosa-

Squalo: -se sorprende por el cambio de voz- ¡D-DE TODAS FORMAS, VE Y CAMBIATE!

Angela: Oh vamos Squalo, no seas aguafiestas, además ¿por qué te molestaría eso a ti?

Él se quedó mirando a la heredera Cavalonne, esta le guiñó el ojo a lo que él gruñó. Así que esa maldita se había dado cuenta…

Angela: Además Bella es una princesa, creo que ella puede usar lo que ella quiere

Bella: Bueno…no quiero ser arrogante pero…nunca está mal algo de atención, mira a Bel-lo señala-

Bel: Una a la vez-todas lo rodean- No toquen la corona mis queridas princesas Ushishishi…

Squalo: P-PERO-

Angela: Ven Bella, vamos al mar-ella la sigue-

Bella: ¡Oh, espera!-jala su bolso-

Angela vio que buscaba algo dentro de su bolso y entonces…sacó… ¿Eso es un flotador? Miró a Squalo confundida a lo que este suspiró y dijo…

Squalo: No sabe nadar –simple-

Angela: Oh…bueno, vamos-divertida-

Bella: Oigan mi flotador es de un castillo así que no se rían de mi-molesta-

Así ambas jóvenes decidieron entrar al mar, rieron y se divirtieron. Xanxus y los demás decidieron quedarse en la sombra como buenos hombres y asesinos que eran, Bel siguió con sus admiradoras y Fran empezó a hacer un castillo de arena que sería gigante en un par de horas. Pero entonces un grito los sacó de su diversión y tranquilidad…

Chica: ¡TIBURON! ¡TIBURON! ¡CORRAN! ¡UN TIBURON!

El pánico se sembró en la playa en un instante viendo que una aleta se movía a lo lejos. Angela se alarmó y salió a la orilla lo más rápido que pudo, donde Xanxus la abrazó protectoramente sin importarle en absoluto si la joven se negaba a ello. ¡Mientras, Squalo vio algo asustado que la corriente jalaba el flotador mar adentro hacia el tiburón!

Squalo: !Isabella!-corre hacia ella-

Bella: ?Ah? Oh es un tiburón-ella se acerca más-

Squalo: ¿OYE QUE CREES QUE HACES? ¡VEN AQUÍ O TE COMERÁ!-entra al mar-

Bella vio que el tiburón se acercaba cada vez más a ella, miró curiosa al ver salía a la superficie y entonces miró sonriente…tocando su cabeza lo acarició de manera amistosa…

Bella: Sishishi has crecido mucho Kirby-lo abraza-

El tiburón se quedó ahí dejándose acariciar como si fuera un simple gatito. Todos, en especial Squalo, miraron con la boca abierta. Finalmente, el usuario de la lluvia llegó hasta ella….

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?

Bella: Squalo-sonríe- este es Kirby, mi tiburón mascota. Lo tuve cuando era niña pero lo liberé porque creció mucho y a mis padres no les gustaba que lo tuviera en el palacio-triste-

Squalo: -confundido y sorprendido-¿Tu tiburón…mascota?

Bella: Sí, saluda Kirby-el tiburón mueve ligeramente su aleta- creo que le agradas-sonríe ampliamente-

Squalo suspiró. Menos mal no le pasó nada…

Squalo: Muy bien princesa, se acabaron las emociones, sal del agua antes de que vengan mas-serio-

Bella: Sí…-nostalgia- Kirby, nos volveremos a ver amiguito

El tiburón miró a la princesa y luego se alejó poco a poco, Bella le hizo adiós y luego fue ayudada por Squalo para que la corriente no vuelva a alejar su flotador de castillo. Cuando llegaron a la costa la princesa atinó a abrazar su mismo flotador

Bella: Adoro mi flotador sishishi Tiene clase y es hermoso-da vueltas-

Squalo: Me pregunto qué dirían los medios si saben que la princesa destripadora usa un flotador-burlón-

Bella: Callate-lo golpea en el hombro-

Squalo se sorprendió por el golpe pero sonrió al ver la cara de enojada de la princesa, se veía... ¿adorable? No lo sabía... al menos no con certeza, pero ese sentimiento parecía crecer con el pasar de los días. Al llegar vieron algo totalemente inesperadose, Angela se había quedado dormida junto a Xanxus y este la estaba abrazando protectoramente. Isabella miró feliz, Squalo burlón…

Squalo: ¿Deberíamos despertarlos?-serio-

Bella: Sí, ya debemos volver al hotel… ¡XANXUS, ME TOME TODOS TUS VINOS IMPORTADOS!

Xanxus:-se levanta bruscamente y le apunta con sus pistolas- Isabella…-amenazante-

Angela: Mhm-se desperta- … ¿que sucede?-se levantan- … ¿PERO QUE…? ¡QUITATE!-empuja Xanxus a la arena-

Xanxus: -vena- ¿!quieres dejar de golpearme, mujer del demonio?!-molesto-

Angela: ¡No es mi culpa que tú te me pegues como una estrella de mar!- orgullosa-

Xanxus: ¡¿Estrella de mar dices?!-ofendido-

Angela: ¡SÍ! ¡ESTRELLA DE MAR!-grita fuerte-

Bella: Bien Squalo, definitivamente estas son mis mejores vacaciones hasta ahora, sishishi

Squalo miró reír a la princesa, el atardecer rojizo hacía brillar su rostro volviéndolo, aunque parezca imposible, más bello… sonrió y así todos regresaron al hotel luego de una mañana agitada

Bella: Oigan… ¿y qué haremos mañana?-sonríe-

**CONTINUARA**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Male: Como siempre, Isabella nos sorprende XD**

**Nina: Un tiburón de mascota? XDD**

**W.M: Eh? Y yo que hago aquí .w.?**

**Nina: W!**

**Male: Estas en mis notas de la autora nwn!**

**Erika: Por fin, ahora métela con Levi**

**W.M: Quien es Levi?.w.**

**Male: Un tipo que debería estar aquí pero lo saque para traerte a ti XD**

**Kathy: Oh… eso no es bueno Male**

**Nina: Cállate W! No malogres el fic ewe!**

**Male: Bien, de esta manera acaba la primera mañana de los Varia en la playa, estarán dos días más y quién sabe? Quizás el romance pueda florecer en estas pequeñas vacaciones**

**W.M: Siii romance .w.**

**Nina: Isabella y Squalo!**

**Male: Bien aprovecho por dar gracias a todos aquellos que están leyendo y siguiendo este fic, también gracias a CassGoto por los constantes reviews, us reviews me hacen el día :) . En fin, si les gusto háganmelo saber mediante un review, tambipen aprecio los Favs y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Cuídense! nwn Despidámonos chicas…**

**Male/Nina/WM: Bye bi!**


	18. ¡Una tarde tranquila, suceso inesperado!

**Hooooola aquí Kisa deseándoles una linda semana santa y disculpándome por no haber actualizado antes u_u! Gracias a aquellos que leen, siguen y dejan reviews a este fic, de verdad me hace feliz que les guste uwu! Bueno aprovecho para decir que Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece y por lo tanto tampoco sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los OC mencionados y los que aparecerán más adelante. Ahora… ¡A leer!**

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde en el Hotel en el que el escuadrón de asesinos se hospedaba y luego de la conmoción repentina en el mar, las dos asesinas Varia descansaban un rato en sus habitaciones…

Isabella: Waaa, esto es vida-tirada en su cama-

Angela: Oye…-con un vestido-ya termine de bañarme ¿quieres ir a ver qué hay de cenar?

Isabella: Sishishi ¿Por qué no?-sonríe gatuna-

Así, ambas amigas bajaron y con paso elegante buscaron una mesa, se sirvieron algo del buffet del lugar y regresaron a sus asientos. Angela miró gatuna a isabella recordando lo ocurrido entre el espadachín y ella, mientras… la princesa jugaba animadamente con las uvas de su plato

Angela: -sonríe maliciosa-Oye…Isabella, creo que a Squalo le gustaste en bikini-risilla-

Bella: -la mira-¿Jum? Oh eso-apenada-…pues…yo creo que es bastante tierno que se sonroje por una cosa así-cierra los ojos complacida-

Angela: Además saltó al mar sabiendo que había un tiburón y solo para salvarte-toma su vino- bastante heroico ¿no crees?

Bella: No era un tiburón-simple- era Kirby y-sospechosa- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto. leona?

Angela: -sonríe-A lo que quiero llegar es a que: ¡Le gustas a Squalo! Y no soy una leona-frunce el ceño-

Bella: -felíz-Sishishi, claro que lo eres

Angela: -harta-Oye en serio. ¿No crees que de verdad este enamorado de ti?

Bella: -pensativa-Pues…yo creo que…si es como dices, debe decírmelo-sonríe-

Angela: Isabella…. ¿de verdad vas a esperar a que él te lo diga?

Bella: -seria-Angela… ¿cómo te explico que soy una princesa? No puedo decírselo…aunque quiera…eso va en contra de lo que me enseñaron-desesperada-

Angela: -abre más los ojos-Cierto...entonces esta relación tendrá un desarrollo muy difícil-toma su vino-

Bella: -la mira-¿Angela no has tomado suficiente vino?

Angela: -contenta-¡Oye, con el vino nunca es suficiente!

Bella: Y luego dices que por qué te comparo con Xanxus-rueda sus ojos-

Arriba…

Squalo miraba por la ventana. La luna ya había salido y él no tenía mucha hambre, a decir verdad se sentía algo cansado así que se echó un momento en su cama y cerró sus ojos, de alguna manera Isabella apareció en su mente, gruñó ligeramente ya que en su pecho sintió algo cálido casi empalagoso. Era tal y como lo describían, rápido y desapercibido… tan tierno y diferente… el amor…era algo mayor para no ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos pero la verdad era obvia… estaba enamorado…enamorado de una princesa de largos cabellos rubios, ojos grandes y hermosos y un gran gusto por mancharse de sangre. Se sacudió la idea de la cabeza, eso no era típico de él y su orgullo era muy grande para dejarse llevar por esa clase de sentimientos… ¿o no? Pronto, el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta lo sacó del trance. El espadachín suspiró pesadamente y reprimió las ganas de gruñir al ver de quién se trataba…

Luss: -feliz-¡Hola Squ-chan!

Squalo: -molesto-Voooi…no puedo estar ni cinco minutos en paz ¡¿qué quieres, Lussuria?!

Luss: -nervioso- E-Es que… Bel organizó un torneo ¿quieres venir?

Squalo: Sigh-se toma la frente-…de acuerdo… ¿pero qué clase de torneo es?

**En el cuarto de Xanxus…**

Mientras tanto los dos miembros mas jóvenes de Varia, Bel y Fran, se enfrentaban en un brutal duelo. Ambos estaban parejos y con gran habilidad manejaban sus instrumentos. Sí…esto mis queridos lectores es… ¡un duelo de GUITAR HERO!

Bel: -tocando con estilo-Ya ríndete rana, es imposible que el príncipe pierda ante ti Ushishishi

Fran: -algo molesto-¡Bel-sempai habla mucho pero toca como niña!-sigue tocando-

Luss: -entra con Squalo- ¡Ya vinimos!

Squalo: -confundido-¿Que…están haciendo?

Bel: ¿Que no ves, tiburón plebeyo? Ushishi, le doy una paliza a esta rana perdedora

Fran: Solo espere Squalo-taichou en seguida derrotaré a este príncipe caído-decidido-

Squalo: -mira a Xanxus-Voooi ¿Y por qué están en tu habitación?

Xanxus: …estaba aburrido-mira a otro lado-

Pronto la canción acabó y los resultados fueron…

Bel: Ushishishi I am the Winner-sonríe principescamente mientras estira sus brazos-

Fran: Bel-sempai, solo gano por 50 puntos-poker face-

Bel: Guarda silencio rana estupida-le tira un cuchillo-

Fran: Squalo-taichou es su turno- le da la guitarra con el cuchillo en su cabeza-

Squalo: Je, quien será el desdichado que perderá contra mí-sonríe orgulloso-

Xanxus: ¿Que tanto murmuras, basura?-Bel le da su guitarra-

Squalo: -enfurece-¡VOOOI, AHORA SI TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA MALDITO LIDER, PREPARATE!

Así ambos, jefe y capitán de estrategias, tomaron sus guitarras, las pusieron en modo experto y… ¡empezaron a rockear!

**Abajo…**

Luego de la cena ambas amigas se decidieron por pasear por los alrededores del hotel y fue entonces que la heredera Cavallone fijó su mirada en un cartel en una de las paredes…

Angela:-emocionada-¡Oye Isabella, mira ese cartel! ¡Dice que habrá una fiesta en el club aquí a unas calles!

Bella: -sonríe-Sishishishi lindo…una princesa necesita divertirse, pero… ¿qué hay de los demás?-preocupada-

Angela: -divertida-Oí que Xanxus y los demás organizaron un torneo de Guitar Hero así que no creo que les hagamos falta

Bella: -encoge sus hombros-Bueno, entonces… ¡encantada!-pone una mano sobre sus hombros- ¡A cambiarnos!

Angela: -sorprendida-¿Eh? ¿Cambiarnos?

Bella: La princesa y su amiga necesitan brillar como las estrellas que son-guiña un ojo-

**Club Midnight Delizzia**

_Bienvenidos al Club Midnight Delizzia:_

Todo el lugar se encontraba cubierto de humo y las luces podían cegarte si no tenías cuidado, la música, con el exagerado volumen, era lo que hacía moverse a aquellas sombras, víctimas de la locura nocturna que parecían bailar eternamente bajo aquellas luces de colores. El lugar parecía todo un paraíso para aquellas personas buscando diversión. Luego de unos minutos dos siluetas aparecieron de la nada, se trataba de dos jóvenes con ropa totalmente a la moda de colores neón, ambas se acercaron a la multitud danzantes y pronto decidieron tomarse algo. Angela como siempre fue la primera en pedir algo…

Angela: -arrogante-Dame un Dry Martini de manzana y que sea rápido...

Mozo: -sorprendido¿No cree que eso es algo fuerte para una señorita?-le sonríe-

Angela: Tu solo sirve-mirada fiera-

Isabella: Como siempre tu debilidad parece ser el alcohol ¿o no, Angie?-burlona-

Angela: Cierra la boca Isabella-recibe la copa-

Chico: ¿Angie? Vaya tienes un bonito nombre-se les acerca- aunque no pareces de por aquí

Angela: No te creas tan importante para hablarme-evita mirarlo-

Isabella: Sishishi ¿sacando las garras, leona? –burlona-

Angela: -amenazante-Isabella…

Chico: -las mira sonriente-¿Isabella? ¿Angela? Vaya, creo que hoy el mundo me h sonreído

Angela: -molesta-Lárgate, gusano

Isabella: -se ríe-No cuentes con Angela si te propones algo

Chico: -se encoge de hombros-Bueno preciosa ¿y qué me dices de ti?

Isabella: -enarca una ceja-Antes de decirme preciosa piénsalo dos veces, acabas de conocerme después de todo-se para- Angie, hora de animar esta fiesta

Angela: -se anima-¡Buena idea!

Así, ambas jóvenes se acercaron a la cabina del DJ con la intención de pedir una canción pero pronto…vieron que había problemas

DJ: ¿Cómo que ella no vino? ¡Quedamos en un acuerdo!-hablando por teléfono- ¿Y de dónde supone que…? No, no me cuelgues… ¡No! ¡Maldita sea!-cuelga desesperado-

Angela: Ehmm ¿Sucede algo?-achica sus ojos-

DJ: -la mira- ¡Pasa que mi cantante no pudo venir y tengo a muchas personas allí por una! No sé qué hacer…-se tapa la cara con las manos-

Angela: Humm…Bella, ¿quieres ayudarlo?-la mira curiosa-

Bella: -sonríe-Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

DJ: Espera, ¿tu sabes cantar?-la mira extrañado-

Bella: Sishishishi…pon la música, nos vemos en el escenario-sonrisa de familia-

DJ: Bueno…-sube al escenario-Muy bien mi querido público, debido a ciertas fallas técnicas y…otras más… no ha llegado la cantante que les prometí. Pero como reemplazo ¡aquí tienen a la espectacular, a la hermosa, Isabella!

Varias personas miraron expectantes y otros aplaudieron, la princesa subió llena de confianza entre las sombras del escenario y llena de emoción procedió con la canción…

Bella: Sishishi… ¡DANCE!

La música empezó a sonar y se causó la euforia en menos de 10 segundos entre el público por la increíble voz de la princesa, cualquiera juraría que había tomado clases de canto, su voz no se curveaba al bailar sobre el escenario, era firme y bastante bella. Unos cuantos babeaban al verla pero a ella no le importaba. Blow de Kesha, totalmente perfecto para ella, un joven en especial miró sonriente a la princesa desde abajo, habló con el mozo y este le dio una bebida de un tono rosa brillante…

Luego de la canción, la princesa bajó a relajarse un momento, estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y era bueno para una princesa, además amaba cantar, claro que nadie excepto el escuadrón lo sabía…pronto se sentó en el bar, Angela estaba pidiendo unas cuantas canciones al DJ así que decidió esperarla sentada. El chico de antes se le acercó sonriente…

Chico: Hey nena, que tal actuación la de ahí arriba

Bella: Aprecio el cumplido-sonrisa forzada-

Chico:-serio y luego sonríe de nuevo- Ten, debes tener sed-le da el vaso-

Bella: Hum, lindo color. ¿Qué es?

Chico: Solo es el mejor trago del mundo, Delizzia Madness, anda, que no te asuste nena

Bella: Bueno-toma un sorbo- Hum sabe…

Pero Bella no pudo terminar, pronto sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza, luego se sentía mareada, sintió su cuerpo débil y pronto su visión de tornó borrosa. Con sus últimos esfuerzos susurró…

Bella: Eres un hijo de…-se desmaya-

Chico: Ya eres toda mía… princesita-sonrisa socarrona-

**15 minutos después…**

Angela: -riendose- Oye Isabella no vas a creer lo que…-ve que no está- ¿Isabella?-la busca-¡Isabella! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-s asusta-...Ay no… Disculpa-le habla a una chica- ¿Has visto a mi amiga por aquí? La rubia que cantó hace poco

Chica: Ah sí… creo que Lance se la llevó, es típico de él, siempre busca a las más bonitas-se va con su amiga-

Angela: Ay no-se golpea la frente con su mano-… ¡estoy segura de que me matan por esto!-se va corriendo-

**En el hotel…**

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI! ¿COMO LO HACES MALDITO LIDER? ¡ES LA DECIMA VEZ QUE ME GANAS!

Xanxus: Tsk, basura…-sonríe burlón-

Squalo: -Luss lo sujeta- ¡SUÉLTAME, LUSSURIA! ¡SUÉLTAME LE VOY A DAR SU MERECIDO A ESTE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

Xanxus: Deja de armar tanto alboroto-serio-

Fran: Pero el líder ha demostrado ser mejor que Squalo-taichou-simple-

Bel: Tú no hables rana perdedora-sonríe arrogante-

Fran: -serio-Bel-sempai, estoy seguro de que usted pierde contra Squalo-taichou

Bel: ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-saca sus cuchillos-

Levi: Puede ser cierto Bel, no ha habido duelos entre ustedes…además el mejor siempre será Boss

Bel: ¡Silencio basura humana!-tira tres cuchillos a su cabeza-

Levi: -evade- ¡Que no soy basura humana!

Luss: Bueno, ya, por favor cálmense, no queremos manchar las paredes y alfombras de sangre ¿verdad? Haganle caso a mami Lussuria y sean buenos-sonríe-

Todos: Cállate Luss

Luss: ¡¿POR QUE ME TRATAN ASÍ?!-llora "masculinamente"-

Pronto su pleito fue detenido por Angela que toda agitada entró a la habitación del líder

Luss: -para de llorar-¡Oh, Angela!

Squalo: Voooi ¿Qué haces aquí? Y más importante-sorprendido ¡¿cómo entraste?!

Angela: -alterada-¡Chicos, eso no importa ahora! ¡No tienen idea de lo que pasó!

Xanxus: ¿Por qué estas vestida así?-molesto-

Angela: Pues… fuimos a una fiesta aquí, cerca en un club pero…-cierra sus ojos- Tsk… ¡ALGUIEN SE LLEVÓ A ISABELLA!

Todos la miraron sorprendidos…

Bel: ¡¿Que acabas de decir?!

Angela: Yo…la dejé un momento y desapareció pero… ¡pero alguien me dijo que un chico se la llevó!

Squalo abrió más sus ojos y pronto le respondió bastante enojado a la Cavallone

Squalo: ¿CÓMO QUE ALGUIEN SE LA LLEVO? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAN JUNTAS!

Angela: ¡Lo sé! ¡La dejé unos momentos y ya no estaba!

Squalo gruñó y apretó sus puños furioso y preocupado, Isabella no estaba… ¿dónde rayos podría estar? Si algo le pasara… espera… ¡ELLA DIJO QUE UN IDIOTA DE LA LLEVÓ!

Xanxus: Ya cálmate basura… Angela, el nombre del chico, Levi busca datos de hoteles cercanos

Squalo: ¿HOTELES?-alterado-

Xanxus: ¿Y tu qué crees que hace un chico cuando se lleva a una mujer de un club?

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOOI! ¡SI ESE IDIOTA SE ATREVE A TOCARLA…DESEARÁ TANTO NO HABER NACIDO…!

Levi: Boss, cerca de ese club hay más de 10 hoteles sin contar este, jefe ¿cuál cree que sea?

Xanxus: Tsk…maldición, tendremos que revisarlos todos… bien, hora de moverse, Varia-serio-

Todos miraron serios y desaparecieron en un santiamén, Squalo sobretodo aceleró lo más que pudo hasta que llegó al primer hotel que vio, por primera vez le pidió a Dios que la princesa estuviera bien pero no había tiempo que perder. ¡No podía llegar tarde!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la Autora…**

Male: Tan tan taaaaaan ¿ahora que pasara? Si quieren saberlo, véanme en el siguiente capitulo

Nina: Si, estará muuuuuy bueno –pulgar arriba-

Levi: Como siempre exageran las cosas, par de mocosas…

Male/Nina: !Callate Levi e_e! En fin cuidense byeeeee nwn


	19. Un rescate y sentimientos encontrados

**¡Heeey, aquí Kisa con un nuevo capítulo de nuestros queridos Varia! Estoy aprovechando en corregir y subir los caps que pueda antes de que vuelva a mis clases normales, no me queda mucho hasta que tenga ms exámenes así que si me demoro ya saben por qué es. De nuevo gracias a todos los que me leen, siguen y dejan reviews, acepto críticas constructivas .w.!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, solo los OC mencionados y los que aparecerán más adelante. Dejando eso en claro. ¡A leer!**

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOI POR FAVOR QUE ESTÉ BIEN!-corre por los techos-

Squalo llegó a un hotel de segunda clase, vio que había seguridad. Tsk, bajó sin importarle nada ni nadie y entró a la recepción lleno de ira, sacó su espada y le apuntó a la recepcionista que dejó su trabajo asustada…

Squalo: Voooi busco a un tal Lance, vino con una chica. Ahora usted me va a decir donde están o ¿tengo que degollarla?-serio-

Guardia 1: -se acerca-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué crees que haces?-lo sujeta junto con otro guardia-

Squalo: -furioso-¡No tengo tiempo… PARA TRATAR CON USTEDES MALDITAS BASURAS!-los tira a un lado- ¡Tsk, ENCLENQUES! ¿Y bien, señorita?-le apunta con su espada-

Señorita: H-Habitación 307 señor-cierra sus ojos aterrorizada-

Squalo: ¡Jum!-corre por las escaleras- ¡ahora sí…ese idiota va a conocer…mi mordida!

**Habitación 307…**

Lance ya tenía a la princesa recostada en la cama de la habitación y sonriendo decidió que era momento de empezar…

Lance: Bien, nena, ya es hora de que me satisfagas-empieza a quitarse el chaleco-

¡VOOOOOOOOOI!

Lance: ¿Pero qué demonios…?-alguien rompe la puerta- ¿Quién rayos eres?-molesto-

Squalo: -expresión aterradora-Tu peor pesadilla…mocoso-furioso, su espada brilla-

Lance: ¿Q-QUIEN ERES?-saca su arma asustado-

Squalo: Je…como me imagine, eres un maldito enclenque…

Con una velocidad sorprendente el arma fue cortada a la mitad, Lance miró asustado al hombre frente a él, se le veía furioso. Squalo lleno de ira le dio la golpiza de su vida sin temor al romperle alguno que otro hueso, pateó su rostro, lo tiró contra la pared y un puñetazo en el estomago fue lo que dejó en el piso al chico.

Lance: Agh…solo es una chica…si-si la quieres puedes…

Squalo: Cállate…

Lance: ¿Eh?-confundido-

Squalo: -serio-Escúchame bien imbécil, no tienes el más mínimo derecho de tocar un solo cabello de Isabella, ella no es cualquier mujer que puedes tener si lo deseas así que no intentes convertirla en eso porque yo personalmente te aniquilaré-frunce más el ceño-y por si no lo sabías ella pudo haberte matado y tratado de la peor forma que puedas imaginar-lo jala del cabello haciendo contacto visual directo- si vuelvo a ver tu rostro por aquí…te mataré… o mejor aún…dejaré que ella lo haga-le sonríe sádico- ella es una princesa destripadora después de todo-lo suelta- ¡ya, largo!

El chico huyó inmediatamente, Squalo bufó molesto, áas que un hombre era una rata. Miró preocupado a la princesa y se acercó a ella, estaba acostada en la cama con el cabello suelto, traía un básico celeste fosforescente, unos guantes largos negros y una falda de igual color pero algo arriba de la rodilla con un short abajo. Sonrió, estaba bien… suspiró agotado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, desde ese momento él siempre estaría ahí para protegerla…cómo le gustaría decírselo pero algo se lo impedía…no quería que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño… pronto la vio dormir…su fino rostro estaba siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna y por primera vez se atrevió a acariciar su rostro, sintió como si correspondiera el cariño, estaba dormida así que…no contaba como eso. Su piel era suave, bastante suave, tocó el mechón que cubría su ojo, se atrevió a hacerlo a un lado y ver lo que muchos quizás nunca vieron… el rostro de la princesa sin ese fastidioso mechón sobre él. Sonrió…de verdad era hermosa…pronto notó sus labios, eran rosáceos y tenían un parentesco a un corazón, de alguna manera su dedo se pasó por sus labios, igual de suaves o quizás más…pronto un fugaz pensamiento invadió su ser…

"Quisiera comprobarlo"

Se sacudió ese pensamiento tratando de evitar mirarla de nuevo. ¿que rayos le pasaba? Buen… ¡no! ¡¿qué rayos?! Se sentía cansado así que decidió echarse a su costado, lo hizo y acarició su cabeza. Pronto su mente divagó de nuevo, se veía tan hermosa…acercó su rostro poco a poco hasta quedar a solo milímetros de sus labios, sintió el perfume importado de la princesa, respiró suavemente… por un momento ese olor lo hizo estremecerse. A punto de juntar sus labios con ella cerró los ojos… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Él era Superbia Squalo, no una bestia y ella le importaba…solo no podía entender cómo no lo notó antes…estaba enamorado…mirándola una última vez… cerró sus ojos…quedándose dormido…

La mañana llegó tranquila y serena…Bella algo cansada abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos ojos tranquilos y cerrados, miró dudosa y confundida… pronto abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que esa persona era nadie más ni nadie menos que el espadachín de Varia. Alterada miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la habitación de un hotel, se alarmó y pronto…gritó sacando sus cuchillos

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Squalo: -se despierta de golpe- ¡Vooi! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que pasa ahora?!-la mira asustado-

Bella: ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-lo tira a la pared- ¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HICISTE?molesta y sonrojada-¡DEPRAVADO!

Squalo: Au…-se para- ¡VOOOI! ¿QUIERES TRANQUILIZARTE? Y… ¡¿ME LLAMASTE DEPRAVADO?!

Bella: ¡NO TE HAGAS EL DESENTENDIDO!-le tira un cuchillo y este lo esquiva- ¡QUEDATE QUIETO MIENTRAS TE QUITO LA PIEL!-tira más de veinte cuchillos-

Squalo: ¡Isabella!-esquivando- ¡Cálmate! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta ya!

Bella: ¿CÓMO OSASTE HACERME ESO?-molesta y algo asustada-

Squalo: Voooi ¿Qué?...-se sonroja demasiado- ¡EH-N-NO ES LO QUE CREES!

Bella: ¡¿Ah no?!-Le tira un cuchillo que casi da en la cara - ¡¿Entonces qué hago en un hotel contigo a mi costado?!

Squalo: ¡Voooi! Isabella cálmate y escúchame ¿quieres?-la toma de los hombros impidiendo que le tire mas cuchillos-

Bella: -seria- ...bien, te escucho

5 minutos después…

Bella: -totalmente sorprendida-…Eh… ¿Dices que fue ese idiota del club me drogó?

Squalo: Sí, luego te trajo aquí… yo…yo vine y pude evitar lo que pretendía hacer y pues te dejé dormir aquí. Yo me quedé para ver que ese tipo no volviera y…nada te pasara-apenado-

Bella miró avergonzada. ¡Lo había llamado depravado! Luego pensó en lo que dijo el espadachín, técnicamente la había salvado, lo miró…estaba algo sonrojado. Sonrió… espera… ¿se había quedado con ella toda la noche protegiéndola?

Bella: -sonríe nerviosa-Creo que es la quinta vez que te digo esto pero… gracias-sonriente- eres increíble Squalo

Squalo la miró sorprendido…se miraron unos momentos, ambos sonrientes… pero lamentablemente ese bello momento no duró mucho…

Luss:-entra- ¡Bella, Squalo!-los abraza- ¡qué bueno que están bien!

Bel: ¡Isabella!-la abraza- ¿estás bien?

Angela: -entra contenta-¡Estas viva!

Bella: Estoy bien Bel, sishishi siento haberlos preocupado-lo abraza más fuerte-

Xanxus: Eres una princesa del demonio. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan irresponsable y tonta?-serio-

Bella: -baja la cabeza-Lo siento… no volverá a pasar, lo prometo Boss-le sonríe apenada-

Xanxus la vio, luego miró a su capitán de estrategias y lo vio sonriente. Je…

Xanxus: Bien, al menos estas viva. –mira a todos-Vámonos, no quiero que haya un escándalo

Levi: Es bueno que estés bien Isabella-serio-

Bella: Gracias Levi, también me alegra ver que tengo un pueblo que se preocupa por su princesa

Bel: No olvides a tu hermano ushishishi

Bella: Sishishi eso nunca-lo abraza- te quiero Bel…

**En el hotel…**

En la recepción Isabella y Angela se pusieron a ver la tienda de souvenirs mientras los demás descansaban en la recepción. Lussuria se le acercó a Squalo

Luss: -curioso-¿De verdad nada ocurrió Squalo?

Squalo: No, pude llegar a tiempo. Voooi ,ese idiota…si vuelvo a ver su cara lo rebanare-molesto-

Luss: -feliz-Tan delicado como siempre. Bueno, al menos Bella está bien…oye-triste-

Squalo: ¿Qué?

Luss: Mira al jefe…-preocupado-

Squalo volteó a ver a sus compañeros, Bel y Fran peleaban como siempre, Levi trataba de pararlos y…Xanxus veía serio pero algo triste a la joven Cavallone, sin pensarlo mucho supo la razón… Angela ya debía irse…

Squalo: ¡Oye, maldito Jefe!

Xanxus: -lo mira-… ¿qué quieres basura?

Squalo: ¿No vas a despedirte de ella?

Xanxus: …cierra la boca-se voltea-

Luss: -nervioso-Vamos jefe, estoy seguro de que ella y usted aun tienen un futuro juntos

Xanxus: Olvidenlo ¿quieren…?-no los mira-

Squalo apretó fuertemente sus puños a lo que Lussuria miró preocupado

Luss: Squ-chan…?

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI! ¡¿Así como si nada te rindes?!

El jefe volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez algo sorprendido…

Squalo: Esta más claro que el agua de que aun sientes algo por ella ¿y vas a rendirte así como así? ¿NO QUE ERAS NUESTR LIDER? ¡¿DÓNDE QUEDO TU VALENTÍA Y TU MALDITA ACTITUD TERCA?! ¡SI VAS A RENDIRTE AUNQUE SEA DA LO MEJOR DE TI!

Xanxus se le quedó mirando, sorprendido por el reproche de su subordidado que luego de eso se sentó como si nada…pero tenía razón…esa basura tenía razon…

Xanxus: ¡Oye, tiburón inútil!

Squalo: ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

Xanxus: …tal vez no seas tan inútil después de todo…-sonríe ligeramente-

Squalo se sorprendió y vio cómo el jefe de Varia se paró bruscamente y fue a ver a Angela. Lussuria gritó emocionado, él solo sonrió… Bueno, al menos lo entendió…je, ese maldito líder…

Tienda de Souvenirs…

Angela: Me gusta este llavero, me hace falta uno así que… ¿tú que dices?-se lo enseña-

Bella: Que es muy obvio, es un león…-le sonríe algo triste-

Angela: ¿Y?-orgullosa-

Bella: -feliz y sorprendida- ahí viene el jefe

Angela: ¿Eh?-voltea y lo ve- Xanxus ¿pero qué…?

Xanxus: Angela-le toma al brazo- no soy la persona mas emotiva del mundo…se que lo nuestro termino hace mucho pero…por más ridículo que suene…jamás pude sacarte de miente y no me perdonaría…si volviera a perderte…-ojos sinceros-

Ambas jóvenes se paralizaron, Bella miró sonriente a su líder…estaba siendo sincero, nunca lo había visto así… nervioso…pero muy decidido. Angela estaba, literalmente, paralizada

Bella: Estoy segura de que ella también siente lo mismo… ¿o no Angie?-la empuja un poco-

Angela: …quién… ¿quién te crees…para venir a decirme eso así de la nada, maldito león?-roja con la cabeza baja- ósea…ya ni puedo comprarme un llavero, estoy harta de todo esto y-Xanxus la abraza- Xanxus…-sorprendida-

Xanxus: -apoya su cabeza en la de ella-Te quiero…Angela Cavallone-la abraza mas fuerte-

La joven, aún petrificada, poco a poco correspondió el abrazo. Sintió las lagrimas escapar de sus ojos mientras que el líder de Varia reía suavemente, maldijo por lo bajo, se sentía feliz, triste y odiaba que alguien la viera así de débil…pero…ella sabía lo que sentía…sabía que lo amaba…

Angela: No te rías de mi-molesta, sigue llorando-

Xanxus: ¿Por qué me reiría? Yo te conozco desde hace mucho… sé cuando estás triste…o feliz-la mira- o cuando estás nerviosa-sonríe-

Angela: Te odio…-lo sigue abrazando- y mucho…

Xanxus: Lo sé…-sonríe-

Bella miró sonriente a la feliz y algo extraña pareja y decidió salir de la tienda. Se sentó al lado de Squalo y lo miró bastante feliz

Bella: Sishishi, debo admitirlo…me superaste como Cupido

Squalo: Tsk…ya era hora de que Xanxus despertara

Bella: Bueno en eso tienes razón. En fin…ya no creo que este sea su adiós, es lo que me alegra, jamás había visto a Xanxus así, dejémoslos solos-los mira-…Bueno… ¿que dicen si vamos a hacer algo divertido?-se levanta del sillón, emocionada-

Luss: -dudoso-Hum… ¿cómo qué, Bella-chan?

Bella: -sonríe maliciosa-

**15 minutos después…**

Luss: -aterrado- ¡¿A ESTO TE REFERÍAS CON DIVERTIDO?!-en un helicóptero-

Bella: ¡Por supuesto!-sonríe como Bel-

Squalo: ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora?!-confundido-

Fran: Squalo-taichou…-simple-

Squalo: Dime Fran-serio-

Bel: Ushishishi lee el letrero-sonriente-

Entonces Squalo divisó un cartel que decía: paracaídas. Sus ojos se abrieron con cierto miedo

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI! ¡¿A DÓNDE RAYOS NOS TRAJISTE AHORA, PRINCESA DEL DEMONIO?!

Bella: ¡Sishishishishi vamos a saltaaaaar!-emocionada-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la autora**

Kisa: Fuaaa todo el día corrigiendo capítulos, es agotador xwx pero adoro mis capítulos n3n

Nina: Xanxus y Angela por fin esta juntos!

Levi: Eso fue rápido-serio-…por qué yo nunca consigo novia? T.T-llora-

Kisa: Sigh…te has mirado en un espejo? Bueno Levi no te pongas triste-sonríe-

Levi: ¿Y por qué no debería?-deja de llorar

Nina: Ya lo sabrás XD basura humana

Levi: Genial, ahora ella me dice eso e_e te electrocutare-saca sus paraguas-

Kisa: Alejate de ella maldito ewe-lo golpea en donde duele- bien, los veré en el próximo capítulo donde los Varia tendrán varias experiencias con la muerte, je XD como siempre, bye cuídense

Nina: Byeee :D


	20. Aventura en el bosque, llega Colette!

**Holaaaa :) Aquí Kisa con un nuevo capítulo, el sábado en la noche o eldomingo volveré a actualizar uno nuevo así que espero que los disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los OC mencionados y los que aparecerán. **

**¡A leer!**

El hotel de nuevo estaba sumido en una profunda calma, las personas conversaban en el lobby el sol brillaba fuertemente. Pero en uno de los sillones varios miembros del escuadrón asesino estaban desparramados en él como si fueran dominós…

Luss: -respirando con dificultad-Eso…eso fue muy extremo…

Levi: No puedo creer que sobreviviéramos-cierra los ojos cansado-

Fran: Bella-chan-mira a la princesa-acaba de hacer que vea mi corta vida pasar frente a mis ojos

Bel: Ushishishi yo opino que fue muy divertido-abrazando una almohada-

Bella: -burlona-¿Que pasa con ustedes? ¿No que eran el escuadrón invencible de asesinos? ¡Mirense!-les tira un palito de una paleta- Esperaba más de ustedes…

Squalo: -descansando-De todas maneras, no veo al jefe. ¿En dónde se ha metido ahora ese maldito líder?

Luss: Es cierto, ahora que lo dices…no lo hemos visto desde que habló con Angela

Bella: Sishishi-toma algo de la mesita cercana y lo leen- Oigan chicos, miren esto-les da una carta-

Fran: ¿Oh que es esto Bella-chan?-curioso, toma la carta-

Levi: Parece… ¿la letra del Jefe?-sorprendido-

Bella: Sishishi leámosla-sonriente- quizás nos sorprenda lo que sea que tenga que decir nuestro queridísimo líder…

Squalo: ¡Voooi! ¡Denme eso!-se los quita y empieza a leer en voz alta-

"Estúpidas basuras inútiles…

Debo decir que aunque no lo quiera decir…gracias por la ayuda que me brindaron con Angela. En especial le doy las gracias a Isabella que a pesar de ser una princesa con complejos de superioridad..."

Isabella: !Oye!-frunce el ceño- !Eso es indiscutible, soy una princesa!

Luss: No interrumpas Bella-serio-

...Fue una de las primeras en tratar de hacerme recapacitar, por eso y su Varia Quality quizás no probado en las pocas misiones que ha tenido pero en todo lo que respecta a su vida diaria, he decidido darle un día… ¡¿como jefa de todos ustedes?!"

El tiburón miraba atónito el papel, luego miró a Lussuria, este miró a Levi, Levi miró a Bel que estaba sonriente y este ultimo miró a Fran que puso una cara total de: estamos muertos…

Lussuria: ¿No dice nada mas Squ-chan?-preocupado-

Squalo: Voooi seguire leyendo...-algo nervioso-

"Es como acaban de leer, no tengo nada más que decir así que si alguno tiene alguna refuta...No me interesa, pueden o seguir mis órdenes o pudrirse en el infierno….ustedes eligen…con cariño su amado líder: Xanxus…"-marcas de llamas de ira en el final de la carta-

Lussuria y los demás miraron asustados al capitán de estrategias que desprendía una enorme aura asesina…

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI MALDITO LIDER, SIEMPRE NOS DEJA CUANDO DEBERIA QUEDARSE Y SUFRIR CON NOSOTROS!

Bella: Ten mucho cuidado Squalo estás hablando de mi mejor amigo y de mí-pone un cuchillo en su cuello- y ahora-mira a los demás- prepárense mis queridos Varia, porque esta princesa tiene muchas ganas de divertirse-mirada idéntica a la de Bel-

Fran: …Alguien por favor…sálvenos-póker face-

**20 minutos después…**

Squalo: -venita-Me pueden explicar… ¡¿que estamos haciendo aquí?!

El capitán de estrategias no paraba de gritar ya que como él decía en el lugar donde se encontraban parecía no haber nadie más que él y sus compañeros. De alguna manera la princesa los dejó en un taxi que los llevaría a su destino y este parecía ser una selva de aspecto tropical. En cuanto a los demás, todo excepto Bel miraban la selva con cara de "¿es en serio?"

Luss: Squ-chan deja de gritar, nadie sabe lo que hacemos aquí-harto, se cubre los oídos-

Bel: Ushishi Isabella siempre hace este tipo de cosas-se apoya en un árbol-

Levi: ¿A qué te refieres?-serio-

Bel: Aun recuerdo la vez que me llevó a un bosque cercano al palacio, ushishishi nos perdimos por una semana-se ríe más-

Fran: Al parecer a Bella-chan le gustan los desafíos extremos –monótono-

Squalo: ¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate!

Pronto algo se movió entre a los árboles, Squalo miró atento y sacó su espada inmediatamente, los demás miraron serios…hasta que la princesa cayó de una rama encima del tiburón. El tiburón la miró consternado y pronto se sonrojó, estaba demasiado cerca…

Squalo: ¡V-VOOOI! ¡¿Que rayos crees que haces?! ¡Quítate de encima!-le apunta con su espada-

Bel: Apoyo al tiburón idiota-serio-

Bella: Ok, tranquilos, siento haberte incomodado-se para- intentaba pasearme por las ramas. Bien ahora que ya llegaron les explicare lo que haremos-sonríe- esta, mis queridos Varia, es una de las cosas que tenía planeado hacer con ustedes y decidí llamarla: ¡La Carrera Exótica!-emocionada-

Todos la miraron con expresión de: ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor, no?

Squalo: Voooi ¿Eres muy original, verdad?-sarcástico

Bella: -felíz-¡Por supuesto!

Squalo: -enarca una ceja-¿No sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?

Bella: Cuando lo usas tú es bastante confuso-risilla- o simplemente decidí ignorarlo, tu decide qué creer-sonríe maliciosa-

Squalo: -gruñe-

Luss: Tranquilo Squ-chan-harto-

Levi: Isabella puedes decirnos de una vez… ¿qué se supone que hagamos?

Bella: Oh sí, como les decía: esta actividad consiste en cruzar esta profunda selva y llegar hasta otro hotel en donde Xanxus nos estará esperando. Claro que si nos queda tiempo haremos más cosas. Bien… ¿qué más? Ah sí, esta clase de selva es muy completa en cuanto a flora y fauna, encontraran de todo y créanme cuando les digo que verán DE TODO-sonríe maliciosa- tengan cuidado. Ahora…formare los equipos, Xanxus me los dio aquí así que…-saca un papel- Levi iras con Lussuria

Levi: Ya me acostumbre a la idea -disconforme-

Luss: ¡Jum!-hace girar su cabello- Agradece que te toca con una persona refinada y elegante como yo

Bella: Bel irás con Fran, sin objeciones-los mira divertida-

Bel: ¿Por qué demonios siempre me toca con esta rana estúpida?

Fran: -la mira con ojos de perrito-Bella-chan…¿no podría ir con usted?

Bella: Nop, lo siento Fran-lo abraza y luego lo mira-así dice el papel y papelito manda-susurro además viene de Xanxus así que no tengo más opción. Bien-sonríe-…espera… ¿entonces yo y Squalo somos los últimos…?

Squalo miró a Isabella, ella lo miró a él y ambos evitaron la mirada del otro…desde ese incidente en la discoteca algo raro le ocurría a Bella, siempre se le quedaba viendo al espadachín y ahora se ponía nerviosa con tan solo verlo y pensar que podrían estar perdidos en una selva por días…o meses…pero era una princesa y por supuesto eso no le iba a impedir divertirse como nunca

Bella: B-Bueno, hora de irnos-mira su reloj- 3…2…1… ¡EMPIECEN!

Así, todos los equipos se movieron en un solo parpadeo, cada uno por una dirección diferente sin pensar en lo que les esperaba dentro de la hermosa pero mortal selva ya que… casualmente cierta princesa había sacado los letreros de: NO PASAR de toda la zona…

Bella: Sishishi-sonríe contenta-

Squalo: Voooi ¿De qué te ríes ahora?-la mira, serio-

Bella: Oh de nada, de nada-se pone seria- espera-lo para cerca a un río-

Squalo: ¿Qué?-la mira confundido-

Bella: ¡Espera!-tira una piedra al agua y empiezan a saltar varias pirañas- je, no creo que quieras ir por ahí…a menos que de verdad puedas comunicarte con los peces-risilla-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI! ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI NOMBRE!

Bella: ¡Oh vamos Squalo, tu nombre es extraño pero te sienta de maravilla!-sonríe ligeramente-

Squalo se sorprendió y algo rojito le preguntó a la princes

Squalo: ¿En serio lo crees?

Bella: Por supuesto-le sonríe-

Squalo: -serio-...quizás no seas tan idiota como pensé

Inevitablemente ese comentario molestó a nuestra querida princesa quien pateó la cabeza del espadachín mandándolo lejos

Bella: Sishishi ¿qué tanto dices tiburón plebeyo? que no se te olvide que le hablas a la realeza

Squalo: ¡VOOOI ERES UNA MUJER TOTALMENTE IRRACIONAL!-saca su espada-

Bella: -saca sus cuchillos-Y tú un hombre con pulmones casi tan ruidosos como el sonido sorround de un stereo a máximo volumen pero no te lo recuerdo a cada momento ¿o sí?

Squalo: ¿QUIERES PELEAR?-su espada brilla-

Bella: -divertida pero amenazante-¡NO ME HAGAS HACERTE PICADILLO!

Pero entonces, un rugido feroz los interrumpió, dejaron su pleito a un lado y vieron que un enorme felino se les acercaba. Se trataba de un enorme tigre de bengala

Bella: -seria- ¿Te parece si dejamos nuestro pleito para más tarde?

Squalo: Voooi, no hay de otra-saca su espada-

Bella: -baja su espada molesta- ¡Que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a esa hermosura, tonto!

Squalo: ¡Voooi, si no hacemos algo seremos su cena!

Bella: -suspira- Mira y aprende…-se acerca hacia el tigre-

Squalo: -consternado-¡VOOOI! ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?

Bella: Dejame trabajar, sí? Confía en mí…

Squalo la miró acercarse cada vez más al felino que gruñía hambriento, ella lo miró sonriente y pronto…

Bella: Está bien…no somos cazadores… -pone su mano en su cabeza-no tengas miedo. Bien hermosura, deberías irte de aquí, no vaya a ser que gente como este estúpido tiburón venga y te haga daño-le sonríe amistosa-

El tigre la miró sereno y poco a poco se volteó y finalmente marchó. El tiburón veía anonadado mientras esta le hacía adiós con la mano a la bestia rayada…

Squalo: Voooi… ¿que acaso aparte de princesa eres domadora de bestias?-serio pero sorprendido-

Bella: Sishishi –divertida-no les digas bestias, son solo criaturas como tú y yo, además…amo los tigres

Squalo: Je…-sonrisa sincera- eres rara

Bella: ¿Pero por eso me adoras o no?

Squalo: Sigue soñando-suspira- Vamos, hay que movernos

Bella sonrió y si asintió, de pronto comenzaba a amar a su mejor amigo y a sus muy peculiares ideas…

**Con Levi y Luss…**

Levi: ¡Levi Volta!- varios truenos caen y él huye con Luss-

Lussuria: ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!-corren a máxima velocidad-

Levi: CALLATE Y SIGUE CORRIENDO ¿QUIERES?

Sí, ni diez minutos habían pasado desde el inicio y ambos miembros ya estaban huyendo. ¿De qué? De una manada de leopardos que parecían no tener la más mínima intención de dejarlos escapar con vida. Pronto ambos subieron a un árbol y se quedaron en lo más alto esperando que se vayan, los felinos los rodearon gruñendo…

Luss: -asustado-Levi, queridito…explícame… ¡¿cómo terminamos rodeados de estos gatotes?!

Levi: ¡FUE TU CULPA!-igual de asustado-

Luss: -a la defensiva-¡Eh, claro que no!

Levi: -molesto-¡¿Quién tiró la rama hacia ese arbusto cuando pensó que había una araña ahí?!

Luss: ¡Pero no podía saber que detrás habían estas bestias!

Levi: ¡¿Solo cállate quieres?! ¡Afeminado!

Luss: ¡Solo envidias mi belleza y gracia, hombre ordinario!

Ambos empezaron a darse golpes en el árbol hasta que Lussuria botó la caja arma y paraguas de Levi que miró lleno de ira al otro miembro que decía sin para: ¡Lo siento!

Los felinos gruñeron haciéndolos temblar, ¡sin duda estaban más que perdidos! Pero entonces…una joven misteriosa de cabello rojizo apareció de la nada, traía puesto un sneaker y un top con un chaleco. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color azul pero más que los ojos de una joven tenían cierto parecido al de un gato. Ella miró seria mientras los felinos le gruñían a punto de saltar sobre ella…

X: Atrás gatitos…no quiero hacerles daño-sonríe confiada, extraño acento-

Todos rugieron, Lussuria miró angustiado y Levi algo sorprendido por la valentía de la joven pero pronto depositó algo en el piso y salto casi enseguida. Pasaron exactamente dos segundos cuando del extraño aparato salieron rayos de un brillo y potencia sobrenaturales. Lussuria miró sorprendido, Levi…anonadado. La chica cayó elegantemente, se arregló el cabello y miró al par de miembros de los Varia

X: ¡Oigan! ¿Están bien?

Ambos bajaron en seguida y observaron a la chica…

Luss: -emocionado-¡Debo decir que eso fue impresionante, te debemos la vida!

X: No, no es para tanto-sonríe y mira a Levi- ¿esto es tuyo?-le da sus cosas a Levi-

Levi: Eh, sí-las recibe- sí, muchas gracias pero…tú…-la mira bien- ¿no eres una de las admiradoras de…Bel?

X: Ah, así que me vieron. ¡Oui! Mi nombre es Colette ¿cuáles son los suyos?-sonríe brillante-

Luss: Soy Lussuria, encantado querida-amanerado-

Levi: Levi A Than…yo…quedé impresionado por el objeto que usaste. ¿Qué era?-algo sonrojado-

Colette: ¿Oh, esto?-lo saca- es una invención mía, tiene más 12000 voltios y un encantador brillo

Levi: Y-Yo también uso electricidad, es una…linda coincidencia-sonríe ligeramente-

La joven le sonrió, ese chico Levi parecía agradable…Pronto se puso seria

Colette: ¿Chicos que hacen por aquí? No me digan que piensan cruzar-sorprendida-

Levi: Así es…pero y tu… ¿tú qué haces aquí?-curioso-

Colette: -sonríe infantil- ¡Pues como fan No 1 de mi querido príncipe Belphy no pude evitar seguirlo!

Luss: Vaya…al parecer Bel tiene a una linda y amigable joven que lo adora

Colette: ¡Bien, vámonos, yo los llevaré a través ya que sé por dónde es, así también podré ver a mi amado Bel!-extiende sus brazos-

Luss: Aww es tan linda-la abraza-

Levi la vio caminar, tenía una ruda pero a la vez elegante forma de caminar y sus ojos…

Levi: Sí…linda…-algo sonrojado-

Así los tres empezaron a moverse a través de la profunda selva…

**En otro lado…**

Fran: Supuse que acabaríamos así… -póker face-

Y la pobre ranita tenía razón, él y el querido príncipe destripador estaban siendo levantados por las ramas de una enorme y mortal planta carnívora. Bel se retorcía en las ramas de esta mientras trataba de soltarse

Bel: ¡Ya cállate y trata de liberarte!

Fran: Bel-sempai por si no lo sabe, esta planta planea comernos y todo es su culpa –cierra sus ojos-

Bel: ¡Ushishi, de ninguna manera esto es mi culpa, yo soy un príncipe!

Fran: ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo: "vamos por aquí" y luego cogió un fruto demasiado bueno para ser verdad? ¡Un príncipe no cae en la trampa de una planta superdesarrollada!-algo molesto, es agitado por la planta-

Bel: ¡Ya cállate! Muy bien, hierba asquerosa, te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido con la realeza ushishishi-sonríe sádico-

**Mientras en el hotel…**

Xanxus estaba sentado en la mesa de el restaurante del hotel, una copa de vino adornaba su mano derecha, estaba bastante relajado de tan solo pensar en los horrores que sus subordinados estaba viviendo. Tsk, ninguno moriría sino, no eran dignos de estar en su elite…más les valía regresar vivos, no quería ninguna baja en sus fuerzas…tomó un sorbo de su copa y rió ligeramente, eran ya las 4 de la tarde…Debían apurarse…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Kisa: Bien Isabella, ahora todos moriran muajajaja ewe**

**Nina: Que fue?! O_o**

**Kisa: Nah, estoy jugando XD**

**Levi: Colette…es un nombre tan hermosa como ella misma xwx**

**Kisa: Genial…ya lo perdimos de nuevo e_e**

**Nina: Nunca pensé que superaría a Bella tan rápido**

**Kisa: Bueno no importa, en el siguiente capítulo podremos ver la aventura de mis queridos Varia en el bosque, que les espera ahí? Cuantos días estarán? Jum…sigan leyendo y lo sabrán**

**Nina/Kisa: Bye bi! :D**

**Levi: Colette… -corazoncitos-**

**Kisa: e_e cállate ya!-lo golpea-**


	21. Bajo la Luna todo se ve más claro

**Holaaa :) ojala disfruten este nuevo capítulo, quería actualizar antes pero al parecer había un problema con el servidor de Fanfiction asi que no podía subir el nuevo capítulo uwu. En fin, gracias CassGoto por tus ánimos y lindos reviews que siempre logran hacerme sonreír nwn. También le agradezco a todos aquellos que están dejando review, siguiendo este fic o que al menos le dieron un vistazo rápido, son los mejores! En fin, no los entretengo más y les dejo este nuevo cap**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen los OC mencionados y los que aparecerán más adelante…**

**¡A leer!**

Habían pasado dos horas desde la aparición de la pelirroja con los dos usuarios de Varia. Mientras tanto a 13 kilometros al sur de su posición se encontraban el oficial Varia de la lluvia y la princesa destripadora… pero el problema era que…

Isabella: Jum…tal y como lo pensé-mira todos lados-… ¿estamos perdidos verdad?-divertida-

Squalo: Voooi, claro que no-sigue caminando-

Isabella: -seria-Deja de ser tan orgulloso y admite que estamos perdidos

Squalo: ¡No estamos perdidos!-agita su espada cerca de ella-

Isabella: ¡Ya deja de gritarme!-algo molesta-

Squalo: ¡¿Y qué si lo sigo haciendo?!-molesto-

Isabella: -suspira calmándose-Oye … así no lograremos cruzar el bosque antes de que amanezca. Aunque claro que a mí no me importaría quedarme aquí, es bastante tranquilo y apacible-sonríe- pero sé que a ti no te agradaría la idea-lo mira-

Squalo: Claro que no, saldremos de aquí-cortando varias hojas con su espada-

Isabella: -lo mira-¿Tienes que cortar las hojas? Dile no a la deforestación-preocupada-

Squalo: Guarda silencio Bella-serio-

Isabella: Bueno-se encoge de hombros-...Squalo… ¡mira eso!

Squalo vio donde la princesa apuntaba de forma animada y divisó una cascada, el agua se veía cristalina. En ese momento el espadachín se dio cuenta que el sol se empezaba a poner, suspiró…y bajó la cabeza resignado

Squalo: Descansaremos aquí, de ninguna manera cruzaremos el bosque si no descansamos un momento…

Bella miró curiosa y algo incómoda al capitán de estrategias. De alguna manera se sentía culpable, quizás debió memorizar el camino hacia el hotel pero no quiso hacerlo, pensaba que así sería más divertido…

Bella: Lo siento…te metí en un lío-se va hacia la cascada-

Squalo la miró confuso pues su actitud cambió de repente…

Squalo: Voooi ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Bella: Pues… es que…ultimamente solo pienso que le traigo problemas a los demás

Squalo: Sigh…no estoy molesto por quedarme aquí-la mira-, solo que…nadie pensaría en pasar sus vacaciones en un bosque tropical

Bella: -seria-La vida es una aventura y me gustaría vivirla como tal… ¿a ti no?-ojos curiosos-

Squalo: -serio-Quizás seas…una de las personas más extremas que conozco. Voooi…ya no podemos hacer nada por el momento así que usa ese cerebro que tienes-señala su cabeza- para pensar en algo…

Bella: Bueno…déjame pensar… ¡ya sé!…Dime Squalo…. ¿cómo eras cuando eras joven?

Squalo: ¡V-Voooi! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Bella: Es que me da curiosidad-sonríe-

Squalo: Espera un momento-aura oscura- ¿estás insinuando que estoy viejo?

Bella: Bueno…no TAN viejo-divertida-

Squalo: -enfurece-!VOOOOOI! !¿QUE DIJISTE?!

Bella: Solo bromeo, cálmate, sishishi. Pero hablo e serio-persistente- de verdad me encantaría saber cómo eras cuando eras menor-sonrisa-

Squalo: -la mira-Sigh…está bien…al menos así me dejarás en paz…. Yo… hace tiempo…cuando era niño, mis padres solían considerarme algo problemático y agresivo, claro que al ser parte de la Mafia termine hiendo a una escuela para mafiosos. –sonríe orgulloso-Je, ahí fue cuando empecé a mostrar mis habilidades como espadachín, destrozaba a mis oponentes uno tras uno, cada uno de ellos murió ante mí y yo absorví y perfeccioné sus técnicas con la espada creando mi propio y única técnica mortal-orgulloso y contento-. Pronto vencí al Emperador de la Espada, en esa pelea…corte mi mano, así fue como la perdi pero la verdad es que no iba a ser justo, era una ofensa para mí-serio- así que lo hice sin titubear…

Bella: -admirada- eso es…admirable…de verdad debes ser un orgulloso espadachín para cortarte la mano en una pelea solo por la diferencia entre el oponente y tú. Bien… ¿qué me dices del conflicto de los anillos?-divertida-

Squalo: -frunce el ceño-Tus preguntas empiezan a fastidiarme…sigh, al ser un oficial de Varia me comporté como tal y fui en busca de los anillos. Tsk, me engañaron y Xanxus estalló de ira, me tiró un vaso en la cabeza antes de mi pelea-se soba la cabeza recordando el dolor-

Bella: Ouch-mueca de dolor-

Squalo: Vooooi, necesite una venda luego de eso…Bueno, al final todos fuimos derrotados. –serio y fastidiado-Yo… fui derrotado por un mocoso dudoso de seguir el camino de la Espada, ese camino que yo adoro y escogí hace mucho…a veces creo que lo hace para fastidiarme pero la verdad es…que tiene talento…

Bella: -impresionada-De verdad… ¿eres increíble sabes?

Squalo miró a los ojos de la princesa sintiendo que lo miraban fijamente y la verdad es que estos estaban llenos de una admiración increíble hacia el pelilargo

Bella: Jamás he conocido a una persona que esté tan apasionado con el camino que eligió. Eres, como se dice, un espadachín hecho y derecho que ahora lleva el título de Segundo Emperador de la Espada… claro que eres bastante irritante a veces –se ríe-

Squalo: -salta-!Voooooi! ¿A quién le dices irritante, princesa psicopata?

Bella: !Pues a ti! Y no soy psicopata... solo algo diferente-se ríe-

Squalo: Voooi... ¿y qué hay de ti?

Bella: Ehmm…pues…-incomoda- yo…perdí a mis padres desde el incidente con Rasiel y Bel y antes de eso no veía mucho a mi padre, el…era un tirano en comparación de mi madre… una mujer hermosa, maternal…pero no podía escapar al poder de mi padre… luego de que Bel me dejara en un tren hacia Italia conocí a Lissette y a Lussuria, ambos se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos. Luego de un tiempo empecé mi vida como asesina, debo admitir que me encantaba mancharme de sangre en ese entonces-sonríe recordando- las misiones las completaba en menos de una hora. Lissette y yo éramos invencibles-orgullosa- Je, Mukuro me cambió un poco, se podría decir que empecé a tranquilizarme con él…

Squalo hizo un gesto de molestia al escuchar el nombre del ilusionista de Vongola pero al parecer este pasó desapercibido para la princesa. Él siguió escuchando…

Bella: Poco a poco me convertí en lo que debía ser…una princesa que puede ser tranquila como mortal cuando se lo necesite-sonriente-pero a pesar de eso siempre quise encontrarme con Bel-nostálgica-

Squalo: Vooooi ¿Por qué? ¿Él te abandonó o no?-enarca una ceja

Bella: -lo mira sincera-Es mi hermano…aunque no lo creas, Bel siempre estuvo ahí para mi, fue el único que siempre me apoyó en todas mis decisiones y por eso y muchas cosas más… lo adoro…-sonríe como su hermanito-

Squalo la miró reír curioso, de verdad lo amaba como una hermana amaría a cualquiera de sus hermanos menores, aquí no importaba la distancia o la forma en lo ambos había crecido. Ellos simplemente eran hermano y hermana… Pronto la vio reír un poco más fuerte y preguntó con algo de curiosidad…

Squalo: ¿De qué te ríes?

Bella: Sishishi pues…recuerdo una vez en la que mamá organizó una fiesta para todo el pueblo. Bel y yo nos robamos el pastel sin que nadie se diera cuenta-se ríe- nos castigaron una semana sishishishi claro que tuvimos pastel para toda esa semana SIshishishi!

Squalo rió ligeramente junto a ella al imaginarse la escena. La princesa lo miró dichosa, acaba de reírse junto a ella…Pronto algo más llamó su atención…

Bella: !Oh, mira eso Squalo!-señala el cielo-!Es luna llena!-mira la luna, sus ojos brillan-Es hermosa...

Squalo miró el cielo, era de un tono azulino brillante y en lo alto la bella luna blanca resplandecía sin que ninguna nube la tapara. Miró a la princesa, sonreía ampliamente, él la imitó sin darse cuenta y se echó a la orilla de la cascada algo nostálgico…

Bella: -lo mira- ¿Squalo? ¿Estás bien?

Squalo: -cierra los ojos-Siempre…desde que era niño no dude en mostrar mi fuerza, no me molestaba que me temieran pero…-abre sus ojos-a veces era frustrante no tener a una persona que te escuche…yo no sabía qué hacer. Supongo que todo mi enojo se fue a la fuerza de mi espada, pero…supongo que en algún momento… fue duro…-serio-

Bella lo miró atentamente y pronto decidió echarse junto a él

Bella: Mmm…oye

Squalo: -sigue mirando la luna-¿Qué?

Bella: Ves que el cielo tiene muchas estrellas ¿verdad?

Squalo: Vooi, obviamente-rueda los ojos-

Bella: Bueno…mira-señala una parte del cielo- ahí hay un grupo grande de estrellas, todas son parecidas pero no iguales aunque no me creas… Ahora ¿ves esa de ahí?-apunta a una alejada del resto-

Squalo: Sí…-algo extrañado-

Bella: Pues… ¿no siempre estará sola sabes?

Squalo la miró confuso, invitándola a que prosiga

Bella: Verás Squalo, las estrellas se mueven, lo creas o no. Unas son más veloces que otras, incluso unas casi ni parecen moverse…-lo mira- así…poco a poco esa estrella solitaria llegará a ese grupo y nunca más estará solo-sonrisa-

Squalo se sorprendió, pero entendió lo que quiso decir. Sonrió ligeramente y cerró sus ojos

Squalo: Voooi… quizás no seas… tan mala como pensé

Bella: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué el cumplido? Yo solo te conté algo que está probado científicamente-divertida-

Squalo sintió el calor inundar su cara y todo lo que pudo hacer fue suspirar pesadamente

Voooi, vámonos de una vez…

**En otro lado…**

Bel: Ushishishi ya quedate quieta linda florecita-corta los tallos de la flor carnívora-

Fran: Ohh sempai está haciendo un buen trabajo-pulgar arriba-

Bel: ¡Idiota, ven aquí y no seas cobarde!

Fran: -simple-¿Pero no es usted un príncipe? pensé que podía con esta hierbita-golpea con la mano a varios tallos delgados-

Bel: -venita- estoy harto-sus cuchillos pican a la pobre flor en pedacitos- Bien…vámonos de una buena vez-aspira el aire- huele a mar, estamos bastante cerca, muévete rana estúpida-le clava un cuchillo en su gorro-

Fran: Ouch… Bel-sempai le tome una foto luchando con la planta ¿quiere verla?

Bel: Ushishi, buen trabajo-sonríe mientras la mira- bien, vámonos

Pero entonces Bel sintió que unos brazos lo jalaban con fuerza y al voltear con todas las ganas de asesinar se topó con el rostro de una joven que procedió a colgarse de su cuello.

Colette: ¡Mon amour!

Luss: Oh pero si son Bel y Fran-sonríe malternal- por fin nos encontramos queriditos…pero… ¿y Bella y Squalo?

Levi: Quizás se perdieron en el camino

Bel: Ushishishi Colette ¿me seguiste hasta aquí?-se suelta-

Colette: ¡Oui, es que moría por verte!-se cuelga a su brazo-

Fran: Como siempre, la única que me quiere es Bella-chan, no entiendo como un estúpido como Bel-sempai tenga tantas fans

Luss: Oh no te sientas mal Fran, yo te quiero-estira sus brazos para que lo abrace-

Fran: …prefiero no ser querido-lo ignora-

Luss: ¡Que cruel!-lagrimitas-

Colette: -sonríe-¿Bien, qué esperan? Vamos a su hotel, es por ese camino-apunta a la derecha- síganme

Fran: -serio-Bel-sempai ¿no le parece raro que una de sus fans venga a este bosque solo para verlo?

Bel: Ushishishi-sonriente-¡solo estás celoso porque el príncipe tiene admiradoras y una rana como tú nunca tendría una fangirl!

Fran murmuró algo y se quedó mirando a la extraña joven de cabello rojizo, era demasiado sospechosa para su gusto. Si tan solo Bella-chan estuviera ahí le podría dar una segunda opinión. Así, luego de una caminata de 10 minutos llegaron al hotel, apenas entraron decidieron echarse en los muebles del lobby…

Bel: Ushishishi por fin, un ambiente lleno de elegancia para el príncipe

Colette: Bueno mon amour, debo retirarme un poco temprano hoy a mi habitación asi que espero que disfrute de su estancia-le sonríe, hace una reverencia y se va-

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la joven que se iba tranquilamente hacia el ascensor, finalmente cierto castaño decidió preguntarle al príncipe sobre ella

Levi: Oye Bel…esa chica Colette ¿es tu fangirl verdad?-apenado

Bel: Así es…ushishishi, es bastante elegante y bonita-se pone serio- no me digas que te gusta

Levi: Pues…-sonrojado-

Bel: Ushishishi no tienes oportunidad-se burla-

Luss: ¡Bel!

Bel: El príncipe solo está siendo honesto ushishishi…

Pronto, la puerta principal del hotel se abrió dejando ver al espadachín de Varia y a la princesa bastante cansados. Ambos se aproximaron a los demás, una sonriente y otro algo fastidiado…

Bella: Sishishi lamento el retraso es que quería quedarme un rato mas en brazos de la naturaleza-poética-

Squalo: -simple-Nos perdimos y ella no se quería levantar

Bella: -lo mira-Todo suena malo cuando lo dices así… en fin… ¿de qué nos perdimos?-sonríe-

**En la habitación 512…**

Colette: Sigh…-se echa en la cama- Hoy dpia me fue tre viian…

_BIPBIPBIPBIP_

La joven miró disgustada al aparato generador de ese ruido, se levantó de mala gana y cogió su celular. Miró el nombre y con una expresión seria… contestó…

Colette: Aquí Colette…

X: Agente Dominé, ¿ha podido hacer contacto con el sujeto que responde al nombre de Belphegor?

Leah: Pan comido, créeme no voy a fallar en esta misión y menos cuando esta solo consiste en eliminar a un príncipe maleducado y descarado como el-sonrisa asesina- ¿que no ves que soy una hitman muy sanguinaria?

X: Lo sabemos, por eso mismo es la favorita de nosotros los Calcassa, el señor Skull estará contento con su desempeño

Leah: -aburrida-Skull ¿eh? Ese enano cobarde…en fin, confíen en que…ese príncipe será quemado vivo en menos de una semana-sonrisa ancha y cuelga-

Leah: Bien… ¿qué hare ahora? Um ya sé, algo de televisión me distraerá-una alarma suena- Hum, es hora de mi prueba de puntería-saca una daga y tira a una foto sin mirar-Hummm como siempre, perfecta…-sonríe y la daga cae en el centro de la cara de la foto de Bel-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la Autora**

**Kisa: Bien mis queridos lectores ya se dieron cuenta que…tan tan taaaaan**

**Nina: Colette es mitad francesa pero no es un pan de Dios XD**

**Levi: ¿Qué? ¡No hablen de ella así!**

**Kisa: Adiós Levi ewe -lo manda a volar- ¿ahora que pasara ahora que han llegado al hotel?**

**Nina: ¿Con quién se encontraran? **

**Kisa: ¡Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo owo!**

**Nina: Oh cierto, si quieren que maten a Bel solo díganlo y Male lo hara ewe**

**Kisa: Claro que no! XD no mataria a Bel, lo adoro!**

**Bel: Ushishishi otra fangirl a mi lista **

**Male: eso quisieras-le da una paleta- bien, nos veremos en el otro capitulo que debere estar publicando mañana o sino el martes!**

**Nina: ¡Sigue escribiendo!**

**Male: Oye necesito un break uwu bueno, a veces me explotan como se habran dado cuenta, en fin, ya me despido, adiós y cuídense!**

**Nina: Bye bi!**


	22. El dúo del amore hace su magia

**Hoooolaaa :) Aquí Kisa con el nuevo capítulo! Lamento si esperaron mucho uwu. En fin no digo más y los dejo leer…**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los OC mencionados y los que aparecerán más adelante **

**¡A leer!**

Xanxus miraba bastante entretenido a la mesa llena de miembros, todo estaban disfrutando la cena mientras discutían sobre las aventuras que tuvieron cada uno por su cuenta en el bosque cercano al hotel. Pronto, Isabella, que estaba a su lado, le sonrió divertida

Bella: Oye Xanxus entiendo que quieras relajarte ¿pero por qué el cambio de hotel? Dime ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿De verdad crees que el espectáculo que mencionaste vale tanto la pena?-sonríe sospechosa-

Xanxus: -la mira-Creo que te agradara saber de qué es este espectáculo-sonrisa ligera-

Bella: -abre un poco más sus ojos-¿Ah sí? Bien…entonces esperaré-se acomoda en su asiento-

Fran: -jala la manga de Isabella- Um Bella-chan tengo una pregunta que hacerle

Bella: Dime Fran-le sonríe-

Fran: Es solo curiosidad pero… ¿usted piensa que una fangirl puede llegar a seguir a su ídolo a todas partes?

Bella: Pues…algunas sí son capaces-divertida- pero… -confundida-¿por qué ese tipo de pregunta? –algo preocupada-¿Que sucedió mientras no estabamos?

Fran: Verá…

X: Vaya, no pensé encontrarlos aquí…

Pronto todos los miembros se sorprendieron al escuchqr una voz bastante conocida para todos. El primer en reconocerlo fue el espadachín…

Squalo: -serio-Voooi pero si es el maldito caballo salvaje ¿qué haces aquí?

Dino: Hola Squalo, te ves bien-sonríe-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-amable, mira a la princesa- Isabella ¿estás más bonita?-divertido-

Squalo: -frunce el ceño-Vooooi ¿qué tanto estás diciendo idiota?

Bella: ¿Pero qué haces aquí caballito?-sorprendida-

Dino: Bueno…-pone su mano detrás de su cabeza y sonríe algo nervioso- pues digamos que vine…por alguien…

Bella: ¿Alguien…?-ladea su cabeza-

Pronto todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir y el escenario se iluminó dejando ver a una muy conocida joven con gafas de sol. Isabella casi se atora con su agua mientras que vio sonreír un poco más al heredero Cavallone

Bella: -feliz pero sorprendida-Pero si es…

Luss: -emocionado-!Mi hermanita, Lissette!

Lissette: -se baja las gafas-Are you ready?

Pronto una especie de música electrónica se escuchó por todo el lugar, muchas personas salieron vestidas con gafas de sol y ropas extravagantes. Fue entonces que empezaron a bailar… unos hacían piruetas increíbles e impresionantes y otros bailaban tectonik como verdaderos maestros de baile, sin embargo la que siempre sobresalía entre todos era la querida hermana de Lussuria que sin duda alguna los lideraba riendo y haciéndoles señales. No se podía hacer nada sin uno de ellos y por lo tanto todos juntos eran un espectáculo increíble de ver. La princesa sonrió complacida al ver a su amiga, al parecer había encontrado algo que le gustaba hacer y gente con quien compartirlo. La extrañaba mucho pero eso les había dejado vivir sus vidas libremente, miró al joven Cavallone, así que vino por ella…jum, al parecer ambos eran más cercanos desde la última vez…

Presentador: ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Ellos fueron los Sunglass Stars y su líder la señorita Lissette, démosles un gran aplauso por favor!

Muchas personas les aplaudieron, entre ellos su hermano mayor que aplaudía sin parar, en la mesa los comentarios empezaron a brotar…

Squalo: Voooi ¿ahora resulta que tu hermana sabe bailar?-confundido-

Luss: Oh por favor Squ-chan no seas grosero-ofendido-, ella al igual que yo es excelente en todas las artes marciales pero se especializo en las danzas de todo el mundo. Es quizás…más fuerte que yo-sonríe orgulloso- ¿además sigue siendo adorable no lo crees?

Bel: Ushishishi el rarito admitió su debilidad-se recuesta más en la silla-

Fran: Eso es muy cruel Bel-sempai-monótono-

Luss: Si los escuchara…estoy seguro de que los golpearía, nunca le ha gustado que se metan conmigo. ¡Si supiera que vivo con unos hijos ingratos como ustedes los mataría!-arruga la nariz-

Todos: ¡NO SOMOS TUS HIJOS!

Luss: ¡De eso mismo estoy hablando! –ofendido-

Bella: Muy bien basta chicos-mira a Xanxus- Jefe, ¿puedo ir con ella un rato?

Xanxus: Siéntete libre de hablarle el tiempo que quieras-cierra los ojos- vamos inútiles, Isabella ya debe estar cansada de todos ustedes-se para-

Todos se quejaron ante las últimas palabras del jefe en especial Bel, que miró a su hermana, esta le sonrió y entonces él supo que estaría bien…pero… cierto espadachín miró negativo al Jefe. Se preocupaba más por Isabella desde lo ocurrido en ese club. ¡No era ser paranoico, simplemente no quería que nada le pasara y su maldito jefe quería que la dejaran sola!

Squalo: -serio-Me niego…

Xanxus y los demás se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del capitán, la misma princesa se sorprendió y luego miró curiosa, de verdad…se preocupaba por ella…se sonrojó un poco pensando que quizás sería bueno decírselo…decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella…

Bella: Squalo-sonríe-… voy a estar bien, prometo no salir del hotel

Squalo la miró a los ojos, vio como los ojos de la princesa brillaban…suspiró y con un ligero gruñido, siguió al líder de los Varia, que desaparecieron tras el ascensor. La princesa suspiró llena de felicidad y procedió a acercarse a los camerinos detrás del escenario, pronto encontró una puerta que decía: "Lissette" y se dispuso a abrir la puerta sobresaltando a su amiga

Bella: Al parecer la cobra sabe bailar sin su encantador-burlona-

Liss: -se sorprende-¿Eh, pero quién…?-la ve- ¡¿Bella?! –la abraza feliz- ¡Isabellaaaaa! ¡De verdad te extrañe! -Y…-se sorprende-jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, ¿acaso vienes a asesinar a alguien?-asustada-

Bella: No-se ríe- tranquila, no es nada de eso. Nos estamos tomando unas vacaciones así que decidimos quedarnos aquí-sonríe- y dime… ¿qué tal tú con Dino?-sonríe maliciosa-

Liss: Bueno pues… ya somos pareja -sonrojada pero feliz- todo surgió inesperadamente pero…lo quiero…y él a mi-sonríe-

Bella: ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!-contenta-

Liss: Bella-la mira sonriente- él es muy gentil y caballeroso, siempre me trata bien y… es muy lindo con sus subordinados. Siempre los tiene presente y la familia en sí es bastante adorable. ¡Ni siquiera saben lo que es una masacre! –se ríe-¡Son una babies en el trabajo de un asesino!

Bella: -la mira feliz-Awww que lindos. Qué suerte tienes, oí que son bastante permisivos.

Liss: Bueno, y dime, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Te gusta uno de tus compañeros, mi querida amiga?

Bella: Eso no importa-se cruza de brazos-

Liss: ¿Cómo que no? Bueno si no quieres contarme, ¿qué tal si vamos a la piscina?-animada-

Bella: ¿La piscina? Pero…es de noche-confundida-

Liss: Pero de noche el agua relaja los músculos y se siente genial. ¡Ven, no seas aguafiestas y vamos!

Antes de que la princesa pudiera decir algo fue jalada a toda velocidad hacia la piscina. Decirle a Lissette que no tenía su traje de baño no sirvió de nada ya que la joven tenía uno extra. Luego de que se cambiaron pudieron ver que eran las únicas en la piscina, las nubes se paseaban tranquilas en el amplio cielo azul y el sonido de los grillos se oía a lo lejos… La princesa sonrió debido a la paz que poseía el ambiente y su amiga procedió a divertirse luego de un espectáculo

Lissette: !Genial!-sube al trampolín-

Bella: Oye ten cuidado cobra o te resbalarás-echada cerca la piscina-

Liss: -manteniendo el equilibrio-¿Quién me crees? ¿Lussuria?

Ambas rieron y la joven se lanzo haciendo un clavado perfecto, Bella aplaudió impresionada.

Bella: ¡Sishishi bravo, yo te pondría un 10!

Liss: Bueno-se exprime el cabello- Bella entra de una vez ¿qué esperas?

Bella: Pero… ¿el agua esta fría verdad?-preocupada-

Liss: Pues…más o menos-se encoge de hombros-

Bella: Entonces no-se vuelve a echar- me va a dar frío-puchero-

Liss: Muy bien-pierde la paciencia- tú me obligaste-sale del agua maliciosa-

Bella: -sorprendida espera, ¿que vas a hacer?-Lissette la levanta- ¡L-Lissette! ¡BÁJAME, NO TE ATREVAS! ¡LISSETTE!-la tiran al agua-

Liss: !Ajajajajaja! ?Que tal el agua princesita?

Bella: -su pelo en la cara, molesta- Eres una...

Liss: Cuidado con tu vocabulario princesita-maliciosa-

Bella: -se queja- No tenías que arrojarme-se exprime el cabello-

Liss: Bueno eso ya no importa-entra al agua- Ahora si Bella...confiesa, se te ve más feliz de lo usual, tienes una sonrisa increíble de zorro por lo cual asumo que te gusta alguien

Bella: Sishishishi, el zorro es un animal bonito pero no soy uno asi que-

Liss: Adivinare... es Squalo?

Bella se sorprendió y se giró a un lado un poco sonrojada, su amiga la miró burlona

Liss: Awwww ¿a la princesita le gusta el tiburoncito gritón?-burla-

Bella: Que madura Liss-molesta- !cállate!

Liss: ¡A mí no me callas! Además…con eso me dijiste que sí-risilla-

Bella: Bueno-suspira-…está bien…sí. Es cierto pero… ¿cómo te diste cuenta?-seria-

Liss: Sencillo, ambos hacían una linda pareja y se llevaban bien antes de que yo me fuera-sonríe-…y dime ¿se lo has dicho?

Bella: No, ya sabes que…soy una princesa, él debe decírmelo…-algo triste-

Liss: -se da cuenta-Ohhh es cierto… va en contra de tus principios… pero también te estás enamorando de un plebeyo con nombre de pez así que no es que no hayas roto uno que otro-simple-

Bella: No es cierto-puchero- Squalo ha probado ser un caballero y guerrero impresionante y no un caballero cualquiera… -feliz- ¡sishishshi un caballero de brillante armadura!

Liss: Uy…si estas enamorada para alucinar de esa manera-se ríe-

Bella: ¿Que dijiste yegua?-molesta-

Liss: -cansada-¿Tienes que comparar a las personas con animales?

Bella: Es mi costumbre y soy una princesa-alza los brazos-sishishi siéntete dichosa de ser víctima de mis burlas

Liss: -suspira- sip… empezaba a extrañar tus estupideces-se ríe fuerte-

Bella: Tú me amas-le sonríe-

Liss: Sueña-la empuja- en fin…quizás es hora de irnos-se le prende un foquito- Bella, deberías ir a tu habitación, si quieres te alcanzo en un rato ¿sí? Me acabó de acordar de algo importante así que adelántate…

Bella miró confundida a su amiga pero decidió hacerle caso. Cogió su toalla y subió por el ascensor mientras que su amiga con su mejor sonrisa malévola llamó a su querido hermano mayor…

Liss: Hey Luss-habla por teléfono-

Luss: -habla por teléfono, emocionado-¡Lissette! ¿cómo esta mi hermanita? ¡Hoy estuviste grandiosa!

Liss: Gracias-sonríe- pero no hay tiempo para nuestras conversaciones cariñosas. Hermanito adorado, necesito que vistas bien a ese tiburón rebelde-sonríe emocionada-

Luss: -emocionado y burlón-Liss ¿qué tramas ahora pequeña diablilla?

Liss: Tú solo hazlo, haré que mi amiga y ese chico con cara de pez tengan una noche romántica y digna de recordar por el resto de sus vidas…

Luss: ¡Ay sí! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Liss: ¡Entonces empecemos mi querido hermano!

**20 minutos después…**

Bella: Ehm…Lissette, explícame por favor… ¿por qué me estas arreglando tanto?-le cepillan el cabello-

Liss: Pues porque iremos a ver un espectáculo y tienes que estar bonii bonii-da giros por toda la habitación- Me aseguraré de que quedes heeeermosa-sonríe-

Bella estaba perpleja, habían veces en las que no entendía a su mejor amiga…Esta era una de ellas… la princesa Varia tenía puesto un vestido negro con varios encajes, era largo y hermoso con unos cuantos toques de celeste. Su tiara reposaba en una media cola que la joven le había hecho muy a su pesar, unos guantes largos adornaban los brazos de la princesa que insistía en cubrirse su ojo izquierdo con su típico mechón pero claro…Lissette no se lo iba a permitir…

Bella: -mueca-Me siento incómoda, necesito mi mechón-intenta despeinarse-

Liss: Oh ya basta Bella, quítate ese horrible mechón-se lo pone a un lado- ¿ahora baja quieres? Yo voy enseguida

Bella: Bueno pero más te vale que el espectáculo este bueno-sale de la habitación-

**En el cuarto de Squalo…**

¡VOOOOOOOOI YA DEJAME EN PAZ!

Sí… obviamente las cosas no iban nada bien en la habitación de Squalo ya que Lussuria lo había cambiado a la fuerza a un traje negro y ahora el mismísimo espadachín intentaba ahorcarlo con la corbata celeste que planeaba ponerle

Luss: ¡Squ-chan compórtate, me cortas la respiración!-se ahoga-

Squalo: -lo suelta- ¡¿A dónde quieres que vaya así, estúpido?!

Luss: -nervioso-Pues… es una orden de Xanxus, tu…ehm, ya sabes cómo es él con sus mandatos y… ¡si los cuestiono me castigaran, no seas así, es solo un espectáculo!

Squalo miró compasivo al otro miembro y asintió suspirando, el otro empezó a emocionarse y el tiburón lo ignoró bajando por el ascensor. Al llegar al vestíbulo no pudo evitar ver que una mesa con dos platos tapados con bandejas de plata, aparte dos velas lo esperaban en el lugar del supuesto espectáculo y…en una de las sillas había alguien…él se acercó lentamente y entonces se dio cuenta…era Isabella pero…estaba deslumbrante. Sus dos ojos estaban descubiertos, se le veía hermosa…claro que con ese mechón también se veían bien… Espera un momento… ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

Squalo: ¿B-Bella?

Bella: -se sorprende-…Squalo… ¿que-que haces aquí?-algo sonrojada-

Squalo: -se da cuenta-Al parecer los dos fuimos engañados. ¡Tsk maldito Lussuria! Ya me las pagará

Bella: Ehmm-lo mira-…te ves…muy bien con ese traje-apenada-

Squalo: -la mira-…Vooi, gracias tú también…estas hermosa-apenado-

Bella se sonrojó por el comentario y sonrió, pronto destaparon los platos y vieron…

Bella: Ravioles…sishishishi son mis favoritos-sonríe

Squalo: Voooi al menos sabemos que no eres muy exigente-burlón-

Bella: Jum puede ser…-lo mira-Tal vez seas un plebeyo…pero eres muy agradable para esta princesa-sonrisa sincera-

Squalo: Je, no puedes dejar de mencionarlo ¿no?

Bella: -sonríe-¿No hablemos de defectos quieres? Comamos en paz

Así, los dos empezaron a comer lentamente, mirándose de reojo o levantando la mirada de vez en cuando. A decir verdad ambos se sentían incómodos, jamás los habían dejado solos, bueno…no de esa forma…

Bella: ¿Sabes algo? Jamás pensé en que esto ocurriría cuando recién llegue.

Squalo: -curioso- ¿A qué te refieres?

La verdad es que no sabía qué pensar de ustedes salvo que…eran agradables-sonríe- Claro, todos menos Levi pero ahora lo tolero-se ríe pero luego se pone seria- verás…como ya sabes no conservé a mi Familia mucho tiempo y por eso Varia es…y siempre será un lugar al cual yo pueda llamar hogar y ustedes…mi nueva familia-sonríe serena-…oye… ¿qué pensaste de mi cuando recién llegue?

Squalo casi se atora ante tal pregunta, tomó un poco de agua y miró a la princesa

Squalo: Vooi ¿Cómo dices?-confundido-

Bella: -simple-¿Qué pensaste de mi?

Squalo: -sincero-Pues…para empezar…sentí curiosidad, jamás pensé que ese príncipe inútil tuviera una hermana mayor, además…parecías bastante fuerte así que no tuve ningún problema con que fueras parte de Varia…Voooi me desesperaste con esa broma de mal gusto-frunce el ceño-

Bella: Pero fue muy gracioso-inocente-

Squalo: También… -apenada-también me sorprendiste con esa pelea a muerte, toda tú era tan diferente a lo que yo conocía…-la mira a los ojos- eres quizás una de las personas mas extraordinarias y fuertes que conozco…

Bella sintió una felicidad increíble al oír esas palabras, sin querer dejó salir su risa tan peculiar que a ella misma le encantaba. Squalo le sonrió y se sorprendió, jamás en su vida había sido tan sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, amó verla reír, adoró poder verla así de hermosa, se perdió en esos bellos ojos de color aún desconocido para él y con temor puso su mano sobre la de ella. La princesa se sorprendió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, luego él a ella, sus manos se unieron mientras sus sonrisas se llenaban de ternura…

Hasta que…

¡SWITCH!

Sí…la luz se fue…

Bella y Squalo se separaron bruscamente al ver que no había luz a excepción d las velas colocadas en su mesa…

Squalo: Voooi ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó?-mira a los alrededores-

Bella: Al parecer hay una baja de luz-se sorprende-oh…está lloviendo-mira la ventana y ve varias gotitas-

Squalo: -serio-Lluvia…

Bella: ¿Sabes algo?-cogiendo una vela- pienso que tu atributo te va muy bien

Squalo: Vooi ¿Por qué lo dices?-curioso-

Bella: Pues…eres como la lluvia Squalo…puede ser gentil como una brisa o salvaje y furiosa cuando llueve a cantaros-sonríe- ¿verdad que suena bien?

Squalo: -burlón- ¿Desde cuando eres tan romántica?

Bella: Soy una princesa así que…supongo que son los genes-se ríe- vámonos, no quiero estar en la oscuridad tanto tiempo-se empieza a ir-

Squalo: Tsk, como ordene alteza-burlón-

Bella: Claro, búrlate todo lo que quieras tiburón plebeyo-falsa arrogancia-

Squalo: ¿Ya vas a empezar?-frunce el ceño

Bella: Sishishi ya me calle-apenada- Ehmm yo tengo que subir por el otro elevador así que…nos vemos mañana, la pase bien contigo-sonríe

Squalo: Vooi fue…divertido, supongo-apenado- sube ya…

Bella: -se mete al elevador- Descansa-le sonríe contenta-

Squalo: -el elevador se va- …Como la lluvia ¿eh?-sereno-

**En la habitación de Bella**

Liss: ¡Hola Bella! ¿qué tal te fue?-mueca de felicidad-

Bella: Liss, eres una gran metiche-le tira una almohada- ¿intentaste crear ambiente entre él y yo verdad jovencita?-la regaña divertida-

Liss: Solo quería acercarlos, es todo. No puedes culparme por intentarlo-se encoge de hombros-

Bella: Bueno…debo admitir que…fue algo lindo-sonríe recordando- Bien, quiero dormir y mañana te vas así que de una vez me despido-la abraza- Cuídate mucho Liss-algo triste-

Liss: Tú también-le sonríe- no te desharás tan fácil de mí así que…nos veremos después, lo prometo…

Bella: Está bien-la suelta- pero cuídate ahora iré a cambiarme, estoy muy cansada-se va a cambiarse-

Liss: -la mira entrar al baño-Sigue así Isabella, estoy segura de que serán una adorable pareja-sonríe y se va-

**En cambio en el cuarto de Squalo…**

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO AFEMINADO DEL DEMONIO!-jala a Lussuria del cabello-

Luss: ¡Nooooo de mi cabello no!-llora como niñita-

Squalo: -lo tira a la pared- ¡eso te ganas por meterte en mis asuntos!…pero…supongo que… gracias-apenado-

Luss: ¿Eh?-se sorprende- Oh ya veo-burlón- ¿se besaron verdad?

Squalo: -se pone rojo- ¡MUY BIEN TU TE LO BUSCASTE, HOY DIA TE MUERES!

Luss: ¡AAAAAYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pero en el fondo nuestro querido capitán hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo a solas con la princesa, pero no podía negar que ese momento…fue mágico…

"_Eres como la lluvia…"_

Sonrió al acordarse de ese momento en especial y más tranquilo se acostó a dormir, dejando a un lado a un Lussuria lleno de moretones y heridas

Xanxus por su parte, se le pasaba tranquilo tomando otra copa de vino en su habitación. Sabía lo que los hermanos "amore" planeaban y estaba seguro que resultaría de una forma u otra, ambos hacían ya una pareja bastante buena. Miró su habitación y luego su copa de vino, en momentos como ese extrañaba a su querida Angela…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la Autora**

**Kisa: Awwww cada vez están mas cerca uno del otro nwn!**

**Nina: De verdad se verían bien juntos-sonríe-**

**Kisa: A Bel le dara un ataque si eso ocurre XD**

**Bel: Ushishishi alguien mencionó al príncipe?**

**Kisa: Vete Bel ewe, te adoro pero tengo sueño y debo ver mis capítulos**

**Nina: Claro, nos dejas por sus capítulos u_u**

**Kisa: No seas quejona, he hecho 3 capítulos seguidos y tengo que corregirlos e_e, en fin, en el próximo capítulo nuestros queridos Varia regresaran a casa pero…acaso será un viaje común y corriente? Levi será olvidado?XD descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, bye bi! :D**


	23. Volvamos a casa ¿Esas son flores?

**¡Hola a todos, aquí Kisa! Como siempre me toca pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes y por lo tanto subiré un capítulo más luego de un rato. Gracias por los reviews, favs y vistazos de todos y como siempre les agradecería si me dejaran uno que otro review, no es obligatorio pero también me anima a seguir escribiendo. ¡En fin, ojalá les agrade este cap y gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano, sin embargo todos los OC mencionados y que aparecerán más adelante son de mi propiedad.**

**¡A leer!**

Bella acababa de levantarse, abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que el día estaba claro y soleado. Seguro Lussuria estaría feliz… pronto observó a Lissette que se había separado de Dino con la excusa de que necesitaba pasar más tiempo junto a su amiga. Lissette volvió en la madrugada despertando a la princesa y por ser tan tarde la princesa no le dijo nada al respecto, más bien se alegraba de tener a su mejor amiga unos momentos más…

Bella: -respira hondo-…hace un hermoso día allí afuera, ¿no Liss?-la mira-

Liss: Ummm-durmiendo- lo que tu digas…

Bella miró divertida a su amiga, que dormitaba levemente en su cama, no la culpaba luego de haber llegado tan tarde. Se paró y la removió un poco

Bella: Vamos Liss, arriba que ya es de día-sonríe-

Liss: No-se queja-…déjame dormir y anda a decirle a Squalo que se corte el cabello

Bella: -poker face- te recuerdo que fuiste una total metiche anoche, así que levántate o yo te levanto-amenazante-

Liss: Bella, tú y yo sabemos que no te atreverías-se voltea-

Bella miró a su amiga, pensó un momento y luego una maliciosa idea cruzó su mente. Se paró y fue al baño, lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el sonido del agua. Lissette, escuchando eso, pensó que la princesa iba a tomar un baño, la tranquilidad y sueño habían vuelto a la joven…hasta que…

¡SPLASH!

Liss: - grita- ¡ISABELLA!

Sí, Isabella acababa de bañar a su mejor amiga, que ahora miraba de manera asesina a la princesa

Bella: ¡Sishishi ya estás despierta!-feliz-

Liss: -molesta- Vete antes de que me colmes la paciencia-saca una de sus dagas-

Bella: -divertida- Bueno…supongo que podría ir molestar a los demás

Liss: -busca un cambio de ropa-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Aprenderás de Squalo y les gritarás?

Bella: Muérete-divertida, le tira un cuchillo y esta lo esquiva-

Liss: ¿No digo yo que me quieres mucho?-se ríe

Bella: Bueno, mientras te cambias y haces todo tu ritual de belleza, iré a ver a los demás

Liss: Bella aún estas en pijama-enarca una ceja-

Bella: ¿Y? Es un vestido al final de cuentas-se encoge de hombros-

Liss: Bien, haz lo que quieras con tal de no traer a nadie aquí

Bella: ¿Te quedaras aquí un par de días más Liss?

Liss: Sí, me quedaré con Dino-sonríe-

Bella: Sishishishi, con tu "amour"-burlona-

Liss: Cállate princesa bipolar-cierra la puerta encerrándose en el baño-

Bella: -puchero-No soy bipolar...solo algo especial

Y así, Bella se dirigió al cuarto de su querido hermanito y de la adorable ranita. Se preguntarán ¿cómo va a entrar? Bella, al ser la hermana mayor de un príncipe genio y destripador pidió en recepción varias llaves extras de todos los cuartos por si se le ocurría alguna que otra travesura. Tomó la que tenía una coronita marcada y abrió suavemente la puerta. Sonrió pensando en lo obvio… Bel no podía poner ninguna trampa en un hotel… sishishi…

Bella: Jum…-solo ve al príncipe en su camita- al parecer Fran ya está despierto...-sonríe- ¡Bel! Pequeño hermanito mío, es hora de levantarse. Abre los ojitos-cariñosa, acaricia el cabello del príncipe-

Bel: Umm, vete…-se voltea-

Bella: -se molesta y le tira una almohada en la cara-

Bel: ¡Agh! ¡¿Bella pero que te ocurre?!-se levanta-

Bella: Ya es de día Bel-contenta-, debes levantarte, además si no te levantas de tu cama puede que algún día pierdas tu corona-maliciosa-

Bel: ¿Ah? Explicame eso

Bella: -sonríe malciosa-Este mundo es cruel Bel… ¡puede venir alguien y quitarte tu corona mientras duermes!

Bel: -se asusta un poco-Ugh…claro que no… ¿por quién me tomas? I am Prince the Ripper, ushishi

Bella: -sonríe-Esa confianza es bastante admirable y un tanto…extrema, sishishi pero adorable-lo abraza-

Fran: Oh Bella-chan-la ve- está aquí-sale del baño con una toalla sobre su cabecita- Buenos días

Bella: Awwww-lo abraza- ¡qué lindo eres!

Fran: Bella-chan…está asfixiándome-algo azul-

Bel: Oye Bella-serio- no es correcto que abraces a ese renacuajo

Bella: Oh Bel, es una ranita adorable-sonríe- merece tener a una princesa como amiga

Fran: Mire sempai, soy amigo de Bella-chan-poker face-

Bel: -molesto-… ¿Ya nos vamos?

**Abajo…**

Xanxus se frotaba la cabeza ligeramente, debían de estar en la estación de trenes en una hora. Solo faltaba que sus "queridos" subordinados se dignaran a bajar, junto a él ya estaba Lussuria que trataba de tranquilizarlo, sin lograrlo obviamente, ya que solo lo hacía concentrarse más en su enojo. Dios, necesitaba algo de whisky… pronto vio a lo lejos a Levi, a su costado estaba esa chica. Entrecerró los ojos un poco… ya se le hacía demasiado extraño…

**Afuera…**

Colette: ¿Así que ya deben irse?-curiosa-

Levi: Sí, lamento que no podamos quedarnos y…-nervioso- d-de verdad me impresionaste esa vez en el bosque…

Colette: ne vouz inquietez-sonríe incómoda- no podía dejarlos ahí… además según lo que me has dicho, tú también usas truenos-sonríe-

Levi: Sí pero…-nervioso-

Colette: -curiosa- ¿…te ocurre algo?-acento-

Levi: -más nervioso-¡No, no es nada! Ehm, yo…me gustaría que te quedarás con esto-le da un collar-

Colette: -confundida y sorprendida-Ah…eh… ¿un collar?-lo mira- ¡pero... si tiene un zafiro!

Levi: Lo conseguí en una de mis misiones, quiero que te lo quedes-serio-

Colette: -algo seria-Levi… ¿acaso eres igual de amigable con todas las personas que conoces?

Levi: La verdad es que… me gustaría volver a verte-apenado-

Colette: -enarca una ceja algo divertida-Vaya, esa es una estrategia que no conocía

Levi: Eh, ah no, no es eso, yo…

Colette: Merci por el collar-sonrisa- eres demasiado amable con esta francesa-guiño- cuídate…-susurra para sí- lo vas a necesitar…

Levi sonrió tontamente ante la reacción de la joven y poco a poco se alejó y se reunió con los demás

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOI! ¿DONDE ESTABAS INUTIL?-molesto-

Bella: Levi pero dónde estab-lo mira confundida-… ¿y esa cara de perdido en las lunas de Saturno?

Fran: Bella-chan Saturno no tiene lunas

Bella: Es solo una expresión Fran-divertida pero luego mira a Levi- ¿Levi…estás vivo?-no responde- Xanxus creo que lo perdimos-pasa la mano por la cara de Levi pero no reacciona-

Xanxus: -serio-Levi…espabila

Levi: -despierta-Eh, ah, sí, este…yo estoy vivo

Bel: Ushishi comico-se burla-

Bella: Bueno, si Levi no está listo para contarnos lo que lo puso en estado de zombie creo que es hora de irnos-sonríe-

Xanxus recordó a la joven y… si se trataba de lo que él pensaba, bueno…en sí no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse…

Squalo: -mira a la princesa-Bella dormiste …bien?

Bella: Como un bebe-sonriente- además la pase bien contigo-tierna-

Squalo: -algo sonrojado- Voooi no hables de eso en voz alta...-suspira- solo dime que no vas a cantar esta vez-se queja-

Bella: -sorprendida-¡Oh, es cierto! –sonriente- Bien… ¿con cual canción empezamos?

Todos se quejaron, menos Levi que aún seguía pensando en la sonrisa que le dedicó la joven antes de que se vaya. Tenía una nueva esperanza…

**En el tren…**

Fran: Bella-chan dígale a Bel-sempai que me de mi soda de uva!-tratando de quitársela al príncipe-

Bel: ¡Jamás, demasiado deliciosa para una rana! Ushishishi-salta por todo el vagón-

Bella: -acostada en el asiento-Ya basta chicos, Bel dale su soda, Fran siéntate bien, te malograras la columna

Bel: Es una rana, su columna no lo hará diferente-burlón-

Luss: -preocupado-Mis queriditos guarden silencio, el líder está tomando una siesta

Y así era… Isabella miró al líder, estaba dormitando tranquilamente en un asiento. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios , Squalo la miró y se preguntó que iba a hacer…

Bella: Duerme bien Xanxus-le pone una manta encima-

Squalo: Voooi ¿Por qué lo tapas?-serio-

Bella: -sonríe- Porque es mi mejor amigo, se resfriará sino lo hago y luego nos echara la culpa a nosotros ¿por qué?-curiosa-

Squalo: Tch ¿Desde cuando eres tan humanitaria?-molesto-

Bella: ¿…ah?-enfadada-

Luss al oír el gesto de la princesa se sobresaltó. Squalo NO podía haber dicho eso…

Bella: -seria-Squalo, por si no lo sabes soy una princesa y por lo tanto mi deber es proteger a mis seres queridos, me preocupo por los demás… ahora si tienes un problema con eso mas te vale decirlo ahora antes de que decida arrancarte la cabeza-amenazante-

Squalo vio sorprendido, era muy raro verla molesta. Sus ojos parecían dagas afiladas y sus manos estaban en forma de puño, cualquier persona diría que esa respuesta fue cortante y aterradora pero para Squalo solo era un poco impresionante, sin saber qué decir solo respondió un…

Squalo: -algo incómodo-Solo decía…

Luss: -se golpea la frente con su mano- Oh Squ-chan…

Bel: -emocionado- ¡Aquí viene, ushishi será peligroso!

Fran: Bel-sempai-monótono- ¿desde que clase de punto de vista esto es gracioso o emocionante?

Bella: -sarcástica-Ah solo decías… ¿acaso eres idiota?-maliciosa-

Squalo: ¡V-Voooi! ¡No te atrevas a llamarme idiota!

Bella: ¡Ah, tienes razón no eres un idiota, solo eres un tiburón grosero y ruidoso!

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOOI! REPITE ESO PRINCESA ENGREIDA!-saca su espada-

Bella: -saca todos sus cuchillos-¡TIBURON ENOJON Y RUIDOSO!

Xanxus: Oigan, basura…

Ambos miembros Varia se paralizaron al oír la voz de su jefe, que los miraba adormilado y lleno de odio por haberlo despertado…

Xanxus: Sus peleas de matrimonio para cuando lleguemos-se acomoda y se vuelve a dormir-

Bella enrojeció al igual que el espadachín, se miraron un segundo y luego se tranquilizaron en sus asientos. El príncipe de Varia miró serio… ¿desde cuando su hermana dejaba su ira a un lado por un comentario ridículo como ese? Espera… ¿peleas de matrimonio? Bella algo arrepentida dijo de manera suave…

Bella: Lo…lo siento…creo que exagere un poco-apenada-

Squalo: Voooi no…no hay problema-incómodo-

Bel: Muy raro en ti Bella ushishi… jamás paras cuando estas así

Bella: ¿Que te digo?-sonriente- Tu hermana madura con el pasar de cada día…

Bel rió feliz ante su respuesta. No, no podía ser…

Fran: Bel-sempai, tuvo muchas fans en este viaje ¿verdad?

Bel: Eso es porque el príncipe es genial, Ushishishi-se estira-

Fran: Alguien bájele el ego al príncipe falso-fastidiado-

Bella: -cansada-y pensar que quería dormir en el viaje de regreso…

**Ya en el castillo…**

Luss: -emocionado-¡Por fin estamos en casa!

Bella: ¡Por fin! –se tira en el sillón y mira a su hermano- ¡Bel y Fran, han estado peleando todo el camino, ya paren!-harta

Fran: Entonces dígale que la gelatina de sabor limón es mejor que la de piña-monótono-

Bel: La de piña es del color de mi cabello así que es la mejor, ya que se puede comparar al cabello del príncipe, de la realeza! En cambio, la de limón se asemeja al color de las ranas, un color desagradable-le saca la lengua-

Bella: Ya Bel, vete a limpiar tus cuchillos y tú Fran sé un buen chico y lee un libro o algo…-cansada-

Bel: Bien, pero solo porque tú lo dices Bella ushishi luego nos vemos RANA-le tira un cuchillo-

Fran: Auch… príncipe idiota…-mira el sillón- oh…-se acerca- ¡Bella-chan!

Levi: Fran, déjala en paz y hazle caso-limpiando sus paraguas- acabamos de llegar y ustedes nos han dado a todos un dolor de cabeza increíble, el jefe ha subido directo a su habitación

Fran: Yo no hablo con basuras-lo ignora- ¡Bella-chan!

Bella: Sigh… dime-Luss le echa aire-

Fran: Alguien le dejó algo, venga a ver-algo sorprendido-

Bella miró a Lussuria, que se encogió de hombros. Squalo, que estaba en la cocina tomando algo de agua se acercó con el vaso medio lleno y vio a la princesa acercarse a Fran. El menor de los Varia sostenía… ¿un ramo de flores? Miró algo molesto, se veían frescas…

Bella: -sorprendida- Oh…son… -muy contenta-¡son lilium regale! ¡Son hermosas!-huele un poco de ellas- ¿pero quién me pudo mandar esto?-ve una nota- Sigh… " ¿Verdad que fue lindo de mi parte? Pásala bien mi querida Isabella, ojala sean de tu agrado. Mukuro Rokudo"

Luss: Vaya, ese Mukuro si que sabe dar obsequios, ¿verdad Bella?-feliz-

Bella: Siempre ha sido así, bueno las pondré en agua-contenta-

Levi: ¿Pero por qué exactamente esas flores?

Bella: Verás Levi, las lilium regale son una de las más hermosas pero a la vez peligrosas flores del mundo porque se dice que su perfume puede matarte si lo inhalas demasiado tiempo-maliciosa-

Fran: Oh, así que por eso le gustan tanto-algo sorprendido-

Bella: Sishishi, por algo digo que soy especial, enseguida vuelvo

La princesa subió sonriente al segundo piso y fue entonces que el jefe de los Varia se escabulló a la sala con los demás, jaló a Squalo del cabello fuertemente. El espadachín trató de soltarse gruñendo y maldiciendo pero aún así fue llevado a la sala, Bel bajó lo más rápido que pudo y se les unió…

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOI! ¿QUE TE PASA MALDITO JEFE?-saca su espada-

Xanxus: -molesto-Cállate escoria, vengan aquí inútiles…

Todos se acercaron y el jefe les preguntó de manera cortante

Xanxus: Bien, ¿qué día es mañana?

Bel sonrió, sabía a lo que se refería y por lo tanto él ya estaba preparado

Fran: ¿17 de julio? –curioso-

Luss: Jefe a que- oh…ya entendí. ¡Que emoción!-emocionado-

Levi: -confundido- ¿Jefe, a qué se refiere?

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI! ¡YA DINOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Bel: Ushishishi, verás insignificante basura… Mañana…es el cumpleaños de mi querida hermanita

Squalo: -sorprendido- V-Voooi

Luss: -emocionado- Jumm

Levi: -confundido- ah...

Fran: -monótono- Oh...

Bel: Ushishi-sonriente-

...

?QUE?

**Arriba...**

Bella miraba el ramo inquieta, agradecía el gesto del ilusionista. Así que mañana era su cumpleaños… como princesa su deber era esperar y por supuesto… llevarse más de una sorpresa y recibir muchos regalos…

Bella: Sishishishi, mañana será un gran día-risilla-…

Mientras, Squalo y los demás se debatían qué cosas iban a hacer, no querían ser obvios así que decidieron sorprender a la princesa. Xanxus les miraba entretenido, al parecer los únicos listos para el día de mañana eran él y el príncipe destripador, mas le valía al espadachín pensar en algo rápido. Él como mejor amigo de Isabella estaba seguro de que ella no iba a iniciar, ambos habían tenido un gran avance y eso le alegraba…pero ahora, esto era cosa seria…Isabella era exigente y MUY desesperante…

Squalo estaba gruñendo y gritándole a Lussuria, que le decía que se calme, ¡pero por dios! ¡Era el cumpleaños de Isabella y él no le tenía nada! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué le daría? ¿Acaso sería una oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía…?

Espera….

Espera un momento…

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOI! ¡¿Y ESA MALDITA PIÑA QUE HACE MANDANDOLE FLORES?!-furioso-

Luss: Ya, ya, Squalo, estoy seguro de que el mejor regalo que podrías darle es…bueno…un par de besos llenos de amourrrr-muy femenino-

Squalo enrojeció de vergüenza e ira y miró asesino al usuario del Sol que palideció al ver su intención…

Luss: ¡No, no lo hagas aun me duele mi cabeza!-intenta cubrirse con sus manos-

Pero fue inútil, Lussuria ya estaba siendo aplastado contra la pared. Xanxus vio algo divertido, sí ese sería un buen regalo, miró serio a Fran…

Xanxus: Llámale a tu maestro y dile que está invitado –sonrisa maliciosa-

Fran: Jefe…acaba de volverse más agradable para mí -saca su celular-

Xanxus sonrió viendo al más joven de Varia llamar a su maestro, ahora… ¿debería de amenazar al Mocoso también…?

**En otro lado…**

Mukuro: Kufufu…Al parecer Xanxus también tiene mi objetivo… Bien Fran dile que ahí estaré-sonríe confiado-

**En un tren…**

Colette: Un collar de zafiros-lo pasea por sus dedos- Ese chico Levi es un verdadero idiot o simplemente alguien impulsivo-sonrisa maliciosa-

BIPBIPBIPBIP…

Colette: Um… mi celular-contesta- Ici Colette (Aquí Colette)

X: Se te oye contenta. ¡Tu objetivo se mueve Colette y nos estamos impacientando!

Colette: Oh… ¿acaso acabas de levantarme la voz?-mirada asesina-

X: Eh, pues…

Colette: Mieux se taire et penser á ce que vous alezz dire (Mejor cállate y piensa en lo que vas a decir) No te atrevas a presionarme, yo hago las cosas A MI MANERA ¿ENTIENDES? ¡SI VUELVES A LEVANTAR LA VOZ VAS A DESPERTAR CONECTADO A UN RESPIRADOR ARTIFICIAL!-furiosa-

X: !S-Sí, mademoiselle Colette!

Colette: Bien, ahora adiós-cuelga- que odiosos pueden ser…bien, supongo que los dejare un día más. Luego volveré y… hare un lindo charco de sangre real en su piso-maliciosa, acento francés-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas del Autora:**

**Kisa: Fuaaa estoy cansada x_x**

**Nina: Pero hiciste un capitulo largo e interesante-la felicita-**

**Kisa: Ashias .w. sabes, estoy pensando en dibujar a Isabella**

**Nina: ¿En serio?**

**Kisa: Sip, pero me demorare un buen rato uwu, en fin mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida princesa Isabella! Que pasara mañana? Acaso Squalo y Bella tendrán un momento de amourrr XD?**

**Nina: Amourrrr? XD**

**Kisa: Seeeee xwx en fin, al mismo tiempo Colette parece ser más aterradora de lo que imaginábamos owo**

**Nina: Da miedo! U.u**

**Levi: Claro que no e_e**

**Kisa: ewe-mirada fija- **

**Levi: No me golpees! u_u**

**Kisa: n3n bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bye bi cuídense :D**

**Nina: Adios! owo**


	24. Un cumpleaños digno de una princesa!

**¡Hola a todos, aquí Kisa :)! ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano sin embargo todos los OC mencionados y que aparecerán más adelante son de mi propiedad.**

**¡A leer!**

Bella dormía plácidamente en su cama hasta que escuchó algunos pájaros cantando. Cóomo adoraba que cantaran para ella, eran ruiseñores y su canto era más que hermoso. Sonriendo, se levantó lentamente, respiró hondo viendo que un magnifico sol se mostraba en lo alto del cielo, ese día había llegado…

Bella: Hola mi amado 17 de Julio-mira el calendario- espero que me tengas muchas sorpresas hoy sishishi

**Abajo…**

Xanxus miraba el verdadero desastre que ocurría en la sala, sus miembros ya llevaban más de una hora discutiendo sobre lo que querían hacer cuando él ya había tomado su decisión y se los había aclarado.

Luss: Yo digo que deberíamos llevarla a un jardín de sakuras-emocionado-

Squalo: ¡De ninguna manera podría aguantar TODO UN DIA AHÍ! ¡VOOOI!-se opone-

Fran: Dejen de gritar tanto y decidan de una vez-cansado-

Bel: Tu cállate rana ewe-le tira un cuchillo-

Fran: Bel-sempai eso duele-poker face-

Xanxus: ¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-dispara al techo varias veces-

Todos miraron sorprendidos…

Xanxus: Ahora que tengo su atención basuras…lo que yo y el príncipe idiota hemos decidido es avisarle a los mocosos de Vongola, todos están cooperando para la sorpresa de Isabella. Le diremos que teníamos misiones en la mañana y que debe entregar algo para el mocosos ese, así que todos nos iremos ahora para ayudar. Tú, escoria-mira a Squalo- distráela…

Squalo: -sorprendido-¿QUE?

Xanxus: Muévanse, es hora de irnos-serio-

Todos se pararon y desaparecieron en un santiamén, el líder miró serio y asesino al tiburón

Xanxus: Si Isabella pone un pie en la base Vongola antes de las 7 de la noche, créeme que acabaré con tu pequeña e insignificante vida

Squalo tragó en seco y vio como su líder se iba. Estaba desesperado ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer?

Bella: -baja por la baranda-Bueeeeeeenos díaaaaas -aura súper rosada- oh hola Squalo-sonriente- ¿dónde están los demás?-mira a todas partes-

Squalo: -sorprendido-¡V-VOOOI ISABELLA!

Bella: ¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo?-algo confundida-

Squalo: N-Nada, solo que...-suspira- buenos días y…feliz…feliz cumpleaños-algo rojito-

Bella sonrió, así que sí lo sabía. De alguna manera le hizo sentir muy feliz el solo hecho de que él le dijera esa simple frase, solo que…

Bella: Oye… y mi regalo?

…

Squalo: Regalo?

Bella: Si, mi regalo-sonríe-

...

Bella: -suspira-…bueno, al menos me saludaste-sonríe ligeramente-…

Squalo: ¡V-Voooi! Pues sé que no te tengo nada pero…

Bella: -enarca una ceja- ¿Pero?

Squalo: Los demás estarán fuera todo el día así que…-se sonroja- podemos ir a algún lugar en ese tiempo

Bella parpadeó sorprendida, acaso… ¿eso era lo que ella estaba pensando?

Bella: sishishishi como una cita?-divertida-

Squalo: -nervioso y molesto-¡V-VOOOOI! ¡SOLO DIJE QUE PODEMOS IR A ALGUN LUGAR! Ya que…es tu cumpleaños después de todo…-apenado-

Bella: -sonríe-Bueno…sishishi ¿entonces a dónde vamos?

Squalo: ¿Y si vamos a la ciudad?-serio-

Bella: ¿Por qué no?-se enconge de hombros-

Así ambos, princesa y tiburón, si dirigieron al pueblo en el auto de Xanxus, que por cierto era un Mazzerati (no sé si así se escribe) que si no saben qué es les explico que es un auto italiano súper moderno que cuesta un millón de dólares o más. Como siempre Xanxus y sus caprichos de niño rico… Bella se acomodó el asiento del costado del conductor mirándose en el espejo

Bella: Sishishi mi cabello siempre me impresiona-contenta-

Squalo: ¿Y eso lo dices por...?-confundido-

Bella: Porque cada día se ve más brillante-lo mira-

Squalo: Je, presumida-sonríe para sí mismo mientras conduce-

Bella: Tú calla y conduce, Nemo-burlona-

Squalo: ¿A QUIEN CREES QUE LE DICES NEMO?-la mira molesto-

Bella: Sabes, es muy desconsiderado gritarle a alguien en su cumpleaños-seria- ah y cuidado te vas a pasar la luz roja-simple-

Squalo frenó en seco… Uff por poco… Bella rió levemente a lo que Squalo suspiró aliviado

Squalo: Si algo pasa ese maldito jefe armará un escándalo

Bella: ¿Sabes algo? No imaginé que fueras tan mal conductor-burlona-

Squalo: Y yo no imaginé que te pondrías extra fastidiosa hoy-la molesta-

Bella: Oye hoy es mi día, tienes que tratarme como diosa-puchero-

Squalo: Sí, su majestad –rueda los ojos-

Bella: Eso está mejor -divertida-

Squalo gruñó levemente, así luego de unos minutos llegaron a la ciudad. Bajaron y empezaron a caminar, Bella estaba feliz, al principio se sintió decepcionada ya que ni su hermano ni Xanxus estarían con ella en ese muy importante día, pero valía la pena ya que aunque el capitán lo negara eso era quizás lo más parecido a una cita que habían tenido. En cuanto a Squalo, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al sentir la mirada de la gente posarse sobre ellos dos cuando caminaban juntos, en cierto aspecto eso sí parecía una cita, los murmullos llenaban sus oídos y lo volvían loco, estaba a punto de mandarlos al infierno pero…al ver aquella sonrisa bastante única… sentía que todo valía la pena…

Squalo: Bien alteza, ¿alguna idea de a dónde ir?

Bella: ¿Por qué no vamos al parque de por aquí? Dicen que puedes ver venados y lobos ahí-emocionada-

Squalo: Je, ¿te gustan los animales no?

Bella: Sishishi claro, ¿podemos ir?-ojitos de perrito-

Squalo: Sigh…si quieres…-convencido-

Bella: ¡Yay! ¡Entonces vamos!-lo jala-

Squalo se sorprendió mientras era jalado fuerte y velozmente por la princesa. Su velocidad era más que inhumana y pronto llegaron al parque. La princesa dio vueltas y sonrió al ver el cielo casi despejado del paisaje, Squalo sonrió…al parecer se estaba divirtiendo, pronto la princesa vio un puesto de algodón de azúcar, se le iluminaron los ojos pero luego se volteó a ver el lago…

Squalo no era un hombre que hiciera este tipo de cosas pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, cosa rara en él. Se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba a un metro del puesto, chasqueó la lengua. Maldición…

Squalo: -saca su espada- dame un maldito algodón de azúcar antes de que decida descuartizarte-mirada asesina-

Señor: !S-Sí, por supuesto!-le da uno-

Pronto, el espadachín, con sus sensibles oídos, pudo escuchar a un par de chicos hablar cerca de él. No parecían decentes, frunció el ceño tan solo escuchar su conversación…

Hombre 1: Je, ¿qué tal te resultó esa chica de anoche?-riendo-

Hombre 2: Por favor, aunque debo admitir que ese cuerpo fue una de mis mejores hazañas

Hombre 1: Ja, oye-mira a la princesa-…mira a esa rubia. Wow ese es un buen cuerpo…

Hombre 2: ¿Lo vas a intentar?

Hombre 1: Es como si me invitara con ese jean tan-siente algo en su cuello- ¿pero qué demonios?-asustado-

Squalo: Voooi, al parecer tenemos a dos basuras que tienen muchas agallas…o son unos completos idiotas-su espada sube a su frente- ¿Quieren ver sus entrañas caer de sus cuerpos lentamente?-sonríe sádico-

Bella: -los mira-Suficiente Squalo, yo me encargaré-se acerca- Si bien la princesa puede ser mejor que cualquier mujer con las que hayan estado eso no quiere decir-saca sus cuchillos- que pueden hablar sobre mí como si fuera una de esas cualquieras-maliciosa-

Squalo imitó a la princesa, los hombres temblaron de miedo y luego salieron disparados. Squalo miró a la princesa…

Bella: Bueno eso si fue divertido-se ríe- Gracias por defenderme pero puedo cuidarme de basuras como esa yo sola ¿no crees?-burlona-

Squalo: ¡Vooooi! No tienen el derecho de hablar así de alguien como tú, me aseguraré de asesinar a todo aquel que se atreva…-molesto-

Bella se sorprendió, eso fue…bastante heroico de parte del espadachín, sonrió…

Señor: Tenga señorita-le da el algodón-

Bella: ¿Oh, para mí?-feliz-

Señor: Su novio me lo pidió para usted-sonríe-

Bella se sonrojó, al igual que Squalo que solo atinó a decir

Squalo: ¡VOOI ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!

Señor: Oh, si claro, como diga-no convencido-

Squalo: PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE-

Bella: Bien Squalo, la princesa necesita sombra-se va a buscar un árbol-

Señor: -mira a Squalo-Pero si no son novios…creo que harían una bonita pareja

Squalo: Pues…-suspira-…gracias-se va molesto-

**7 min después…**

Bella: waaa adoro ver las nubes- feliz, echada en el pasto-

Squalo: ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí sin hacer nada?-echado junto a ella-

Bella: Es relajante-sonríe-, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Squalo: ¿No dijiste que querías ver a los lobos o algo así?-enarca una ceja-

Bella: Cierto, ven-lo jala-

Squalo: ¡VOOOI, NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME JALEEEEEEEEEEES!

**20 min después…**

Squalo: -serio- explícame de nuevo ¿por qué estamos a la mitad del bosque cercano al parque?

Bella: Para esto-saca su caja- salgan de ahí mis preciosos-mete su anillo y salen tres lobos- ¡Wolverine Tempesta!

Squalo: ¿T-Tu caja arma?

Bella: Sé que los conociste en la pelea de una manera violenta, pero ellos son Alpha, Misa y Mina, Alpha es su madre, ¿no son adorables?-los acaricia-

Squalo: ¡Voooi! ¿Y por qué los sacas?

Bella: ¡Para esto! ¡Muy bien mis preciosos, aúllen!

Pronto los tres canes empezaron a dar fuertes aullidos mientras que el capitán de estrategias miraba a los alrededores. Poco a poco unos cuantos lobos se asomaron entre los árboles, luego toda una manada entera de lobos rodeaba a la princesa y al espadachín. Squalo miró sorprendido mientras uno de pelaje negro se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos…

Squalo: Eh…Bella

Bella: Lo sé -reverencia-no les haremos daño poderosa criatura-sonríe-

El lobo miró fijamente a ambos y empezó a olfatearlos, poco después de acercó mucho a Squalo, él retrocedió un poco sabiendo que sacar su espada sería peligroso. Bella miro curiosa mientras que el lobo se siguió acercando hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro del espadachín y entonces…aulló fuertemente asustando a Squalo. La manada empezó a acercarse…

Squalo: ¡V-VOOOI! ¿QUE LE PASA A ESE PERRUCHO?-molesto-

Bella: Los lobos son muy territoriales Squalo, el líder protege a la manada y para acercarte a ellos se debe ganar la confianza y el respeto del líder. Él nos ha dado su aprobación-sonríe-mira, todos se están acercando

Muchos lobos de diferentes pelajes se les acercaron de manera amistosa y llena de curiosidad. Pronto, unos traviesos cachorros se acercaron a Squalo

Squalo: Eh… ¿Y ustedes que miran?-algo asustado-

Los cachorros se miraron entre sí y entonces…se abalanzaron sobre Squalo lamiendo su cara…

Squalo: ¡AAAH YA, ESTA BIEN YA! ¡POR FAVOR JAJA BELLA DETENLOS!-riendose-

Bella sonrió al ver tal escena, jamás había escuchado a Squalo reírse de esa manera. En fin…

Bella: Con cuidado, no quieres hacer enojar a su mami. Dato curioso: te pueden destrozar si te metes con sus crías-divertida-

Squalo miró nervioso y poco a poco los fue alejando, fue entonces que vio a Bella, como había dicho en la mañana, estaba radiante. Esa tarde pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que demostraba una felicidad increíble. Pensó que se iba a decepcionar al ver que no estaban ni Bel ni los demás pero ahora se sentía feliz. Pronto, el sol empezó a ocultarse…

Bella: Oh…que hermosa puesta de sol-sus ojos brillan-

Squalo: Tienes razón…-mira a Bella- es hermosa…

Bella volteó viendo al espadachín y le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura… se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que el sol se metió por completo…

Bella: Bueno, es hora de irnos-mira a los lobos- gracias amigos, esta princesa les asegura que ninguno será cazado así que espero poder verlos de nuevo-sonríe-

Squalo miró divertido, cómo si los lobos pudieran entenderla…

El líder pareció complacido y cerró los ojos lanzando un aullido que hizo que ambos se estremecieran… luego todos empezaron a moverse. Squalo miró a Bella que solo atinó a decir

Bella: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-curiosa-

Squalo: Pues…creo que debemos ir a la base Vongola, ahí….ehm, teníamos que entregar algo para el Mocoso…

Bella: Uhmm…bueno…está bien vamos, igual ya me divertí bastante-estira sus brazos contenta-

Squalo suspiró aliviado, Bella miró curiosa al espadachín mientras conducía hacia la base

Bella: -pensativa-Oye Squalo…ahora que lo pienso…nunca me has hablado sobre tus padres

Squalo se sorprendió y cerró los ojos frustrado

Squalo: Voooi ¿Tú quieres que me choque verdad?-cansado-

Bella: Por favor, solo quiero saber cómo son. Anda, dime…es mi cumpleaños-ojitos de perrito-

Squalo: Um-suspira- bien…mi padre…pues él era bueno en todo lo que hacía desde joven, recuerdo que siempre me cargaba. Él era un espadachín…

Bella: -sorprendida-¿En serio?

Squalo: -serio-Sí pero…el dejó el camino de la espada y se volvió un hombre de negocios, fue él quien tuvo la idea de meterme en una escuela de la Mafia para pulir mis habilidades. Mi madre es una mujer sensible que siempre…me cantaba o me abrazaba pero siempre también me exigía que fuera bueno en el camino de la espada, es una mujer muy fuerte. Ambos han sido buenos padres a su manera. Recuerdo que cuando me uní a Varia mi madre estaba orgullosa aunque dolida por la pérdida de mi mano. Según mi padre mi carácter es el mismo de ella cuando era más joven. Tch o al menos eso es lo que él dice…

Bella: Aww te pareces a tu mami-contenta-

Squalo: V-Vooi, ya llegamos-se baja del auto-

Bella: Oye, aún no me dices sus nombres-simple-

Squalo: ¿Importa?

Bella: ¿Sí y quien te puso el nombre?

Squalo: Tsk, mi padre se llama Stefano y mi madre Musa

Bella: ¡Sishishi, lindo!-risilla-

Squalo: ¿Tú crees? A mí me parecen demasiado sofisticados-serio-

Bella: Bueno, imagino que tu nombre te lo puso tu madre-curiosa-

Squalo: Pues…sí-apenado- ya entra ¿quieres?

Bella: Bueno-divertida-

Así ambos se encaminaron a la base, que curiosamente no tenía ninguna luz prendida. Bella miró sospechosa al espadachín, este miró nervioso y al entrar al salón… las luces se prendieron y Bella vio a todos los demás miembros vestidos con disfraces, estos dijeron: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella! Bella sonrió y rió contenta, miró a Squalo entre molesta y divertida, ¡la había estado distrayendo! ¿Acaso el amor te hace quedar como estúpido? Bueno, ya no le importaba… ¡por fin una sorpresa para ella!

Bella: -se acerca a los Varia-¿Chicos, como se atrevieron a hacerme esto? ¡La princesa técnicamente se deprimió cuando la abandonaron!

Xanxus: -simple-Si te hace sentir mejor fue mi idea-vestido de rey-

Bel: Ushishishi una fiesta para la mejor princesa del mundo-contento y vestido de faraón-

Luss: Bueno Bella te mereces esto y mucho más querida-vestido de (según él) diseñador de modas-

Fran: Que lo pase bonito Bella-chan-vestido de una ranita-

Levi: Tenga un feliz cumpleaños-vestido de (extrañamente) un guardia inglés-

Bella sonrió y miró al espadachín…

Squalo: De nuevo…F-Feliz Cumpleaños-apenado

Bella: Gracias…-lo mira feliz-

Tsuna: -se acerca a los Varia-Es bueno que hayas llegado Isabella, tus compañeros quisieron hacerte esta fiesta-usando un terno-

Bella: Líder…gracias por permitirles hacerlo-sonrisa-

Tsuna: -sonrisa amable-No hay de qué, después de todo… somos Familia

Gokudera: -serio-Jyuudaime, no confíe mucho en ella, recuerde que es hermana de Belphegor

Bella: Ten cuidado aviador (el disfraz de Gokudera) no quieres molestar a una princesa asesina y menos en su cumpleaños-cuchillos en sus dedos-

Ryohei: ¡Esta chica se ve bastante extrema!-disfrazado de boxeador-

Bella: ¡Lo soy, gracias!-sonríe ampliamente-

Yamamoto: Ya, cálmense por favor, Gokudera no olvides que es una fiesta para ella, es nueva en Vongola después de todo-sonríe amigable-

Mukuro: Kufufu hola Isabella –vestido de barman-

Bella: ¡Mukuro!-corre y lo abraza- gracias por las flores, lindo atuendo

Mukuro: Merecías mucho más-sonríe complacido- y gracias por el cumplido…

Squalo sintió que un ligero tic se formaba en su ceja, ¡por qué siempre que se veían actuaban así! ¡Maldita piña!

Yamamoto: Oye Squalo, ¿te sucede algo?-curioso-

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¡NADA! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡NO ME PASA NADA!-le apunta con su espada-

Yamamoto: Entonces ¿por qué estas gritando?-baja la espada con su mano-

Squalo: ¡Te digo que no es nada, mocoso!-molesto-

Lambo: -tomando leche-Vaya pero si es una señorita bastante hermosa, los Varia sí que tienen suerte-tranquilo y vestido de vaquero-

Squalo: -le apunta con su espada- te le acercas…y te mueres ¿entiendes?

Lambo:-se esconde detrás de Yamamoto-

Yamamoto: Oye, no asustes a Lambo, él no tiene la culpa-vestido de samurái antiguo- relájate

Squalo: ¡Cállate mocoso! Odio que esa piña siempre esta abrazando a Bella

Xanxus: Oye basura, deberías ir a cambiarte, Lussuria te consiguió un traje, lo dejó en una habitación de arriba y estoy casi seguro de que a Bella le alegrará verte vestido así…

Squalo: -molesto-¡Más te vale que no sea nada ridículo maldito Jefe!

Xanxus: Je, te sorprenderás -Squalo se va- ¡oye Bella!

Bella: Dime Xanxus-hablando con Lambo-

Xanxus: Lussuria tiene algo para ti, acompáñalo

Luss: -muy feliz-Ven, sígueme Bella

Bella fue corriendo hasta Luss, que la condujo por una escalera que estaba en el centro del salón, era maravilloso… ¡casi como una verdadera fiesta en el palacio! Arriba, Lussuria empezó a ayudar a cambiarse a la princesa…pronto le mostró su disfraz para la noche…

Luss: Aquí tienes-se lo da sonriente-

Bella abrió sus ojos impresionada… frente a ella estaba un hermoso vestido de color rojo y negro con cuadros y corazones. Era un perfecto disfraz de la reina de corazones, era perfecto…

Bella: Luss…es precioso-asombrada -

Luss: Yo lo hice-sonríe-, espero haber acertado en tus medidas

Bella: ¡Es magnífico!-lo abraza- ¡Me lo pondré enseguida!

Luss: -la detiene-¡oh espera!

Bella: -confundida-¿Que ocurre?

Luss: Necesito que uses esto-le enseña algo-

Bella: -se sorprende- bueno…solo quiero que sepas que hace mucho que no uso un corsé así que…ya sabes-apenada-

Luss: Me lo suponía-sonríe- ¿Te ayudaré, está bien?-empieza a ponérselo- lo único malo es que no combina con tus ojos-

Bella: Eso no-Luss la aprieta- agh… es problema-respira con dificultad-

Luss: ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Soy una princesa, esto no es nada-sonríe triunfante-…-Luss la aprieta más- ya empiezo a acordarme de cómo era y… no es tan malo de cómo recuerdo sishishi-se ríe-

**En otro cuarto…**

Squalo gruñía levemente al mirarse en el espejo, sí que se sentía ridículo vestido así. Resulta que tenía un perfecto disfraz de pirata de color negro y blanco con retoques de color plata acompañado de unas elegantes botas. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola baja y llevaba el sombrero típico de un capitán sobre su cabeza. Volvió a gruñir… se sentía la cosa más ridícula sobre la tierra…

"Estoy casi seguro de que le alegrara verte vestido así… "

Squalo chasqueó la lengua, se quitó el sombrero, así estaba mucho mejor. Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Mukuro, que le sonreía malicioso…

Mukuro: Kufufu que buen disfraz capitán Squalo

Squalo: Cállate piña-molesto-

Mukuro: -molesto y luego tranquilo-Por si no lo has notado mi jefe cree en Isabella y por lo tanto todos nosotros también la apreciamos o aprenderemos a tratarla. Ella es una hermosa lilium ¿no crees?-galante-

Squalo: -gruñe- las frutas me caen mejor cuando se encuentran en cuadritos-saca su espada-

Mukuro: Oh, pero si yo solo soy un simple barman-burlón-

Squalo: ¡Te mataré!

Fran: No Squalo-taichou relájese-lo sujeta- Dígale no a la violencia-signo de paz-

Squalo: ¡Suéltame Fran! ¡Lo haré pedazos!

Bel: Como siempre solo saben hacer escándalos-comiendo un aperitivo-

Fran: Lo dice el faraón anticuado-monótono-

Levi: No empiecen ustedes dos-harto-

Gokudera: -mira molesto al príncipe-Oye idiota de los cuchillos ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana?

Bel: Ushishishi ¿tú también tienes una no? El príncipe y Bella son muy unidos a diferencia de ti y tu hermana-le saca la lengua-

Gokudera: -molesto-¡¿Que dijiste?!

Yamamoto: Vamos Gokudera, tú y tu hermana tienen una bonita relación-sonríe-

Gokudera: ¡Eso no es lo que me molesta idiota del beisbol!-le grita-

Yamamoto: Oh Squalo, buen disfraz-lo mira sonriente-

Squalo: ¿Te estás burlando de mí?-serio—apunta a la escalera-

Xanxus: Oigan escorias… miren allá…

Luss bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras y se reunió con los demás miembros con una de sus mejores sonrisas

Squalo: Voooi ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

Luss: -lo mira sonrojado-¡Oh Squalo, que guapo te ves con ese disfraz!-le guiña el ojo-

Squalo: -escalofrío- Aléjate…

Luss: Ah bueno, solo espera y verás por qué estoy tan sonriente-feliz-

Pronto notó una silueta en las sombras cerca de la escalera, luego fue iluminada por la la luz y se quedó anonadado al ver a la princesa usando un elegante peinado de rizos con una corona de oro con un corazón de rubí en el centro. Su vestido parecía ser de la reina de corazones y sin mentir supo decir que se veía magnifica. Aunque sea por un momento todos los presentes posaron su mirada sobre la joven princesa que sonreía como nunca…pero pronto…algo hizo que esa angelical visión se viniera abajo o al menos para él…

Mukuro:-reverencia y le besa la mano- Me permite esta pieza… ¿su alteza?

Bella: Sishishi…será un placer-animada-

Así, pronto empezaron a bailar, Squalo miró más que molesto la escena y poco después los demás llegaron. Por supuesto que la fiesta solo estaba a la mitad…

Bel: Je, ¿quién te crees para retar al príncipe eh, plebeyo extraño?

Yamamoto: Solo alguien que puede vencerte-decidido-

Bel: Ushishishi ya lo veremos-sonriente-

Fran: Squalo-taichou en vez de matar con la mirada mi maestro ¿por qué no participa?

Xanxus: Das pena-mira a Squalo- muévete escoria…-Angela sentada en sus piernas- ¿verdad Angela?

Angela: A mí no me metas en tus asuntos-toma un coctel-

Squalo: Voooi, bien y ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?-mira a Fran-

Fran: Simple, tomar whisky, el que tome mas copas gana-simple-

Squalo: ¿Y qué ganamos?

Bel: Ushishi un beso de la cumpleañera

Xanxus: ¿No piensas participar Angela?

Angela: Je, no creo que Squalo necesite más competencia, además está muy claro que ganaría-sonríe arrogante-

Squalo se sonrojó ante tal comentario pero entonces miró a Yamamoto sonriente, de NINGUNA manera iba a dejar que eso pasara…

Bel tomó las 5 primeras copas como si de agua se tratase al igual que Yamamoto y Squalo. Así, copa a copa los mareos y gritos de victorias inundaron el salón…

Fran: -entretenido-Ohh se ve decisivo, Bel-sempai se acaba de retirar…

Bel: Solo porque un príncipe no puede darse el lujo de embriagarse completamente-algo mareado- eso es todo…

Bella: -se acerca curiosa-Oigan ya llevan un buen rato en esta competencia, ¿tan bueno es el premio?

Yamamoto: -se ríe y mira a Squalo- Yo creo que sí…

Bella: Je, sigues tan amigable como de costumbre Yamamoto-le sonríe-

Yamamoto: Hemos dejado nuestros regalos para ti en su castillo y me sorprendí al ver el parentesco que tenías con una princesa de un libro de cuentos-se ríe-

Bella: Pues claro, lo soy-sonríe ampliamente-

¡Glup!

Con ese último comentario Squalo fue por su onceaba copa de whisky, Yamamoto lo miró retador y divertido…

Yamamoto: ¿Seguiremos así toda la noche eh? ¡Que divertido!

**Y así hasta la decimonovena copa (malditos alcoholicos XDD)…**

**En otro lado…**

Tsuna: ¿Así que te gusta estar en los Varia?-sorprendido-

Bella: Pues sí, cada uno es muy…"especial" por así decirlo. Unos más que otros…-sonríe-

Tsuna: Je, créeme que sé a lo que te refieres, a veces Mukuro y Hibari son un dolor de cabeza-se frota las sienes-

Bella: Boss, usted es demasiado agradable como para que Xanxus le diga mocoso-le sonríe sincera-

Tsuna: ¿Eh? Ah, pues…gracias-algo nervioso-

Bella: Estamos en sus manos líder y yo sé que usted puede-sincera-

Tsuna: Gracias Isabella-le sonríe agradecido- Dime… ¿a te gusta Squalo verdad?

Bella: -se sorprende-¿Ah?…claro que no-miente-

Tsuna: Ya veo-no le cree-…entonces, lo único que me queda decirte es que contamos contigo y…Feliz Cumpleaños de mi parte y también de todos mis guardianes

Bella: Sishishi es un honor…-ligera reverencia, Mukuro se le acerca- Oh, hey Mukuro-sonríe-

Mukuro: Isabella, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a cenar algo de la comida que han preparado?

Bella: Por supuesto, me retiro líder-se va con él-

Tsuna: Je…parece ser una buena chica no ¿Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera: No se confíe Décimo-la mira mal-

Tsuna: Creo que exageras-despreocupado-

**En la competencia…**

Yamamoto: Waaa ya no puedo más-cae sobre la mesa-

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¡Les gane, escorias! –golpea la mesa con el puño- ¡en sus caras enclenques!

Fran: -preocupado- Squalo-taichou tomó mucho…tengo miedo…

Angela: Tranquilo Fran, Xanxus está aquí para controlarlo-despreocupada, se mira las uñas-

Xanxus: No soy su madre y no ha llegado a su límite-aburrido-

Angela: Xanxus-lo mira asesina-

Xanxus: Tch...solo si se sale de control-mira a otro lado-

Squalo: Voooooi ¿de que tanto hablan? ¡¿Y que hace Isabella con esa piña de nuevo?!-algo mareado-

Angela: -mira algo preocupada-Esto no es bueno…

Squalo: ¡Oye tú, piña!

Mukuro: ¿Oh a quién tenemos aquí?

Bella: Squalo, ¿ganaste el concurso?-curiosa y feliz-

Squalo: Sí-mira a Mukuro-... ¿no crees que es muy egoísta tener a la cumpleañera todo el día, piña?

Mukuro: Eso es porque nadie viene para entretener a mi querida Isabella, ¿por qué? ¿te molesta?-arrogante-

Squalo: Tch, pues ya estoy aquí-se escucha una música rápida- así que vienes conmigo -jala a Isabella-

Bella: Woo-casi pierde el equilibrio- Squalo, cálmate que ocurre?

Squalo: No vas a estar todo el día con Mukuro

Bella: No planeaba hacerlo pero todos estaban haciendo otras cosas-simple- ¿y que tiene que lo haga?

Squalo: Porque no creo que seas tan buena bailarina como dicen-burlón-

Bella: -divertida-¿Ah sí? ¿Eso crees?-gira y se detiene- vamos a ver qué puedes hacer tú

Pronto ambos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música. Squalo sorprendentemente sabía bailar, cosa que impresiono a la princesa se sobremanera, ella pensaba guiar pero terminó siguiéndole el paso. Sabía que a Squalo le molestaba que estuviera con Mukuro pero… ¿de tal manera?

Bella: Je, bailas como niña

Squalo: Y tú como plebeya-malicioso-

Bella: -lo mira desafiante-Vas a arrepentirte…otro día-maliciosa-

Squalo: ¿Que no ves que estoy verdaderamente molesto?-serio-

Bella: Ah sí y dime ¿a qué se debe esa escenita de hace un momento mi algo ebrio capitán?

Squalo: Pues…yo…-baja la mirada-

Bella: -preocupada-¿Qué ocurre?

Squalo: -serio-Cállate

Entonces la princesa sintió algo cálido y suave en su mejilla. Abrió más sus ojos al ver que eran los labios del espadachín que tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, se paralizó y pronto el espadachín cerró sus ojos desplomándose sobre ella, lo sujetó con fuerza y llamó a Xanxus…

Xanxus: -se acerca-Al parecer llegó a su límite, Bella… ¿estás bien?-curioso-

Bella: -algo sonrojada -Y-Yo…sí…estoy bien, tranquilo, solo estoy algo cansada

Xanxus: Si estas cansada nos podemos ir, después de todo ya es tarde-se da cuenta-

Así todos los Varia se reunieron y partieron al castillo. En cuanto a Isabella, solo se metió a su cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza sonrojada pero feliz al recordar lo que había pasado…acaso… ¿acaso Squalo sentía lo mismo por ella?

Bella: Sishishi, no ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños pero…creo que fue…bastante aceptable-sonríe dulcemente-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la autora…**

**Kisa: Awwww n3n**

**Nina: Awwww nwn**

**Kisa y Nina: Awwwwwwww XD**

**Colette: Ya callense e_e**

**Nina: Ah! o_o Colette…**

**Kisa: Hey Letti, como estas nwn?**

**Colette: Magnific, gracias por preguntar ewe**

**Nina: Por que ella está aquí? O_o**

**Colette: Tienes algun problema con eso?**

**Nina: No o_o no dije nada**

**Kisa: Tranquila Colette, Nina es mi amiga nwn**

**Colette****: Jum...si tú dices, en fin mañana llevaré a cabo mi perfecto plan de asesinar al príncipe psicópata, así que no se olviden de leerlo, créanme que será una obra maestra ewe**

**Kisa: Gracias Colette…en fin, como se dieron cuenta Bella está feliz y Squalo…pues se le pasaron las copas, a cualquiera le pasa XD**

**Nina: A mi no XD**

**Kisa: Gracias Nina ewe, en fin cuídense mucho y cuidado con los virus, está haciendo frio xwx**

**Nina: Bye bi!**

**Kisa: Adiooooooooos .w.**


	25. El ataque del Rayo Rojo de los Calcassa

**Hoooooooola a todos :D aquí Kisa! Gracias a todos por los reviews, en especial a CassGoto y a Yami Kuroshin, sus reviews hacen mis días más felices .w.! En fin, agradezco cada review, view, follow y fav que me den y espero que disfruten el cap, mañana mismo actualizo :3. Gracias por haberme dejado llegar a más de 1000 views! :D jamás pensé que llegaría a tantos TwT y que a tantas personas les guste lo que escribo. Bien ahora así les dejo el cap de hoy! **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece pero todos los OC mencionados y los que aparecerán más adelante sí…**

**¡A leer!**

Bella sintió cómo el sol iluminaba su habitación, una princesa por principios se levanta con el sol. Sonrió cuando recordó esa calidez en su mejilla, se llevó la yema de los dedos a ella y rió contenta, iría a verlo. Sí…no recordó la última vez que estuvo tan feliz, bajó luego haberse bañado y cambiado y se encontró con Bel en el camino…

Bella: Buenos días Bel-lo abraza-

Bel: Ushishishi-ella lo suelta- alguien se levantó feliz

Bella: ¡Sishishi! ¡Mucho más que feliz!-da giros alrededor del príncipe-

Bel: -confundido-¿Eh?…de verdad te ves contenta ¿algo pasó?

Bella: -feliz-Pues…

Squalo: -ojeras-Vooi…buenos días- con algo de hielo en su cabeza-

Bella: ¡Buenos días Squalo! –sonrisa ancha-

Squalo: -sorprendido- ¡Voooi! Estás feliz hoy… más de lo normal

Bella: -sonríe- Tengo buenas razones…

Xanxus: -baja las escaleras- Ya dejen de hablar y vamos a desayunar ¿quieren?-serio-

La gran mayoría en la mesa o tenían resaca o sufrían de cansancio. Todos…excepto Bella…

Fran: -la mira-Bella-chan está muy feliz hoy

Luss: -emocionado- ¡Claro que sí, pero por lo que ocurrió ayer!

Fran: -ladea su cabeza-¿are?

Luss: -sorprendido- ¿No lo viste? Oh es una lástima queridito-se pone serio- Pero…lo que me preocupa es…

Bel miraba a su hermana…ya se estaba preocupando. Isabella jamás se había comportado así, quería saber qué era lo que ocurría, merecía saberlo, él era un príncipe y sobretodo era su hermano…

Bella: Oye Squalo-contenta- ¿puedo hablar contigo después del desayuno?

Squalo: -se retira el hielo-¡Voooi! ¿De qué se trata?-curioso-

Bella: De algo…-se sonroja ligeramente-

Xanxus miró a Lussuria, ambos sabían que eso no era bueno…

Fran: Oh-oh –poker face-

**12 min después…**

Squalo: -algo nervioso-¿Y…de qué querías hablarme?-se frota la sien-Voooi, mi cabeza…

Bella: Es…por lo de ayer…verás…-apenada-

Squalo: -confundido- ¿Lo de ayer?

Bella: Sí, el beso que me diste en la mejilla-feliz-

…

Squalo: -sonrojado- ¡VOOOI! ¡¿QUÉ YO QUEEE?!

**En los terrenos Varia...**

Belphegor, luego de haber desayunado se había dignado a practicar un rato con sus amados cuchillos ¿y qué lugar mas perfecto que los campos de Varia? A pesar de estar divirtiéndose aún seguía algo confundido por la actitud de su hermana…simplemente había algo que cuadraba y estaba empezando a preocuparse…

Bel: -clava varios cuchillos en todos los blancos-Me pregunto qué le pasara a Bella...-en un árbol-

Suspiró pesadamente pero luego rió al ver que había acertado en todos sus tiros pero su satisfacción le duró muy poco ya que sintió algo punzante clavándose en su cuello, le siguió un dolor increíble y agudo, vio borroso y finalmente cayó del árbol. Cuando ya no podía sentir su cuerpo distinguió un rostro pálido de cabello rojizo…acaso era…

Bel: ¿Colette?-casi sin voz-

Leah: Buonna nuit Bel-sama-maliciosa-

**Volvamos con Bella y Squalo…**

Bella se sorprendió ante la reacción del espadachín mientras que Squalo no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza ¡¿Él la había besado anoche?! No importaba que haya sido en la mejilla igual lo había hecho…y lo peor… ¡¿Ni siquiera se acordaba?! Maldita sea…

Bella: -seria-Espera un momento… ¿eso quiere decir que no lo recuerdas?-algo dolida-

Squalo: Voooi…la verdad es que no… solo recuerdo que esa piña y tú hablaban y creo que hice una competencia con los idiotas esos-se toma la cabeza- agh tengo una maldita jaqueca…

Bella: Oh-seria-…ya veo…no te preocupes-cabizbaja- No era…importante… -intenta actuar normal-Yo…aún estoy algo cansada por anoche así que iré a descansar un rato a mi habitación-sonrisa falsa-

Squalo: V-Voooi ¿te ocurre algo?-serio pero preocupado-

Bella: -sonríe-No…solo…necesito estar sola-sube rápido las escaleras-

Squalo: -confundido-¡Oye! ¡Voooi!...¿Pero qué le pasa?

Luss:-suspiro- de verdad eres un idiota Squ-chan… dejame esto a mí y ve a entrenar ¿sí?

Squalo: -molesto- ¡Voooi! ¿y tú cuando llegaste?

Luss: Eso no importa-serio- haz lo que te digo ¿si queridito?

Squalo: -rueda los ojos aún confundido-Bueno…

**En el cuarto de Bella…**

Bella estaba arropada con su edredón de plumas hasta sla cabeza, no quería saber nada del mundo por unos cuantos minutos. Parecía que su felicidad absoluta se desvanecía con las palabras del espadachín…

"_**No, no recuerda nada…"**_

Bella apretó los ojos, se sentía molesta y de alguna manera triste…ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que el capitán no la quisiera como ella a él. Pensando esto último sintió una hincada en el corazón, de alguna manera se sentía herida pero esta vez no podía ver ni la herida ni la sangre…

Luss: Bella…-toca la puerta-

Bella: -cierra los ojos-Pasa…

Luss entró preocupado y algo triste, descubrió el rostro de la princesa y le habló

Luss: -acaricia su cabello-Isabella…Squalo es bastante idiota, eso lo sé… pero perdónalo esta vez, olvidé mencionarte que cada vez que toma licor se le olvida lo que hizo esa noche-apenado-

Bella: -risa amarga-Sishishisi, pero Luss… eso no es lo que me hiere

Luss: Entonces… ¿qué cosa es?

Bella: Lussuria-se sienta y lo mira- está más que claro que yo…-sincera-que yo quiero mucho a Squalo… pero jamás me puse a pensar en la posibilidad de que yo no le guste a él tanto como él a mí. –abraza sus rodillas-No soportaría la idea…suena ridículo pero…me dolería demasiado…-triste-

Luss: Bella…-la abraza- Te entiendo pero…¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, ¿De verdad no crees que él se siente igual?-serio-

Bella: -triste-Eso no lo sé… se ha comportado muy bien conmigo y podría decir que él también me quiere pero…tengo miedo de que no sea así-asustada-

Luss: -decidido-Por eso…debes ser paciente y si de verdad lo amas, deberás pasar por muchos obstáculos pero creeme cuando te digo que en este amor…todo valdría la pena-le sonríe-

Bella se sorprendió ante el optimismo de su amigo. Sonrió, la había animado, Luss le dio su mano y la jaló fuera de la cama. Pronto al salir a los terrenos Varia para una práctica, Bella miró atónita y Lussuria miró horrorizado al ver al príncipe de Varia atado a un árbol. Se veía que estaba inconsciente y a su costado estaba la admiradora del otro día. Bella miró confundida pero luego sus ojos se afilaron al adivinar la razón. Así que el pequeño Fran tenía razón…

Colette: -molesta-Tch, parece que me demoré demasiado, ya hay demasiados testigos-sonríe peligrosa-

Bella:-furiosa-Tú… ¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hermano…rojita?

Leah: -divertida-Ah -lo jala del cabello-¿Te refieres al Prince Imbécile?-acento- ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Pienso eliminarlo-venenosa-

Luss: -asustado-¡¿Que?!

Bella: -achica sus ojos-Ahora entiendo…fingiste ser su admiradora para poder ganar su confianza, que sucio…

Leah: Oh non…yo lo llamaría ingenioso-se abanica-

Bel: -se queja- B-Bella…

Colette miró maldiciendo al príncipe mientras que Lussuria y Bella voltearon al ver que al parecer estaba bien. Bella suspiró aliviada ¡Aún estaba bien!

Bella: ¡Tranquilo Bel, ya voy por ti!-decidida-

Bella se movió inmediatamente, usando su máxima velocidad corrió hasta el árbol donde se encontraba su hermano pero entonces fue golpeada en el estómago por la pelirroja, que lucía una sonrisa malévola…

Bella: -aguanta el dolor y la mira desafiante-Agh…debí haberlo imaginado, eras demasiado buena para ser verdad-saca sus cuchillos-

Colette: Vamos princesse-burlona- no busco pelea contigo-se encoge de hombros- ¡esto es entre ese príncipe y yo! ¡Y si te entrometes no saldrás ilesa!-saca una daga-

La princesa gruñó fúrica…

Luss: -preocupado-¡Bella, espera!

Bella: -seria-Luss, déjame esto a mí y trae a los demás. –expresión sombría-Nadie y repito… ¡NADIE SE METE CON HI HERMANO!-ataca veloz y fiera-

Bella: Tu lo pediste, greñuda-corre hacia ella-

Bella: -molesta-Que ordinaria -empieza a lanzar cuchillos-

Bella empezó a disparar sus cuchillos tan rápido como podía, Luss miraba preocupado ya que no podía interferir, sabía que Bella no se lo perdonaría. La pelirroja evadía hábilmente los ataques y pronto lanzó uno de sus mejores trucos bajo la manga, una simple granada. Bella se detuvo inmediatamente a una distancia prudente y miró fijamente el arma, se dijo que estaba descompuesta y entonces esta desplegó una serie de de corrientes eléctricas las cuales atraparon el cuerpo de Bella haciéndola gritar de dolor y caer al piso…

Luss: ¡Isabella!-angustiado- ¡Debo traer al jefe!-se va corriendo sin que lo vean-

Colette: Ya ríndete princesita-burlona, juega con la corona de Bel- eso debió haberte matado. En cuanto a ti…-mira a Bel y saca una garra cargada de electricidad- dile adiós a tu corona

Bella: -se levanta-Agh…eso dolió ¿sabes?…Sishishi-cabizbaja-

Colette miró confusa a la princesa pero entonces se sorprendió al verla nuevamente… Bella lucía una perfecta expresión de locura…

Bella: -ojos abiertos y sonrisa amplia-Sishishishi…eres una maldita sabandija…debo acabar con las plagas… ¡Sishishishi!... ¡Sishishishishi! –sonríe con locura-¿Qué tan roja será tu sangre? – su sonrisa se ensancha- ¡Déjame ver gotear ese hermoso liquido de todas tus entrañas!-corre hacia ella-

Colette sintió cómo su corazón se paralizaba de miedo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo sentía…las ansias de matar de esa chica…de matarla…era como si pudiera ver una energía aterradora proveniendo de todos el cuerpo de la princesa… ¡ya ni siquiera sabía si se trataban de la misma persona!

Retrocedió dejando al príncipe al pie del árbol y pronto empezó a correr como pudo, pero en un santiamén ella ya estaba delante suyo. Isabella sonrió antes de patearla en las costillas fuertemente, luego le clavó 5 cuchillos en la espalda haciendo que su sangre brotara ensanchando la sonrisa de la asesina. Colette, soportando el dolor, trató de atacar. Tiró muchas granadas de voltaje menor, explosivos y dagas pero la princesa solo reía maniáticamente tirando más de sus cuchillos que de vez en cuando aterrizaban en puntos críticos del cuerpo humano. No sabía cuánto más iba a poder soportar, sus granadas explotaron haciendo eco en el paisaje pero la princesa siguió caminando como si solo se tratasen de moscas, recibiendo todas las descargas eléctricas. La sangre brotó de algunas partes de su cuerpo pero ella siguió caminando, acechando cual fiera ansiosa por matar a su presa… Colette no sabía qué pensar ya que nunca había conocido a alguien como la princesa, sabía que estaba al borde de la muerte y que su Familia no la ayudaría…

Bella: Has hecho enojar a la princesa…sishishishi y ahora-la acorrala en un árbol- vas a pagar por eso…bye bye Letti

Colette cerró sus ojos esperando el final, siempre supo que acabaría algún día pero no así… entonces… se dio cuenta que nada pasaba, abrió sus ojos y vio la figura de Levi frente a ella bloqueando el ataque de la princesa. Superbia Squalo, bastante molesto por la situación, la abrazaba ligeramente alejándola de ella pero… ¿qué hacía Levi ahí?

Colette: -sorprendida-¿Levi…?

Bella abrió sus ojos un poco más sintiendo un par de brazos pegados a su cuerpo. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar mientras salía del trance en el que estaba, vio a Levi frente a ella y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, se removió intentando hacerle daño a la pelirroja, Squalo le habló calmándola…

Squalo: Vooi, tranquila. Primero preocupate por ti misma... estas bien?-serio-

Bella: -cansada-Si…

Isabella miró a Colette y se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de matarla, se relajó…las cosas pasaban por algo. Vio a Xanxus algo confundida… ¿qué pretendía?

Xanxus: -pone una mano sobre su hombro- suficiente…Bella

Bella: Llegaron justo a tiempo-se separa y carga a Bel en sus hombros-

Luss: -angustiado-¿Están todos bien?

Squalo: ¡Vooooi! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-mira serio a la pelirroja-

Fran: -monótono-¿Bella-chan se quebró de nuevo?

Bella: Pero esta vez con mucha razón-mira a Colette- creo que no hice tan mal trabajo…está lo suficientemente herida para volver a atacar-mira a su líder- Xanxus…ella intentó matar a Bel-seria-

Xanxus miró fríamente a Colette, la cual evitó el contacto visual. Se sentía humillada, jamás había fallado en una misión. Levi la ayudó a pararse pero… ¿por qué hacer eso? Había arriesgado su vida para salvarla y ella era una espía…

Levi: -nervioso-¿Estas bien Colette?

Colette: -enfadada-Deja de tratarme así…

Levi: Pero…

Colette: -estalla- ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE PUDISTE HABER MUERTO POR SALVARME?

Levi: Claro que lo entiendo…-la mira fijamente-

Colette: -se sorprende y con dificultad empieza a irse- Je ne conprends pas(no los entiendo)…todos están locos-se desvanece en una cortina de rayos-

Todos los Varia la vieron desparecer algo confundidos. Bella desató a Bel y lo puso de nuevo en sus hombros. Todo había pasado… de alguna manera sentía rabia al no haber podido matar a la joven pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir cierta tristeza y no sabía por qué. Squalo la miraba preocupado pero al menos agradecía que nada grave le había pasado…a excepción de varios arañazos que Lussuria podía curar…

Xanxus: -cierra los ojos calmado-Entremos…Lussuria… cura las heridas de Bella y de Bel

Luss: -algo preocupado-Como usted diga Jefe, vamos Bella-la mira-

Bella: Voooy-simple-

Xanxus: -serio-Fran

Fran: ¿Hum? ¿Pasa algo Boss?

Xanxus: Quiero que investigues a esa chica, debe pertenecer a una familia que es enemiga de los Vongola, empieza por las más pequeñas…

Fran: Haaai-saca su celular-

Así, todos decidieron entrar al Castillo. Xanxus vio a Levi mirando el horizonte por el que la joven se había marchado. Bastante harto por todos los problemas del día se acercó a él…

Xanxus: Al parecer esta vez sí vas en serio, basura-cansado-

Levi: -se sorprende-Jefe…

Xanxus: Más te vale no ser una molestia, muévete de una maldita vez-lo empuja bruscamente-

Levi: -piensa-Colette…ojalá estés bien…-se va-

**Base Calcassa…**

Capitán: Colette…me sorprende verte en este estado…-burlón-

Colette: -agresiva y llena de vendas-¡Fermer!-se voltea- solo espero ver que me dirá ese idiot de Skull…

Pronto, el pequeño arcobaleno se acercó a la joven de maner nerviosa y asustado al ver el estado de la joven. Ella intentó no mirarlo mal, siempre pensó que su jefe era un completo cobarde e inútil…y así era…

Skull: -se aclara la garganta-Todos están de acuerdo conmigo Colette, dejé en claro que cualquier error tendría su castigo. Lo lamento pero tendrán que castigarte Colette

Colette: -frustrada-¡P-Pero…jamás he fallado en ninguna misión! ¡Siempre he sido leal a los Calcassa y a usted! ¡Me manché las manos muchas veces por ustedes!-desesperada-

Skull: Tranquilízate, no serás eliminada ni sacada de mi familia, solo tendrás que sobrevivir una semana sola y sin ningún financiamiento o equipamiento de nuestra parte. En fin, te deseo suerte-se voltea y se va-

Colette miró llena de ira al pequeño que se alejó por el pasadizo. No podían hacerle esto a ella, jamás había fallado en una misión como esa, había servido a los Calcassa durante 7 años, desesperada y algo deprimida salió de la base. Ahora… ¿a dónde iría? Se tocó las costillas y la espalda vendada, le dolían demasiado…

Colette: -cansada-Esa princesa golpea duro…-suspira- tendré que pasearme por la ciudad hasta encontrar un lugar en dónde pueda dormir… ah…ce raméne des souvenirs(esto me trae recuerdos) -sonríe amargamente-

**En el castillo Varia…**

Bella veía a través de la ventana mientras Lussuria vendaba su brazo, tenía una quemadura un poco seria así que tenía que evitar mover el brazo. Se sentía molesta, miró preocupada a su hermano, aún seguía inconsciente y ahora reposaba en el sillón de la sala…

Luss: Vamos Bella, tranquilízate, tú sabes que una descarga eléctrica no puede para a Bel

Bella: -preocupada-Jum…sí pero… ¿puedo serte sincera?

Luss: Dime, ¿qué pasa? –preocupado-

Bella: A Colette la pude haber matado si no me detenían-simple-

Luss: Ya no te preocupes por eso…-incómodo-

Bella: No, es solo que…si vuelve a tratar de ir en contra de Bel y le hace daño…no sé de lo que soy capaz. Lussuria soy una asesina por naturaleza pero esta vez si quería matarla-seria-

Luss: Comprendo…y… ¿qué vas a hacer?

Bella: Como princesa y hermana de Bel tal vez debería matarla…pero como miembro Varia mi deber es eliminarla si vuelve a causarnos problemas-sonríe- es verdad que estaba molesta por lo ocurrido pero… debo tener prioridades ¿no?-algo incomoda- a pesar de que se lo meresca-puchero-

Luss: -gotita- ¿No dijiste que sentiste algo de tristeza por ella?

Bella: -asiente- Pero debo hacer eso a un lado si quiero proteger a mi hermano-lo mira dormir-

Levi: -atrás de ellos-No te lo permitiré…

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con el miembro del trueno, se le veía serio…

Bella: -seria-Levi, no podemos ignorar lo que ha hecho

Levi: Eso ya lo sé pero…

Bella: -se molesta-¿Pero?-camina hacia él- y si mataba a Bel, ¿ahí si cambiarías de opinión?-alza la voz-

Levi: No lo hizo y por eso te pido que la dejes tranquila ahora que no está

Bella: ¡No lo hizo porque YO pude evitarlo! ¡Levi entiende de una buena vez, ella es una amenaza!-enojada-

Levi: -se molesta-¡Si hablamos de amenazas tu también serías una!

Bella miró herida y molesta al usuario del Rayo, fue entonces que Xanxus apareció…

Xanxus: Oye basura… cuida tus palabras, le estás hablando a mi mejor amiga-serio-

Levi: -nervioso-Jefe yo…

Xanxus: Bella-mira a la princesa- ¿qué te parece tratar a Colette durante unos días?

Bella: -sorprendida y luego confundida-No me agrada la idea, Xanxus tu más que nadie sabe que es un riesgo

Xanxus: -sonríe-Exacto…por eso mismo quiero ver su avance al quedarse aquí…

Bella miró sorprendida al líder. ¿Acaso sentía al igual que ella que esa chica no era lo que pretendía ser? Luego miró a Levi y vio un brillo que reconoció inmediatamente, suspiró y se dijo que estaba loca por intentarlo. Pero era una princesa y la misericordia era algo que su madre le había enseñado…

Bella: Levi…

Levi la miró algo asustado…

Bella: -lo mira tranquila-Trataremos de encontrarla…

Levi suspiró aliviado al igual que Lussuria que sonreía al ver la expresión de la princesa, si algo tenía Isabella de la realeza era su no tan notable compasión y claro…su cabello rubio…

**Ciudad…**

Fran se paseaba por la ciudad tranquilamente, había salido a comprar varias cosas que Bella le había encargado y él, como buen niño, siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Pero al voltear por el atajo que siempre tomaba para salir de la ciudad y entrar a los terrenos Varia, encontró a quien jamás creyó encontrar…tirada al lado de una pared…se encontraba Colette, la miró bien y se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente. Suspiró pesadamente… ¿por qué esas cosas siempre le pasaban a él?

**En el castillo…**

Bella miraba intranquila a su hermano que aún dormía en el sillón. Pronto una mano en su hombro la sacó sus pensamientos…

Squalo: -mas bajo que otras veces-Voooi, ¿como está?

Bella: Aún no despierta pero su respiración se ha calmado bastante-sonríe aliviada-

Squalo: -incómodo- Y tú… ¿estás bien?

Bella: -lo mira sonriente- gracias por preocuparte pero solo estoy siendo una buena hermana-lo tapa-

Squalo: -serio-¿De verdad te importa mucho no?

Bella: Es mi hermano…-sonríe amargamente- y lo amo…

Squalo: Voooi…Bella no…no soy una persona que sepa aconsejar ni nada de esas estupideces pero…lo que puedo decirte es que siempre nos tendrás a todos nosotros-serio-

Bella: -sonriendo- muchas gracias…

Squalo la miró, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido ese día. Bel estaba herido, Bella preocupada y al parecer esa chica Colette nunca fue lo que pareció. Pero…al menos…al menos ella estaba bien. Tocó su brazo

Bella: Auch-retira el brazo- lo siento, es que…la quemadura es algo delicada-apenada-

Squalo: -tranquilo-Déjame ver-le retira la venda-

Bella se sonrojó olvidando lo que había pasado en la mañana. Sintió los largos dedos del espadachín desatar su venda, sacó una hoja de alguna planta desconocida y la presionó en su brazo, Bella hizo una mueca de dolor

Squalo: Voooi ya no eres tan valiente después de todo-burlón-

Bella: No te rías, de verdad me duele-puchero-

Squalo: Je, mantén presionada esa hoja a tu brazo un tiempo-sonríe hiendose-

Bella: -curiosa-¿Qué es?

Squalo: -se sirve agua-Geranio, créeme te ayudará con esa quemadura,

Bella: Eres demasiado lindo conmigo ¿sabes?-juguetona-

Squalo sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente, Bella sonrió mirándolo…se había preocupado por ella, sentía como si toda duda se fuera al mirar ese par de ojos grises. Ella estaba enamorada de él y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto… Squalo puso su mano sobre la de ella lo cual hizo que ambos se miraran fijamente. Sin saber cómo, empezaron a acercarse y entonces…

Fran: -abre la puerta de golpe- ¡Ya volvi!-los ve- oh…siento interrumpirlos-simple-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI! ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTAS INTERRUMPIENDO?-asustado y algo sonrojado-

Bella: -apenada pero feliz-Ehm…no es nada de eso Fran-lo mira bien-¿y a quien tienes ahí atrás?

Fran: Oh es Colette-ella está sobre su espalda-

Bella abrió sus ojos y miró asustada a la joven pues se veía pálida y bastante maltratada…

Bella: ¡Lussuria!

Luss: -se asoma por la cocina-¿Qué pasa? –mira a Colette-Oh rayos, y yo que iba a ponerme mi mascarilla-puchero-

Bella:-risilla-pues tendrá que esperar –la carga- tiene suerte de que la hayas encontrado Fran

Fran: Es lo menos que podía ser como el super héroe que soy-algo orgulloso de sí mismo-

Bella: -divertida- Ok…Luss cúrala por favor-le sonríe-

Luss: ¡En seguida!-la carga y la lleva-

Bella: ¡Levi! – Grito extrañamente fuerte-

Levi: -asustado baja las escaleras-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-mira-¡Colette!-corre a verla-

Luss: Solo se encuentra agotada, no te preocupes, eres un buen niño Fran-le sonríe al menor-

Fran: -se cruza de brazos-Claro que lo soy

Bella: -suspira y mira a la pelirroja-Bien, veamos qué tal está…

**2 Horas después…**

Colette sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y abrió suavemente sus ojos, para su sorpresa se encontraba en una habitación, se alarmó al ver el conocido escudo Varia en una pared e intentó pararse lo más rápido que pudo pero una voz la interrumpió…

Bella: Yo no lo haría si fuera tú…-toma su té al costado de la cama-

Colette: Tú…eres la hermana de ese príncipe-algo asustada-

Bella: -la mira tranquila-Me llamo Isabella y es mejor que te quedes acostada, según Luss tus heridas necesitan sanar así que intenta no moverte mucho-le sonríe-

Colette: -desconfiada-¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

Bella: -simple-Nada en particular, solo hacemos lo que creemos conveniente y además…hay algo en ti que me intriga, un brillo en particular que vi en mi mejor amigo-le sonríe sincera-… Bueno…creo que no tengo nada más que decir por ahora…pero alguien que conozco quiere hablar contigo-sonríe maliciosa- ¡Levi!-grita hacia la puerta-

Colette: -confundida-¿Levi?

Bella: Sip, él fue uno de los motivos por el cual Xanxus te dejo vivir vivir. Sé agradecida-se para-

Isabella abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al otro miembro…

Bella: Sishishi tranquila Rayo Rojo de los Calcassa, Levi no muerde…y…puede que si cooperas podamos ser amigas –se va sonriente-

Colette miró entre enojada y confundida a la princesa. Pronto, Levi se le acercó preocupado…

Levi: -toma su mano-¿Te sientes mejor?

Colette: -seria-¿Por qué?

Levi: ¿Eh?

Colette: -confundida-¡¿Por qué me siguen tratando tan bien?! ¡En especial tu!-enojada hace a un lado su mano-

Levi: Eso es porque yo…no quiero que te hagan daño-serio-

Colette:-totalmente confundida-¡Sortir d´ici! (vete, largo de aquí) -lo empuja- ¡ALLER! (VETE)-lo sigue golpeando-

Levi: ¡Espera, auch, espera!-ella lo empuja hasta la puerta- ¡solo quiero ayudar!

Colette: -acento-¡ENTONCES DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!-le cierra la puerta en la cara-

Colette no entendía nada…esas personas… estuvo a punto de matar a uno de sus compañeros y ahora… ¿cuidaban de ella? No… ¡¿esas personas estaban locas o qué?! Se metió a su nueva cama y se cubrió hasta la frente con la manta. Jamás, ni siquiera en la Base Calcassa la habían tratado de esa manera…

"_**no quiero que te hagan daño"**_

Colette: Idiot…-algo sonrojada- realmente eres un estúpido por querer salvar a alguien como yo…

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Kisa: Y asi Colette se quedara con nuestros Varia hasta que se recupere nwn**

**Nina: Yo pensé que Bella la mataría en cuanto cruzara la puerta uwu**

**Kisa: Noup Levi no la dejaría y Bella recordó algo importante que toda princesa debe tener. El don de perdonar y dar una segunda oportunidad. También le recuerda a alguien que ella conoce bien ¿Logran adivinar quién es? Nwn**

**Nina: Yo si :)!**

**Bel: Ushishishi**

**Nina: Bel! Estas vivo! O_o**

**Kisa: Ya sabes lo que dicen, yerba mala nunca muere XD**

**Bel: Me las pagaras por haberme hecho daño niñita ewe**

**Kisa: Bel, como te explico que…POR MI ESTAS VIVO ewe!**

**Bel: o_o el príncipe no había pensado en eso**

**Kisa: Claro que no, como dice Bella te falta usar u cuarto de tu cerebro XD**

**Bel: e_e-saca sus cuchillos- morirás**

**Kisa: o_o esto… Bel-Bel de mi corazón, sabes que si yo quiero te mato en un capitulo verdad?**

**Bel: Tampoco había pensado en eso e_e… bien, haz lo que quieras**

**Nina: Te salvaste XD**

**Kisa: Bueno! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo en el cual veremos la recuperación de Leah en el castillo Varia, ¿pasara algo entre ella y Levi? Bueno, ya lo sabrán uwu**

**Bel: Ah y ten cuidado con mi hermana, si le haces un solo rasguño, te mueres-le apunta con un cuchillo a Kisa- entiendes?**

**Kisa: Ahora se perfectamente cómo se siente Fran nwn-lo aleja- eres cruel considerando que te adoro -3-**

**Bel: Ushishishi quien no?**

**Kisa: Jum…en fin, como ven Bel quiere mucho a su hermana XD**

**Nina: Siii ambos se quieren muuuuuucho XD**

**Bel: Ahora si e/e-saca todos sus cuchillos-**

**Kisa: Oh-oh o_o**

**Nina: No lo hagas o_o**

**Bel: Moriránn ewe**

**Nina y Kisa: Waaaaaaa o_o-huyen-**


	26. El Rayo Rojo y un Nuevo Comienzo

**Heeey cómo están? :3 Aquí Kisa con el capítulo que prometí, sé que lo prometí para ayer pero créanme que estoy haciendo lo que puedo u_u discúlpenme. Bueno agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado hasta al momento, todos los views y favs y follows también :) No olviden que agradezco cada review por más pequeño que sea, como siempre no es una obligación pero saben de que también impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Muy bien ya no los hago esperar más. Ojalá disfruten el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sin embargo los OC mencionados y los que aparecerán más adelante sí. Dejando eso en claro…**

**¡A leer!**

_Bitácora de Colette: Llevo aquí exactamente 3 días, 9 horas y 27 minutos. Mi cuerpo no se recupera tan rápido como yo quisiera y quizás lo peor de todo es…que estas personas son demasiado para mí…_

_Primero esta Xanxus, el líder con temperamento de los mil demonios (y eso que yo soy mitad francesa), lamentablemente vino a verme el segundo día que estuve aquí, su mirada es como todos dicen: fiera y llena de ira, es como si miraras al mismísimo demonio…En fin, el que sigue es el nuevo Emperador de la Espada, Squalo o como la gran mayoría lo conoce: El tiburón malditamente escandaloso, según yo parece tener un interés romántico. Se lo comenté… ¡pero sacre blue! ¡Salí perdiendo mis valiosos tímpanos! Y diga lo que diga presenta algunos síntomas de que mi hipótesis sea correcta, un ejemplo es cuando la mira por mucho tiempo o se pone nervioso cuando ella le sonríe. La tan nombrada "ella" es la princesa del lugar, Isabella, la cual me ha resultado todo un enigma… Sé que al principio quería matarme y ahora… ¡pues me trata como si fuera mi madre! En cuanto al interés romántico con Squalo…me parece mutuo. Luego…está Belphegor mi antiguo objetivo, la otra vez intentó tirarme un cuchillo, felizmente un pequeño sapito me salvo la vida, Fran el autonombrado superhéroe de tan solo 15 años que junto a Bel parecen nunca cansarse de tener discusiones estúpidas y sin sentido que aunque, odie admitirlo, me han hecho reír un par de veces. Luego está Lussuria, él es mi "enfermera"…plutôt inquiétant(bastante perturbador) para mi gusto. Al parecer siempre ha sido "maternal" pero es demasiado chillón y rosa para ser de mi agrado…Bueno al final está la persona más irritante que he conocido en esta casa de locos… Levi A Than o como yo y todos aquí lo conocen: Levi. Este chico de alguna ridícula manera se ha convertido en mi dolor de cabeza diario cuando ni siquiera debería importarme, desde mi farsa con Bel pude ver que era bastante tonto e ingenuo y…tierno…alto, ¿tierno?...genial…voy a terminar igual de loca que todos los imbéciles de aquí. No me sorprendería en este punto de mi vida volverme loca, además no sé si pueda soportarlos a todos ellos 4 días más y menos a… _

Levi: Buenos días Colette-entra sonriente-

_¡ÉL!_

Colette: -lo quiere matar con la mirada-Ce qui est bon à ce sujet? (¿Qué tienen de buenos?)

Levi: -incomodo- Ehm, tu sabes que no entiendo muy bien el francés…

Colette: Solo cállate y déjame sola…-mira a otra parte-

Levi: Solo venía a ver como estabas, ya llevas tres días aquí así que… ¿cómo te sientes?

Colette: Tch, estas heridas no son nada-se mueve y se hace daño- ¡merde!

Levi: Tran-Tranquila-la sujeta- intenta no moverte mucho, aún estás herida-serio-

Colette: ¡Suéltame no necesito de tu ayuda!-saca un cuchillo-

Levi: -asustado- ¿de donde lo…?

Colette: -asesina-No importa, déjame tranquila-le apunta-

Levi: Colette, Boss te explicó (más bien gritó XD) que no vamos a hacerte daño, queremos ayudarte así que no seas terca y déjanos hacerlo-serio- Tú…no tienes por qué desconfiar de mí, ya te dije que no permitiré que nada te pase

Colette miró sorprendida al usuario del Rayo, parecía serio… Pronto sintió que su expresión se relajaba y se volteó a un lado, de alguna manera se ablandaba cada vez que él entraba por esa puerta preguntando cómo estaba, cerró sus ojos suspirando…

Colette: -mira hacia otro lado-Pardon… a veces no se controlar mi temperamento pero más te vale que respetes mi espacio-molesta-

Levi: -tranquilo-Entiendo… -sonríe admirado-eres quizás la mujer más fuerte que he visto y…también una buena actriz –sonrisa ligera-

Colette: Je, viniendo del idiota que se creyó todo eso no suena a un cumplido-burlona- ¿de verdad eres un miembro de Varia o un adolescente cursi?-maliciosa-

Levi: Fui conocido por ser un demonio del trueno ¿qué me dices de eso?-serio-

Colette: Tch, no está mal…para un idiota que se arrastra por su Jefe-le sonríe burlona-

Levi: -sonrisa- ignoraré el insulto…y…te lo agradezco…eres hermosa-se le acerca-

Colette se volteó instantáneamente al escuchar esa frase y descubrió al miembro del trueno a pocos milímetros de su rostro y bueno…

**¡POW!**

Colette le tiró un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Levi haciéndolo chocar contra la pared cuasando un ruido estrepitoso y dejando inconsciente al pobre Levi…

Bella: -entra de golpe- ¡¿Quién se murió?!-ve la pared- oh…veo que ya viste el problema que tiene Levi con el espacio personal-incómoda-

Colette: -arregla su cabello-Déjalo ahí…o mejor tíralo a la basura-risilla maliciosa-

Bella: Sishishi lo lamento pero una princesa no saca la basura-se ríe y se sienta en la cama- Bueno como ya vas tres días aquí ¿qué te parece el castillo?

Colette: -simple-Demasiado grande, no están tan ocupados como me los imagine y me sorprende que los Calcassa no los hayan borrado del mapa-burlona- además cada uno de ustedes esta fuera de control o es demasiado extraño…como Lussuria-escalofríos- si quieren ayudarme aléjenlo de mi

Bella: -divertida-Nah, Luss es muy "amore" pero es de familia-sonríe-. Créeme, soy la mejor amiga de su hermana

Colette: -enarca una ceja-¿Eres amiga de la hermana de un efféminé? Tch de verdad son un enigma-seria- ¿Estás segura de que este lugar es digno de una princesa?

Bella: -estira sus brazos-Sí, mi hermano está aquí y estoy segura de que estas personas son dignas de estar bajo presencia de una princesa asesina y descuartizadora como yo. Sishishi, son mi Familia Colette-le sonríe-

Colette: -extrañada- Debo preguntar: ¿cómo los soportas? En especial a Levi-frunce el ceño-

Bella: -suspira-Bueno al principio debo decir que todo era nuevo para mí-se ríe- pero cada miembro Varia tiene su encanto, en cuanto a Levi-mueca- bueno…se podía decir que tenía un pequeño problema con él, a veces me sacaba de quicio pero cuando lo tratas te das cuenta que…simplemente puedes ignorarlo o ver que solo es un chico con el cabello erizado con sentimientos un tanto exagerados-divertida, se encoge de hombros-

Colette rió levemente y pronto vio por la ventana a una niña jugando con su padre en un árbol, simplemente desvió la mirada a un lado pero esto no pasó desapercibido por la princesa…

Bella: -curiosa-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a "La Pregunta"?

Colette: -entrecierra los ojos-Que nombre más tonto

Bella: -derrotada-Sí, lo sé… pero funciona así: yo te pregunto algo y tu respondes con la verdad y luego te toca a ti y yo debo decir la verdad. ¿Hecho?

Colette: Eso se llama entrevista o interrogatorio entre dos personas-seria-

Bella: -molesta- ¿Juegas o no?

Colette: -levanta una ceja- bueno… ¿no pierdo nada verdad?

Bella: -contenta-¡Bien! Mi pregunta es… ¿cómo era tu vida antes de ser parte de los Calcassa?-curiosa-

Colette abrió un poco más los ojos y volteó hacia el otro lado, la princesa le siguió la mirada

Colette: -seria-Paso…

Bella: ¡Hey! ¡Así no se vale!-puchero-

Colette: -suspira- Ya, está bien… -seria-bueno…cuando era niña, mis padres y yo vivíamos en una casa pequeña en los barrios bajos de Francia. A veces no podíamos comprar algo para comer, estábamos en el límite…-brillo de tristeza en sus ojos-Pero un día mi padre no regresó del trabajo… mi madre y yo fuimos a buscarlo y lo hayamos…Él…se encontraba tirado cerca a un muelle sobre un charco de sangre…fue un domingo y llovía, lo recuerdo claramente-triste- En sus manos solo se encontraba una bolsa con una barra de pan para nosotras. –escalofrío-Aún recuerdo el olor a sangre del viento en esa noche y las lágrimas cristalinas de ambas sobre el cuerpo de mi padre. Yo solo tenía 7 años…-mira por la ventana-

Bella: Lo siento mucho…-triste-

Colette: -suspira-Bueno…luego de eso mi madre y yo vivimos juntas, pudimos sobrevivir y nuestra pobreza disminuyó, pero mis padres eran mayores y como a todos a mi madre le llegó su tiempo. Murió en una cama junto a mí, -sonríe triste-pero me sentí feliz porque la pude tener junto a mi por 10 años más…-felíz-Siempre estará en mi corazón, luego de eso empecé a buscar en lo que era buena. Empecé a estudiar gimnasia y resulte ser demasiado flexible pero luego me interese por lo científico. –brillo en sus ojos-Mi primera invención…fue una maquina que producía rayos con energía solar, así poco a poco me hice conocida en mi pueblo, pero los tiempos cambiaron y los asesinatos incrementaron en mi pueblo, eso me llevó a entrenarme como hitman. –seria-Era comer o ser comido-algo emocionada- era como estar en una espesa jungla y así a mis 22, los Calcassa me contactaron, yo estaría a sus órdenes y ellos me brindarían todo lo que nunca tuve, les fui fiel…-frustrada-y acabé así…es tan humillante…

Bella: -la mira tranquila-Yo sabía… sabía que no eras una mala persona…

Colette: -sorprendida- ¿Eh?

Bella: -algo triste-Es decir…solo intentaste vivir como un ser humano común pero tu vida estuvo llena de baches que te hicieron lo que eres…

Levi: Exacto

Ambas voltearon al ver al miembro pararse con un poco de dificultad

La princesa sonrió mientras que la pelirroja miró sorprendida…

Bella: -sonríe-Impresionante, ya estás de pie, ¿qué tal tu cabeza?

Levi: -decidido-Estoy bien, Colette…pusiste una barrera de frialdad y matanza para que las personas no te hicieran daño y por eso me pareces una mujer increíblemente admirable, te has levantado tantas veces…

Colette: N-No es para tanto…uno aprende a seguir adelante-seria pero algo apenada-

Levi: No puedo creer que los Calcassa sean tan idiotas para dejarte a tu suerte-enojado-

Colette: Es mi castigo… por fallar-aprieta los dientes-

Levi: ¡Es una locura! Eres una de las mejores en su base, siempre cuentan contigo en todas las misiones y cuando terminas ni un solo cabello tuyo está fuera de lugar. Esa eres tú… el hermoso y peligroso Rayo Rojo-serio-

Bella: -sonríe-Al parecer alguien hizo su tarea-se para- en fin chicos, la princesa estará abajo y recuerden… -levanta su dedo índice-¡Sin sangre! No quiero ese delicioso olor cerca de mí, me puede hacer perder el control-sonrisa sádica, se va-

Colette: Oye…dime una cosa-no lo mira-

Levi la miró se veía triste

Colette: ¿Por qué todos ustedes siguen juntos después de tanto tiempo?

Levi: Todos hemos aprendido a vivir juntos aunque la verdad no los tolere o me parezcan unos incompetentes…y a veces me traten como basura-gruñe- pero al parecer ya es algo normal. Isabella es nuestra nueva miembro y a veces es verdaderamente extraña, sádica y…bueno…tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

Colette: -extrañada-Pero…ustedes son tan diferentes a lo que yo conocía como una Famiglia…-serio-los Calcassa siempre se mostraron fríos conmigo y yo…siempre fui la hitman perfecta que les daba algo de clase-algo orgullosa- Oh mes grands exploits…(Oh mis grandes hazañas…)-sonríe recordando-

Levi: Quizás eres demasiado salvaje-algo asustado-

Colette: -lo mira peligrosa-Es parte de mi naturaleza ahora, que no te sorprenda. En fin…creo que es la primera vez que hablamos sin que te apunte con un arma-tranquila-

Levi: -nervioso-Pues… para mí este día es especial…

Colette: -confundida-¿pourquoi? (ya saben que es XD)

Levi: Porque pude conocerte más-sonríe nervioso-

Colette: ¡Pffft jajajaja, vous êtes un idiot(eres un idiota)!-se ríe- pero…no lograrás nada conmigo haciéndote un osito de felpa relleno de dulces-lo empuja- No me malinterpretes Levi…fue…agradable hablar contigo…y quizás todos ustedes no estén tan locos como creí-burlona-

Levi: En resumen… ¿estás diciéndome que te gusta el castillo?-algo sorprendido-

Colette: … Non…-evita su mirada-

Levi: Colette…aquí junto a todos nosotros…p-podrías quedarte-algo nervioso-

Colette: -sorprendida-¿aquí?

Levi: ¡Estoy seguro de que podrás estar tranquila aquí! ¡T-Te aseguro que no son tan ruidosos siempre!-sorprendido, tratando de convencerla-

Colette miró al miembro Varia de manera seria mientras este intentaba convencerla de que quedara. La verdad es que no lo escuchaba, en ese momento estaba pensando en lo ocurrido, los Calcassa jamás habían tenido alguna consideración con ella, técnicamente la habían abandonado a su suerte. Al parecer Varia la apoyaba, dos de sus miembros le habían dicho cosas que jamás pensó escuchar…la confundían…quería irse, quería huir…aquellos sentimientos olvidados volvían a ella… Quería decir gracias, quería quedarse, pero…miró al miembro Varia, examinó su rostro esperando alguna característica que exprese alguna mentira…pero no…era el rostro más sincero que había visto en su vida. No lo soportó más…

Colette: ¡Aller(Vete)!¡Ya basta! ¡Ya no lo soporto!-salta por la ventana cayendo como si nada-

Levi: -grita preocupado-¡COLETTE! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?

Colette: -cansada y suplicante-Por favor, solo… ¡dejen que me vaya!

Levi: -sigue gritando-¡Sigues herida!

Colette: -harta-¡No necesito de tu compasión! ¡No necesito una familia y NO NECESITO MIS EMOCIONES!

En ese momento, Colette sintió algo acercándose y frente a ella aparecieron varios soldados de Calcassa…

Colette: Ustedes…-asustada-

Capitán:-delante de todos- Bien Colette, encontraste la base Varia, bien hecho pero… ¿qué pasa con ese aspecto tan patético? ¿Acaso no eras invencible?-se ríe de ella-

Colette: -gruñe-No te equivoques, soy invencible pero soy humana…a diferencia de ti-venenosa-

Capitán: ¡Me las vas a pagar, francesita!-la toma del cabello fuertemente-

Colette: -se ríe-Acaso… ¿acabas de tocar MI cabello?-mirada asesina- ¡no te atrevas a volver a tocarme pedazo de mierda!-grita fúrica-

Con solo una mano, la joven le hizo una llave al hombre que gritaba de dolor, sonrió complacida luego de sentir como el hueso de rompía en cuestión de segundo pero pronto sintió un horrible dolor en el cuello y cayó al suelo, le habían golpeado en el punto clave de la nuca…

Levi: !COLETTE!-salta y corre a verla-

Guardia: ¡Bien, es hora!

En ese momento todos los soldados de Calcassa empezaron a acercarse al Castillo Varia, eran demasiados. Levi se paró dejando a Colette acostada sobre una roca, estaba molesto…no, furioso…

Levi: -chispas a su alrededor-¿Cómo se atreven?... ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a…GOLPEARLA?!-saca sus paraguas- ¡LEVI VOLTA!

Así, poco a poco Levi aniquiló a los soldados, estaba hirviendo de furia, acababan de dispararle luego de haberla abandonado, la habían usado y eso… ¡no se los iba a perdonar! Pronto una sombra saltó frente a él sorprendiéndolo…

Bella: Esa es una cara bastante fea, hasta para ti Levi-burlona- de verdad debes estar molesto

Levi: Isabella…-voltea y mira a todos-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI POR FIN ALGUIEN A QUIEN DESTROZAR!-sonríe sádico al lado de Isabella-

Bella: -lo imita-Bien dicho, -mira a Colette-miren lo que han causado…Sishishishi, no saldrán vivos de esta….

Bel: -saca sus cuchillos-¡Ushishishi el príncipe ha llegado!

Fran: Sempai ¿por qué dice cosas obvias?-monótono-

Luss: Oh rayos, hace taaaanto que no veo un solo cadáver en el suelo que me dan escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo-algo sonrojado-

Xanxus: -serio-Tch, malditas basuras… -mira a los Calcassa-oigan…estúpidos Calcassa… acaban de cometer el peor error de su vida-mirada fija- meterse con el escuadrón asesino Varia…-saca sus pistolas- y van a lamentar haberlo hecho…

Xanxus disparó como nunca en su vida, Isabella y Bel usaban su aguda puntería y acababan con docenas en segundos, Squalo cortaba en dos a todos los que podía y se deleitaba sintiéndose poderoso, Lussuria, como nunca, pateaba y golpeaba sin compasión mandando a volar a los soldados, Fran creaba ilusiones y no se movía de la roca en la que estaba explicando que había demasiado ruido cerca del combate y que le molestaba. Colette abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio algo que jamás creyó ver en su vida. Varia… ¿protegiéndola? Sus ojos de posaron en Levi, él estaba más serio de lo que ella recordaba, ¿acaso era por ella? Lo golpearon fuertemente con un arma en la cabeza, el luchó contra el dolor y lo soportó bastante bien para ser él… sintió deseos de estrangular al soldado que se atrevió a tal cosa. Pronto solo quedó el capitán…

Capitán: ¡No olvidaremos esto! ¡Colette, muévete, hora de irnos!

Colette cerró sus ojos aguantando el dolor, se paró dificultosamente y pronto caminó lentamente hacia el capitán de los Calcassa…

Levi: -sorprendido-¡Colette!

Bella: -enfadada-¡No te atrevas!

Colette: -llega hasta el capitán y lo mira furiosa- Et vous pensez que je vais suivre vos commandes laitier? (¿Y tú crees que voy a seguir tus ordenes escoria?)-furiosa-

Capitán: ¡S-Si no vienes conmigo lo tomaremos como traición!-nervioso-

Colette: -sonríe maliciosa-Parfait… para variar dices algo que me alegra-saca su garra de metal y lo toca electrocutándolo- ya me harte de hacer el trabajo sucio por ustedes, me acogieron y eso jamás lo olvidare pero jamás…jamás fueron una familia para mí-mirada fría, lo tira lejos-

Capitán: ¡V-Volverás, no tienes a donde ir Colette!-desde el suelo-

Pronto unas sombras cruzaron su vista y la princesa y el rayo de Varia miraban asesinos al capitán…

Bella: Deberíamos haberte matado pero te necesitamos con vida-sonrisa ancha.

Levi: -asesino-Ve y dile a tu jefe que Colette ya no le perteneces, ella es desde ahora… ¡una Varia!

Colette abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante tal declaración, miró al líder y este asintió chasqueando la lengua y mirándola serio. Miró a los demás y pronto se vio a si misma sonriendo emotivamente, finalmente sentía que estaba donde debería estar…así los demás vieron como el débil capitán se alejaba. Colette miró a los demás, la gran mayoría sonreía…

Fran: Ohhh… tenemos otra mujer en Varia, ¡esto es raro!-algo sorprendido-

Bel: Ushishishi ¿Quién diría que terminaríamos siendo compañeros, verdad Colette?

Luss: -feliz-¡Pero no digas eso, ahora somos amigos!

Squalo: -serio- ¡Vooooi! ¡Más te vale no causarnos problemas!

Bella: -puntapie- !cállate tiburón grosero!

Squalo: -se sorprende-¡Agh! ¡Voooi! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Isabella?!

Bella: Awww ¿El bebe va a llorar?-burlona-

Squalo: TE MATARE-saca su espada-

Bella: Tienes agallas para retar a esta princesa destripadora-sonríe maliciosa-

Levi: -serio-No somos los más callados pero...

Colette: Non…son estúpidamente ruidosos pero…-risilla- eso lo hace más interesante…supongo-se vuelve a reír-

Levi: Colette…-algo feliz se acerca a su rostro-

Colette: -le voltea la cara- ni siquiera lo pienses. –se molesta-¡¿De verdad creíste que iba a besarte idiota?!-lo jala de la oreja hasta el piso- Número uno: si fuéramos pareja te haría entrenar todos los días-patada en el estómago- Número dos: respeta mi espacio personal-llave - y Número tres: jamás te perdonaría que te atrevieras a engañarme, te electrocutaría hasta que tus huesas se derritan-sonríe maliciosa-

Colette sonrió esperando que se alejara, pero en vez de eso sintió un par de brazos fuertes y largos abrazándola cariñosamente, estaba sorprendida y se sonrojó sin darse cuenta. Luego de unos pocos segundos reaccionó…

Colette: ¡¿Q-Q-Qué crees que haces, Idiot?!-sonrojada, puñetazo en la cara-

Bella: -divertida-Oops, desastre en el pasillo dos

Squalo: ¡Voooi! ¡De verdad das pena!-burlándose-

Bella: Hacen una linda pareja ¿no lo crees?-contenta-

Squalo: -enarca una ceja-¿Estas de nuevo jugando a Cupido?

Bella: Nooooo ¿cómo crees?-divertida-

Squalo: Vooi eres terrible-risa ligera-

Bella: Soy la perfección-sonríe ampliamente-

Bel: Ushishishi ¿Levi y Colette? No suena tan mal-estirándose-

Fran: Letti-san al parecer golpea duro, alguien mas a quién sobrevivir-algo deprimido-

Xanxus: -harto-Tsk…basuras…Luss trata de levantar as Levi, no quiero que estorbe el paso

Luss: Hai Boooss-lo carga-

Xanxus: -mira a Colette- Bien escoria, como dijo Levi estarás bajo mis órdenes desde este momento. Más te vale que no seas una inútil siendo una amiga de Isabella-mirada fija-

Colette: este… ¿gracias? -ofendida-

Xanxus: Como sea…-sincero-No olvides que ahora tienes una familia, aquí nos apoyamos entre todos, nos cuidamos entre todos, pero no tolerare ninguna falla o traición-ojos fijos y luego tranquilos- dime alguna cosa que te haga ser digna de pertenecer a Varia…

Colette: Pues…-seria-soy una inventora, he creado maquinas que jamás han visto y déjenme decir que inventar es una de mis pasiones, mi caja es de trueno y es un hipocampo pero no lo subestimen…también….-apenada-tengo una gran flexibilidad según dicen es casi sobrehumana, supongo que está en mis genes, mi madre practicaba gimnasia cuando era joven y yo siempre hice piruetas complicadísimas sin saber lo que eran…ese es mi don-decidida-

Xanxus: -serio-…pruébalo…

Colette sonrió dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, levantó su pierna hasta que su pie tocó su frente a lo que todos miraron sorprendidos. Bella sonrió y Xanxus miró curioso, pronto, la joven dejó caer todo su tronco hacia atrás, doblándose sobre su pierna izquierda que sin explicación alguna se dobló en forma de triángulo sin ningún sonido de huesos rompiéndose. La sorpresa fue mayor luego de que la francesa se desdoblara como si nada con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios…

Xanxus: -serio-Jum…bastante-

Levi: ¡IMPRESIONANTE! E-Eso fue muy impresionante –nervioso-

Colette: -tranquila-Merci, entonces qué me dice… ¿Boss?

Xanxus: -frunce el ceño y se empieza a ir-Tch bienvenida a Varia, amiga de Isabella-se para y se va a su cuarto-

Colette: -molesta-Mi nombre es Colette y… ¿Desde de cuando soy amiga de esa princesa rara?-la mira-

Bella: -sonríe-Claro que lo somos, además...debes sentirte dichosa-alza sus brazos-

Colette: -confundida- ¿Ah? ¡¿Y por qué?!

Bella: Porque yo soy…-brillitos a su alrededor y sonrisa amplia- ¡una princesa!

_Bitácora de Colette: _

_No puedo negarlo más, estas personas, cada una de ellas, ¡ESTAN LOCAS! Pero…haber obtenido una familia ha sido quizás lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que perdí a la mía… claro que…de alguna manera no puedo evitar mirar al odioso hombre con cabello de erizo de mar… Supongo que este hecho se ira aclarando con los días que pase aquí. En este raro, extravagante pero…cálido Castillo…_

Xanxus: ¡BASURAS! ¡BESTA TIENE HAMBRE!

…

_Solo espero sobrevivir…_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la Autora**

**Kisa: Hooooola, como ven aquí esta mi capitulo, felicítenme, he hecho un buen trabajo! O eso creo,…**

**Milly: Hola nwn**

**Nina: Hey, Milly-chan! owo**

**Fran: Oh .o. otra amiga de Kisa-sempai**

**Kisa: Sip, ella es Milly, Milly, él es mi ranita favorita nwn Fran**

**Milly: Que bonito sombrero owo**

**Nina: Es mio! XP-intenta quitárselo-**

**Bel: No te atrevas a quitarle ese gorro a esa rana inmunda ewe**

**Nina: Awww u_u maldito príncipe aguafiestas!**

**Milly: Adivinare, eres Bel verdad? uwu**

**Bel: Ushishishi Asi es, plebeya, inclínate ante mi**

**Milly: Por que te cae bien este payaso? -_-**

**Kisa: Pero es lo máximo uwu en fin, en el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán interesantes para nuestros Varia, tan tan taaaaan, que pasara? Si quieren saber tendran que leer el próximo capitulo, o sino…podría poner un día de paz quien sabe? ewe soy indecisa**

**Milly: Oye espera, que acaso Bel no era ese rarito maniático?**

**Bel: -venita- Que fue…lo que dijiste niñita?**

**Nina y Kisa: o_o**

**Milly: -la rodean cuchillos- o_o este…**

**Kisa: No podías quedarte callada no Milly? -_-**

**Bel: Las matare a todas e_e**

**Kisa: e-e Mira lo que hiciste!**

**Nina: Huimos?**

**Kisa: Buena idea nwn-salen corriendo a la velocidad de la luz- adioooooooos**

**Bel: VUELVAN AQUÍ PLEBEYAS!**

**Fran: Sigh…como siempre yo soy el único niño bueno aquí .o. … bueno, bye bye! .w.**


	27. Dos Cartas y un solo Día

**Holaaa :3! Aquí Kisa con el nuevo capítulo! Lamento muchísimo no haber subido nada esta semana, sé que debí habérselos dicho pero estuve dando mis primeros exámenes parciales pero ya tensión ya se acabó así que empezaré a publicar más seguido. :3 Como siempre, aprecio reviews por más pequeños que sean y agradezco todos los que tengo hasta ahora, también los views y favs…Bueno, no les entretengo más. Disfruten el capítulo…**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los OC mencionados y los que aparecerán a lo largo de la trama**

**¡A leer! **

La mañana siguiente, todos los Varia desayunaban tranquilos, Colette hablaba particularmente con la princesa preguntándole todo tipo de cosas que le servirían para vivir con los Varia. Sí…nada que ver con una base de datos en progreso.

Colette: -enarca una ceja-Asi que… ¿de verdad eres la mejor amiga de Xanxus? Me parece más que imposible-mira al líder-

Bella: Sishishi no seas tontita, ¡pero claro que somos mejores amigos! Es más, intentamos matarnos el uno al otro hace tiempo-sonríe maliciosa- ¿verdad Xanxus?

El líder solo cerró sus ojos dando a entender que sí

Colette: -mueca- Umm ¿Qué clase de concepto tienen de amistad?

Bella: -se encoge de hombros-Bueno…ambos vimos que nos iba a ser imposible matarnos así que al tener la misma fuerza o quizás similar decidimos que tanto Xanxus como yo merecíamos vivir y así nos empezamos a acercar más. Lo salvé de un incendio una vez. Claro que eso fue luego de algunos años-come algo de fruta-

Xanxus: Isabella era quizás era más salvaje en ese entonces. Cada vez que le veía apestaba a sangre y su sonrisa era más perturbadora que la de Bel-toma café-

Bel: Ushishishi mi hermana siempre será especial. Claro que no hay quien se compare a la sonrisa de un príncipe o princesa

Fran: Como te habrás dado cuenta Letti-san, Bel-sempai adora a Bella-chan-monótono-

Colette: quién diría que un egocéntrico como él podría ser tan lindo con su hermana-toma algo de té- No me imagino como habrán sido sus padres

Bella se mostró incómoda con el comentario pero lo ocultó carraspeando un poco. Levi pareció ser su salvación en ese momento.

Levi: Colette…¿no deberías tomar algo mas nutritivo?

Colette: ¿Intentas decirme como alimentarme, Idiot?-frunce el ceño-

Levi: N-No pero…

Colette: -se tranquiliza-Bien…lo pensaré-voltea hacia otro lado-

Bella: Sishishi, ustedes dos ya se llevan bastante mejor-comiendo panecillos- ¡Umm están muy ricos! ¡Tienes que probarlos Letti!-le lanza uno-

Colette: -lo atrapa, sorprendida- Um…merci, supongo… Y no traten de insinuar que pasa algo entre este cabeza de estrella de mar y yo-frunce el ceño-

Squalo: Voooi igualmente serían la peor pareja que hayamos visto-tomando leche-

En ese momento Levi estaba a punto de responder pero pronto vio volar una taza de té directo a la cabeza de Squalo. Esta se rompió y todo el líquido inundó el cabello del espadachín. Isabella se ocultó con su taza de café descremado y rio ligeramente bajo ella…

¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ES MI CABEZA?!

_**En otro lado…**_

A varios kilómetros al sur se alzaba una casa de aspecto antiguo pero que conservaba esa apariencia elegante y única. A través de una de sus ventanas se podía observar a una mujer sentada mirando a través de ella. Tenía un perfil muy femenino y hermoso, sus ojos eran de un color celeste claro indescriptible y su cabello era de un tono plateado que caía hasta el suelo. Vestía un pantalón blanco y una hermosa blusa del color de sus ojos, sus años no se notaban en su apariencia y a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un hombre que parecía igual de joven que ella. Su cabello de color negruzco resaltaba sus vibrantes ojos grises-azulados, vestía de manera formal, su expresión era serena y sus largos dedos se posaban hábilmente sobre las cuerdas y arco un de un violín.

Musa: -tono suave- Amore estoy empezando a impacientarme. ¿No ha llamado aún?-algo seria-

Stefano: -se detiene-Aun no… pero se paciente il mia fiore-sigue tocando-

Musa: Stefano, han pasado cinco meses-empieza a caminar de un lado a otro- le envié una carta advirtiéndole que íbamos a ir si no respondía. Está retando mi autoridad, a mi parecer necesita más entrenamiento y sigue siendo totalmente grosero el hecho de que ni siquiera conteste… ¿y me pidas que sea paciente?-se para-

Stefano: -para de tocar-Amore, cálmate…no te alteres-algo nervioso- recuerda que ya no es un niño, es un miembro Varia y el-

Musa: Stefano…no me obligues a gritarte-frunce el ceño-

Stefano: -suspira-Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos?-la mira tranquilo-

La joven madre solo frunció más el ceño sin mirar a su esposo…

Musa: Ese mocoso…si tanto le incomoda llamar a su madre más le vale tener una buena excusa o haberse vuelto más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos. ¡ASTRID!-grita hacia la puerta-

Astrid: -entra rápido-¿Si señora? –maid-

Musa: -seria-Que preparen la limosina, iremos a ver a mi hijito querido-molesta- y cuando digo que la preparen… ¡quiero decir AHORA!-grita-

Astrid: ¡Sí señora!-se va corriendo-

Stefano: -suspira- Hijo, más te vale tener una buena excusa, porque tu espada no va a servirte

Musa: ¡STEFANO!-a lo lejos-

Stefano: Voy amore-resignado-

_**Vamos De nuevo con los Varia…**_

Bella: -sonriente, en el sillón- ¿qué dicen si cocino hoy?

Xanxus: -burlón-¿Te dignaras a hacer finalmente algo por los demás?

Bella: Ja, ja muy gracioso-frunce ligeramente el ceño-

Colette: Como siempre me pregunto si de verdad son seres humanos normales-cepillándose el cabello-

Levi: La verdad es una buena pregunta

Colette: -arrogante-Claro que sí, YO hice la pregunta

Bella: Y hablando de preguntas ¿Colette, tu cabello es natural?

Colette: -golpea la mesa- ¡ES NATURAL!

Luss: Vamos no discutan en la mesa, queriditos. Somos asesinos pero no bestias-sonríe quitándole algunos cuchillos a Fran de su espalda-

Bel: Ushishishi, comida de la realeza, apropiado para el príncipe-le tira otro cuchillo a Fran-

Luss: ¡Bel!-se lo quita-

Fran: Bel-sempai estoy casi seguro de que si comemos algo hecho por usted moriríamos en menos de una hora-poker face-

Bel: Tu cállate rana estúpida-tira otro cuchillos-

Fran: Auch…

Luss: -suspira- ¡Aich, me rindo!-se para-

Squalo: Vooooi ¿Por qué mejor no cierran la boca? –puliendo su espada-

Bella: Vamos Squalo no te molestes-le sonríe- Aunque te ves ocupado-lo mira- Así que sí la pules después de todo ¿puedo ayudar?-ojitos de cachorro-

Squalo: -la mira y luego mira a otro lado-V-Vooi… ¡esta espada es MUY valiosa para mi así que más te vale tener cuidado!

Bella: Haaaai –empieza a pulirla- te prometo tener cuidado-le sonríe-

Squalo: Despacio…-serio-

Luss: Hum, esos dos se han acercado mucho últimamente, ¿verdad jefe?

Xanxus: Humph, son tal para cual-sonrisa ligera-

Bel miró algo enfadado a los dos miembros Varia pero luego rió respondiéndoles. Quizás…solo quizás también se lo dijo a sí mismo.

Bel: Ushishishi no hay forma en la que mi hermana acepte a un plebeyo gritón como él-se estira-

Fran: Oh-mira al espadachín- es cierto, Squalo-taichou

Squalo: ¿Qué quieres mocoso?-deja de pulir-

Fran: Olvidé decirle que le llegó una carta de sus padres-simple-

Isabella dejó de pulir, Xanxus apartó su café y miró curioso, Bel rió…como siempre. Lussuria casi se atora con su coctel, Levi miró algo asustado, Fran simplemente puso cara de poker y Squalo palideció

Colette: ¿Tus padres? No sabía que eras un niñito de mami-burlona-

Squalo: ¡V-VOOI! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ANTES MOCOSO? ¡DEBO HUIR!-nervioso-

Fran: Ehm, Squalo-taichou… la carta la enviaron hace un tiempo-algo apenado-

. . .

¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!

Pronto todos se sorprendieron al ver a Squalo correr de un lado a otro diciendo cosas como: "¡DEBO IRME Y TOMAR EL PRIMER VUELO A CUALQUIER MALDITO LUGAR!"

Bella: -lo mira bastante confundida-Squalo, Squalo.. Ya… ¡YA CALMATE Y ESTATE QUIETO!-se desespera-

Squalo: VOOOI ¿COMO ME VOY A CALMAR SI MI MADRE VA A VENIR!?

Colette: ¡Ajá! Así que le tienes miedo a tu maman-acento-

Xanxus: -sonríe malicioso- Tiene sus razones

Squalo: -ofendido-¡No le tengo miedo! Pero…no, no quiero ni imaginármelo-escalofríos-

Bella: Vamos, Squalo-le sonríe tranquila- no puede ser tan malo y además me gustaría conocerlos-sus ojos brillan-

Luss: -rosa-Oh bueno, la madre de Squalo es muy amable y delicada

Levi: Y su padre es un perfecto hombre de negocios-tranquilo-

Colette: ¿Así que ya han venido antes?

Levi: Vinieron una vez pero…

¡DING DONG!

Todos miraron la puerta, Squalo intentó escapar pero Bella lo detuvo bastante divertida…

Bella: -maliciosa, lo sujeta fuertemente su la capucha-¿A dónde vas Squalo?

Squalo: ¡Suéltame Isabella! ¡Díganles que no estoy!-intenta zafarse-

Xanxus abrió la puerta tranquilamente y de forma seria los dejó pasar. Bella miró atentamente y vio pasar a una mujer que parecía de unos 40, lo que la impresionó fue su cabello, ¡era idéntico al de Squalo pero lo arrastraba por el piso! Literalmente…Squalo intentó zafarse con más fuerza al verla y al final lo logró. Luego un hombre de rostro serio y ojos grises y cabello negruzco hizo aparición, su rostro demostraba una ligera preocupación y una que otra arruga. Qué personas tan elegantes pensó la princesa y claro…sonrió.

Musa: Xanxus, es un placer verte de nuevo. Te ves rudo y fuerte-sonríe ligeramente-

Xanxus: Es un honor tenerlos aquí-serio -

Stefano: Al parecer el castillo sigue manteniendo toda su belleza-mira a todas partes-

Musa: -ligero codazo-Amore, no seamos descorteces-mira a los demás- ha pasado tiempo pero veo que se encuentran bien, me alegra que ninguno haya resultado muerto en todo este tiempo-sonríe animada-

Luss: B-Buenos días señorita Musa, ha pasado tiempo-amigable-

Levi: -algo nervioso-Si, ¿cómo está?

Musa: -mira a Levi-Ay Levi, mírate te quitaste ese horroroso piercing de la boca. Me alegro que respetes tu cuerpo querido-sonríe divertida- o al menos que lo hagas ahora

Stefano: Amore-serio-

Musa: Solo estoy saludando amore, -cariñosa, mira a Fran-¿Fran cómo te encuentras pequeño?

Fran: Bien, excepto que Bel-sempai me sigue tirando cuchillos

Bel: Ushishishi por supuesto

Musa: -sarcástica-Que lindo es ver que ya se llevan mejor. Oh…veo que hay rostros nuevos-mira a Bella y Colette, se sorprende-

Xanxus: Ellas son nuestros nuevos miembros, saluden basuras-mirada asesina a Colette-

Isabella: Es un placer madame-ligera reverencia- Mi nombre es Isabella, hermana mayor de Belphegor, encantada de conocerla-le sonríe-

Musa sonrió tiernamente al ver a la princesa…

Musa: Que joven dama tan educada, también es un honor conocerte. Te pareces mucho a tu hermano-risilla- claro que eres más linda. –orgullosa-Yo soy Superbia Musa y él es mi esposo, Superbia Stefano-lo mira-

Stefano: Encantado-le sonríe- eres en verdad una hermosa dama Isabella

Musa: -complacida-¿Verdad que sí?

Bella: Se lo agradesco-apenada-

Stefano: -mira a Colette-¿Y a quién tenemos por aquí?

Colette: Um, Je suis-carraspea-…Yo soy Colette, acabo de unirme hace poco a los Varia…ellos son mi familia ahora-incómoda-

Musa: Ya veo…te digo un secreto querida-seria- una mujer debe aprender a ser fuerte por sí sola pero la familia te enseña sobre la unión y sobretodo te brindan fuerza cuando ya no te queda-le sonríe de manera cariñosa-

Colette parpadeó sorprendida… de verdad… ¿esta mujer era la madre de Squalo?

Musa: -junta sus manos-¡Bueno! –maliciosa-¿Dónde está ÉL?

Xanxus: Isabella-serio-

Bella: Ok –toma aire y grita-… ¡SQUALO TU ESPADA SE QUIÑÓ!

Squalo: -viene molesto-VOOOOOI ¿QUIEN FUE EL DESGRA-ve a su madre y mira asustado- M-Madre, Padre… ¿Qué…hacen aquí?

Bella miró feliz, le agradaban ambos padres, quería ver cómo eran con su hijo y sobretodo ver al espadachín cerca a sus padres. Aunque aún había algo que la inquietaba ¿por qué quería huir?

Musa: ¡Oh Squalo!-corre y lo abraza- hijo mío, mírate, has crecido mucho

Squalo: Agh, Madre...suéltame-lo asfixia-

Musa: -molesta-Esto es lo que te mereces y mucho más-lo aprieta más fuerte-

Squalo: ¡AAGH! ¡MADRE!

Musa: Jum-lo suelta- ¿y te haces llamar el Emperador de la Espada? No me hagas reír-burlona-

Squalo: ¡Madre, te he hecho una pregunta!-molesto-

Musa: -frunce más el ceño-¡No oses hablarme en ese tono jovencito, YO SOY TU MADRE!

Stefano: -tranquilo-Amore, por qué simplemente no le dices que querías venir a ver su progreso ya que no nos respondió la carta que le enviamos hace 5 meses

Bella: -divertida, cruzada de brazos-Que mal Squalo

Squalo: ¡Vooi! ¡¿Y tú de qué lado estas?!

Bella: De ninguno-burlona-

Squalo: -amenazante-Isabella…

Musa: -seria-Squalo quiero ser muy clara, tu sabes que te adoro hijo mío-acaricia su cabello- pero también quiero que seas fuerte-toma fuertemente un mechón de su cabello- ¿entendiste?

Squalo: Voooi, no tienes que decírmelo dos veces-se suelta-

Musa: Sigh…en fin-finge tristeza- creo que no te da gusto vernos así que solo estaremos un rato mas… Es una lástima ¿verdad Stefano?

Stefano: -pone una mano en el hombro de su hijo- Fue un gusto verte hijo-también finge tristeza-

Squalo: -rueda los ojos-Vooi…bien…pueden quedarse si quieren

Musa sonrió, Stefano suspiró…sería un largo día…

_**En la sala…**_

Bel: Ushishishi de verdad que tu mami es toda una mujer

Squalo: Cállate idiota-viendo TV-

Colette: Awww el bebe de mami-se ríe-

Fran: Letti-san tiene razón Squalo-taichou después de todo su mami siempre lo ha adorado

Luss: Squ-chan siempre se parecerá más a ella, es casi poesía-feliz-

Levi: No puedo negar que sí tienen un gran parentesco-burlón-

Bella: Pues a mí también me parece genial el parentesco que tienen. Además tu madre es bastante tierna y te quiere mucho-le sonríe ampliamente-

Squalo: -sonrojado- ¡VOOOOI YA CALLENSE!

Musa: -entra a la sala-Querido cuántas veces te he dicho que no se le grita a los amigos y más si dos de ellos son hermosas chicas

Squalo: -se sorprende-¡VOOI SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAN HABLANDO CON ESE MALDITO JEFE!

Musa: Squalo, te dije que no gritaras-aura sombría- y Xanxus no es un maldito-seria-

Squalo: ¿Y TÚ QUE SABES? YO VIVO AQUÍ Y AGUANTO SUS CAPRICHOS TODOS LOS DIAS

Musa: -maliciosa-Je ¿y te llamas a ti mismo espadachín? No recuerdo haberte criado para ser un bebe llorón

Squalo: -la mira- ?ME LLAMASTE BEBE LLORON? –molesto-!LO DICE UNA ANCIANA!

Musa se sorprendió, todos se quedaron callados y Bella supo lo que iba a pasar, como mujer ella odiaría que alguien la llamara así… ¿Y ahora que pasaría?

Musa: -aura oscura-Acabas de llamar a tu madre… ¿anciana?

Squalo: -algo nervioso-Eh pues…

…

Musa: -muy molesta-¡VOOOOOOOOI! ¡¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTAS LLAMANDO ANCIANA MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO?!

Squalo tragó en seco mientras veía a su madre acercársele

Musa: ¡YO LA QUE TE DIO LA VIDA Y TE CUIDÓ CUANDO SOLO ERAS UN NIÑITO QUE NI SABÍA LO QUE ERA UNA ESPADA!-lo jala fuertemente del cabello y saca su propia espada- ¡ES TODO, HORA DE ENSEÑARTE UNA LECCIÓN!

Squalo: -se suelta-¡DUDO QUE PUEDAS HACERLO, DESPUES DE TODO TU Y MI PADRE YA NO SON ESPADACHINES!-alterado-

Musa: -se calma un poco-Je, ¿de verdad crees que YO quise dejar la espada? Estudié el camino de la espada cuando era joven pero uno crece queridito-toma su mejilla- me enamore y tuve una familia-seria-

Squalo: Yo también tengo una y soy el actual Emperador de la Espada…madre-enojado se va fuera-

Todos miraron irse al espadachín, Bella miró a la mujer y notó que tenía un brillo de tristeza de sus ojos…

Musa: Perdonen mis…gritos descontrolados muchachos…-apenada, se sienta-

Fran: -monótono-¿Musa-san se siente bien?

Musa: Estoy bien, es solo que…-cansada- a pesar de que Squalo tenga 30 años yo pienso que le falta madurar un poco más. –mira a los Varia-Díganme, ¿cómo es Squalo diariamente?

Luss: Bueno…es bastante ruidoso desde que se despierta-feliz-

Levi: Violento

Fran: Bastante mandón

Bel: Insoportable

Fran: Mire quien lo dice sempai-poker face-

Leah: Yo diré: extraño pero gracioso-divertida-

Bella: -burlona-irremediablemente tonto pero…bastante heroico si se lo propone-sonríe tierna-

Musa: -sonrisa- veo que tú y mi hijo son amigos, eso me alegra. Verán…cuando yo era joven era bastante parecida a Squalo como lo conocen pero…me enamoré de Stefano-sonríe mirando una foto de él en su collar- pronto no podía separarme de él y así nos casamos. Un año después…-algo triste-quedé embarazada pero continué con mi camino de la Espada y entonces fue…cuando perdí a mi bebe-cabeza baja- eso fue…algo que siempre logra deprimirme…

Bella miró triste a la mujer, Luss fue a hacer café para todos, Bel y Fran empezaron a pelearse por lo cual Levi intentó parar la pelea y todos empezaron a pelear entre todos. Lussuria los miró molesto y los jaló con él dejando solas a las tres mujeres…

Musa: -seria-El doctor me dijo que no debía seguir con mi entrenamiento ya que era muy estricta conmigo misma y eso me llevó a una pérdida. Así volvimos a intentarlo luego de un año… cuando quede embarazada por segunda vez… dejé el camino de la Espada por mi hijo…por Squalo-sus ojos brillan-

Bella: Usted lo ama tanto…y no se portó bien con usted-algo molesta-

Musa: -risilla- No te molestes con él… es un poco lento igual que su padre-sonríe-

Colette: Puedo preguntar… ¿cómo era Squalo de niño?-divertida-

Bella: Oye yo también quiero saberlo-sonrisa de emoción-

Colette: Savait(lo sabía)-la mira maliciosa-

Musa: -se ríe-Bueno si tanto así quieren saber…-sonríe nostálgica-Squalo era un niño muy feliz y querido por nosotros, adquirió mi tic como se habrán dado cuenta-algo apenada- cuando nació no sabíamos que nombre ponerle pero justo en el momento en que estaba con nosotros por primera vez, mi esposo tenía un broche de un tiburón. –feliz-Le encantaba, no podía dejarlo y también significaba fuerza y ferocidad… -tierna-así…se llamó Squalo. A sus cuatro años le compramos una espada de madera, podía pasarse todo el día practicando con su padre en el patio o peleando conmigo por no querer comer sus verduras

Bella: Sishishi, qué lindo-feliz y sonrojada-

Colette: Jum…lo llamaste lindo-maliciosa-

Bella: -trata de cambiar lo que dijo-Tierno…es…tierno ¿no?-apenada mira a otro lado-

Musa: -se ríe-Es muy tierno si se lo propone. Créanme, soy fiel creyente de que cuando encuentre a esa personas especial la hará muy feliz y quizás hasta cambie un poco su forma de actuar. En fin, al llegar a la adolescencia…bueno… ¿para qué negarlo? Fue un dolor de cabeza-niega riéndose-

Ambas jóvenes rieron

Musa: No dejaba de gritar: ¡DEJENME EN PAZ, TENGO 13 AÑOS! –cansadade tan solo recordarlo-Era insoportable, todos los días peleábamos. Pero un día él dijo algo que aún no puedo olvidar: Te amo mamá, no importa lo que diga

Bella se sorprendió y sonrió conmovida, Colette simplemente la miró alzando una ceja. Era tan obvio…esa princesa destripadora estaba enamorada del tiburón ruidoso de nombre Squalo. ¿Tan difícil era para él notarlo?

Musa: Es increíble saber que es feliz aquí, cuando entró en esa escuela para la Mafia mi esposo dejó la espada. Debo decir que eso le afecto ya que yo no aprobé que él estudiara ese camino, tenía miedo…-sonríe orgullosa-pero él me ha dejado sin palabras, ama ese camino, es el Emperador de la Espada y me siento MUY orgullosa de él. Solo quiero que sea feliz y…aquí entre nos-se acerca y les susurra-quiero que llegue a tener su propia familia y creo que ya es hora, es decir: tiene 31 y no siempre va a ser joven-se ríe-

Colette: Cuidado Isabella-burlona-

Bella: Tú ten cuidado plebeya-maliciosa-

Colette: -frunce el ceño- probléme?

Musa: -seria-Isabella...contestame algo

Bella: Dígame-se sorprende-

Musa: ¿Estás enamorada de mi hijo?

Bella se sonrojó por el comentario y se golpeó internamente por su actitud. ¿Tan obvia era?

Bella: Pues…yo…-evita el contacto visual-

Musa: No se lo diré linda-le sonríe-

Bella: Pues…sí-sonríe sonrojada- solo espero que él se dé cuenta, soy una princesa y…va en contra de mis principios así que no puedo decírselo. Yo espero que él me lo diga-soñadora-…

Colette: Sabía que ese tiburón era tu amour-burlona-

Bella: Mi amour no tiene nada que ver contigo-maliciosa, saca unos cuchillos-

Musa: -risilla- Bueno…en vista de que eres una chica con clase, amable, con un buen corazón y talento al matar según me han contado-sonríe complacida- Yo te apruebo. Haz feliz a mi hijo-muy feliz, la mira directamente a los ojos-

Bella: -sonrojo- Ah, pero…

Colette: ¿Ya no eres tan valiente no princesse?

Bella: -apenada-¡Cállate Letti!

Stefano-sale de la oficina de Xanxus- ¿Amore, estás lista?

Musa: Si, solo déjame despedirme de nuestro hijo-sonriente-

_**En los terrenos Varia…**_

Squalo blandía su espada practicando todas sus técnicas, relajando sus músculos y su mente. Aislando el sonido, sintiendo la paz y armonía en su ser al hacer lo que amaba y también lo que lo hacía único. Pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, suspiró…

Squalo: … ¿ya te vas?

Musa: Sí, tu padre me dijo que ya se despidió de ti. Hijo…-lo abraza- escúchame-lo mira seria- come bien, no te desveles, no te atrevas a morir en batalla y sobretodo…-sonríe maliciosa-cuéntame cómo te va con Isabella-se separa-

Squalo: -se sorprende- ¿Con…Isabella?-sonrojado-

Musa: Sí, es bastante bonita y creo que sería un gran partido, mejor muévete o se te escapara-se va-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI Y-YO DECIDIRE SI ESTOY CON ELLA O NO!-ella se va-

Bella: ¿De quién hablas Squalo?-detrás de el-

Squalo: ¡AAAH! ¡VOOI, ISABELLA NO ME ASUSTES ASI!

Bella: Ok, ok tranquilo tiburoncín-le sonríe-

Squalo: No me digas así-gruñe-

Bella: Aww así que le dijiste a tu mami que la amas-dulce-

Squalo: !?Como sabes eso?!-alterado-

Bella: -se encoge de hombros-Me lo dijo ella

Squalo: !VOOOI! !MUJER DEL DEMONIO!-intenta sacar su espada-

Bella: No te molestes, a mí me pareció...muy tierno-le sonríe-

Squalo se sonrojó ante el comentario y apartó la mirada, Isabella sonrió un poco más… Esas era una de las pocas veces en las que consideraba muy tierno al espadachín…

_**A lo lejos…**_

Luss: -con unos binoculares- ¿Lo ve madame? Ambos son tal para cual-le muestra-

Musa: Bien, supongo que ahora puedo irme tranquila-seria- Hasta pronto chicos-mira a los Varia-

Todos miraron partir a la pareja en su limosina. Xanxus miró a ambos princesa y tiburón, se les veía a punto de decirse lo que sentían. Pronto ambos se encontraban en el Castillo después de todo… ya era tarde…

"""""#

Isabella estaba en la sala, no podía dormir así que decidió leer un rato, despupes de todo el Castillo estaba en total silencio ya que todos menos ella se encontraban durmiendo. Pronto una carta entró por el buzón de la puerta. Ella algo sorprendida se acercó y notó que era para ella, confundida la abrió…pero no pudo creer lo que decía…

" _Hola Isabella…así es…he vuelto…"_

Isabella sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, se sentó en el mueble y continuó leyendo. No…esto no era posible…

"_Así es hermosa, soy yo. Tal y como lo prometí he vuelto, pero esta vez no creas que estoy solo, no…tu tranquila amor mío, he conseguido buenos peones para este jueguito, cada uno de ellos son piezas que odian profundamente a tu querido escuadrón de patéticos asesinos. Tú eres la única diosa entre tantos mortales idiotas que creen estar a tu nivel, jamás aprobé que estuvieras con ellos y te lo mencioné ¿o no? No me has decepcionado, te adoro mi joya, pudiste haberme aceptado ese día pero no…Me humillaste querida, no me gusta la humillación y menos que mi compañera y amor de toda la vida lo practique conmigo. Bella te dije que te arrepentirías de haberme entregado a la policía y la verdad decidí darte una oportunidad…no le haré nada a tus amiguitos si tu vienes conmigo. Debes estar aquí antes de que amanezca, apresúrate amor, quiero ver que tan bella te has puesto. Te amo, nunca lo olvides y…más te vale que ninguno te siga, no quiero empezar una guerra. Además…ambos sabemos cómo acabaran las cosas si nos enfrentamos ¿verdad?_

_Siempre tuyo: Blade Prince of the Icicles _

Bella arrugó la carta con furia y tristeza en su corazón, sabía que ese hombre estaba loco…se sentía inpotente…Cerró sus ojos…no podía hacerlo…estaba asustada. Los Varia eran su familia, no podía hacerles daño y tan solo pensar que podrían morir…que Xanxus o Fran…o Squalo… Debía irse… tomó su decisión, vio a su hermano dormido en su habitación y lo tapó bien con sus mantas, lo abrazo ligeramente intentando no llorar. Quería quedarse pero …¿a qué precio?

Tomó sus cosas y a punto de irse pasó por cada cuarto, despidiéndose silenciosamente. En el cuarto de Squalo no pudo evitar acercársele, acarició levemente su rostro para evitar despertarlo…

Bella: -triste pero seria-Squalo…hoy siento no haberte dicho lo que siento… voy a extrañarte…-se acerca a su mejilla y la besa- Adiós… fue bueno haberlos conocido…

Y así bajo el silencio de la noche y la fina luz de la luna, la silueta de una mujer caminó en dirección desconocida derramando sus tibias lágrimas, pero debía ser fuerte pues lo peor estaba a punto de pasar. Pasaron 4 horas en las que Isabella caminó lentamente siguiendo el rastro de llamas que ella tan bien conocía… hasta que llegó a un castillo abandonado. Abrió la puerta, que rechinó bastante fuerte y pudo sentir varias presencias, unas estaban quietas como si la examinaran y otras corrían por el segundo piso. La princesa miró sospechosa en la oscuridad del lugar y entonces las luces de los candelabros de prendieron. Pudo ver a 7 figuras, eran mujeres de diferentes rasgos y en el centro…estaba ÉL. Cabello negro con unas mechas celestes, ojos aguamarina y un traje negro y gris con…esa detestable sonrisa en su rostro…

Blade: Se bienvenida…mi hermosa y bella princesa-sonríe- ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pero no te preocupes…me asegurare de no volver a perderte-sonrisa desquiciada-después de todo nosotros los dioses debemos estar juntos-la toma del mentón- No te me escaparas…no esta vez-susurra en su oído-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la autora…**

**Kisa: o_o y así apareció el demente**

**Nina: Esta loco!**

**Milly: Concuerdo, es un acosador o_o**

**Blade: Disculpenme mortales de quien están hablando? n_n**

**Todas: AAAAAAA O_O**

**Blade: Hola a todos, mis queridos mortales, no teman… el príncipe del hielo ha llegado**

**Kisa: Sip, este es Blade =O= tiene complejo de Dios como se habrán dado cuenta**

**Milly: No sé por qué pienso que tiene algo de ti xD**

**Kisa: Eso me ofende e_e**

**Nina: Alejalo de mi u_u**

**Kisa: Muy bien Blade, despídete…-mirada desquiciada de él- por favor o_o**

**Blade: Así esta mejor, muy bien mis idiotas mortales no se pierdan el próximo capítulo donde yo e Isabella tendremos un momento romántico-suspiro- ah sí y los idiotas Varia se darán cuenta de que Bella no está y vendrán…si no los matan antes jajajajajaja-se ríe maniáticamente-**

**Kisa: o_o**

**Nina: O.O**

**Milly: o_o!**

**Blade: ¿Tienen algun problema con mi risa? ewe**

**Kisa: Eh...no, bueno… Nos vemos, ¡chicas, huyan!**

**Nina y Milly: ¡huyamos!**

**Blade: -las ve irse- awww creo que las asuste –sonrisita siniestra- pero aun no han visto nada…**


	28. Entre Angustias surgen Revelaciones

**Hoooola a todoooos! :3 Aquí Kisa con el nuevo capítulo! Sé que pongo muchas excusas pero digamos que uno de mis profesores decidió dejarme tres trabajos en un solo día y sufrí mucho por ello u_u y tuve que estudiar para una práctica. En fin, recuerden que agradezco todo tipo de reviews, no importa si son cortos o largos pero me animan a seguir escribiendo y me ayudan a saber si les gusta lo que escribo. No tengo nada más que decir excepto agradecer a Cassgoto por siempre ser una lectora fiel que estuvo siguiendo este fic desde el principio, gracias por tu apoyo :3 Ahora sí les dejo el nuevo cap. ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen excepto los OC mencionados y los que aparecerán en el futuro. **

**¡A leer!**

El sol empezó a asomarse expandiendo sus hermosos rayos por todo el horizonte anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. En el castillo Varia las cosas transcurrían como si nada hubiera pasado y así, uno por uno todos los miembros se reunieron en la mesa para desayunar. Quizás los rayos del sol no eran lo suficientemente brillantes o el cielo había perdido algo de su color pero todos sentían que algo estaba mal, en especial cierto príncipe…

. . .

Bel: ¿Oigan por qué la mesa está tan callada?-extrañado-

Luss: Bel-chan tiene razón, algo nos está faltando-mira el reloj- son las 10:15 am

Bel: Quizás es porque no estoy matando a la rana estúpida-pensativo-

Fran: Bel-sempai, intentó que cayera por las escaleras ¿recuerda?

Bel: Cierto…

Levi: Bueno Boss aun no ha dado el primer grito del día

Luss: No, no creo que sea eso…-serio-

Xanxus: -gruñe ligeramente-

Colette: No puedo creer que no se den cuenta-mueca de fastidio-

Levi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Colette: -se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano- De verdad eres un idiota…

Pronto Xanxus miró a su alrededor contando a los miembros sentados y entonces, al ver que faltaba una cabellera rubia, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa. El príncipe pareció darse cuenta al mismo tiempo ya que se paró inmediatamente y empezó a buscar en la sala.

Squalo: ¡Vooooi! ¡Buenos días!-entra al comedor-

Xanxus: ¡CÁLLATE!-le tira su taza de café en la cabeza-

Squalo: -molesto- ¡Voooooi! ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso, maldita excusa de Jefe alcohólico!-le apunta con su espada y mira alrededor-... ¿A todo esto dónde está Isabella?

Todos los miembros Varia menos el líder, la pelirroja y el príncipe abrieron mucho sus ojos… ¡Claro, eso es lo que faltaba!

Bel: Ushishishi tranquilos, a veces suele quedarse dormida 15 minutos más

Fran: ¿Y por qué se paró de esa manera sempai?-curioso-

Bel: Ushishishi porque el príncipe lo olvidó pero eso no quiere decir que no sea perfecto-sonríe-

Colette: -negando con la cabeza- Qui sont lents (que lentos son)

Levi: ¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Bel: Ushishi así es plebeya de cabello de tomate, debiste decirnos-le apunta con sus cuchillos-

Colette: Te conviene bajar eso Princeling -saca su garra eléctrica-

Fran: Esto es extraño…Bella-chan siempre baja antes de las 10:30 y son las 10:45-monótono-

Squalo: ¡Vooooi!-serio-¿Insinúas que algo le pasó?

Fran: -simple- Solo piénsenlo-inserte aquí una nube de pensamiento- Bella-chan puede ser un poco torpe a veces y en el cuarto de una chica hay muchas cosas con las que se podría hacer daño. Por ejemplo su cabello podría quedar atrapado en las rejillas de la secadora, Bella-chan perdería el control pero nunca toleraría cortarse el cabello así que la secadora seguirá jalando más y más cabello porque por el susto ella olvidará apagarla y entonces. ¡BAM!-junta sus dos manos- Adiós Bella-chan

Todos los miembros Varia observaron atónitos al más pequeños de ellos totalmente asustados por su explicación. Mientras tanto el tiburón como el príncipe sintieron que se ponían pálidos pero el rubio al ver las intenciones del espadachín lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo…

Bel: Ushishi No tan rápido tiburón ruidoso-saca sus cuchillos-

Squalo: ¡Vooooi! ¡Déjame pasar príncipe idiota!-molesto-

Bel: ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejarte entrar al cuarto de mi hermana cuando puede estar bañándose o durmiendo indefensa?-serio- Aléjate de mi hermana

Squalo: -amenazante y furioso- No lo volveré a repetir…QUITATE DE MI CAMINO-le apunta con su espada-

Ambos se miraron listos para iniciar una batalla pero entonces el sonido de balas perforando el techo los hizo buscar la fuente del fuerte ruido. Vieron a su líder con una de sus miradas más asesinas hasta la fecha y tragaron en seco

Luss: Oh cielos…-nervioso-

Xanxus: ¿Ya terminaron, escorias? Déjense de estupideces-mira al menor- Fran ve de inmediato a la habitación de Isabella y fíjate si se encuentra bien

Fran: Hai Boss-va rápido-

Colette: -lo ve irse-Hasta él parece algo preocupado-extrañada-

Luss: -sonrisa- Acostúmbrate querida, después de todo…somos una Familia-la mira-

Bel: Tsk, esa rana no debería haber ido…-fastidiado-

Squalo: -molesto- ¡Voooi! ¡Pues debiste abrir tu maldita boca desde el principio si no te parecía! Tch, maldito príncipe-harto-

Bel: Ushishi cállate pez

Xanxus: ¡Cállense de una maldita vez!

Colette: -los mira- Ustedes son increíbles-acento, piensa- siguen peleando pero de verdad están preocupados a su propia manera…hasta yo…)

Entonces todas las discusiones y pleitos se esfumaron al oír los pasos del menos de los Varia bajando las escaleras pero había algo extraño…había un ligero brillo de miedo en sus ojos…

Colette: Fran… ¿Ce qui s'est passé? (¿Qué pasó?)

Fran: -mira a todos- Bella-chan…se fue-les muestra la carta-

Xanxus se paró bruscamente de su silla y tomó la carta de las manos del menor. Leyó lo más rápido que pudo y lleno de ira arrugó la carta mientras que sus cicatrices empezaban a mostrarse. Volvió a su silla tratando de pensar en qué hacer mientras que los demás miraban atónitos ante la noticia. El segundo en leer la carta fue el príncipe que trató de estirar la carta y leyó con algo de temor…

Bel: Es imposible…-lee-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE SE FUE?! ¡NO PUEDE DESAPARECER DE UN DIA PARA OTRO! ¡ISABELLA NO PUDO HABERSE IDO!-desesperado-

Luss: Oh Dios mío…-lee asustado-

"_**Queridos amigos, cuando lean esto lo más probable es que yo ya no esté en el Castillo y ustedes hayan notado mi ausencia. Quiero aclararles que nadie me obligó a irme, me fui por mi propia decisión y la razón es que los quiero demasiado y por eso mismo no quiero que se involucren en esto…Por primera vez me atrevo a decirles que tengo miedo y es este mismo miedo lo que me impulsa a hacer estas cosas. Xanxus, sé que querrás matarmen este momento por cuestionar tu fuerza y la de tu equipo pero no quiero arriesgarme y tampoco a ustedes. No espero que vengan por mí, es más…les pido que tomen esta carta como una despedida y me dejen aquí…Los extrañaré mucho…Los amo…a cada uno de ustedes…"**_

_**Isabella, Princess the Crow…pero siempre una Oficial Varia.**_

Nadie sabía qué hacer o decir…Isabella… ¿se había ido…? El primero en espabilar del trance en el que todos se encontraban no fue otro que el espadachín, que mostraba una mirada seria pero llena de determinación y orgullo…

Squalo: ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESTO PASE!-golpea la pared fuertemente con su puño-

Belphegor apartó la mirada del suelo y miró bastante sorprendido al espadachín, los demás miembros lo imitaron.

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¡¿ES TODO?! ¡¿VAN A DEJAR QUE ESA PRINCESA DE CUARTA HAGA LO QUE QUIERA?! ¡¿VAN A DEJAR QUE SE LARGUE ASÍ COMO ASÍ?!-molesto y preocupado-

Xanxus miró serio e interesado al peliplata. Jamás había visto una sola pisca de preocupación en los ojos del Oficial de la Lluvia o al menos…no por una persona cualquiera…Belphegor miró serio pero a la vez estaba atento a las palabras del Capitán de Estrategias. Si era para salvar a su hermana tenía toda su atención…aunque él podría con lo que sea que se le presente, claro…

Belphegor: -serio-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?

Squalo: ¡Voooi! Yo no sé ustedes… ¡PERO YO VOY A TOMAR MI MALDITA ESPADA Y MI CAJA E IRÉ A BUSCARLA! ¡Esa Princesa…! –gruñe- Más le vale que esté bien porque si no… ¡VOY A CORTAR LA EN MIL PEDAZOS JUNTO CON LA ESCORIA QUE LA ESTÁ OBLIGANDO A HACER ESTO!-muy molesto-

Xanxus: -curioso- Alguien que la obligó a irse… hum, después de todo si resultas útil de vez en cuando-mira a Squalo-

Fran: Coincido con Squalo-taichou, yo creo que fue un chantaje. Bella-chan no quería que nos hicieran daño así que alguien debe haberla amenazado. Quizás hayan huellas o evidencia de por donde se fue-serio-

Xanxus: -asiente- Bel y Fran buscarán huellas y evidencia al respecto, Lussuria y Levi, busquen testigos sea como sea-serio- Y tú, escoria-mira a Squalo- ¿crees que puedas rastrearla?

Squalo: Voooi-serio- cuenta con eso…-se va con los demás-

Xanxus: Isabella…-baja un poco la cabeza- eres una estúpida al pensar que te dejaríamos ir…y menos cuando eres un miembro de MI escuadrón-molesto, llama por teléfono- Angela, cállate un momento y escucha, Isabella se ha ido, luego te daré los detalles. Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarle nada al idiota de tu hermano o al mocoso, esto es algo entre mi élite y la tuya-sonríe malicioso – Nos vemos entonces-cuelga-… Ahora… ¿Quién fue el pedazo de escoria que ha osado amenazar a mi mejor amiga?-sus cicatrices aparecen-

_**En el Palacio de Blade…**_

Isabella se encontraba sentada en la ventana de uno de los balcones del antiguo palacio. Estaba en su nueva habitación, era bastante elegante pero eso sorprendentemente no la hacía sonreír ni le importaba. Extrañaba su hogar y sobretodo extrañaba a los Varia, a Bel, su hermanito adorado y Fran peleando por cada pequeñez y tontería, a Levi intentando ganarse el corazón de Colette, su nueva y muy particular amiga, extrañaba a Lussuria y sus consejos de moda y mascarillas faciales, a su mejor amigo Xanxus encaprichándose con la comida y siendo uno de los Jefes más gruñones, especiales pero sobretodo fuertes y valientes que conocía. Y…por supuesto que extrañaba a Squalo…a su querido Squalo…

Bella: -suspira triste- Hasta extraño tus gritos tiburón ruidoso…pero las cosas quizás estén mejor así-abraza sus rodillas-

TOC, TOC…

Bella: -seria- Pasa…sé que eres tú…

El sonido de la perilla siendo girada inundó la habitación dejando ver a un joven no mayor de 25 años, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Se sentó al costado de la princesa mirándola fijamente…

Blade: ¿Mirando por tu nuevo balcón, mi Diosa?-le sonríe-

Bella: -fría- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que te sentaras a mi costado Blade

Blade: -risilla- Eres muy graciosa…Isabella-serio-…princesa mía, ¿no vez que las cosas hubieran sido mejor así desde un principio?-acaricia un mechón de su cabello- Tú, sin esos débiles mortales a tu lado que te llenaban la cabeza de ideas poco elegantes y ridículas y Yo…con mi bellísima y perfecta princesa destripadora-toma su mentón-

¡POW!

Isabella no soportó más y le dio la bofetada que tanto merecía, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le volteó el rostro por completo al príncipe, que miraba sorprendido…

Bella: Si no tienes permiso para sentarte cerca mí entonces no lo tienes ni tendrás permiso para tocarme y mucho menos besarme-mirada fiera-

Blade se tomó la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y una sonrisa amplia se plasmó en su rostro…

Blade: Oh…tus golpes siguen siendo dolorosos y tus gestos infantiles siguen siendo igual de adorables-sonríe-…lo entiendo… solo necesitas tiempo pero cuando pase ese tiempo te darás cuenta que ambos debemos estar juntos. Somos perfectos juntos-toma fuertemente su muñeca- No has cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos…me entregaste a la policía…estuve en prisión-se le quiebra un poco la voz- 7 años…pensando en mi única luz, mi ángel, m esperanza…EN TI-sonrisa desquiciada- ¿Sabes acaso…la tortura que fue? ¿Por qué no entiendes que te amo como nunca nadie lo hará?-le toma los hombros muy fuerte- Pero eso no importa ahora… lo único que me mantuvo vivo fue pensar en volverte a ver…A ti amor mío-sonríe más-

Bella: ¡Suéltame!-algo asustada intenta zafarse-

Blade: Nunca-abre más sus ojos- Respóndeme algo… -voz quebrada-¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué siendo tú una asesina llegaste a entregarme? ¿Quería humillarme? Odio que lo hagan y más si es que la persona que lo hace es MI TODO-la mira fijamente- Eres mía Isabella, siempre lo fuiste… ¿tanto así deseas hacerme sufrir?

Bella: Blade, por favor…basta-asustada-

Blade: -dolido-Me temes ahora…-serio- pero después de un tiempo lo entenderás-se para- y solo en ese momento podremos ser felices-se acerca a la puerta- porque… ¿sabes lo que pasará si ponen un pie en mis territorios verdad?

Isabella volteó instantáneamente y lo miró asesina…

Blade: -sonríe Nos vemos luego…-se va-

Isabella aún sentía que su cuerpo temblaba. Blade tenía razón, ella lo había entregado a la policía cuando este se salió de control, prometió volver a toda costa y lo hizo…pero no solo…

_**En los terrenos de Varia…**_

Todos los miembros Varia se movían por los alrededores, no había suficiente evidencia para tener una idea clara de la dirección que había tomado la princesa pero con la ayuda de algunos soldados de bajo rango algunas cosas empezaron a aclararse…

Luss: ¡Boss!

Xanxus: Habla de una buena vez-ansioso-

Luss: ¡Uno de los guardias nos acaba de informar que ayer por la noche vio a una joven de cabello rubio despeinado cruzando el bosque en la madrugada!-serio-

Squalo: -serio- No cabe duda, es Isabella…-saca su espada-

Colette: Hacia el bosque entonces-decidida-

Bel: -se adelanta- ¡Muévanse de una vez!

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! ¡ESPERA MALDITO PRÍNCIPE!-lo sigue-

Todos se dirigieron en un santiamén hacia el bosque y Fran, menor pero perceptivo como siempre…

Fran: -huele el ambiente y se sorprende-¡Bella-chan estuvo aquí!

Todos se detuvieron y el príncipe y el espadachín miraron sorprendidos al ilusionista…

Squalo: -serio-¿Cómo lo sabes, Fran?

Colette: Espera…-aspira profundamente y abre sus ojos- la rana tiene razón, Isabella pasó por aquí…ella después de todo es una princesa-sonríe triunfante-

Bel: Su…-aspira hondo- ¡Es su perfume!

Los demás miembros intentaron distinguir el olor hasta que Squalo pudo confirmar que así era. Cerró sus ojos y pronto pudo hallar el rastro, lo siguió sin dudar ni esperar a nadie…

Luss: ¿Squ-chan a dónde vas?

Xanxus levantó su mano callándolo y siguió al espadachín. El príncipe tenía una expresión de angustia total…era su única hermana y él…no había podido protegerla…

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO ESCORIAS!-grita muy fuerte-

Todos avanzaron decididos, estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a la mismísima muerte en persona. Ese era su deber y el significado de ser un Varia. Todos corrían detrás del espadachín que por más que intentase ocultarlo, estaba aterrado por ella y el hecho de que se haya ido así sin más…sin decir nada…SIN DECIRLE NADA…lo destrozaba…quería cortarlo en mil pedazos pero al mismo tiempo solo quería que estuviera bien, quería gritarle mil y un insultos pero a la vez quería decirle lo que ocultaba hasta el momento…Solo quería que ella estuviera de nuevo junto a él, haciéndolo reír, haciéndolo rabiar por las tonterías que hacía… ¿Por qué? Porque la verdad…

Squalo: -muy preocupado, piensa-Resiste Isabella…más les vale no hacerte daño. Mantente a salvo…al menos hasta que yo llegue…porque yo…-cierra los ojos y suspira-

Te amo Isabella…

_**Castillo de Blade…**_

Scarlet: -mirando el horizonte-A lo lejos… son varias presencias-mira a Blade- ¿Cuál es el plan, alteza?

Blade: -ríe suavemente y suspira- Enséñenles nuestro poder…vayan cuanto antes-sonríe malicioso-

Scarlet: -reverencia- Como ordene…-desaparece-

Blade: -sonrisa maniática- ¡LET THE GAMES…BEGIN!

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora:

Kisa: Awww owo

Nina: Lo dijo n3n!

Milly: Y…yo no se que pasó ._.

Kisa: Eso te pasa por no venir antes ewe

Milly: Es que me aburría leer tanto uwu

Kisa: Eso ya no es mi problema ewe

Blade: De qué me perdí? .w.-aparece-

Todas: O-O AAAAH!

Blade: Aww las mortales se asustaron de mí? Reveréncienme y regocíjense pues mi princesa ha vuelto y esta vez no se me escapará-sonrisa siniestra-

Milly: Ki-chan tengo miedo o_o!

Kisa: Ehm… uwu Blade querido mío, deberías dejar de ser tan freak y decir lo que sucederá en el proooooximo capítulo

Blade: Bien…solo porque eres la autora ewe. En el próximo capítulo los Varia llegarán a mi palacio pero…encontraran a Bella? Ni crean! Solo son simples mortales ewe! No conseguirá poner un pie en mi castillo y me asegurare de eso. Mis queridas piezas de ajedrez se están moviendo y así empezarán unos juegos MUY DIVERTIDOS-sonrisa maliciosa-

Milly: Huiré antes de que se ría -_-

Nina: Yo igual o_o

Kisa: Claro, déjenme sola con él e_e –ellas se van- Bueno Blade solo quedamos tú y yo

Blade: -sonríe- Al menos tu me agradas nwn

Kisa: …No sé si sentirme bien o mal por esa oración -_- En fin, adiós y cuídense mucho. Despídete rarito

Blade: Hasta luego, mortales nwn

Kisa: -_- olvídalo…


	29. Peleas Peligrosas y un Plan Estratégico

_**Hoooooola criaturitas del Señor .w.! Aquí Kisa luego de un laaaaaargo tiempo, lamento mucho no haber podido subir el capítulo antes, la idea era subirlo la semana pasada pero por cuestiones de salud tuve que alejarme de la laptop unos cuantos días y bueno…como saben, muchas veces mis profesores se vuelven Hitler ewe. En fin no se olviden de dejar reviews si les gustó el capítulo, ojalá lo disfruten nwn**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo si me pertenecen todos los OC mencionados y que aparecerán más tarde.**_

_**¡A leer!**_

En lo profundo del bosque esa misma tarde se podía ver a un grupo de personas corriendo a toda velocidad, los Varia quizás afrontaban lo que sería una batalla más grande de lo que se imaginaban…

Squalo: ¿QUE NO PUEDEN CORRER MAS RAPIDO?

Colette: ¡Mon Dieu, Squalo! ¡Deja de gritar me crispas los nervios!

Squalo: ¡¿ISABELLA ESTA EN PELIGRO Y ME PIDES QUE ME CALME?!

El espadachín avanzó incluso aún más rápido haciendo que la nueva miembro chasqueara su lengua, ese hombre era desesperante y terco… tal y como le decía Isabella. Todos estaban preocupados y él solo conseguía seguir gritándoles, para colmo de mal su querido líder había decidido esperar a los Cavallone, según los demás era muy típico. Squalo por su parte solo quería llegar al final del rastro, no podía seguir ignorando lo que sentía y pensar que la podía perder para siempre solo hacía que corriera más rápido. Pronto divisó lo que sería el final del bosque y se detuvo… se encontraba en un claro, los demás llegaron detrás de él pero pronto sintió varias presencias moverse por encima de los árboles y retrocedió inmediatamente al escuchar un sonido en particular… un abanico acababa de salir volando hacia él regresando a la mano de una joven de cabello marrón claro, sus ojos parecían dagas afiladas y los Varia sintieron un escalofrío ante tal mirada…

X: Jum…al parecer falle…

Colette: Qui êtes-vous?-en guardia-

X: No le respondo a los intrusos, bonita-burlona-

Squalo: -harto- ¡Vooooi! ¡¿Y si te corto en pedazos nos dirás?! ¡HAZTE A UN LADO MOCOSA!-le apunta con su espada-

Pronto alguien apareció junto a la chica, era una joven menor que ella de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos escarlata, miró curiosa y con un tono de voz suave dijo…

Blair: Yo soy Blair y ella es Francine. Como ven no es muy educada-tranquila-

Francine: Blair, nadie te pidió que vinieras, ¡lárgate!

Blair: Eres muy cruel conmigo-algo triste-

Luss: De alguna manera me recuerda a ti Fran-mira a la ranita algo confundido-

Fran: …eso es grosero de su parte Lussuria-san –algo ofendido-

Pronto un rayo amenazó con caer en el lugar en donde estaban paradas y solo por un par de sgundos pudieron evadir el impacto. Colette miró algo sorprendida, por el brillo que emitió el rayo quizás el voltaje era similar o igual…sintió molestia, nadie sobrepasaba sus creaciones. La atacante poseía el cabello de un color ocre y al igual que Blair poseía ojos escarlata…

Tala: ¿Qué creen que hacen?-las mira mal- mátenlos de una buena vez y déjense de tonterías

Blair: Sorella…casi me das con tu ataque-seria-

Tala: ESO TE PASA POR PONERTE A CONVERSAR BLAIR-le grita fuertemente- Ahora… ¿ustedes debiluchos inútiles son los Varia?-enarca una ceja-

Squalo: ¡¿inútiles?! Al parecer no eres muy inteligente, mocosa-sus ojos se oscurecen-

Levi: No nos subestimen-serio-

Fran: Levi-san, es mejor que usted no hable

Pronto otra joven apareció cayendo desde el cielo, el conjunto de mujeres miraron sorprendidas y unas…fastidiadas…

Todas: Scarlet…

Scarlet: -seria, las mira-¿Que les dije sobre moverse antes de tiempo?

Francine: … ¿lo siento?-molesta-

Tala: Tsk-no la mira-

Blair: Lo siento-baja la mirada-

Scarlet: Sigh…bien, no perdamos más tiempo-seria- Al parecer su líder no está aquí…

Bel: Ushishishi eso es porque nuestro líder jamás se mostraría antes ustedes-arrogante-

Levi: Él es una persona respetable y un asombroso líder-serio-

Tala: -finge ternura-Aww que adorable –grita-¡Cierra la boca lamezuelas!

Colette: c´est ce que vous dit fous? (que fue lo que dijiste maldita)-saca su garra electrica-

Tala: -burlona- ¡Vaya, al parecer molesté a la francesita!

Scarlet: -feroz-¡Tala, retrocede!

La mencionada miró furiosa a la otra pero la obedeció…

Scarlet: -tranquila, las mira-Perdonen a mis compañeras, son algo impacientes. Mi nombre es Scarlet y que les quede claro…-seria-si estamos aquí es para no dejarlos pasar. Si fuera por mí ya estarían muertos, pero el Señor Blade ha establecido algo y yo-se señala-como su mano derecha se los diré…-los Varia la miran molestos-

_**En el palacio…**_

Isabella estaba dándose un baño, extraño en esta clase de situación pero era la única manera de quitarse los problemas de encima aunque sea por un tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba completamente relajada…sintió una presencia muy conocida… Abrió sus ojos bastante alarmada, llamas…sí, eran llamas de distintos tipos…pero entonces…eso significaba que….

Isabella: -sorprendida-¿S-Squalo…? ¿Chicos…? ¡Oh no!-toma una toalla- ¡Ojalá Blade no los haya detectado!-se cambia a la velocidad de la luz- ¡BLADE!-corre-

Ella corrió a través de los pasillos del castillo, algunos guardias la miraron sonrientes, ella chasqueó sus dientes y empujó a unos cuantos abriendo de golpe las puertas del cuarto del príncipe, que miraba por su gran ventana disfrutando, sonriendo como si se tratara de un carnaval. Isabella, asustada y furiosa se acercó a él de manera firme pero con algunas señales de temor…

Blade: -le sonríe-Hola amor, pensé que estabas tomando un baño

Bella: Blade, ¿qué está pasando afuera?-enojada-

Blade: Yo te lo dije-entrecierra los ojos- no dejare que pongan un pie en mi palacio. Ninguno de ellos merece ver a una diosa como tú, claro-sonríe más-solo otro Dios como yo, querida-la sienta en sus piernas-

Bella: Suéltame-seria

Blade: Alguien es algo tímida-risueño, la suelta- pero no importa…pronto todo este problema acabará y podremos vivir felices-sonríe con ternura-

Bella: Sabes que no dejaré que tus…peones peleen contra mis amigos ¿verdad?

Blade: -fastidiado-Agh…Isabella, sabes que odio que los llames así. ¡Todos ellos son simples mortales!-algo desesperado-

Bella: Digas lo que digas, yo iré a ayudarlos-decidida-

Blade: -toma su muñeca firmemente-…Oh yo diría que es una lástima…ya que si ellos entran o tú sales yo…atacare con todas mis fuerzas-sonríe ampliamente- pero para eso necesitarías abrir la puerta y tiene un pequeño truco ya que si se abre desde afuera…accionara una trampa mortal para todo asesino o persona –satisfecho-¿delicioso, no? ¿Encantador, verdad?-feliz-

Bella volteó furiosa mirando al príncipe de manera asesina, este pareció flaquear un poco pero susurró

Blade: -susurra-Isabella, no me mires así

La princesa sintió que era una orden o amenaza más que una sugerencia y una princesa no permite que nadie le ordene así que le plantó la mirada aún más, pero…en un santiamén estaba siendo presionada contra la pared, una mano en su cuello ahogándola y la otra impidiendo que se mueva. Entrecerró sus ojos llena de dolor y miró a los ojos gélidos del príncipe…

Blade: Te dije…que no me miraras así-ojos vacíos-

Bella: Blade…suéltame ahora- voz quebrada-

Blade: Te amo Isabella, tú eres la que me obliga a hacer estas cosas… entiéndelo, si yo no te tengo…nadie lo hará-toma su mentón- nadie más que yo te merece-la suelta- Ahora retírate por favor…

Bella: -recupera el aliento-Qué… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-seria-

Blade: Tranquila, soy un príncipe justo. Mis subordinadas pelearan contra ellos en peleas de uno a uno simultáneamente, todo será un campo de batalla. –satisfecho-Lo he llamado: The Icicle Games

Bella: -seria pero curiosa-Icicle… ¿Cómo tu tierra natal, verdad?

Blade: -desvía la mirada-…no sé de que hablas… mis guardias han conectado una cámara que te mostrará los combates a través del televisor, eso si eres una buena chica y me obedeces-le sonríe- no quiero volver a perder a mi hermosa Isabella-acaricia su cabello-

Bella se apartó bruscamente y caminó ruidosamente hasta su habitación, estaba frustrada y no podía hacer nada pero…solo le quedaba esperar. No podía dudar de ellos y menos en ese momento…suspiró con una mueca de frustración y enojo y entonces…prendió la televisión…

_**Afuera…**_

Squalo: -gruñe desesperado-No puedo creer que me hagan perder el tiempo en algo así…Isabella debe estar-

Luss: -pone una mano en su hombro-Squ-chan debes calmarte, quien sabe qué puede pasar si no las escuchamos-serio-

Fran: Pobre Bella-chan –algo triste-

Scarlet: Bien, dado a que al parecer han aceptado…los combates serán según los elementos, como su batalla contra los Vongola… esperemos que no sea igual de desastrosa. –suspira-Es hora…

En ese momento tres jóvenes con armas y cajas de diferentes elementos cayeron del cielo…

Y por supuesto el primero en moverse fue…

Squalo: -feroz-¡VOOOOOOOOI LES VOY A ENSEÑAR A NO METERSE CON UN VARIA!-corre atacando-

Scarlet: -mira a una de las jovenes-¡Francine!

Francine: Haaaaai-saca sus abanicos- ¡Hora de freír al tiburón!-contenta-

Squalo embistió con su espada a la joven, que sonriente bloqueó con sus abanicos gemelos. Si había alguien que le podría dar una buena pelea al espadachín de Varia era Francine. Había vivido en Hokkaido y la persona que la crío le enseñó el arte del baile tradicional femenino y unas cuantas técnicas con los abanicos dándole una gran delicadeza pero también fuerza…

Luss: -emocionado, se quita su abrigo-Ojalá sean tan buenas como parecen ser

Ronda: -vendas en las muñecas y frente-¡Te enseñare lo que es ser verdaderamente fuerte, afeminado!-sonríe maliciosa-

En cuanto a Ronda, tenía brazos y piernas fuertes así que Lussuria tendría que pensar como el asesino que era si quería tener una oportunidad…

Colette: -seria- ¡Levi!

Levi: -la mira-Ah… ¿Si?-sorprendido-

Colette: La prioridad es sacar a Isabella de ese palacio-analítica-

Levi: ¿Crees que puedes llegar hasta allá?

Colette: No lo sé pero podría tener una oportunidad con tu ayuda-seria-

Levi miró sorprendido y luego asintió viendo una pequeña sonrisa seguida por un guiño que lo hizo flotar en las nubes…

Tala: Aww siento interrumpir su momento de pareja feliz pero… ¡me desagrada verlos!-golpea a Colette en el estómago- ¡Je, que débil

Y tenía razón en decirlo ya que Colette escupió algo de sangre antes de salir volando rompiendo arboles a su paso hasta estrellarse en uno de manera violenta

Levi: -asustado-¡COLETTE!

Tala: ¡No te distraigas cabeza de erizo!-saca un bastón y empieza a pelear con él-

Tala Mayers, hermana mayor de Blair. Había sido víctima de experimentos ilegales obteniendo una fuerza sobrehumana. Su bastón le servía como pararrayos, había desarrollado el cuerpo eléctrico perfecto así que estos no le afectaban…

Bel: Ushishishi al parecer el idiota de Levi necesita ayuda y debemos rescatar rápido a Isabella

Shesta: -suave-Que poca elegancia al reírse, no has cambiado…príncipe destripador

Una melodía se escuchó y Bel se paralizó un poco, pronto vio una cabellera rubia que lo miraba asqueada casi repugnada por tan solo verlo, Bel rio de nuevo

Bel: Hey Shesta, ha pasado mucho ¿no? Ushishishi…-algo nervioso-

Shesta: A mí no me hables del pasado-venenosa- guarda silencio de una buena vez-empieza a tocar un violín-

Bel sonrió ante la melodía, había mejorado desde la última vez que se vieron pero…si quería matarlo de aburrimiento no estaba funcionando… sacó sus cuchillos pero entonces sintió algo detrás de él y vio cómo un gigantesco árbol se desprendía del suelo golpeándolo fuertemente. Bel se tomó de la rama y con su afinada puntería disparó una lluvia de cuchillos hacia la joven que despreocupadamente tocaba su violín haciendo que una roca la protegiera…

Shesta: -algo enojada-Mi querido príncipe, te digo desde este momento que necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme y por supuesto… no pienso dejarte vivir-seria-

Shesta Hytergalt, amante eterna de lo estéticamente bello y el arte, peleó contra Bel cuando eran niños y se dice que salieron un par de veces. Tres años menor que el príncipe Varia.

Fran: -mira a su alrededor-Ohh… ¿qué debo hacer? Todos están peleando muy seriamente y Bella-chan sigue atrapada…

Blair: -cerca a él-Lo mismo digo… -lo mira curiosa- ¿te llamas Fran, verdad?

Fran: Hai-poker face- ¿Blair, no?

Blair: -piensa-Bueno…mi nombre completo es Blair Georgette Mayers y tengo 15 años-espresión calmada-

Fran: -algo sorprendido- ¡Ohh, yo igual!

…

Blair: Sumimasen pero tengo que destruirte-algo fastidiada-

Fran: Lo mismo digo-poker face-

Así, Fran creó varias ilusiones de él pero entonces sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su cabeza y al ver los ojos de la joven sin ninguna luz aparente supo lo que estaba pasando, ella intentaba meterse en su mente pero…si había algo que Fran podía ser, era fuerte mental y psicológicamente. La expulsó casi de inmediato haciendo que la pequeña cayera sobándose la cabeza.

Blair: -adolorida-Auch…al parecer no eres débil-sonrisa ligera- es un placer conocerte, Fran-sus ojos brillan-

Blair Mayers, hermana menor de Tala e ilusionista desde que era una niña. Al igual que su hermana tiene un don que raramente muestra…

Al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes miraban las batallas, Scarlet solo observaba mientras que una rubia platinada de cabello corto estaba a su costado, tenía ojos severos casi agresivos…

Scarlet: ¿No piensas ayudar?

Kira: …no, ese no es mi deber-la mira seria-

Scarlet: -preocupada-Debes dejar de ser tan solitaria Kira

Kira: Tú no me das órdenes y preocúpate de tus asuntos-fiera-

Scarlet: -suspira-…haz lo que quieras

Kira: Yo no apoyo a Blade-molesta- y lo sabes

Scarlet: Pero yo sí…y lo sabes-risa ligera-

Kira: -suspira- solo cuando vea que ese grupo de tontas me necesite me moveré-se sube a un árbol-

Scarlet: Bien, vigílalas por mí… iré a patrullar al bosque-se va enseguida-

Kira: -chasquea la lengua-…quizás es como dicen: una mujer enamorada hace lo que sea por ser amada-cierra sus ojos- y hay que ver de quien te enamoras Scarlet…

Las peleas siguieron su curso pero nadie notó cómo nuestra querida ranita que en medio del caos había mandado a una de sus ilusiones por Isabella. Era un sapito de color verde claro que huyó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que dio con la puerta del castillo, se transformó en Fran y abrió la puerta recibiendo el impacto de una trampa que la puerta tenía. Al ser una ilusión, la lanza solo lo traspasó y entonces cerró cuidadosamente la puerta volviendo a su forma de sapito. Fran, en medio de su pelea debía mantener su ilusión y guiarla hasta Isabella usando sólo el aroma del perfume de la princesa, sin duda alguna esa era prueba de su Varia Quality. Luego de unos minutos encontró la puerta…

_**Habitación de Isabella…**_

Isabella estaba mirando la televisión atentamente esperando poder ver el punto débil de todas ellas, era como su madre le había enseñado… toda gran arma tiene uno y ellas no podían ser la excepción. Pronto, un sonido extraño la distrajo y volteó viendo a un pequeño sapito mirándola, sonrió ampliamente…

Bella: Hola-sonriendo- tú me recuerdas a un amigo mío, es pequeño pero muy adorable-muy contenta-

Pronto, la rana se transformó en una imagen de Fran haciendo que la princesa lo mirara sorprendida…

Ilusión: ¿Bella verdad? Tranquila solo soy una ilusión, vengo a sacarte de aquí-poker face, voz algo temblorosa-

Bella: Ohh…-lo traspasa con su mano- Wow, sí eres una ilusión, bueno… -confundida-¿pero como saldremos? Hay demasiados guardias por aquí y si me ven fuera alertaran a Blade-algo temerosa-

Ilusión: Mi creador pensó en eso así que…

Pronto la ilusión empezó a transformarse… así, en pocos segundos, frente a la princesa se encontraba una copia exacta de ella misma. Bella miró emocionada…

Bella: ¡Sishishi! ¡Eso es genial!-contenta-

Ilusión: Yo los distraeré, mientras tú tienes que salir de aquí sin que te vean

Bella: -asiente decidida-¡Bien, hagámoslo!

_**Pasadizos del lado Sur del Castillo…**_

Los pocos guardiqas que Blade pudo encontrar patrullaban de manera seria y firme los pasadizos del enorme Castillo. Al pasar por uno de los corredores vieron a una cabellera rubia pasar caminando, en seguida identificaron a la princesa de los Varia

Guardia: ¡Oye tú!

Ilusión: … ¡Adiós!-se va corriendo-

Guardia 2: ¡Vuelve aquí!

Pronto todos los guardias fueron alertados y así empezaron a moverse persiguiendo a la falsa princesa mientras que Isabella se escabulló por los techos y candelabros a toda velocidad, desesperada por ayudar a sus amigos. Así dio con la puerta principal y con decisión y su típica pero victoriosa risilla salió del castillo, volviendo a sentirse tan libre como el viento, como realmente era… No pasó mucho hasta que Blade fue contactado pues los tontos guardias mordiendo el señuelo atrapando a la ilusión haciendo que esta se desvanezca…

_**Habitación de Blade…**_

Blade estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa tomando un helado de fresa, a veces jugaba con la cuchara como un niño pequeño haría. Fue entonces que la radio sonó…

Blade: -toma la radio-¿Umm? ¿Qué pasa?-contesta- aquí Blade, ¿qué ocurre?-curioso-

Guardia: Señor…la princesa…

Blade con una mueca dejó su cuchara a un lado y escuchó atentamente…

Guardia: Nos engañó…no está… ha escapado…

No se escuchó nada en la habitación del príncipe…fue lo que algunos llaman: la paz antes de la tormenta…

Blade: -voz algo quebrada-Saldré un momento…-apaga el radio-

De nuevo hubo un silencio sepulcral en aquella habitación pero en un parpadeo todas las cosas estaban tiradas, los adornos de cristal hechos trizas y todo tipo de cosas y telas estaban revueltas. En la cara del príncipe se podía ver una expresión llena de odio y locura, tomó una pequeña caja gris con blanco y de su mano surgió una llama totalmente blanca. Al introducirla en la caja esta se abrió dejando salir a un felino bastante grande moteado y de pelaje blanco, un leopardo de las montañas…

Blade: Acciaio…aquí-expresión de locura-

El felino se acurrucó contra la pierna del príncipe y él lo acarició levemente

Blade: Hora de irnos, el príncipe debe recuperar a su Diosa

El leopardo gruñó levemente y siguió a su dueño fuera del castillo…

_**Volvamos con Isabella…**_

Bella corría desenfrenadamente hasta que por fin divisó a sus amigos, sonrió aliviada al ver que estaban vivos pero… al parecer estaban teniendo una de las peleas más peligrosas de sus vidas. Lussuria estaba teniendo dificultades pues se le veía algo agitado, Colette y Levi estaban destrozados pero al parecer juntos, como un equipo, habían podido hacerle daño a la joven. Belphegor estaba siendo suspendido en el aire por la rama de un árbol, Bella pudo darse cuenta de cuál era el truco de esa chica y suspiró… si su hermano quería ganar, debía utilizar su cerebro para otra cosa que no sean cuchillos ni hilos ni sangre. Fran parecía estar tranquilo, se veía que su pelea no era tan seria ya que la chica incluso sonreía al pelear con él…pero entonces…vio a su querido espadachín. Bella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al verlo, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que vio esa cabellera extrañamente larga y ese rostro severo y masculino, pero entonces…vio a una chica con un abanico en la mano apuntándole al cuello del espadachín. Bella se llenó de ira saltando alto y cayendo en picada pateando fuertemente en la cara a la joven mandándola a volar. El espadachín vio a la princesa y pensó que estaba alucinando, ella estaba bien…su corazón se alivió un momento y pronto no salían palabras de su boca, ella le sonrió…

Bella: Sishishi ¿el gato te comió la lengua?-le sonríe con ternura-

Squalo: Isabella…-sorprendido-

Bella: Si ya sé, es bueno verme –seria-pero deberíamos preocuparnos por ella

Francine miraba asesina a los dos, se aproximaba casi acechando cual lobo a un rebaño de ovejas

Pero pronto algo extraño pasó…todas las jóvenes incluyendo a la princesa se paralizaron al escuchar un fuerte rugido a poca distancia. Isabella en especial parecía asustada…

Squalo: Vooi, qué… ¿qué ocurre, Isabella?-preocupado-

Bella: …A-Acciaio…-aterrada-

El espadachín miró confundido pero pronto todos los Varia pudieron ver a un majestuoso felino aproximarse, era un leopardo de color blanquecino y detrás de él un joven de ropajes blancos y grises con piel pálida, ojos de zafiro, cabello negro con mechas del mismo color de sus ojos y una corona de oro con zafiros se acercó sonriente. Scarlet y Kira saltaron cerca al príncipe, la rubia simplemente miró incomoda y Scarlet reverenció al príncipe de Hielo…

Scarlet: Mi señor, me disculpo-triste- no debió molestarse en venir

Blade: Scarlet-serio- los peones son simplemente eso…peones-sonríe malicioso- Confié en ti para que las guiaras y me encuentro con este desastre-burlón-

Blade: Mi señor, lo siento yo-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un pie aprisionó su cabeza contra el suelo haciéndola gritar de dolor…

Blade: -burlón-Eres inservible Scarlet… no protegiste a tu señor…-sonríe- bueno…-mira a los Varia yo los recibiré ahora…

Squalo se sorprendió con qué rapidez podía dejar a una persona de lado como si no existiera

Blade: Mi nombre es Blade Prince of the Icicles…y…-su voz se quiebra-ustedes deben ser…los atrevidos mortales que osaron llevarse a Isabella…je…

Acciaio gruñó fuertemente

Blade: Acciaio, aquí-serio-

El felino obedeció y pronto Squalo miró a los demás dándoles la señal de que atacaran…

Pronto todos usaron su fuerza para atacar al príncipe que no se molestó en siquiera esquivar, creyeron hacerle aunque sea algo de daño pero se sorprendieron al ver que el solo rugido del leopardo había congelado los ataques, los golpeó con su cola y así se hicieron fragmentos diminutos. El príncipe acarició a su caja y sonrió

Blade: Como lo supuse, son solo simples mortales...ja…jajajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-risa maniaca-

El escuadrón vio al joven totalmente sorprendidos. Ese príncipe estaba más que loco…

Squalo: Vooooi, Isabella… -sorprendido¿quien es esta persona?

Bella: Blade…el único usuario de Nieve. Esto no será bueno…-seria-

#####$%

Xanxus por otra parte yacía durmiendo bajo un árbol esperando la llegada de los Cavallone. Sabía que su élite estaba en peligro pero si eran dignos de estar en su elite debían estar bien unos minutos más… pronto sintió varias presencia rodeándolo…

Xanxus: Te tardaste Angela…

Angela: Lo siento Xanxus, me tardé en reunirlas

Xanxus miró a las demás siluetas y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

Xanxus: Al parecer todas están dispuestas a pelear hoy

Angela ¿Y qué esperabas-4 chicas detrás de ella- de la elite de los Cavallone? Ellas te recuerdan ¿Qué hay de ti?-burlona-

Xanxus: Por supuesto…más les vale ser de utilidad-las mira serio-

Todas sonrieron y así empezaron a movilizarse. En cuanto a Squalo y Bella, si había algo que les había enseñado haberse separado por un día y medio era que…el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro era más grande de lo que pensaban y ambos sabían que solo podrían estar juntos si estaban dispuestos a afrontar hasta la mismísima muerte y en este caso… a un príncipe psicópata

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_**Kisa: Estoy muy cansada x_x**_

_**Milly: Entonces duerme ewe**_

_**Nina: Noooo sigue escribiendo ewe**_

_**Kisa: Callense las dos! e_e**_

_**Fran: Es verdad perder sueño te pone gruñona .o. eso explica todo**_

_**Kisa: Fran ewe te adoro pero no me hagas golpearte e_e**_

_**Fran: .w. duerme Kisa-chan**_

_**Kisa: Bueno uwu se que quizás les haya quedado corto pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. En fin, Fran se haya lucido hoy nwn aplausos para la ranita mas tierna del mundo!**_

_**Fran: Gracias Kisa-chan .w. me lo merecía como superhéroe que soy**_

_**Nina: Oye Fran que opinas de Blair?**_

_**Fran: Pues…somos bastante parecidos y no se ve tan mala .o.**_

_**Milly: Amor de raritos XD**_

_**Kisa: Mala persona ewe en fin ahora si les digo que en el prooooooximo capitulo podremos ver una pelea genial y sobretodo algunas memorias de nuestro desquiciado príncipe de las nieves ewe**_

_**Blade: ewe que yo qué?**_

_**Kisa: o_o ehmmm yo solo decía que tenía mucho sueño, huyaaaaan .o.**_

_**Todas huyen perseguidas por Blade**_

_**Fran: Niños…no intenten esto en casa .o.**_


End file.
